Four Seasons
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: Syndra wanted to try a lot of things with some trends or perhaps she just wanted to. Additionally, she may have gotten an interest to Irelia, and she let Ahri or perhaps Zed to help her. However, her lack of sense and mocking friends made her day infuriating. -The story takes place along with the seasonal changes of the weather. Contains fluffs, betting rivalries and silly moments.
1. Meeting With A Fox

I

Meeting with a Fox

Spring Afternoon:

Ionia. One of Valoran's most wondrous countries that was indeed magical, filled with various creatures and native culture. This land was once a battlefield, a land shed with blood and honor, back with the war that many had suffered a greater loss of their loved ones.

There is this one Ionian that was cloaked with hate and anger towards the neighboring country of Noxus; though it was the country that started everything. She was in her young adult year, with her will by her side which is none other than her blades. All what matters is that she lived in solitude without hostilities, her peaceful living and freedom.

Her name was Irelia. A woman who has been seen as a heroine of Ionia, a captain of a military, nothing more, nothing less. She rose up from the purgatory of life as she had felt the death called her after she was struck with a curse from Noxus's mages. In fact, she was saved by a Celestial being from the brink of death, she was still at her teens yet she fought so many legions that could take a province respectively. How impossible it seems that she fought them with floating blades that were menacingly dangerous enough to decapitate and shred anything across its path, her own innocence of life was corrupted, her purity was bathed with bloodthirst that could bring the monster out with her soul, it was her own curse that only her could understand which is so deliberating.

She was left alone to this world, her father died from a mysterious sickness that no medics nor the Celestial being can cure her father, her brother was missing from the voyage to Demacia to seek assistance for the never ending war between the faction of Noxus and Ionia. She has nothing with her, and this made herself vowed to protect Ionia because it was only that she have.

Her eyes kept closed as she meditates while she leisures herself with a herbal tea, her form was clothed with loose kimono that was seen as a normal civilian clothing of Ionia, she sat with her knees over a soft cushion, placed on the middle of the hallway. In front of her was a serene garden that her family took care of, since she lives alone, she was the one who preserves its beauty, everything was neat and good for the eyes, the trees stood strong as those blossoms sways along with the wind that brought the season's elegance and that is Spring.

A blossom landed on top of the smooth ripples of the tea, her trance broke off respectively then she made a sigh, taking a glance on the floating bloom as it continued to make soft ripples throughout her tea. With her lips made contact to the cup, she sipped slowly and let the bitterness sink down through her throat.

"Subtle." She murmurs, she admires the tea's green liquid then her eyes went ahead towards the garden.

Before she could take a another sip, one thing that caught her eyes, something was waving behind the bushes. It was something white but countless of them, in fact, it was nine things that she saw wagging behind.

She raised her brow and asked herself that what was that thing wagging behind, her curiosity switched on as she left her position to investigate. Behind her was her floating blade, ready to make actions as its master commands it. Slowly she tiptoed towards the mysterious being that was hiding, she put her hopes up and swiftly went behind the bush, her eyes couldn't believe on what she saw.

It was a woman with tails. Nine of it.

The woman has ears that was likely of a canine, she also has markings which was proven that indicates as whiskers drawn to her cheeks, and by judging of the the tail, it was the same as a fox.

Yet, she have known this fox woman to begin with, her own existence that says she was a creature from Vastaya, it was a race that was believed that lived many years ago in Ionia before it was discovered by humans, a hybrid between animal and human filled with magic. However, this woman dreamt to become mortal, and it was a treacherous decision that betrays its own race.

Furthermore, she put her blade down and swept away, the fox woman peered her ears and gasps, she chased Irelia and ranted.

"What's that? You don't want me here?" The fox woman pouted, she didn't lose her eye contact to Irelia.

"What brings you here?" Irelia avoided the question and asks instead, her voice has coldness that made the fox woman intimidated.

"Is that supposedly meant to be answered?" The fox woman crossed her arms. "Of course I am here to visit you!"

"That I, has to repeat the question again." Irelia pressured, she sat now to the cushion and took her tea. "You made a visit, I take that, but what is your purpose here?"

"Really.. You are no fun." She drooped her ears and disdained.

"Yes, I am no fun." Irelia finished before she took a sip.

The conversation ended with a certain awkwardness emanating around them, Irelia poured tea on a next cup and placed near her just to break the silence.

"Have a seat." Irelia offered. Quickly, the fox woman got excited and sat carefully to be formal in front of Irelia.

"Finally, you spoke." The fox woman smiled.

"I don't want to make you stand there and be a tree to begin with." Irelia answered, making a quick glance to the mysterious, orange eyes of the woman.

"But I want to be a human more than a tree." The fox woman replied. "Yet, I don't think I could achieve something which is traitorous against my existence."

"Eating souls as a requirement to become mortal? I don't think so." She sipped her tea again.

"I like it. Human souls are deliciously interesting." Now, the fox woman sipped the tea, grimacing on how bitter it was. Irelia made a soft chuckle on how the fox reacted, pretending to cough a little.

"I say, you are so bitter as this tea, Irelia." The fox woman said while she grimace the taste.

"Hilarious, I am happy that you have realized that, Ahri." She now said the fox woman's name before she made a smirk behind her cold demeanor.

"Still sarcastic as ever, more than the owner of that floating mansion." Ahri made a contact to the shadow that was shaped as a large boulder which was floating above the clouds.

Irelia glances above to see the floating castle that was a stronghold of a biggest threat of Ionia, she could feel the malevolence of the person who lives there, the power that emanates the whole fortress is giving her goosebumps because of its undeniable aura, behind those clouds it hid, still it was a worth of sighting as one of Ionia's iconic structures.

"She isolates herself away while you let live by yourself alone." Ahri made a statement while she admires the tea cupped by her palms. "You two are alike at some point."

"Seriously? The most wanted person of Ionia was likely as the most praised person of Ionia? Such irony." Irelia leered at the fox.

"Well to be honest, both of you are like those characters in books." Ahri made a thought.

"What?" Irelia chuckled.

"The Heroine and the Villainess. What a pair." Ahri joked, she laughed a little to emphasize her tease.

"There is no way a heroine will be at good terms of a villainess." Irelia huffed then glances away. "By the way, since when you are into books?"

"Oh? I only took a peek at the place where lots of books located! It seems humans are into those kind of stories. Curiously I made my investigation." Ahri admitted with a glimmer of her eyes, showing amazement.

"A library. You say." Irelia corrected.

"Library? Is that what it calls?" Ahri leaned forward to make a gesture of interest.

"Yes. You better follow the rules inside the library if ever you wanted to read." Irelia reminded.

"Yes, Captain Irelia."

Now, they took a sip of tea while they chatted together. Some of Ahri's topics are vague, all of them are about human activities, how to cope them, how to be like them, just to say they are related about life, Irelia only answered straightforwardly to let the logic flow, avoiding to slip the terms for her to prevent the topics went unconnected.

Then, Irelia opened a topic that gained a major interest to Ahri.

"About that book that you elaborated earlier.." Irelia started. "What is it all about?"

"It was about a woman who fights for her life, she protects the neighborhood from a villainess who was a rebel." Ahri explained, not mentioning how IT was familiar to Irelia. "Well that's it, I forget things so.."

" _Is this kind of.. coincidental?_ " Irelia deeply thought.

"Hmm~ How familiar huh?" Ahri teased. "Am I right?"

Irelia choked the liquid as she made a drink, upon hearing Ahri's words that were teases for her, she coughed and glares at the fox, holding her mouth with her sleeve.

" _She have read my mind as well?!_ " She gasps internally.

"What's up with that reaction? Stop it." Ahri grinned and placed down her tea cup. "It's cute."

"Shut up." Irelia got flustered and glances away, a form of blush entered her cheeks after she was teased like that.

"Oh well!" Ahri hummed before she playfully wagged her tails. "Let's change topic."

Quickly enough as Ahri stopped wagging her tail, she faced in front of the captain, she stared at Irelia's green eyes for a second then she spoke.

"What if the heroine was in a good terms with the villainess? Can you predict what happens?" Ahri raised a question.

"You are still pursuing that thing again?" Irelia replied with a question back at the fox.

"It's interesting. I feel a lot of revelations would happen when it was possible." The fox gestured as if she was thinking.

Irelia paused to think, Ahri was right, there would be more than meets the eye if that happened. She finally started to think around, since Ahri sees the person who lives on the floating fortress above as a villainess; which is true, and herself as a heroine. Connecting those pieces together resulted into absurdities, and she has a reason why.

"That would be, implausible. Those characters' relationship are none other than an irony that could destroy each others' beliefs." Irelia logically answered while she gazes upon the sky.

"Oh. More likely you and Syndra." Ahri finished as she finally stated the person who lives the floating mass of land above.

"Hmph. Kind of."

"Hey Irelia. Tell me, what do you think of Syndra?"

The question made Irelia staggered, she have quite brazen on how Ahri opened a topic about Syndra who was silently resting above her. In fact, she have concluded that Ahri wants to talk about Syndra in the first place by using countless questions as a flow for that.

Before Irelia could reply, she hummed and think, it doesn't matter if she could answer it within her opinion.

"She is quite selfish and stubborn at the same time, what she really wanted is to have revenge to the elders." Irelia sighed. "Especially when ninjas are included. Oh, goodness.."

"Ninjas? Oh right." Ahri remarked. "You mean Zed?"

"Yes. Zed was the only one she could rely on, I often receiving reports of having threats of attacks last time, some of it are about ninjas. I called The Kinkou to relieve the issue but somehow, Zed's plans are always hiding itself away from them."

To be honest, the fact that Syndra uses Zed's plans is really threatening, since Zed was dangerous, Syndra is far more than that.

"In other words, Zed plus threats equals Syndra's visit. Within my investigation, Syndra was only using Zed for her to lure the elders out while Zed uses Syndra's magic to get enough power he desired for to be the most powerful. What a duo." Irelia went back sipping her tea.

"A deadly alliance you say." Ahri sighed. "I wonder what The Kinkou will say about this. Zed only cares about his power, he is scary as ever."

"Syndra was more scarier than him. She could burst down Zed at any second." Irelia chuckled.

"Yet your face was the scariest when agitated." Ahri joked, snickering as she imagines Irelia's grumpy expression if mad.

"I'll take that as a compliment, fox." Irelia puffed and went back to sip her tea.

"Aw. Don't be like that. I am just joking." Ahri got worried, she placed down her tea and leans forward and tried to confront Irelia.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You are mad."

"What if I am? What will you do?"

"Then I will ask forgiveness."

"That badly?"

"Yes! Because I don't want Irelia be mad at me."

A sigh escaped to her lips because on how the conversation went off. She finally stood up and took the tea cups and prepared to move out until Ahri grasps her leg to prevent her from going.

"Ahri.." Irelia called as she felt Ahri's tight grasp beneath her.

"Irelia.. Forgive me." Ahri mewled as she was dragged along with Irelia's movements.

"Fine, fine. Just let..go." Irelia continued to drag her foot but Ahri kept sticking on her leg.

"Just.." Irelia clicked her tongue because on how Ahri can be an annoyance.

But, the fox woman glanced up and stared at Irelia, using her soft expressions that were begging to be forgiven, her puppy-like eyes glimmered, her ears droops a little, yet her tails are wagging slowly; some of her tails wrapped Irelia's other leg to restrain her movements.

" _She really is a canine. Do I have to train her or what?_ " Irelia thought.

Irelia glances down and made a cold stare before she made a word.

"Ahri." She called.

Immediately, Ahri spoke. "Yes?!" Her tails finally wagged endlessly.

"Geez. Now her tails are slapping me." Irelia felt Ahri's tails touched her arm with the tray of tea cups on it.

"I just wish I could tie you up on that tree for you to behave with a leash." Irelia said, her eyebrows dropped down a little.

"Wait, what? L-Leash?!" Ahri gasps.

"Hey! Are you treating me as a dog?!" Ahri cried, she stood up and her tails stopped wagging.

"Now, her tails shrilled." Irelia just let her dead eyes wander on Ahri, she hummed and went back to her movement.

"I am a fox!" Ahri screamed.

"Foxes are in the canine family. So yes, you are a dog." Irelia made a blunt reply.

"Well I am a different type of one! I am not just a typical fox you know." Ahri crosses her arms.

"A fox human, yes. Still a dog." Irelia flatly said, she reached the kitchen then placed the tray.

"Now you made things got weird, Irelia. We are supposedly talking about Syndra but you changed it!" Ahri pouted.

"So it's my fault? You started it." Irelia pointed at Ahri as she made her words.

"No, YOU started it." Ahri fights back.

"Ugh, fine. My fault, indeed." Irelia gave up on giving reasons, she went back cleaning the cups.

Silence falls again as two women fights for it, only the sound of running water and clanking of cups can be heard. After few minutes, Ahri pouted and glances away.

"Guess that's it. Huh."

Irelia caught her attention and made a glimpse at the fox.

"I should be leaving. I know that you don't want me here." Ahri anticipated and faced the garden. "I will see you tomorrow! Get ready, Irie!"

Ahri swiftly ran away, leaving a teasing wink back at Irelia whom is dumbfounded on that sudden action from the fox.

"What the hell.. Don't call me that." Irelia's face got lightened up upon hearing one of her nicknames by her family. "It makes me remind them." After that, she left a soft smile and made her way to her room.

* * *

"So? What happened?"

"Cold as ever, she even tried to treat me as a dog!"

"Just what you are anyway? A tree!?"

"Even you? You two are alike."

"Tch. Don't compare me to her. Mutt!"

"See!? You two are alike! You also treat me as a dog!"

She facepalms on the conversation she was having right now, the fox that she tasked to do something for her was acting so excited yet not happy on how she was seen today, after those days of staying inside her fortress because on how boring the weather was, she just did nothing but to let the time pass and waited for Ahri to meet up with her, she was now in a secluded location beyond the woods near below her fortress with Ahri.

"Now you wasted my TIME with nothing." She barked.

"Watch your mouth, Syndra, I put on my effort of waltzing inside Irelia's home." Ahri crosses her arms and defensively muttered.

"Really? Tell me, what efforts have you done so far?" Syndra called one sphere and sat on it.

"Ok, first I snuck her garden." Ahri gestures her pointer finger signifying one, then Syndra hummed and nodded on approval.

"I hid the bush." Ahri added. "Then she saw me, right on spot."

"I told you not to get spotted!" Syndra shouted. "It was YOUR tails, I am so going to cut that OFF from your..r-rear!"

"WHAT?!" Ahri gasps, she hugged her tails so tight and wrapped her body. "My tails are NOT meant to be blamed!"

"Yet.." Ahri smirked.

"What?!" Syndra raised her voice.

"Did you just stuttered?" Ahri teased. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Syndra got furious while she blushed, the embarrassment she felt was humiliating that a mere fox was laughing at her because of that.

"What do you call this?" Ahri positioned herself facing away from the mage, she pointed her hip and snickered.

"Are YOU mocking me?!" Syndra surged her aura, the spheres that was rotating around her orbited swiftly.

"No. Just admit that you can't say those things." Ahri laughed hysterically. "That's cute! How a mage like you, who wants to destroy everything can't say this part?" She still points her hip.

"YOU. LITTLE SHI-" Syndra got interrupted.

"Nu-uh! No bad words this time, Syndra. It was YOU who planned this and it is your responsibility to accept my criticisms."

"SILENCE!" Furiously, Syndra's cheeks went red on how she was filled with shame.

"But Irelia's can be.." Ahri slyly puffed from laughter.

Syndra widened her eyes as she heard the name, she have gotten her interest and pretends.

"What of her?!" Syndra glances away.

"Oh? What of her? Hm.." Ahri gestured as if she was thinking. "Her.."

"Her?" Syndra asked.

Ahri leered at the mage, she wagged her tails in a teasing way.

"Her what?!" Syndra pressed.

"Hmm~" Ahri just snickered on how Syndra acted.

"You MUTT! Her WHAT?! ANSWER ME!" Syndra readily called her spheres to threat Ahri but it didn't work.

"Guess it." Ahri challenged. "Or maybe not, you can't even say that word properly without stuttering."

Syndra got annoyed on Ahri's rants, she hit a nerve and prepared to attack Ahri. However, Ahri's agility made the spheres missed, all of those magical spheres hit the trees, creating smoke and explosions that are alerting to a nearby town.

"Oops. More humans coming~" Ahri cheerful gasps and faced the mage, she waved Syndra and scuttled away.

"You better leave now or she might spot you~!" Ahri's voice echoed as she screamed her last words for Syndra.

"Damn it." Syndra flew in a blinding speed to avoid Ionians that were alerted, she went straight to her fortress and made a glance below.

"That mutt is-!" She puts her brow downward and huffed angrily.

"I haven't received news from her stealth mission that I have given to her yet she ranted inappropriate things!" She stomped the ground furiously.

Still, her command for Ahri was her purpose, she felt it was a failure but who knows it might be a good one. Upon hearing Irelia's name, her skin crawled a little from an unknown feeling, the fact that the captain was one that interests her, she still sees Irelia as her rival, in terms of battlefield where they clashed their own talents whether on manipulation or airborne. Irelia holds the power to control blades while Syndra has the ability to control what's around her which manipulation was also included. This information alone piqued Syndra's curiosity for the captain.

"I think I have the feeling that I might needing that mutt's service again."

* * *

 **NOTICE:**

-This notice will be once and I am not going to make some of it for the future stories-

A fresh start of a story I say! Here, I made Syndra a little bit uncultured due the fact that she lives alone inside her fortress which it may lead into mockery and jokes that will infuriate her. I made Irelia very normal in the sense of judgment; a typical one, but she will lead Syndra along with the story :D

Next, I will introduce you to the cameos of certain champions as well in between of the future chapters.

Also, I do have a lot of time to update my stories, this time, I will depend whether I do have time or not, since this story is seriously long. I must implement all seasonal events between our beloved characters.

Lastly, I say this story would be as a Syndra x Irelia again, however I will make some rivalries for it, which is fun to write. *snicker

Anyways, happy reading!


	2. Phone Calling

II

Phone Calling

 _7:23 a.m - Spring: Monday_

She prepared her usual attire for the day, the typical red armor that shone as light flickered on its surface, some of those red colored metal brought reflection when it is faced around its surroundings. Her long, dark blue hair flowed perfectly as it was draped on her slender back, of course she never leave the mirror without putting her iconic hair ornaments that brought a bun to her hair.

Finally, she stood outside her door, her boots made a creak on the wooden porch that calls its old age, she strolled the pathway away from her home right before she goes to her destination. Work.

The village is bustling indeed, people are exchanging bows to Irelia as a sign of respect because of her current position in Ionia, she bowed as an exchange and made a smile to the locals, giving them motivation for the day.

"Hello!" A voice of a young girl made an attention.

"Hello. Good morning." Irelia said, she crouched down and gazes at the young girl's eyes.

"Wow! You are so pretty, big sister!" The young girl gasps.

Just by any second, Irelia was surrounded by youth, some of them are amazed by her presence while most of them are so delighted to see Irelia up close.

"Good morning!" All of the kids greeted and bowed.

"Good morning, how was your day?" Irelia asked nicely.

"We are fine! We wanted to see you up close, big sister!" A kid said with a glimmer of his eyes.

"You are so cool that I also wanted a sword like that!" A boy excitedly ranted. "Also! You.. are beautiful. A-And you are good at fighting too!"

"Aww~ Is that a confession?" One kid teased.

"Shut UP!" The boy shouted, he pouted and glances away.

The kids started to tease the boy, laughter was mixed up on the noise of the village's activities, the boy helplessly endured the teasing while Irelia just smiled on faces that the kids show.

However, the boy felt a hand on his head, Irelia rubs the boy's head and confronted him.

"Thank you, and don't mind them okay? Be strong and be a man."

"Big sis.."

"I am happy that you chose me as your role model, you better work hard for it, understand?"

"Y-Yes! I will!"

She stood up and bowed at the kids, waving them goodbye for her to proceed to her work, yet she hears the kids' rants as she walk.

After few yards, she have stepped foot on the Main Hall of the Council, she went straight towards her office and sat on her chair, in front of her was a pile of papers stacked neatly near on the log book, a sigh escaped to her lips as she felt the never ending demands of the townsfolk, reports about the outskirts, troubles, and also..ninjas.

"Geez.." She reads a report, it made her head hurt truly. "Ninjas again. I must speak the Kinkou as soon as possible."

She grabbed a phone to her right and dialled, landlines in Ionia are limited, some of provinces are not registered on the line and most of it are used on the major cities like the Placidium which Irelia lives and works as a captain of military.

The phone rings and she patiently waited, until..

" _H-hh..kkh_ " The sound was in static.

"Hello?" Irelia called.

" _Hh.._ " Still in static.

"What the hell.. is the line unstable..?" Irelia raised a question.

"Hello." This time, Irelia called in a cold tone.

"Hello." She repeated, still in static.

" _Heh..Hkkh_ "

It sounds odd for Irelia, she have decided to resist on putting down the phone, she have got an answer but that answer was not she was expecting.

" _Heh.. we have finally extracted him._ " A low voice boomed on the phone.

" _Yes yes.. doc._ " This time, a tiny voice came.

" _Give me the syringe._ "

Irelia was so dumbfounded, she listened carefully and heard a flatline.

"Is this the..Kinkou? Or did I made a wrong call?" Irelia felt so awkward on the call she have got.

Now, she decided to listen, it gotten quiet but after few minutes.

" _Hm. An ingrown nail.. this will be..hard._ "

" _So deep too._ "

" _Give me the pliers._ "

"Wait..p-pliers?! What the hell.. is going behind on this line?" Irelia gasps. She grimaced on the thing that was supposedly done with ingrown nails by the USE of pliers.

And then.. she heard a crunched sound.

Quickly. She dropped the phone. Completely grimacing on what she have heard, slowly she went on pressing the phone back on its place.

"Gods. Just.." Her voice died, she never imagine on what happened behind that line, she didn't even cared whether of that line was the Kinkou or not.

She hesitated to make a call again, Irelia would never expect to hear those excruciating sounds behind the phone to begin with, what she wanted is to clarify the Kinkou about the ninjas on the reports.

She dialed. And waited patiently again while hearing the sound of ringing behind the line that the call was being held. Then, she heard an answer.

" _Hello? We are busy. Can you just call later?_ " A voice of a woman just got entered inside Irelia's ear.

"Excuse me-" Irelia said right before she was interrupted with a crunchy sound again.

" _Where is the scalpel? Is my kama acceptable?_ " The woman shouted.

"For gods! AKALI! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?" Irelia screamed, she have known who was the person behind the line because of a certain word she have deduced. Kama is a type of weapon that one ninja of the Kinkou uses, and that made her realized the person.

" _Irelia?! Oh I am sorry I-_ "

"Any caller would be TERRIFIED on the agenda you ninjas are doing right now." Irelia remarked as if she was scolding the kunoichi.

" _Well.. Shen just.. examining with Kennen._ " Akali reasoned.

"Examination with an ingrown nail that you have to pull out with PLIERS, syringe and a FLATLINE." Irelia corrected.

" _Um.. I can't.. talk about it right now._ " Akali denied. Though behind the line was still murmurs of dissection that Irelia hears.

"Just. What. On. Earth. Are you ninjas doing?" Irelia massages her temple to relieve stress.

" _We have surgery! We have surgery!_ " Said from a tiny voice which implies that this was Kennen speaking.

"Surgery of ingrown nails?" Irelia clarified.

" _Well.. YES!_ " The line has static again and by judging on Kennen's voice, it seems he was occupied.

"How on earth does a flatline related to ingrown nails? Don't make me deduce that you ninjas are doing dissection." Irelia got hostile, she suddenly felt impatient.

Then the line just got busy at the moment, Irelia sighed and decided to put down the phone for her to let the ninjas do their thing.

"I.. will call back later." She ended the call and sighed. She rested her head on the desk and went back thinking. Instead of doing some paper works, she closed her eyes and took a nap, the stress she feels made her head numb, not until she missed a ring to the phone.

* * *

Syndra yawned after her beauty rest, she loves the atmosphere of her fortress even though it was located high from the ground, she wore her white night gown that was above her knee, it feels comfortable when her blanket was made up of cotton that warms her body.

She made few exercises for her power, flickering her aura with a shape of sphere, followed by with a minor manipulation to the purple orb that floats around her.

However, her daily routine has been interrupted by a mysterious presence that she was familiar with, from below of the landmass which her fortress stood upon, it was an aura, full and spirited. She immediately heard someone calling her below, then she called her power to lift the visitor up to her fort. Her mood got ticked off as she saw the face of her visitor. It was Ahri.

Syndra holds her tails like a stuffed animal which she really feels that it suits Ahri, but the fox woman pleads to put her down as possible.

"No." Syndra denied.

"It hurts! I feel like my tails are being pulled out from my rear!" She teared up while feeling the pain through her body as her tails got pulled.

Syndra throws Ahri to the ground, what first she got her eyes on was a box that Ahri held, she didn't caught a glimpse to that while she lifted the fox.

As Ahri rubs the base of her tails, Syndra pointed the box and asked what is it.

"Come on. Have you forgotten? This was the thing that you have ordered!" Ahri answered.

"So you are the delivery man? For God's sake." Syndra gave up.

"Of course not! I am just a substitute. I have been watching humans work nowadays and this type of delivery thing interests me." She explained as she fixed her composure.

"A substitute? What happened to the previous one?" The mage pressed.

"Oh. Him? He.. well." Ahri hesitated to answer but she went honest to Syndra. "Well, he rejected the work."

"What? How come a delivery man rejects some tasks to do? That's useless."

"He was just.. scared after he heard your name."

"Heh." Syndra snickered. "Why yes. He should fear me." She huffed and gestured to bring pride for herself.

"That is why I volunteered to deliver since we know each other." Ahri finished. "But."

The mage anticipated the addition of Ahri's explanation.

"If I hadn't volunteered, they would possibly ask help to Irelia." Ahri grinned, she wagged her tails as she stated the captain's name. Syndra, on other hand, jumped up as she heard her rival's name, she listened intently for Ahri's addition.

"Irelia is very reliable. She accepts these kind of jobs even though she work as a captain. How diligent! She makes me more interested to humans and to her." Ahri's eyes sparkled with excitement, her tails wagged endlessly yet Syndra got annoyed on her tails.

"You ARE putting some fur to my DRESS!" Syndra snarled and glances away.

"Hehe~ Why? I am JUST happy!" Ahri grinned that made Syndra more annoyed.

"Anyway, here." The fox handed the box to Syndra. "Just what is in it? I am curious."

"No, no. Not yet, Mutt. I must see this FIRST." Syndra shoved Ahri's face with her palm, she used her free hand to open the box.

Inside the box was a phone wrapped with plastic that has air buttons on it. She took the phone and unwrapped the plastic.

"A phone? What is your purpose on that?" Ahri asked. She took the plastic because it was being swept away with the wind.

"I saw an advertisement from the Institute about phones without wires. It can make calls and it was chargeable. This is, TECHNOLOGY." Syndra smirked as she explained. "I can MAKE orders without GOING outside!"

"Still.. you have to watch the delivery below." Ahri replied, she analyzes the plastic and got curious on the air button, she pressed the button and it popped, she gasps and delighted.

"Well that's OBVIOUS, Fox. That's why I BOUGHT this!" Syndra proudly stated, and she hears popping sounds.

"But. How do I make calls..? Is there any book for this thing as a guide?" Syndra rummages the box to search for guides. "Mutt, you know how to use this?"

Without answer, she still kept rummaging and repeating Ahri's name.

"I said, how to use this?"

She heard popping sounds.

"Hey. I am ASKING you." She repeated again with fury of her voice. She glanced at the fox because on the sudden ignorance and yes, she saw Ahri, playing with the air buttons and giggling on how it sounded funny as she popped the air buttons.

Quickly, Syndra snatched the plastic and barked. "YOU KNOW WHAT. GIVE ME THAT!"

"No! I want more!" Ahri pleads and tried to snatch the plastic from the mage's hands.

"What are YOU?! A CHILD?! YOU MAKE THIS THING AS A TOY?!" Syndra finally scolded the fox, she stomped the ground to show agitation.

"IT'S FUN OKAY?! I completely lost my thought after I started popping them." The fox pouted. "Fine! Just what are you asking anyway?"

"This PHONE. I am asking you how to use it, yet you kept on.." Syndra popped one button and got occupied with its sound. "..playing with THIS."

"Alright. Let me see." Ahri took the phone and analyzed, she only stared at the number pads, she tried to press one and nothing happened. "Maybe it is broken.."

But as she kept on fiddling the phone, she heard popping noises from her back. "Syn-" She called. Yet, she was shocked to see Syndra silently giggling while popping the air buttons as well.

"Pfft.." She endured her laughter until she breaks down with chuckling.

Immediately, Syndra stopped her 'occupation' to the air buttons as she felt ashamed. She throws the plastic straight to Ahri's face and prepared some spheres.

"What was that for?! How rude!" Ahri shoved the plastic away as she stared in front of her, she gasps to see Syndra got furious and ready to attack her at any minute. "So now you are mad? You ARE also making yourself as a CHILD!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DIMWIT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Syndra cried as she pointed Ahri with anger.

"Why is it MY fault? Miss?!"

"You STARTED PLAYING THAT PIECE OF PLASTIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THEN why did you mimicked me?!"

"It's! I-It's because YOU ARE CONTAGIOUS! I AM ALLERGIC TO YOU!"

"Then I must go NOW!"

Ahri scuttles away but she ended up staring at the edge of the land.

"Heh. Think you can GO down by jumping yourself to death?" Syndra smirks. She sat her own spheres and watches Ahri.

"Hmph! In your face! I am calling IRELIA. SHE WILL COME HERE!" Ahri anticipated to bring out her voice.

"Now why are you calling HER?!" Terrified, she gasps on the thought that Ahri was serious, she don't want the captain would see her like this.

"She can FLY. You Ball Loving Mage." Ahri finished. "And YES she can HEAR ME."

"What did YOU just call ME?!" Syndra snarled, her face was furious yet she felt shame by hearing that words that Ahri called her.

"IRELIA! Help!" Ahri screamed with the top of her lungs, her tails shrilled a little due to her screaming.

"Will YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOU-" Syndra tried to cover Ahri's mouth but the fox successfully screamed out words.

"SYNDRA IS KILLING ME! HELP!" Ahri was being pulled behind until she was shoved by the mage, her rear hit the phone and pain courses on that area.

"Shut UP! Shut Up!" Syndra finally covers Ahri's mouth yet the fox kept struggling. Instead of squirming around, Ahri summoned some fire that came from her magic and torched Syndra's foot a little.

"AH!" Syndra jumped up as she felt a burn to her toe nail. "YOU CHALLENGE ME?!" The mage choked Ahri a little but the fox did the same.

Both of them fight like cats, Syndra summoned some spheres to attack Ahri, then Ahri summoned her orb and fling it to Syndra, whom she evaded it as well, not until they heard a ring from the phone.

They stopped the fight and both of the mages went to the phone.

"Oh. It's working. IT'S working Syndra!" Ahri whispered.

"What the hell did you just do?! How did you made it work?!" Syndra whispered back.

"I don't know!" Ahri replied.

"..Idiot!" Syndra slapped Ahri's shoulder."Maybe YOU broke it!"

"That's rude!" Ahri rubs her shoulder to ease the pain. "Look! It's lit up..?" The phone was blinking green, there was a switch that was pressed on the bottom of the phone.

"It must be that fall, I accidentally pressed that button!" Ahri realized. She took the phone and stared at the green light.

"It seems that plastic helps your idiocy." Syndra crosses her arms.

"Hey! You also did the same!" Ahri fought back.

"Shut up!" Before Syndra could make an argument, there was a call.

~ _RINNGGG_ ~

"What the! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Syndra panicked.

"Here! It's yours anyway!" Ahri shoved the phone to Syndra, she felt the vibration of the phone wanting to be answered.

"YOU DIMWIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Syndra was shaking that she doesn't know what to do.

"I heard that humans say that you must answer phones!" Ahri whispered, her tails slowly wagged and hostile because of the ringing.

"Then YOU answer!" Syndra shoved the phone to Ahri.

The fox got scared because of the noise and the vibration of the phone, she throws it back to the mage and hides behind a nearby tree.

"Idiot! THIS IS NOT A BOMB!" Syndra chased the fox behind the tree. "Answer it!"

The phone kept ringing, they exchanged whispers due to the phone's suspiciousness.

"No! YOU answer!"

"You knew these things so YOU answer!"

"What the? It's your property so you MUST answer!"

"Then I AM ordering YOU to answer it!"

"WHY ME?!"

"If you don't like then CALL that..CAPTAIN to answer it for ME!"

"Why would Irelia has to do that for YOU!? She will laugh at you because a Sovereign can't answer calls!"

"T-Then..Just..JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER IT!"

"Oh..FINE!" Ahri was completely dragged by the mage's rants, she took the phone that was ringing and has no idea what to do.

"Now..What should I DO?!" Ahri panicked.

"That box says that you must click that..PHONE SYMBOL! NOW!" Syndra ordered, she was hostile to see what would happen if the call was answered, so she hid behind a tree, peeking at the fox woman.

"W-What will I SAY?!" Ahri asked Syndra.

"Why are YOU asking me?! Just tell them you say..HI or just.." Syndra ran out of ideas for Ahri. "JUST ANSWER IT!"

Now, Ahri pressed the phone symbol and the ringing stopped, there was a volume symbol that was lit up that Ahri hasn't known yet, the mages waited for the next thing will happen. But there was no voice nor sound came from the phone.

"What." Syndra whispered.

"What." Ahri repeated.

"No answer?" Syndra wondered.

"I don't know!" Ahri made a whisper.

" _Hhhaaakk..shhhh_ " It came from the phone, a static, with a voice that was low and breathy at the same time. The mages hide behind the tree because of shock, they glanced each other on the sudden thought.

"What the hell?!" Syndra gasps. "Is that a voice?!"

"I don't know! I am scared! I want to go home now!" Ahri's actions went stray because of fear, she never heard about this and it made her horrified.

"Where do you think YOU'RE GOING?!" Syndra called her power to pull the fox towards the her. "We are not DONE yet!"

" _Hh-h..He..Hello? Hehkk.._ " The voice behind the line finally spoke yet it was filled with static.

"It says HELLO! Say hello too!" Syndra shouted yet it was done by a angry whisper.

Ahri crawls towards the phone and holds it, she was stuttering and afraid.

"He-Hello..?" Ahri spoke.

" _G-Give..me. Color. Any would do._ " The voice says.

"Syndra! The caller wants any color! Any ideas?" She whispered.

"Color.. color.." Syndra started to think, but her mind went straight thinking about her rival, she shooked her head and tries to concentrate. "What the hell?! Why I thought about her?!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Just..just tell him RED!"

"Red? Oh did your mind made its way to Irelia's color?" Ahri chuckled, she must have read Syndra's thoughts.

"SHUT UP!" She blushed a little and waited for Ahri to make the answer.

"Red, please." Ahri answered.

" _Nnghh..R-Red.. Fi-Fine.._ " The static intercepts the signal yet they heard the voice well.

" _Hair.. Long. Short._ " The voice said again.

Syndra wondered what kind of call is this, her suspicion got tingled because of these questions.

"Syndra. Long hair or Short? He says?" Ahri asked.

"Oh? Tell him long." Syndra flatly replied.

"Okay. Long." Ahri answered the phone. "Because of..Ire-"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT HER!" Syndra snarled in a whisper.

"FINE!"

Then the static goes on, the caller mumbles words that they didn't catch on.

" _Hey.. what would you like.. in.. normal clothing? or.. or.. you know..unc- cloth..ed._ " The voice stuttered.

"What..? Or what? You mean unclothed?" Ahri replied.

Syndra gasps. She hits Ahri on the tail.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Unclothed?!"

"Don't ask ME! Ask him!"

" _You..you have got nice..taste of choosing.. hkkn.. g-G-girls._ " The voice said even though the static got worse.

Finally, Syndra realized this, she was furious to hear after those words reached her ears. She snatched the phone and..

"YOU DIRTY PIECE OF BAG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Syndra screamed.

"Syndra?!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A CALL TO THE SOVEREIGN?!"

" _What..What? Sovereign? Is that a hot woman?_ "

"PERVERT! DEVIANT! DIRTY SCUM OF HELL!" Syndra got infuriated, Ahri got the thing where they were being tricked, she smirked and asked Syndra to borrow the phone.

"Hello, human.." Ahri stated in a sultry voice.

" _Oh? What happened to the demonic voice that I heard? Now I hear a sweet voice from a woman.._ " The man behind the phone calms down, he started to flirt the fox.

"Oh..Thank you~ You are so..sweet." Behind her lovely smile was a devious smirk that only Syndra could tell. Deception.

"Syndra.. Let's track down this man. Shall we?" She whispered.

"Hmph. Good plan.. I have the urge to destroy his house now. I need explosions for a better view." She smirked.

"Mister? I would like to meet you, what do you say? Hm~?" Ahri curls her hair strand to emphasize that she was occupied with this fake flirting to the man.

" _Oh? Really?! Well.. Let's meet up to the-"_

"How about now? I make wonders.." Ahri licked her lips as she really is enjoying this for rampage.

" _Ohh.. Yes.. Okay.. I will-_ " Immediately, Syndra cuts the line and throws the phone.

"Now. My first call came from A PERVERT." Syndra said, her knuckles cracked up for warm up. "I swear I will put my spheres to his house now and DESTROY IT like an ant."

"Hm~ Hehe.." Ahri giggled.

"I make wonders? Seriously. You are a vixen."

"Ew. I am not going to make that man feel my wonders. I prefer doing it with someone I interested on." Ahri disgust a little. "I prefer making wonders with the use of his life."

"And I saw how you enjoyed that, you sly mutt." She took the phone and placed it on the porch. "So. Let's destroy?"

"On it."

They went down from the landmass to track down the man, Ahri sniffed the air and let the mana flow her, she used it to feel the life essence of the man. Syndra sat on top of the branch to hide herself away from outsiders that would spot her, if she didn't covered herself up, the town will be alerted even though she was still wearing her dress.

"So, the Eastward of the Placidium? Really?" Ahri commented.

"Let's go." Syndra hovers hastily for the revenge she has to show for humiliating her property, which is, her phone.

"Wait! Don't go further! The Council was up..ahead." Ahri sighed. "Oh well.. It seems they will be meeting up today."

The fox followed Syndra's mana up to the point where the mage halted, she saw how Syndra watched the Ionians pass by across a house where a man was holding a phone. Immediately the mage surged, more people gasps on what they see, Syndra used her spheres to destroy the window and lifted the man, the people ran and call for help.

"So. YOU ARE THAT PERVERT!? Shame. You look like a doormat to me." Syndra barked in front of the man's face, the man struggled and got terrified.

"Syndra! You have blown your cover!" Ahri jumped a and tried to cover Syndra's..rear with her tails.

"For A PERVERT LIKE YOU! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!" Syndra surged her spheres and anticipated the attack.

Then it happened, the sphere she was about to hurl was denied, she gasps on what she saw, a blade stopped her sphere on attacking, it dissolved in to thin air while the blade went back to its owner, she have now seen the owner and she stared at the one who stopped her. It was none other than Irelia.

"Please put him down." Irelia calmly stated.

"Do you think I would follow you? I took him first! So be it!" Syndra replied with stubbornness.

"It's my job to track down people who tried to disturb the peace, if that man filled humiliation to your dignity, please let me handle the situation." Irelia said with humility.

"Syndra. Just give him to her, you will see and you will love it." Ahri smiles and tried to persuade Syndra.

Syndra huffed and throws the man towards Irelia, she sat on her spheres and waited.

"Oh you.. It's the young, cu-cute.. captain." The man grinned maniacally.

"Syndra. What does this man did to you?" Irelia asked. She glared at the man with her piercing eyes.

"He obscure himself by calling MY line though I just bought a..phone today!" She explained. "He asked what color and hair length to us!"

"Us?"

"Oh, that mutt is with me, she was the one who delivered my phone of all places, I asked her to answer HIS putrid call."

Irelia faces the man, he was terrified on what account that Syndra tells her.

"So.. You call him a deviant. Why?" Irelia pressed.

"Why? THAT MAN CALLS ME HOT!" Syndra shouted.

The people gasps on what they have heard, the man was in shame after they put guilt on him.

"I said that the sovereign from the caller was..hot, IT'S JUST A JOKE!" The man stuttered with a slur.

"She was the Sovereign. Mister." Irelia finished. "H-Hot? You mean.." Irelia thought.

"Sexy? I mean?" Irelia tilted her head; though her expression was blank and calm.

"YES! That was he said!" Ahri jumped and ranted.

"Me? S-Sexy? WHAT THE FU-" Syndra got interrupted as her blush showed.

"Well yes, I know she was..'hot' if that is what you see, Mister." Irelia stood up and pulls the man. "But, I will never let a man tries to get away from the law if you seek desires from a woman you haven't shared bond with." She logically stated and took his hand, then she pushes him towards her soldiers.

"Take him to the precinct." Irelia orders. "Make sure he won't escape, I smell alcohol from him."

"Yes!" The soldiers dragged the man after they bowed to their captain.

" _I will never let a man tries to get away from the law if you seek desires from a woman you haven't shared bond with? Hmph. She knows too much for her to bring such thing that deepen up the meaning.. But, I have no objections. In fact, she was right._ " Syndra thought mentally as she watched Irelia apprehended the man.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, please let me handle this." Irelia bowed to the people around her, all the locals went back to their respective activities.

Sighing on the scene that happened, Irelia faces the mage and apologized, she made a bow including Ahri.

"Oh, Irelia don't be like that. You have done nothing wrong." Ahri weakly smiled.

"It's a shame to see one of my people does things like this." Irelia said, her eyes was piercing and cold at the same time.

"Hmph. YOUR people does things for their own FUN." Syndra mumbled.

"I am sorry." Again, the captain apologized.

"Why are YOU apologizing? This is why I hate YOU! You did nothing but YOU imply yourself to be the one that feels sorry!" Syndra barked, her fury was showing that could make a threat right now.

Before things would turn grim, Ahri butted in about the phone to Syndra, she felt it was a good idea to seek help to Irelia since she was included to the officials; they use phone lines to communicate every province of Ionia to begin with.

"Syndra. Why don't we let Irelia help us with your phone?" Ahri offered.

"Seek HELP with this WOMAN?! Pity." Syndra rudely replied, she averted her gaze to avoid her eyes would caught by those green eyes of the captain.

"It would be my pleasure to help you. What is it that you need? Phone?" Irelia finally stated.

"I didn't said YES. Fool Captain." The mage cuts in.

"Syndra! Stop hurting Irelia's feelings!" Ahri hugged Irelia and rubs her head. "She was doing for the best! You don't want a pervert calls you again, would you?"

"OF COURSE! WHO WANTS THAT?!"

"Then LET Irelia help! Period."

"Tch."

Silence for them in awhile before Irelia spoke again, she clarified what is the problem about the phone.

"Well.. the problem was.." Ahri hesitated. "Don't get mad Syndra because I have to be honest here."

"W-WHAT?!" Syndra went down from airborne and went to Ahri, shoving her away from the captain and covers her mouth. "Shut UP! DON'T EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF HER!" Then she whispered.

"But its the truth! You don't know how to use it!" Ahri replied in a whisper. "She won't get mad! I swear! Irelia was not that type like those people that you've expect!"

"What if she IS?! What if she is pretending?!" She still believe the untrustworthy of Ionians, her rage was filling up her senses that will burst at any minute.

"Excuse me." Irelia cuts in.

"WHAT?!" Syndra screamed.

"Please let me hear what problem you have been struggling for, Syndra. I will put on my strength to help you."

With Irelia was so formal to her; even she was her rival, Syndra has no words to say, she has no idea if she has to trust Irelia but she feels that she has to try.

She handed the box with the phone in it, avoiding eye contact and let Ahri speak for her.

"The phone, it's brand new and Syndra ordered it, I also have no idea what humans do to it but Syndra kept asking me how to use it." Ahri stated, carefully to her words.

"Wireless? Syndra afforded this?" Irelia gasps with delight as she analyzes the phone.

"What of it?" Syndra murmurs.

"Nothing. I am just..impressed. I have wished of affording this but I am saving, so I only got paid landline for my home." She went back analyzing the phone.

After few minutes, Irelia spoke and tried to tell the details on how to use it. She explained some pointers of making calls by the use of number combinations, since it was wireless, she said it was convenient at some point because it was chargeable. She also said that the phone was made in Piltover because of its advanced interface.

"Oh.." Syndra sounded as if she was interested.

"There you have it. One must input number combinations depending on the line, I also have seen the phone's number here at the back. You will recieve calls if someone inputs this number of your phone with theirs." The captain added.

"Wow. How wonderful! If ever I have gotten a phone by myself, I will not sleep until I call Irelia!" Ahri grinned as she embraces the captain. "You knew everything for humans! I like you!"

As Syndra saw Ahri being close with Irelia, she suddenly felt annoyed, she was about to ask about something about the phone but Ahri kept on being close to the captain.

"Are you done? I am out of here if it isn't." Syndra felt tired of talking.

"Oh, I forgot." Irelia scribbled something in a piece of paper and handed it to Syndra.

"What is this?"

"It's the number of my office, you can try calling with your phone as a trial."

Ahri gasps with delight, she nudged Syndra because of it. "Wow Syndra! You can call Irelia anytime you want!"

"Shut!" Syndra threats Ahri with her spheres, she gripped the paper and floated, ready for departure. "Hmph. Come with me, Mutt, we still have to figure this thing out."

Ahri left Irelia because of Syndra's force, she didn't said goodbye to her but instead she waved, giving her too a wink that made Irelia nervous, at the same time after they left, Irelia went to her duty and let the officials take care of the damage that Syndra have caused.

* * *

 **NOTE _:_** _Wait. I promised that the previous note will be my last. Ah! I just can't resist making notes! But oh well!_

 _Anyway, here Syndra bought a phone, I find it funny whenever Ahri is teasing Syndra, because of course, Ahri is a flirtatious type and Syndra was the opposite, which it may lead into angery reacts to Syndra._

 _Also the phone scene is a blast! I enjoy writing it as well. And yes, next chapter will definitely tackle the greatness of the phone!_

 _And always remember, popping air plastic buttons surely saves everyone! :D_


	3. Their First Call

III

Their First Call

 _Spring afternoon at the Fortress:_

"Ok, press number two this time."

"..Done. What's next?"

"Number six."

"Here.."

"Oh it's the last now. Press seven."

A ring that was a sign that a call was being held can be heard with a loud speaker, Syndra got nervous because the number was connected to Irelia's office, she doesn't know what to say if ever Irelia answers it.

The tension was getting high right now as Syndra was shaking and nervous while Ahri was so excited that she wagged her tails endlessly which it also some of it slapped Syndra's face.

"Your FREAKING tails are SLAPPING ME!" Syndra barked.

"Aww.. this is so exciting! I can't wait to hear Irelia on the phone!" Ahri ranted while grinning with some sort of happiness with her.

" _What's exciting about her?! She is just like them!_ " Syndra thought about how Irelia was untrustworthy within her perspective.

And now, the ring ended and a low, cold voice reached on the phone's stereo, Ahri quickly jumped because on how Irelia's voice excites her.

" _Hello?_ " Irelia answered the phone's call.

"Irelia! Hi~!" Ahri quickly snatched the phone and she was the one who answered instead of the mage.

"What the hell?! I am the one who is trying to call!" Syndra fights for the phone while Ahri gripped her phone tight.

" _Hello, Ahri. It seems this was..Syndra's number?_ "

"Yes! And I love your voice behind the phone!" Ahri praised while her tails shoved Syndra's face to prevent her on taking the phone away from her.

" _T-Thank you. I guess.. So, have you been working the phone well?_ "

"Uhuh.. Syndra is struggling to press numbers this time. What a shame! She loves popping air buttons but her number presses are sloppy!" Ahri snickered slyly.

"Don't EMBARRASS ME!" Syndra stomped the ground with anger.

" _Really? Air..buttons?_ " Behind the line was a soft chuckle from Irelia that made Syndra felt the shame.

"Now SHE IS LAUGHING AT ME! YOU MUTT!" Her voice was so loud from her fury.

" _I am sorry but, I find it adorable when someone plays those plastic things like a child. It's hilarious._ "

Upon hearing Irelia's answer, she blushed intently because of a word that could bring her to shame or a compliment from sarcasm.

" _Wait_." Syndra pondered.

" _Did she..just called me._ " Again, she wondered for herself.

" _Adorable?_ " Now, she gasps on that part, Ahri just laughed and enjoys Irelia's call a little bit of second.

She snatched the phone and took the line instead, giving Ahri a big shock that someone stole something she enjoys with.

"Hey! How rude! I am still talking to her!" Ahri pouted, her tails shrilled and ready for an attack.

"Are you hitting up on me?" Syndra playfully said as she smirked while she used her power to keep the dog away from her.

" _Oh. Well, it's up to you whether you see it as if I am hitting you or not. Maybe I am too honest._ " Irelia straightforwardly answered.

"Hmm~ Hitting? Oh, I think I know where this will lead to.." Ahri mischievously mumbled.

"Shut!" Syndra ordered. "Sit!"

"I am NOT A DOG!"

"But YOU are! So behave! I am so going to buy you a leash!" Syndra threatened.

"Aww.." Ahri gasps with tears, she snatched the phone before Syndra could talk more to Irelia.

"The HELL?! I AM TALKING TO HER!"

"Irelia! Syndra thinks of me as a DOG! She will buy me a leash!" Ahri reported Syndra from being too violent.

" _You are a dog to begin with. I can't lie._ " Irelia flatly replied.

"I am a FOX! F-O-X!" Ahri screamed.

".. _You even spelled it out for me._ " She chuckled on how Ahri was so quirky behind the line.

"Hehe~ I really love your laugh, Irie.." Ahri teased, she blushes on how she admitted it for Irelia.

Syndra was so infuriated on how Ahri stole the time where Irelia was free to call. It feels like Ahri was the one who talks to her the most though she just called Irelia to test the phone itself.

" _U-Um.. It's..embarrassing, Syndra might hear._ " Irelia stuttered a little.

"I CAN hear YOU here! Fool CAPTAIN. The phone was in loud speaker all the FREAKING time!" Syndra snarled, she struggled the phone away from Ahri's hand.

"Your FLIRTING stops right now! MUTT! It's my TURN!" Syndra took the phone and tried to take it off from Ahri.

"Wait, you are going to FLIRT with her?!" Ahri gasps, even her tails.

"F-Flirt?! IDIOT! IT'S MY TURN TO USE THE PHONE! YOU. STRAY MUTT!" Syndra screamed as her blush shows so much red to her face.

"I am not done yet! Let me talk to Irie for more!" Ahri fights for the phone, she pulls it towards her.

" _Ahri.. please don't call me..that._ " Irelia murmurs.

"Why, not?"Ahri tightened her grip to the phone.

" _Nothing. I am just.. I can't get used of someone calling my nickname aside from my family._ " Irelia admitted.

"Aww.. then think of me as your family!" Ahri happily chirps.

" _Thank you. You brightened my day, Ahri._ " Irelia's voice softened though it came from the phone's sound, Ahri could tell that Irelia was smiling that was literally hiding behind that voice.

However, Syndra was in lost of words that Ahri was the MOST who spends talking with Irelia. She now was impatient to talk with her, using her powers that snatched the phone away from Ahri's grasp, but Ahri's tails fight for the phone.

"You. I am so going to throw you OUT. You TALKED TO HER THE MOST, IDIOT!" Syndra got infuriated to the fox.

"I am not done yet! Let me talk to her more!"

"Shut up! It's my turn, so be it!"

"What will you say to her? Hm!?"

"Well-!.. T-Things!"

"Things? Like what? On how you loved her from saying that you are adorable?"

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"YOU! I AM SO..GOING.. TO THROW YOU OUT!"

" _E-Excuse me?_ " Irelia suddenly got nervous on how the two fights for the phone.

"Oh..I apologize, Fool Captain." Syndra fixed her composure as she finally taken the phone away from Ahri.

"Hmmph.." Ahri pouted and waited for her turn.

"Call her later, Mutt. It's MY turn."

"I will wait."

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

Anticipating for escape just for her to talk to the captain all by herself, she hovers hastily, flying above towards a hill that resides to the landmass, her own fortress has nature that were so serene as the forests of Ionia. She laughed sinisterly as she left the grounds to escape.

"Oh really.." Ahri disdained as she watches Syndra floats above the hill, with the phone. "She really took the phone all by herself. How greedy."

At the edge of her eyes caught something that could make herself occupied, the box that holds the phone was left behind, and there is a plastic sticking out on the opening of the box; it was that plastic that she enjoyed the most lately, the air buttons were still left untouched which it made Ahri excited again. She took the plastic and start popping, giggling on how fun it was.

Now, Syndra thought words for her to start a topic for Irelia, she was quite nervous that she was literally talking to her rival that she somehow hated in terms of talents and potential.

" _Hello?_ " Irelia called for her to know if the line was still ongoing.

"I can hear you." Syndra replied.

" _I see.._ " There was a brief pause after. " _Is everything alright? I could hear the wind intercepting the line._ "

"I am above from the ground." The mage answered. "Why do you care?"

" _I find it odd that I can't hear Ahri's voice anymore._ "

Syndra cringed a little that the topic was still about the fox woman that she sees as a mutt. She gripped the phone and spat angrily.

"You still thought about that mutt while I am the one who talks to you now?"

" _Well, it's just a consideration. You two are acting like innocent children that was most likely seeing the world from birth._ "

"What?! How dare you.. Like I KNOW things that humans make from here!"

" _True. You isolated yourself away from the others. And that is obvious why you have no idea on what's happening._ " Irelia's voice hoarsed.

"Hmph. Ask your foolish leaders that you follow." Syndra crosses her legs while she floated on the very tip of the hill as privacy.

" _I have no choice but to follow them. I have my own reasons only to protect Ionia._ "

"Protect Ionia? Pity. This country was ran by those fools and they only sought protection from whom they believe it could save them." Syndra urged to scream that her anger towards the leaders who were the cause.

" _I have no objections. You are certainly correct._ "

"Tell me. Why you serve them?"

 _"I serve them because I took this path for my own, I have no purpose for this world but to do something that'll help to bring change, the Balance I sought was still one of the goals I have to attain..yet."_ Irelia explained thoroughly. By telling from her voice, she was literally serious.

"Oh." Syndra hummed. "Interesting."

The voice went off in a second as they made a silence, it felt so awkward that Syndra thought that the line was already out already.

"I can't hear her. Is it over?" Syndra wondered. "What? I hear nothing, where is she?" Glancing at the phone, she scratched her head and thought that the phone might be broken. She went back to the ground and looked for Ahri, whom she thought of loafing around with the plastic again.

Ahri was laying on her stomach at the porch of her fortress while giggling because of the air buttons, she kept popping them and totally occupied.

"What the hell.. YOU ARE STILL TOUCHING THAT THING?!" Syndra cried.

"Oh! Syndra! Can you buy more phone? I want more of these!" Ahri answered while popping the air buttons.

"Buy for YOURSELF!" Syndra snatched the plastic and throws it back on the fox's face.

"Hey!"

Then, Syndra shoved the phone to Ahri.

"What? Are you done? Yay!" Ahri jumped for joy.

"Fool! I didn't even said YES!" Syndra pointed the phone. "I can't hear her anymore. It's broken!"

"Broken? Are you sure?" Ahri analyzes the phone. "Hello? Irelia?" She called for the voice from the captain.

"Irie?"

"Relia?"

"Ire..lie?" Ahri chuckled.

"What the hell are you blabbering?" Syndra got impatient.

"I am trying to call her names. It's cute."

"She has names?"

"Nicknames."

"I see.." By thinking about it, she sees it as stupid yet annoying, but somehow, as she hears those names, she can't say that it was really cute.

"Irelia~?" Ahri still calls for the captain. "Come on..answer me!" Then, Ahri made a sharp, dangerous glare at the mage.

"What."

"You said something, don't you?"

"What?!"

"Probably you made her feel bad! She must have dropped the phone and left it!"

Syndra remembered their conversation, it was not that serious, Irelia was up to straight to the point of answering her questions but, is this the reason why Irelia was not answering? She felt guilty because of it, fair enough that Irelia was trying her best to serve the country even though it was her choice for her to protect it.

"I-I.." Syndra stuttered.

"I knew it." Ahri spats. "I am going. I must see Irelia."

But before Ahri puts down the phone, a voice immediately sprang up.

" _Hello? I am sorry, Syndra. I just recieved a notice from my officers about the reports for today. I must've left the call behind._ "

The mages glances each other by the moment before they snatched the phone by themselves, and now they commenced a some pullings like a tug-of-war.

"I am the one who touched it first!" Ahri cried.

"Excuse me?! This is MY phone! So I am in charge!" Syndra struggled the phone.

"Pardon me, Syndra but I helped you made the call in the first place." Ahri pulls the phone towards her.

"But whose phone is this?!" Syndra pulls the phone to her.

"I don't care!" Then, Ahri did the same.

"Shut up! Go away! Shoo! This is my call!" Now, Syndra shoves Ahri away from the phone while dragging it to her.

"Irelia was more comfortable talking with me than YOU!"

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!"

" _Um.._ "

"See?! Your face admits defeat!"

" _Excuse..me._ "

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE CLOSE WITH HER!"

" _Well..um_."

"Why yes! She was one of those humans I've laid my eyes on!"

" _Wait..what?_ "

"Do you THINK I care?! Go and find humans other than her!"

Irelia just felt so awkward because on how the mages fight for the phone while she was on the line.

"What. You are interested with her now?!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"No? Seriously?"

"Of COURSE NOT! WH-WHY WOULD I BE INTERESTED..WITH HER?!"

"So all of those things that I have snuck inside of Irelia's home was nothing?!"

" _What..are you-?_ "

"Sh-SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE.."

" _Why don't you two stop it!?_ " Irelia finally shouted behind the line, leaving the mages speechless.

" _I am not going to let this get away easily, so you two must answer my questions._ " Irelia spoke after few seconds.

" _Ahri_." She called.

"Yes? Sweetie~" Ahri smiled and playfully called Irelia, Syndra was there facepalming as she cringe on the fox's ridiculous talking.

" _D-Did Syndra was the one who ordered you to visit me?_ " She coughed a little to ease the embarrassment.

"Yes." Ahri stated directly.

" _Why?_ "

"Because, she wanted to see what are you doing. I told her that you are having a day-off so that was the cause."

" _Really?_ "

"Hm..I see her blushing Syndra." Ahri whispered to the mage.

"WHAT?!" Yes, Syndra blushed too. "H-How did you know?"

"Hmm.. I sense it from her energy. Don't underestimate me, I can locate humans with my magic." Ahri explains. "Oh..Are you blushing too? Amazing!"

"SHUT UP! SHE MIGHT HEAR YOU!" Syndra angrily whispered.

" _Now..what are you two mumbling about?_ " Irelia finally spoke.

"Oh nothing. Irelia? You know what? Syndra has this attitude where she hates everyone but deep inside, she could care a little." Ahri stated.

"What?" Syndra said, flatly.

" _What? What attitude?_ " Irelia asks.

"Hmm.. I think I have heard humans talking about a show called.. ani..mei? Ani..may.. What?" Ahri wondered.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Syndra cringed.

"I don't know okay!?"

"Then how does that relevant to me?!"

" _It is called animé. I have seen it as I made my visit last year from Piltover. It was amazing, it was created by making hand drawn characters move. I never knew that such thing existed. Technology of Piltover was indeed amazing._ " Irelia explains in detail.

"Why yes! How come you are so smart? Ire?" Ahri praised the captain.

" _Well..it's just a slip by for knowledge._ " Behind the line, Irelia smiles warmly as a sign she enjoys the conversation. " _Anyway, how does that relevant to Syndra?_ "

"You know. I don't know what is it called. It is when a person was so caustic and rude? But deep inside, she could desire to someone she interested on?"

" _Hmm..wait. Oh! That._."

"You know it?!" Syndra gasps. "Tell me!"

" _A tsundere. Yes, I heard it from one of my accounts last time as they talked about that show even though I am not familiar with it._ "

"Aha! Perfect for Syndra!" Ahri chirped.

"For the sake of GODS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SUCH WORD EXISTED." Syndra gave up. "You know WHAT? GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"Aw.." Ahri pouted, thinking that the call was in its closure.

" _So.. Yes. I think that's it. If you have problems with your phone, don't hesitate to ask me._ "

"Fine." Before Syndra puts down the phone, Irelia halted her.

" _I am about to remind you that my work tomorrow will end at the afternoon, so expect no answers when you call me. This phone was for my office, not for my home._ "

"What? Does that mean.. You will not-" Syndra hears nothing but buzzing from the phone as a sign that the call was dropped. "Hello? HELLO?!"

"Aw.. she put down the call.. What a shame!" Ahri teased Syndra a little.

"Shut up. Now her day-off was tomorrow afternoon, and she may not receive calls!"

"What of it? Why don't you continue your lovely talk with Irelia in the morning?"

"THE HELL? LOVELY?! SHUT UP!"

"Why?! It's the truth!"

"Hmph." She blushes from the tease, she glances the phone and made light touches on the number pads.

"Aw.. You missed her already? That's new.."

"SHUT UP!" Her voice boomed as it echoed throughout her fortress, with a deep blush spreads across her cheek.

She thought things on how she may contact Irelia if ever she wanted to call her, since her office was not available at the afternoon, she remembered that Irelia has a phone landline inside her home.

"Her number. HER FREAKING NUMBER!" She cried, taking Ahri and faces her. "I need it!"

"Her number?" Ahri ponders.

"Not her office but HERS! I want you to look for it!"

"Hey! Why don't you GET it?! I have done many things now."

"How about we make a deal? Why don't we share using this? I will DECIDE for the schedule of USAGE since it was my own property now." Syndra gestures her hand to make an agreement.

"Hm.. Amazing! I could play with Irelia for more." Ahri snickered. "Make sure I have more time."

"Tsk. Fine." Then the mages shaked their hands as an agreement.

The day ended of them fighting over the schedule of the phone's usage, in terms of charging, following the right handling of the phone, which made Syndra annoyed but, her hopes for the task she have given to Ahri was so tense, and she looks forward for her to have the captain's personal home number.


	4. Rainfall in Spring

IV

Rainfall in Spring

 _Syndra's Floating Fortress - 11:26 a.m._

Cold winds blew from North made its way to Ionia, the sky grew dark when gray clouds covered the illumination of the sun, it feels like that the world was sobbing and it was ready to cry.

Syndra stood outside her home with her usual regalia and mantle, observing the horizon that was blackening from its weather. Her white hair flows along with the strong winds which drapes her face, she fixed a strand and locked it behind her ear.

She is waiting for the fox woman for her report, yesterday was troublesome for both of them because of technology. The task she ordered to Ahri was simple: Get Irelia's home number. Her chest beats up as she started to think about it, as the matter of fact that Ahri was having high interest to humans; even Irelia because she was far more knowledgeable to society and not denying she was also a human.

She grunted as she felt Irelia's duty was coming to an end, it will be a huge trouble if Irelia caught Ahri snooping around her house just to take her number by investigating her phone landline.

"Why is she taking too long?" She tapped her finger on her arm as she crossed it. "I can't feel her mana. Don't tell me she is loafing around again?"

Impatient, she flew down and tracked Ahri by locating her mana, passing through those trees she evaded, staying low respectively to avoid suspicion. She still can't locate Ahri and she didn't gave up locating her.

At last she reached the destination, in meters not far away was a lone house that was much like a temple, there was an arch stood at the front of the house before the garden and the porch, it was simply grand and anciently that it exists long time ago and preserved.

"Is this.. her house?" Syndra murmured. "Impressive."

But as soon she continued her search, she felt a drop of water on her hand until the droplets of rain fall, she hid under the shade of a tree to cover herself.

"Tsk. How unfortunate." At the back of the house was something that piqued her interest, it was so familiar that she was surprised to see that white fluffy tails emerged on the bushes.

"It's her. She was now wet under the stupid rain. I thought she have successfully infiltrated that Fool Captain's house."

The bush rustled as the fox woman peered a little with her clothes was drenched with rain water.

"This rain. I love it but.." Ahri sighed. "I am still here, I don't know where Irelia was." She waited by hiding the bush, keeping herself low.

However, before Ahri could proceed, she hasn't felt the rain dropping at her head, wondering why her view has its surroundings showered with rain while hers isn't. She glanced above to see what shades her whole form, she saw an umbrella, an oil paper umbrella which is seen as traditional.

"What brings you here?" Irelia spoke under the shade of the umbrella, she was in her usual armor.

"Irelia!" Ahri stood up, her excitement made herself wagging those drenched tails and it slapped Irelia's face.

"Oh.. Sorry." Ahri apologized, Irelia made a deathly glare with a sigh from her exasperation.

"You shouldn't stay here under the rain. Come." Irelia puts down the tail that sticks on her face, she dragged Ahri with her towards her home.

"Oh..? Hm." Ahri hummed and let Irelia drag her.

But one soul was still observing behind those trees, she gasps as she saw Ahri entered the house with Irelia. She peered a little and they vanished inside.

"That fox..is USELESS. I told her not to sulk her job!" She angrily whispered.

She switched her position for a better view, entering the garden and hiding on the edge of the wall, she now saw Ahri at the hallway, the floor was dripping wet and it made lot wetter because of the tails.

"Ahri. Take off your clothing." Irelia stated.

Syndra was shocked. "Wait.. WHAT?! T-TAKE OFF?!"

"My clothing? Oh.." Ahri snickered in a sly way.

"Is not like-" Irelia was about to protest because on the misunderstanding of the fox.

"Hush.. It's too early, maybe we could do it.." Ahri's voice ended in a whisper that Syndra couldn't hear.

"What the hell?! What did she say?! STUPID FOX! DON'T TELL ME.." Syndra was trying to get close but she can't hear the voice.

"What!? No! No! I mean.. You are wet and.." Irelia stuttered, she blushes and felt embarrassed.

"Wet? Hm. Mostly.." Ahri smirked.

"Ahri it's not THAT 'Wet' I mean." Irelia corrected. Still, she was blushing.

"Oh? I thought it was."

Irelia sighed, she have gotten embarrassed whenever Ahri teases her like that, but that kind of joke was seriously suggestive. She just handed spare clothing and a towel for Ahri and glances away.

"The bathroom was at the right corner, you must wash yourself or else you will end up having a cold." Irelia instructed.

"Yes~" Ahri started to move, following Irelia.

The wall is obscuring her view, she feels infuriated whenever Ahri was sulking with Irelia, of course she only needed the phone number of the captain but it didn't happened as she expected.

"That.. fox. Why is she always clinging to her?!" She whispered. "I am so going to catch what will she do to the Fool Captain." She moved slowly and creeped the hallway, she removed her mantle because it was big enough to let the women spot Syndra unexpectedly, she peeked and watches the two infront of the bathroom door.

"I will be right back. I have to switch back to my normal clothing and fix my armor."

"Yes."

Irelia left Ahri and went upstairs. Now the fox woman was alone, she observed the bathroom, her mouth pried open as she saw how simple and spacious of the bathroom, there is a large tub, rack, shelves, and cabinets for supplies. She now unclothed herself and prepared for the bath. But there is one thing that caught her eye, there was a hand shower placed at the wall, she have never seen such thing like this on bathing.

"What is this?" Ahri took the shower and she felt a switch at the back, she pressed it and a blast of water showered her face. She sprung up and shrilled.

"What is that!?" Ahri went hostile and sneaks near the shower. She pokes it and took it again, pressing the switch again that made a blast of water that splashed her chest.

"Oh!" Ahri was delighted, she giggled on how the shower responded whenever she pressed the switch. Hence, she enjoyed the shower, the shower ONLY.

Soft giggles and laughter can be heard inside the bathroom that cringes Syndra, how she was so mad that Ahri really sulked her task.

Then, Irelia went down with her normal clothing, she heard suspicious laughter inside the bathroom, completely wondering what is Ahri doing inside, she opened it and got showered with the powerful blast of water.

"AHRI!" Irelia gasps, she glances at her dress and glared at the fox.

"Irelia! Look at this! This is fun! I never knew humans use this!" Ahri pointed the shower at Irelia.

"What are you doing?! Don't play with the showe-!" Irelia got showered. "AHRI!"

Ahri laughed and smiled, she continued to shower Irelia that made the hallway wet.

"You! JUST WHAT ARE YOU-!" Irelia cried.

"Why? I am having bath!" Ahri finished.

"Bath? More than PLAYING with the shower while..N-NAKED!"

"Hm..Most likely. But it's fun! I made you..wet."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Did I?" Ahri winked.

"That's suggestive! STOP IT!" Irelia furiously blushed.

"What are you two doing?!" A voice echoed to the room that made them stop, Ahri shrilled as she saw Syndra, she quickly hides behind Irelia and hugged her.

"What are you doing here, Syndra?" Ahri made a weak smile.

"Idiotic MUTT! What are you doing?! I am have been waiting for an HOUR!" Syndra floated close towards the women.

Irelia saw Syndra's dress was drenched by the rain as well, she facepalmed on how her day was troubling every time she was on her day-off.

"Did you followed Ahri all the way here?" Irelia asks.

"What ELSE am I doing here?!" She snarled before she made a sneeze.

"Oh. Syndra. Take it easy." Irelia handed her hand to the mage but Syndra shoved it away from her.

"Why don't you TOUCH that fox how she feels when she was WET?!" Syndra barked.

"W-What?" Irelia blushes again. "W-WHY WOULD I-"

"You are going to t-touch..m-me?!" Ahri blushes. "Hmph.."

Now Syndra gasps on how Ahri pounced Irelia and made herself on top, she licked her lips and surged something that brought pink aura on her eyes.

"Ahri! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Irelia struggled and got hostile.

"Hm. I have always dreamt of tasting more human life souls, but Irelia's can be interesting." She made light touches to Irelia's skin that was liberating for Irelia.

"What THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Syndra tried to shove Ahri away. "Don't.. DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Hm. What?" Ahri removed her magic and glances up to see Syndra. "Don't touch her? You said?"

"W-Well.." Syndra got nervous, she blushes and panicked. "Just.. JUST-!"

Irelia glances up to see Syndra, she never have seen Syndra acted like this. Unfortunately, Ahri lowered herself and blocks Irelia's view by covering her face with her breast.

"Hm. Caught you, Syndra." Ahri chuckled.

"What the..HELL!?" Irelia screamed. She shoved Ahri away by pushing her breast, her blades to her side reacted and went straight to Ahri.

"If you are going to show off your size to me, then STOP." Irelia stated.

"What? You are not flat anyway." Syndra mumbled.

"What?" Ahri and Irelia said, flatly.

"..W-WHAT?!" The mage snarled.

"What..?" Ahri made a glance to Irelia as if she was asking her.

"What." Irelia answered.

"What.. WHAT?!" Syndra repeated again for clarification.

Then, silence falls.

"What."

"STOP WHAT-ing ON ME!" Syndra stomped the floor to show her anger while Irelia was urging to laugh.

"Why did you said that Syndra?" Ahri wrapped her body with a towel. "Tell me?"

"I said what?!"

"You said that she was not flat!"

Irelia heard this and glances at her chest, she was not really flat. Really.

"So WHAT?!" Syndra spats angrily.

"Why? Why did you said it?!" Ahri pressed further. "Don't tell me you are looking at her chest all the time?"

While the two are exchanging statements, Irelia just covered her lips to hide her laughter.

"Why the hell would I-I DO THAT?!

"So why did you said it if it wasn't?"

"B-Because.. I-!"

Syndra was lost of words, she has no words to say, she knew that this kind of pressing was ridiculous, so she walks away and shuts Ahri, making a light sneeze as she went to the hallway.

"Pathetic! This day is pathetic!" Syndra screamed. "The fox is sulking like a dog! The fox plays the freaking shower like a lowlife child, NAKED! The day was sobering! The rain is MADNESS! And that PHONE NUMBER..!"

Irelia went towards Syndra and handed something, it was a tray consists of cold medicine, glass of water, and a cup of warm tea. She smiled and pats Syndra, confronting the mage who breakdowns with the thoughts she have experienced today.

"Here. Take a deep breath and take this medicine, it will help cure your cold." Irelia smiled. She even cloaked Syndra with a warm towel.

"What are you-.." Syndra gasps as she saw Irelia's warming face that made her blush a little.

"Take the medicine now. After that, drink this tea, I have brewed it today this morning."

"And here. " She was handed a piece of paper from the fox, it was numbers; a phone number.

"Happy? Irelia gave me permission!" Ahri smiles.

Syndra was now contented, she hides her smile and gripped the paper.

"Syndra is smiling.." Irelia stated as she stood up.

"What?! No! I AM not!" Syndra denied as she blushes.

"Well. Nevermind. Just let yourselves at home, I have to do some chores. Just leave the tray there if you two are done." Irelia scuttles away, leaving the two women alone.

Before Ahri could speak, she felt a slap to her shoulder. "Are you NOT happy that you have finally acquired Irelia's number?" Her tone has a mixture of pain from the slap.

"Shut up! You are making myself caught into these kind of ridiculous games you have been playing!"

"Hm. But, my game really helps, isn't it? I could tell that Irelia's day brightened up a little."

"Hmph."

"You are happy, I think I knew where does this will lead into."

"What do you mean?!"

"You know.. You. Irelia." Ahri sticks her pointer fingers. "..This?" Then she pressed it together.

Flustered, Syndra summoned spheres to attack Ahri, she was being teased and it made her embarrassed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"You know? Well I could tell that you will not sleep and talks to her all..night."

"Hell NO! T-THERE IS NO WAY!"

"No way? It's possible. Trust me."

"Like I could trust a deceptive FOX."

"Oh. Don't come running to me if you have.. those.. interests to Irie."

"YOU-! MUTT!"

While Irelia was fixing her fresh, new clothing, she heard a loud noise at the back, she facepalms and got enough of her stressful day-off. Still, she was delighted to see that her house was lively than before, her living alone was bland and colorless until she have found the possible source of happiness she seeks. Companionship.

* * *

 _8:28 p.m. - Syndra's room_

The day has come to an end yet the rain was still ongoing, this made the whole Ionia completely invisible due to the rain which was obscuring the view.

The fortress has fallen into a deep darkness while it was showered with heavy rain, but only Syndra's room was lit up, a light from a candle was making it more illuminated quite a bit.

She was in her night gown, fixing her hair in front of the mirror, the fact that her day was so handful and ridiculous, still she have felt the liveliness of it, thanking on how the fox got Irelia's number which is that supposedly one of her goals for the day.

As she remembered the number, she glances at the phone that was sitting on top of her desk, feeling that she want to give the number a try if ever Irelia answers it. She hovered herself to her bed and sat, making herself comfortable with her blanket, taking the phone with her and looks for the paper that contains the home number of the captain, she dialed the number; though it was sloppy at the same time since she was not yet familiar with it.

The ring has come and she waited, she was nervous on what she will say to Irelia if ever she answered.

"Maybe.. I should say thank you." Syndra murmured.

"Thank you, for.. for the medicine. N-NO! That's not right. I need to be formal as she is!" She practiced words to say yet she denied it.

And then the ring ended and a voice boomed out on the phone, low and stoic at the same time, she jumped a little because of the sudden anticipation of the phone, blushing at the moment as she heard Irelia's typical refined low-key voice.

"Hmm.. He-Hello." Syndra greeted.

" _Oh, Syndra! Good evening. I never thought of you calling this late._ " Irelia said, she was delightful behind her voice.

"Well. I only tried the number, that's all." Syndra replied. "Wait.. Why did I said that?! It will end this conversation!" She whispered after her reply, it was true that her words will end the talk literally.

" _I see._ " Irelia agreed on Syndra's claim. " _So, have you finally got used with your phone?_ "

"Thank goodness she didn't end this call. She was good at conversing with people." Again, she murmured, she was impressed on how Irelia was good at socializing people.

" _Come again?_ "

"It's nothing. Anyway, I am trying to get use of this phone yet."

" _That's good, if ever you wanted to know more, don't hesitate to ask me. Not Ahri this time, she was the same as you._ "

"What?! That mutt and I are the SAME?! HOW DARE YOU! She thinks as an INFANT than I am!"

" _Seriously? An infant who had tried to make advances with me lately, is that it?_ "

"What would you EXPECT from a vixen?"

" _If she was a vixen, did she made something to you like she had done to me today?_ "

"If ever she would do THAT to me, I WOULD pull out her tails one by one! No one will ever DARE to touch me!" Syndra barked, she cringes on how she remembered Ahri pounced Irelia today as she spotted her. "Also, my size is better than HERS, so what of it?!"

".. _Here again with these sizes._ " Irelia sighed behind the line.

"What. You are worrying with your size? How unfortunate." Syndra teased.

" _Of course not, why would I? I am fine with my size._ "

"Hmph. Yet you chose to wear those armor of yours halfway to your chest."

" _That was the armor they made for me as a Captain. I like it because it was not just an armor, but it makes me move a lot better than most armors here in Ionia._ " Irelia coughed and fixed her voice.

"So it makes me think that how a captain like you wear an armor that was showing a little of your chest." Syndra wondered.

".. _So Ahri was right, you are admitting that you have looked to my chest._ "

"WHAT?! YOU FOOL! I AM NOT THAT DISGUSTING DEVIANT THAT MADE MY FIRST CALL!" Syndra screamed, there was a hoarseness of her voice due to her magic.

" _Oh yeah, him. Geez. My hands are full because of that man._ " Irelia sighed.

"Him? What happened?"

" _He was exposed with excessive intake of alcohol, drunk and helpless, he kept pestering me at the detention center, and yes, I am not going to elaborate anymore._ "

"So you've disposed him?"

" _Imprisoned until five weeks as a penalty. We also confiscated his liquor that was locked inside his home._ "

"Hmph. I must thank you for locking off him for me. You are not half bad as a captain." Syndra praised, yet she was quite surprised to hear her speak like that.

" _You are certainly welcome. It is my job to look for unnecessarily circumstances that will happen to Ionia._ "

"Yes.." There was a long pause from Syndra, she was anticipating to say thank you for Irelia on giving her hospitality today.

"U-Uh.. T-Tha.." Syndra voice out.

" _Hm? Is there anything wrong out there?_ "

"Than..Th-Thank.."

" _Syndra?_ "

"I SAID, THANK YOU! OKAY?!"

" _Hehe~_ "

"I-Is that S-SUPPOSEDLY funny?!"

" _Sorry. I am just happy.. to hear you say that._ "

She squirmed like she was not uncomfortable on her position, blushing so deeply on how the conversation have got into, she can't think of words to say in order to continue the conversation.

"W-Well.." Syndra stuttered.

" _You're welcome._ " Irelia finally accepted the thanks. " _Just let me know if you have problems, okay?_ "

"Fine."

A brief silence came after Syndra spoke, she have wondered if the conversation was finally ending, she was sad because of how she liked this night conversation with her rival yet it was about to end in any minute.

" _Syndra._ " Irelia called her name, which it made her blush and nervous at the same time.

"W-What?"

" _I see so much difference in you. In fact, you are not that bad in my view as much people would do. You see me as your rival but I feel that this rivalry was the most vague that I could imagine._ " Irelia said, since it was all detailed, Syndra thought that this topic could be serious.

"Vague, indeed. You are my rival yet you help me out. Is that supposedly a rival would do?" Syndra replied.

" _Actually, no_."

"Then why? Rivalry is a challenge, a battle, a contest of who will be transcending, but you.. you are not doing that job as my rival."

" _It seems I have to admit it now_."

Syndra got the word, she took the phone away from her ear and whispered. "Admit? What? So, all of those help was a purpose?"

" _I..I wanted to see if there is an another part of you that will come out from your shell_." Then, Irelia spoke. Weakly, and softly on the line. _"That's all. I have nothing to say_."

She was shocked to hear that from the captain, she never knew that all of those help were all of Irelia's personal decisions, and those things that she was nice to her, the rivalry that she expects for both of them was not really it is but compassion.

"You are likely CONFESSING to me, Fool Captain." Syndra pouted, blushing on every word she have said.

" _What? Well..M-Most likely. I am admitting everything._ "

"Why are you so honest? It is not like I don't like.."

" _Hmm_."

"What?!"

" _Ahri was right. You are like those characters in that animé.. thing._ "

Syndra gasps.

"How COME THAT MUTT WAS STILL AT THE FREAKING TOPIC?!"

" _She was relevant, that is why._ "

"Don't INCLUDE HER! I want a talk without her!"

" _Are you..serious?_ "

"YES! I want to TALK. Just you.. and.. and.." Syndra was speechless on anticipating words again.

" _And?_ "

"..Me.." Syndra finished with a blush yet she was being replied with a small laughter behind the line. "Y-YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST..JUST FORGET WHAT I'VE SAID!"

" _You know, Syndra. You are quite entertaining at some point. I never knew a Sovereign who was intending to sought destruction was quirky at the moment._ " Irelia made a small chuckle at the end.

"SHUT UP!" She cried. Yes, she was blushing, deeply and uncomfortable.

" _Oh well.. Furthermore._ "

"What the hell? Furthermore? You want to talk to me more?" Syndra smirked, she wanted to test Irelia with wits even though they are conversing using phones.

" _Why, yes. You don't want to? Let's end it now then._ " Irelia said straightforwardly.

"W-What! NO! Don't..G-GO YET!"

" _Hm. So you are the one who wanted to talk more._ "

"W-WELL.. I-I-!" Syndra was furious on how she was feeling right now, she thought that Irelia was teasing her behind the line. "F-Fine! I wanted to talk more! Happy!?"

" _Yes. I am happy to hear that you wanted to talk with me more._ " Irelia said straightforwardly again that made Syndra wondered why is she so serious even this conversation is out of hand.

"Tch.. Now what.. I don't know what to say." Instead of whispering, she have said it in front of the line with Irelia. "What else should I say?! I don't know how.."

" _I am still here._ " Irelia spoke, laughing at the same time.

"UGH! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Syndra cried with embarrassment. "Are you ENTERTAINED NOW?!"

" _Sorry. It's just, it can be relatable when no one knows what to say to lengthen the conversation._ "

"Well, yes. This is my experience of having real conversation using this technology."

" _I see. Use it as much as you like you wanted to be, I am pretty sure you will get used to it._ "

"Hmph." She now paused again to think words for proceeding the talk, but the rain just got stronger, it penetrated the walls that the sound coming through it catches the phone's line.

" _A heavy rain. Lovely._ " Irelia said in a caustic manner.

"Lovely, indeed." The mage finishes.

" _It's getting late too. Thank you for conversing with me._ "

"Me too. Thank you too.. Wait."

" _Yes?_ "

"Can we..talk..again?" Syndra's voice fallen into a whisper but was loud enough for Irelia to hear it.

" _I am happy to receive your calls, Syndra_."

Just by now, after she heard that from Irelia, her face deepened its reddening again, she was speechless and let the call end.

" _Let's talk some other time, I need to get up early tomorrow, I have work. Bye for now._ "

"Goodbye."

And the phone was turned off, she was invited with a long ring that tells that the line was ready for a another call. She threw the phone at the desk and buries her face to her pillow.

"Oh..my goodness! That talk.." Syndra screamed to her pillow that muffled her voice. "WHAT..WHAT WAS THAT?! IS THAT WHAT I CALL..REAL NIGHT CALLS?!"

"The hell?! SHE EVEN SAID SHE WAS HAPPY TO RECIEVE MY FUTURE CALLS!"

"Also, her laugh can be.." She blushes again and remembered Irelia's sweet laugh behind the line.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T FALL FOR THAT!" She slapped her cheeks to wake up in reality.

"Ha! I am so going to beat that MUTT! I can't wait to hear her CRY after I tell her WHAT HAPPENED!" She made a sinister laugh that was unheard under the heavy rain. Literally excited for the rest of the night that it made her can't wait to brag the call to the fox.

* * *

 **NOTE:** It's just in! They know that Syndra is a tsundere! Although, Syndra herself is denying it.

Anyways, Irelia here is kind of a little bit from that Irelia from my previous fiction; _Beyond Those Memories,_ but I added an amount of quirkiness to her in this fiction to make her flow along with the characters' comedic personalities. And yes, Ahri is just the usual, flirtatious type, will advance Irelia further and for the future stories, she'll definitely batter Syndra with teasing and mockery.

And now, next chapter will sure a headache for Syndra because, yes, Ahri will come and mock her again.

Happy Reading!


	5. Irelia Has Been Chamed

V

Irelia Has Been Charmed

"So~ What happened.. Last night?"

"Oh. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Your face tells me that it was a blast. Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell. ME!"

"NO! Why would I share it with a mutt like you?"

"Hm. Let me guess. You have a progress."

"A progress?"

"Progress of making Irelia.. yours."

"W-WHAT?!"

Syndra was blushing as she converse with the fox. Honestly, Ahri was the one who visited Syndra for her to know about the call that the mage wanted to try with Irelia. She has thoughts of playing tricks and teasing the mage because on how she sees Syndra entertaining to her view.

"M-MAKING HER MINE?! PREPOSTEROUS!" Syndra stutters.

"Oh look! I am right after all!" Ahri laughs mischievously.

"NO! THERE IS NO PROGRESS THAT YOU'RE EXPECTING TO! WE'VE ONLY TALKED! PERIOD!"

"Talked? About..?" Ahri pressed, she leered at the mage with mischief.

"Things!" Syndra declared. "Of course I am the only one who could talk to her more things!"

"Hmph. Just because you have YOUR phone with you! What happened to our DEAL?!" Her tails shrilled a little.

"Like you COULD borrow my phone from here." She crosses her arms and wiggled the phone that was in her hand's grasp.

"Hey! It's my turn! I will show you how I'll make Irelia more comfortable talking with the phone!" Ahri made a declaration.

"In your face. Mutt. My phone. My own." Syndra smirked. "You think that the Fool Captain was more comfortable with you? Ha! She even said that she will be happy to recieve my calls!"

Syndra now started to show off their talk with the captain to put a challenge between her and the fox, since Ahri was dedicated to have the phone borrowed from the mage.

"For your information, she said last time we had called her that I've brightened up her day! I am the first one that Irelia sees as COMFORTABLE!" Ahri argues.

"Secondly, SHE was ready to help ME if I NEED her!"

" _This childish Ball-Loving Mage.. She was quite an opponent._ " Ahri thought.

"HMPH! I don't know if this 'Souvenir' has been knowing Irelia's likes!" Ahri ranted.

"You CALLED me AS A SOUVENIR?! ARE YOU A KINDERGARTEN IN A DAY-CARE CENTER?!" Syndra barked, trying to defend her own pride.

"I am NOT kindergar-!..Wait. What is that again?"

"HA! You call yourself KINDERGARTEN!? IDIOT!" Syndra laughed heartily."If YOU are referring to the education then you are an IDIOT! I am pointing as a STUDENT! YOU NITWIT!"

"S-SHUT UP!" Ahri felt embarrassed. "H-How should I know that? Those things came from humans!"

"That is WHY you must CALL a teacher for your idiocy!"

"Hmph! Then I will call Irelia as my TEACHER!"

"Do you THINK she can handle a dog pound?!"

"Don't think of me as DOG!"

"Ha! She also thinks that you ARE a dog! AND I know what she was thinking about your dog smell!"

"Oohh.. since when you know more about Irelia? You feel like you already KNOW her!"

"How about YOU then? Tell me what she likes!"

Ahri fixed her composure and laughed instead, giving Syndra hostility that was intriguing for her.

"Why would I tell it to a child? It's off-limits for those who aren't yet an adult."

"I am an ADULT." Syndra quickly cuts in. "So tell me!"

"Why don't you see it for yourself? Since, you told me that Irelia was happy to receive calls from you."

"And how should I do that? I am not like you who flirts all the way until a pervert came in."

"Hey!" Ahri cried. "Just because I talk like that doesn't mean I entertain perverts."

"Tch. Entertain my face." Syndra huffed. "Tell me already! You TWAT!"

"Fine. But. I WANT MY TURN!" Ahri pointed at the phone. Syndra sighed and accepted the deal, she waited for Ahri to speak the things that she has to say to Irelia in order to extract information about her likes. But, Ahri demanded written, because it really teaches Syndra things.

So after those patience, Ahri handed a piece of paper, it has notes that are sloppy yet written with a non-dominant hand.

"What the hell is this?! This writing is like a chicken who looks for worms!" Syndra spats, cringing on the note that was made by the fox.

"She licks to.. WHAT?! FIX THIS CRAPPY WRITING! YOU NITWIT!" Syndra angrily complained.

"She LIKES to!" Ahri corrected. "What licks!? I didn't even wrote that! Wait..she .. licks..what?" Ahri gasps and blushed.

"What the HELL!?" Syndra have got nervous and embarrassed. "Just. SHUT UP! FIX THIS!"

"Ugh! Fine." Ahri snatched the paper and rewrote it. "There."

Syndra reads the sloppy writing again but this time it was readable. She gasps as she interpreted the words that was indeed challenging for her, she was not that sociable and it made her think deeply.

"She likes..to drink tea? Well that was obvious." Syndra wondered.

"Not just tea, but bitter ones, just like her face." Ahri snickered.

"So you have tasted her bitter.. tea?" Syndra asked.

"Why, yes. I did. Jealous?"

"Shut up." Syndra pretended to let it slip by yet she wished that somehow she could try the tea that the captain was making. "But that tea she prepared for me yesterday was not bitter at all."

"Really? That's odd."

"How odd?"

"She often brew tea as much as she liked it bitter, I asked her why, and her answer was just simply a basis of her own life itself. She was so bitter." Ahri drooped her ears as a sign of loneliness, her tails flowed gently that was likely imitating Ahri's feelings.

"Interesting. I could spare a bitter tea as a recreation of how I see your FACE." Syndra tried to roast Ahri, rolled her eyes and sighed. She went back reading and wondered again.

"How mean." Ahri pouted.

A moment of silence just went by before Syndra spoke again. There is a sentence that intrigued her.

"Irelia was..c..cu.. cute? CUTE?! IS THIS EVEN HER LIKES?! I AM NOT ASKING YOUR PERSPECTIVE ON HOW YOU LIKED HER!" Syndra shoved the paper to the face of the fox.

"What?! She was cute!" Ahri replied. "You can't resist that so Ionian, human-ish and cute face of hers!" She wagged her tails endlessly. It was annoying.

"Your TAILS are slapping to my DRESS! MUTT!" Syndra pats her regalia to remove stray furs.

"Aw.. I want to talk to her. Let me use the phone!" Ahri demanded.

"Not yet! This is not much. I NEED MORE!"

"Why don't you ask her instead? Then you will let me use the phone!"

"What will I tell her then?!"

"Tell her what she likes, what is her hobby.. anything!"

"Hmph. I will let you have my PHONE if I am done with IT! SO BE IT!"

"Promise me THAT! Because I am going to tell Irelia that you are interested with HER."

"Don't. Freaking. DARE. I am going to kill you if you TELL HER THAT I.." Syndra paused.

"I..~?" Ahri repeated with a teasing tone.

"I-I.." Syndra stuttered, she blushed intently.

"Lov..?" Now, the fox teased, leaving Syndra blush for more.

"SHUT.. UP!" Syndra throws spheres at the fox. "THAT'S IT. NO PHONE FOR YOU!"

"What?! No!" Ahri teared up. "So it was TRUE! YOU LIKED HER!"

"I am NOT!" Syndra defended.

"Oh, you liked her. That's the fact!"

"SHUT UP! HOW MANY TIMES I-"

"Wow! Syndra likes Irie?! My god!"

"You. NITWIT! DON'T MOCK ME!"

"Aw~ She is blushing!"

"You better shut UP, or I WILL throw you OUT!"

Ahri was completely entertained, she was ready to tease Syndra more about how she was interested to the captain that was currently busy at work.

"Hm. What things you have liked to Irie?"

"You BETTER-"

"Oh. Probably her cuteness, wouldn't it?"

"Tch!"

"Aw.. Admit it~"

"You-!" Syndra prepared spheres for an attack, she knew that it was pointless because Ahri was too mobile to handle it.

"A-D-M-I-T.. IT~"

"UGH! FINE! I..I HAVE TAKEN AN INTEREST TO HER! HAPPY?! SO SHUT UP!" Syndra confessed, she covers Ahri's mouth with her palms and glared at her. Ahri was just giving Syndra teases again by chuckling playfully.

Unfortunately, the phone rang and the screen was written by a name with a phone number. It was not mistaken that it was her. Irelia.

The mages pounces the phone to see who will be the first one to answer it, Syndra struggled the phone while Ahri pulls the base of the phone away from the owner.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHOO!" Syndra shoved Ahri's face.

"I am the one who touched it FIRST!" Ahri shoved Syndra's face with those nine tails.

"It's mine!" Syndra cried; her tone was muffled due to the tails' actions.

"Hey! We have a deal! So it's my turn!"

"Excuse me?! This is MY PHONE! DON'T SHOVE YOUR FACE TO MY PROPERTY!"

"Hush! A deal is a DEAL! Sondra!"

"S-SONDRA?! YOU CAN'T EVEN PRONOUNCE MY NAME?! WHAT AN INFANT!"

Suddenly, the phone just made a long beep, leaving the mages speechless, Syndra gasps as she thought that the phone was broken.

"IDIOT!" Syndra screamed in front of the fox's face, pointing at the phone. "Now it's broken!"

"Oh. That's not mine anyway. Who broke it?" Ahri disdained.

Before Syndra could speak, there was a voice in static when on, they have familiarized the speaker. The mages anticipated and gasps, until they have finally heard Irelia's voice.

" _Good morning, Syndra. You are not answering, I thought that you are away right now._ "

"I-I am not AWAY! I am here! HERE!" Syndra answered, but she have wondered why the voice continued without pausing.

" _I am leaving a message, did you know that you can leave messages via voice recognition? Even the recipient was away, they can receive or hear the caller's message._ "

"I didn't know that.." Ahri sighed.

"So do I."

" _Well, you see.. I have something to give you today, I have plans for a visit to your fortress. So, I thought that I have to remind you because of that._ "

The mages gasps, glancing at each other.

"Oh, my god!"

"What 'Oh, my god!'?! She was about to visit here!"

"She has something for you! Syndra!" Ahri's eyes twinkled.

"Shut!" Syndra covers the mouth of the fox. "Listen!"

 _"My work shift has ended so, I will arrive at minutes, I hope you will understand. See you."_ Then, the voice was gone, the phone made a long beep as a sign that the call was ready for an another call. Syndra turned idle mode and it went back to normal.

"God damn it! She will arrive in minutes!" Syndra panicked.

"Oh. Excited?" Ahri teased.

"Shut UP! Now what!?"

"What 'Now what?'? You must be happy that she was about to visit here!"

"And she will see YOU! Go back to your kennel!"

"STOP treating me as a DOG!"

"But you ARE! A sly, fox-hybrid of a MUTT!"

"Shut up! Sondra!"

"My name is SYNDRA!"

"I don't care!"

Both of them ranted and argued, the fortress now is noisy as ever, their voice echoed throughout the hills and the air around them.

However, Syndra felt a strong aura coming towards her and it made her halted the dog.

"Excuse me." The figure spoke behind her, floating with the blades underneath her feet that was descending to the ground.

"Irelia!" Ahri gasps and dashed towards Irelia, pouncing and giving her a hug.

"A-Ahri! Stop!" Irelia's cheeks was squished as Ahri nudges her cheeks to her.

"Mm, so cute!"

"Wait! Stop!" Irelia felt ticklish while she was being tickled with Ahri's tails.

Syndra grunted while she watches the two, she cracks her knuckles and went to them, calling her powers and pulls Ahri away from Irelia, shoving her like a thrown paper.

"How rude!" Ahri coughed. "Irelia! Syndra is treating me a dog again!"

"But..you are. I cannot lie." Irelia replied flatly.

Then, Syndra made an attention that was not seen because Ahri was at it again.

"Irelia! Can you buy me phone? I also love those air button things that are wrapped around it." Ahri went close to Irelia.

"Air buttons? If that's what you want, I have those things stashed inside my drawer, I don't throw much so.."

"Yay! You're so.. dependable, Irelia.." Ahri embraced the captain, she made a glare at Syndra to make her jealous.

"Get. AWAY!" Syndra shoved Ahri away again. "She visited me! So SHOO!"

"Hmph! Boring." Ahri crossed her arms and waited for them to finish.

"Why don't you practice your magic while we are talking, Ahri?" Irelia recommended, with a smile that brightened up the fox more.

"Sure~ If that's what Irie wants for me.." Ahri now meditated and focused her mana, an orb emerged to her palm that has a pink aura at the center, this caused by the desires she have wanted as she loves Irelia's visit today.

Irelia made a glance back at the fox that was meditating with a smile that was telling her that Ahri was happy enough to hear Irelia's voice, she finally faced the mage and coughed.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to call like that." Irelia started.

"Hmph. Don't mind it. I didn't even know that this phone can do messages." Syndra avoided eye contact for her to prevent her for blushing.

"Well, I never knew that Ahri was also here too. Did you two have a fight?" The captain asked, formally.

"Fight for the PHONE." Ahri quickly cuts in while she was meditating. "She was unfair."

"Hm. I see." Irelia wondered. "Why would you two fight for it anyway?"

"Because she was TOO impatient! I am still using the phone!" Syndra spats.

"You've been using that from yesterday! No one else wants to talk to you except Irelia!" Ahri grunted, the orb she was focusing was having its natural pink aura again. "I want to talk to her! But you are so stubborn as a child who wants her candy back!"

Syndra was about to argue but Irelia stopped her, Irelia pouted to see that they are still fighting for a thing that they have been calling as _technology_ , still with resolute, she gripped something that she has been hiding to her back, a letter which was dedicated for someone like Syndra.

"Hmph. At least, Irelia was here and I can talk to her for now.." Ahri smiles brightly, her magic turned pinkish than before.

"Wow. What a tremendous amount of energy." Irelia got amazed to Ahri's power.

"My power is better than hers." Syndra mumbled, she prepared her magic and let the spheres around her orbit. "Look."

Irelia glanced at the mage, her eyes were invited with dark, purple aura instead. "Hm. Your power is getting powerful, I admit."

"Of course. My power is limitle-"

Ahri's magic interrupted Syndra from speaking, the orb she holds was emanating with ridiculous amount of pink energy, it was beautiful yet something was off.

"Amazing. I am glad you are getting stronger, Ahri." Irelia praised.

"Hm~ Yes.. Yes I am, thank you, Irelia.." Ahri smirked, she loves the praise from the captain, and it made the pink energy more powerful.

"Why? My power is greater than hers!" Syndra cried.

"Be quiet, Sondra. I am about to express my feelings right now." Ahri barked.

"Feelings?! How does that relate to power!?"

"You'll never understand, you can't even express to Irie your feelings!"

"What..?" The captain gasps.

"Shut UP! DON'T YOU DARE!" Syndra pointed Ahri while her face means annoyance, with a blush to her face.

"Irelia? Syndra lik-" Ahri was about to speak but Syndra hurled a sphere at her.

The meditation was cut off by losing Ahri's focus, the orb exploded in front of Irelia; though her blades blocked the magic, it still affected her as well. The fortress was cloaked with pink magic and it quickly dissipated, Syndra blocked her eyes from the glare, she have wondered what is happening right now.

And then, her eyes fall to the ground to see Irelia was on it as well, her body lays on the grass with the letter on her hand, eyes was completely shut and unconscious.

"Now LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Syndra shouts at the fox.

"Oh no.. Irelia.." Ahri saddened a little. "I didn't.."

"YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO HER!" Syndra still accused Ahri for the cause.

"It was YOU who interrupted my meditation!" Ahri defended. "How come a mage like YOU forgot the rules of magic that no one must interfere a mage's meditation?!"

"How would I prevent from attacking if YOU kept pestering about that FEELINGS you have been saying?!"

"Just admit that you are so naïve to your FEELINGS! And excuse me Sondra for being brash but that feelings of mine are for Irelia only!"

"Stop THIS stupid NONSENSE! This foolish feelings you have been talking is utter ridiculous!"

"It's only ridiculous for YOU! So why don't you think back on what happened?! You are the one who caused me to discharge my magic!"

Both of them are arguing about the magic, they raised their voices until the one who was lying unconscious woke up. The mages stopped and glanced back at Irelia's figure, Syndra immediately nudges Irelia to clarify her consciousness.

"What.." Irelia groaned as she wandered her eyes to the surroundings.

"F-Fool Captain! Are you?" Syndra kept nudging her until Irelia's attention went to the mage.

This is it. Something was really off, as her green eyes went on contact with those glowing eyes of the mage, her chest suddenly beats, leaving her entranced by the mage's grumpy, yet pretty face with the menacing eyes, her face started to redden that both mages notice it.

"Those eyes..how beautiful." Irelia murmured.

The mages glances at each other with a shock to their face, Ahri snickered on Syndra's reaction because it was too genuine.

"What?" Syndra was petrified and speechless.

"Syndra.." Irelia suddenly went bashful like a young girl trying to confess something. "I.."

"What is going on?!" Syndra whispered at the fox behind her.

Ahri only gestured that she doesn't know yet she knew this will going to happen.

"I don't know..but, I kind of..l-like you." Irelia confessed with bashfulness, leaving Syndra blushing.

The mage screamed, her face was deeply in red after she heard the confession.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT? WHAT?!" Syndra's mind was indeed in turmoil that she doesn't know what to do.

"Oh! Really?! You..You like.. the Ball-Loving Mage?!" Ahri pressed as she went to Irelia.

Irelia nodded sheepishly that Ahri gasps. "Ha~! Oh God!" Ahri's tails wagged and her excitement came, her eyes has a pink aura that tells that she really loved the situation, much likely it has a heart embedded to her pupils.

"Oh God my FACE!" Syndra slapped Ahri on her shoulder. "She just CONFESSED!"

"You don't like it?! This is amazing~!" Ahri was sparkling with happiness. "The grumpy mage has been taken with the likeness from the most influenced human of Ionia!"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Y-YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"Irelia has been charmed~!" Ahri squealed on the thought. "She was charmed by the greatness of the Sondra!"

"How many TIMES that I have been telling YOU that my NAME was not SONDRA!" Syndra stomped the ground many times as a sign of exasperation. "YOU CHARMED HER!"

"Hehe~" Irelia giggled.

"W-What?" Syndra suddenly blushed as she heard the giggling that was seriously showing the other character of the captain.

"I am sorry, but you are..cute when you stomped the ground like that."

Syndra gasps internally, she was petrified again with a blush to her face.

"Me-Me?! C-Cute?! SH-SHUT UP!" Syndra pouted, she never expect that she has starting to like the praise.

"Um..Here. P-Please.. Take it." Irelia handed the letter with again her bashfulness, giving Syndra a solid beat from her chest.

"T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome. I-I have to go now.." Irelia quickly gets up and flees the land.

"Wait!" But Syndra didn't catch up, she just let Irelia flee the land with her blades.

Ahri gave Syndra a teasing leer, she nudge the Sovereign and it made Syndra hissed back at the fox. She gently slides her finger across the surface of the letter, giving Ahri an idea for teasing.

"Missed her?" Ahri started.

Syndra just gave her a deathly glare.

"Admit it~"

"SHUT!"

"Hm. A love letter perhaps?"

"L-Love .. LETTER?! THIS?!"

Syndra opened the envelope hastily and reads it.

* * *

 _Dear Syndra,_

 _Hello, I know that this letter could be an annoyance to you, and I have to apologize. To be honest, I made this letter instead of giving you a call, I am not certain to my words if ever I could ask you this. There is a festival coming before two days and I would like to invite you to the occasion, I thought it might be a good chance for you to experience the event, it's okay if you don't come, I understand your claims because of the elders._

 _If ever you have changed your mind, I will be at the mountain near from my home, I prefer staying away from people, publicity is one of the things that I must avoid. Thank you._

 _From the Captain of the Guard,_ _Irelia Lito_

* * *

"Oh God!" Ahri gasps, her tails shrilled as well as her ears.

"Again with this 'Oh God!'. WHAT IS IT?!" Syndra snarled, she gripped the letter tightly.

"You know what this means, Syndra.." Ahri leered. "Hm..~ I swear you will LOVE this.."

"Just. GET. TO. THE. FREAKING POINT!"

Ahri gestured that Syndra must lean over, she lend the mage's ear and whispers.

"Date~.." Ahri's voice was indeed mischievous, giving Syndra a chill down to her spine.

"DATE?!" The mage jumped.

"Uhuh!" Ahri snickered.

"That FOOL CAPTAIN WANTS A DATE?! WITH ME..?!" The mage raised her voice under with disbelief.

"Well, she invited you, so prob..ab..ly?"

"God..DAMN IT! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Just go! Irelia was too patient that some people find her stoic." Ahri grinned, with her tails wagging endlessly.

"What will I do if that HAPPENS?! I don't know what kind of things that people do on d-dates!" Syndra panicked a little of being ignorant to human activities. "Aid me!"

"Oooh.. Aid you? You can't even lend me your phone then you will ask HELP? Boo." Ahri pouted.

"F-FINE! HERE!" Syndra shoved the phone to Ahri's chest. "Just DON'T BREAK IT!"

"Yay!" Ahri jumped for joy, she wagged her tails again that annoys Syndra. "Ok. Let me see, here is the plan."

Ahri explains the plan for the 'date' that they interpreted but the real thing was Irelia was only doing her job to make Syndra occupied to other things than to sought destruction.

"I will tag along, maybe follow you two, if you need anything, just do this!" Ahri made hand gestures that cringes the mage.

"What the hell is that? Rock-Paper-Scissors?! IDIOT!" Syndra barked. "You are making me a vile imbecile!"

"Then why don't you come up with an idea on how you will communicate me?!"

"You are HOPELESS! You need proper Day-Care education! SERIOUSLY!"

"Ugh, can we just stick to.. Rock-Paper-Scissor THING?!"

"FINE! DON'T MAKE AN IDIOT THERE!"

"Okay, here is the plan. Paper means 'Help', Stone means 'Approve' and.. Scissors.. well." Ahri rubs her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hurry up!"

"How.. about. 'Just..Kiss..' ?" Ahri smirked.

"KISS?!" Syndra gasps.

"YES~!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Why not?! Don't you like that you will be able to touch those.. soft lips of an Ionian like her?"

"We are BOTH women!"

"So what? Girls can kiss each other you know."

"Don't tell ME that you've learned that from those HUMANS that you had been stalking!"

"Probably? But hey! It's common knowledge!"

"GOD DAMNIT. DO I HAVE TO DO.. T-THAT?!"

"It's a date so.. Hmm~ It's up to you.." Ahri playfully wagged her tails along. "Oh yes! You HAVE to do that for you to help from breaking my magic. So it's considered!"

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID, FLIRTING CHARM! IF THIS WILL NOT WORK, I AM GOING TO. KILL. YOU!"

And it happened, the plans for the two will commence before two days, they festival of the Placidium was all tradition that brings culture of Ionia, Syndra immediately prepared for the things she needed while Ahri was playing with the numbers of the phone, literally making Syndra horrified because of the thought that Ahri might break it.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

If I am at Syndra's place, I am sure that I will definitely kill Ahri for what she have done. *Laughs* And that _Scissors_ thing is..pretty **_misleading_** if you think outside the box. *Giggle

ANYWAY! This chapter is very fun to write! Honestly, I really enjoy writing Syndra's lines because of the mixture of anger and being a tsundere; which is kind of fitting with her character at some point in a different perspective.

Next chapter will be the date! We'll find out if Syndra would be able to _break_ the charm off from Irelia because of Ahri (Yes, thanks for Ahri)


	6. The Date That She Expects

VI

The Date That She Expects

 _6:35 p.m. - Spring: Thursday_

Irelia fixed herself in front of the mirror, she was ready to take the event by herself but she invited someone for her company, a sigh escaped from her lips while she stared at her image in the mirror. Every time she made thoughts about her invitation, her chest beats immediately like she doesn't know why, it was like a physical reaction of someone like Syndra whom she have given the letter with.

Still, she wore a yukata; a traditional regalia for Ionians, that gives her a youthful look. She let her hair down with her hairclips that brings out a hidden bun to her hair, for her to feel a need of change in the festival.

Irelia left the house with her blades, went straight to the mountain that was not far from her home, the slope is on the clearing that was surrounded with trees and nature. She climbed the mountain as she watches the city grounds, the whole city was bathed with bright lights and lanterns, it mesmerized her eyes in seconds before she could proceed.

Now, she reached the top, there was a blossom tree standing there like watching the people below, it was also used as a viewing point but it was left behind most of the time. She sat on the ground, tucking in her knees and idled, waiting for that person she have invited.

Behind those trees were two souls, patiently waiting for the right timing, they both peeked and caught the captain, since it was the day of the festival, they wore their yukatas but the thing was Ahri borrowed Syndra's spare because she has no clothing for events like this, regardless on how she lives alone with high interest to humans.

"Now what? Go ahead!" Ahri whispered.

"Do I look good?" Syndra clarified, she stretches her arms to make good view for the fox.

"Do I have to say 'You're pretty.' ? It will be better if you would say that to Irelia." Ahri pushed Syndra towards the destination.

"Don't forget OUR plan!" Syndra whispered back and saw Ahri nodded, with her tails wagging endlessly because of excitement. She now hovered towards the patient captain and coughed, giving Irelia an attention.

Immediately, Irelia jumped up to see Syndra finally came, her chest beats up again that could possibly from the effects of the charm, her green eyes has a slight spark of pink light on the pupils, which it was completely seen whenever it was being stared at.

" _She still have the effects of that stupid charm. In order to remove that, I have to.. to.._ " Syndra thought, her face lighten up as she remembered the plan.

"Good evening.. S-Syndra." Irelia greeted and bowed, she made a warm smile that brought glimmer to the atmosphere.

"Good..Evening. Fool Captain." The mage greeted back, but she heard a hiss on the back of the tree, it was Ahri who glared at her.

"Call her name!" Ahri mouthed and gestured.

"I-Irelia.." Syndra stuttered helplessly since she never had spoken Irelia's name before.

"There's no such thing to be nervous.. Syndra." Irelia smiled. "After all, we are the only ones here. I don't understand why people won't come here."

"I s-see.." Syndra again stuttered. She made a glance to Ahri and made a hand signal which implies 'Paper' showing 'Help' as what they have planned.

"Tell her that her dress looks nice!" Ahri mouthed, she kept herself hidden behind the tree to avoid suspicion.

"You look nice.. with your dress.." Syndra praised, even her words are not that much interesting.

"Thank you." Irelia accepted the praise, her face reddening after that. "You also look.. b-beautiful.. with that dress.."

" _She..SHE PRAISED ME IN SUCH WAY THAT HER WORDS ARE MEANINGFUL!_ " Syndra internally screamed, with the blush that continues to red more.

Then silence came, Syndra again gestured 'Help' to Ahri. The fox just ranted and pointed at the tree which it gave Syndra an idea.

"Well.."

"Here, Syndra.. Have a seat here." Irelia said as she invited the mage to sit with her.

"Look." Irelia pointed at the city as it was glowing with lights, giving Syndra a nice welcome of Ionia; though she gave it a slide of getting exasperated because she was having a 'date' with the captain.

Again with the silence, Syndra glances at Ahri whom she have seen that she was snickering and wagging excitedly, it was likely she sees Syndra's situation lovely for her view. Syndra glared and gestured 'Help' again.

"Fine.." Ahri pouted. "Her likes!" She mouthed, she chuckled that it could bring something which was entertaining.

Syndra coughed after she have gotten the message, she anticipated those words and spoke.

"Hey." She called.

"Hm?" Irelia got the attention, she faces Syndra with an innocence of her face.

"T-Tell me what are your LIKES!" Syndra spats bluntly, closing her eyes as she blushed more.

Behind the tree, Ahri chuckled, hiding herself away from being seen, she have never thought that Syndra was so ridiculous at making topics like something personal.

"Like what?" Irelia smiled, the tone of her voice says that she was literally interested to the topic.

"Anything..!"

"Alright." Irelia smiles again, it was so.. bewitching.

Suddenly, Syndra felt her chest beating up, the moment she saw that smile and face of her rival that she have started to gain interest with made her felt lighthearted.

"I like to explore, it makes me travel easier with my blades." Irelia started.

"Explore? Such as?" Syndra asked to lengthen the conversation.

"Like high to reach areas, or areas that are not traveled by on foot. It was called Aviation."

"Interesting, wait.. High to reach areas? Have you reached my fortress before?"

"Once. But after they have caught me going near to your fortress, they forbid me." Irelia said. "Even though I have gained interest on what lies beyond your fortress, my curiosity still piques me."

Syndra nodded as she sees this information interesting, she didn't know this in the first place, and after that, she glanced at Ahri who is smiling like a stalker behind the tree. The fox only gestured the hand signal 'Rock' to say that she approves to Syndra, telling her to go on and continue the conversation.

"More." Syndra pressed.

"Okay.." Irelia smiled again with a small chuckle.

"Come on. Don't.. smile." Syndra murmured with her blush continued reddening her face.

"Hm?" Irelia wondered.

"Nothing! Nothing.."

"You..don't want me to smile at you?" Irelia asked back. This question made the two mages gasp. Ahri was in turmoil that Syndra must say something, it could bring the conversation hanging.

"No! No! I.. I like it. Feel free.. to smile at ME more!" Syndra barked, she swore to herself why she have said that, yet it feels so rewarding. But at the tree not far was a fox who was enjoying her sloppy replies, Syndra glared that calls for killing.

Irelia replied a smile of course, it made Syndra embarrassed as she saw that innocent face of the captain.

"Well.. you want to know more about my likes?" Irelia finally went back on the topic.

"Yes!" Syndra immediately replied, motivated to hear more Irelia's likes.

"Well.. I.." Irelia suddenly pauses, making Syndra pondered why.

"What?"

"Well I.. like.." Irelia bashfully squirmed. "You.." Then that's the time she blushes.

Syndra internally screamed, she panicked on how the charm's effects did something again. She glances at the fox who was completely entertained.

Syndra squirmed, embarrassed and nervous.

"I like.. you." Irelia again repeated, this time, she faces the mage.

"W-What..?" Syndra faced the captain, the blush she have didn't wore off. To be honest, she really likes how Irelia says that to her.

"I..like you.. So..much." This time, Irelia's facial expression was so sincere, she leaned forward towards her.

Syndra was seriously in panic, she glances at the fox. What she saw was the fox gesturing 'Scissors' excitedly, tails wagging like tentacles and annoying.

"Oh..GOD..!" Ahri excitedly murmured.

"Oh god my face!" Syndra mouthed, it was unnoticeable because Syndra was being nervous at this time.

"Syndra." Irelia was still leaning forward. "I like you.."

She blushes more.

"Syndra.." Irelia's tone was on a way of pleading, she didn't let go of that sincere face of hers.

She liked the way Irelia says that, in fact it was not like but she really, really loved it. Of course, this was her first time hearing such words that are impossible for her. She feels that that 'Scissors' thing was the only way to relieve the stupid charm that Ahri planted on Irelia.

Still, Ahri was raging her fingers in a gesture of a scissor, she was anticipating the REAL moment that she has been waiting.

"KISS!!" Ahri screamed instead of whispering it to Syndra.

"WHAT THE FU-!"

And.. It happened, with the charm's effect, Irelia finally touched it, gently and again with her sincerity, Syndra's mind was literally in panic, she felt the lips of the captain touched hers, the blush that she wanted to remove continued to intensified.

"Oh my~!" Ahri squealed. "AMAZING! YES!" She jumped and went towards the two, jumping for joy and excited.

The kiss lasted in just ten seconds, and the pink aura made its way out from Irelia's body, it dissipated into thin air.

Then Irelia opened her eyes, she gasps as she saw her face up close to the mage, her lips was still pressed against to another. Soon as she saw those glowing eyes that were halfway closed, she immediately pulled away.

She touched her lips, wondering what happened, she blushes as she saw herself leaning to the mage.

"What.." Irelia murmured. She faces at the mage that was dazed at the kiss.

Ahri gasps as she finally saw Irelia recovered, but there is one problem, Syndra was unresponsive.

"Oh my god.." Irelia covered her mouth and faces away.

"Syndra! Wake up!" Ahri nudges the mage, dazed and helpless.

Syndra snapped, she blinked many times and saw no one leaning her instead she saw Irelia's back, facing away from her.

Irelia glanced a little and made eye contact with Syndra, she just only fidgeted and Syndra blushes after seeing that. Both of them looks away to avoid their eyes seeing each other.

"Hm.. what." Ahri wondered.

"IDIOT!"

Ahri was rewarded with hits and slaps from the mage.

"YOU!"

"Ow!"

"DIMWIT!!"

"Syndra!"

To break the silence, Irelia spoke.

"What happened? Why.." She touched her lips and asks again. "Please..tell me.."

The mages stopped from hitting each other. Ahri coughed and sat beside Irelia.

"Irelia. Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes.."

"Remember how you told me to practice my magic?"

"Certainly.."

"So. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Irelia briefly paused, thinking on the events yesterday.

"I was about to hand my invitation to Syndra.. But some magic.." Irelia finally realized.

"I am afraid you are affected by my charm's magic." Ahri told the truth. "What happened was SYNDRA interrupted my trance. So, it was discharged; affecting you as well.. Please forgive me."

"SO IT WAS MY FAULT THIS TIME?! HOW DARE YOU!" Syndra screamed.

"It can't be helped. It was an accident. I won't let you wander with my magic."

"I could fall for anyone if ever the magic still resides me?" Irelia asked like she fears on something.

"Yes. That's why I have to take responsibility. I will not let you go outside and fall for SOMEONE you see!"

"Oh no."

So, I told Syndra how to dispel the magic." Ahri explained.

"H-How..? Why her?" Irelia asks again.

"You have fallen for her."

"M-ME?!"

"Since my Charm magic attracts anyone who was afflicted, it can only dispel with attraction as well." Ahri confessed. "So.."

"Don't tell me.."

"That thing you have done to her. It was one way to dispel it because.." Ahri paused. "A kiss.. is full of emotion. It was powerful. It's up to you why."

Irelia panicked. She have done something that could anger the Sovereign, she ask forgiveness and bowed to Syndra as formality.

"Hmph!" Syndra went stubborn, she wanted to see Irelia pleads again. Literally.

"You knew what happened right? It's not me but my own subconscious self as being charmed was the one I put blame on to. If it was against you, please forgive me." Irelia apologized again, formally.

"Tch!" Syndra avoided eye contact. "Apologizing to me like that was not considered in to my own standards."

"What..? It was not enough?" Irelia's tone was hoarse. She has dedicated to have forgiveness from the mage.

"Syndra.." Ahri nudges the Sovereign. "Are you being too brash this time? After all.. You have taken her.."

"Taken her.. WHAT?!" Syndra snarled.

"She took my what?" Irelia cuts in.

Ahri leered at Irelia and leaned towards Syndra, lending her ear for a moment.

"Her first kiss.." Ahri whispered, her voice was sultry that it made Syndra jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Syndra rubs her ear to ease that itch residue from Ahri's voice. Her face was deeply in red after that.

"Oh well! The festival is lovely today! I must go down and.. eat with Irelie.." Ahri drags Irelia up, shoving her passing away from Syndra.

"W-Wait! I still have to..!" Irelia ranted while she was being dragged. She made a short glance back at the mage, her eyes were soft and distress.

Syndra was left alone, the wind wails as the lights of the festival got brighter, she watched the two running towards the crowd, they were shocked as they saw their captain in a yukata, with the fox that most of them mesmerizes, they took a glimpse on the fluffy tails that flows along Ahri's movements.

How wonder she felt a sting to her chest that she was about to enjoy the night but it was backfired. The moment she saw Ahri holding Irelia's hand made her mad, like she doesn't know why, until she remembered that _thing_. She touched her lips and wandered her finger on the red skin, as she remembered the kiss, she felt it like the kiss went back to her, she blushed on the thought of something that she had never experienced before.

"Tch.." She grunted as she watched them went to a stall that Ahri was new with.

Suddenly, something rustled on the branch, it made her hostile that her senses reacted. She floated and prepared her magic, what she have witnessed is someone whom she knew was doing something ridiculous.

"What the hell.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Syndra spats, pointing at the shadow on the branch.

"None of your business." Came from a dark, brooding voice that was muffled behind a mask.

"Have YOU seen WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DID!" She barked.

"I don't care even if you did was to make out with that captain. I only came here after you and your fox assistant fight like morons."

"Then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ZED?!" She pointed at the shadow with red glowing eyes.

"There is someone I have to see. And I have no intentions of telling you so." He said before he placed something in front of his eyes.

"What the hell is that? Is that a technology that those weaklings call?" She asks Zed about that thing he used.

"This? It's called binoculars. I borrowed it." He said while he was focusing on the scope and watch the city below.

"Bi..noculars? What is that? Give me!" Syndra was piqued with interest, she used her magic to snatch the binoculars and held it like she doesn't know what to do next.

"You are interrupting me." Zed barked with annoyance, he glared at the mage before he went down from the branch.

"You put this on your eyes? Hm." Syndra saw the binoculars' vision that was straight on someone's face, she blushed and pulls away. "W-WHAT WAS THAT?! I saw her face up CLOSE!"

"You haven't seen a binoculars before? Pity! Give me that. I have business to make." Zed snatched back the binoculars and used it.

"Oh.. So you can see things up close from far away distances. Interesting." Syndra wondered. "Tell me who is the person you have borrowed with that thing!"

"None of your concern. I AM busy. So leave me." He was still focusing viewing something or probably someone.

"Tch. Now who could this buffoon watching?" She murmurs.

With her glowing eyes, she locates the viewing point where Zed aligned the binoculars, even it was only a naked eye, she squinted to see who it might be. Now she have gotten the point, she snatched back the binoculars and pointed it, what she saw shocks her.

"You. ARE. An interruption!" Zed snarled.

"Oh. God. You are spying at those.." Syndra gasps, what she have witnessed was Zed is viewing up on a woman, in a traditional yukata for the festival, she viewed the face and she made herself familiarized, the woman has a company of two: a man with a mask and a small animal hybrid that was called a yordle.

"You are VIEWING at that woman's.."

"Silence! Give me that! You ARE AN ANNOYANCE! This place was a great spot for viewing, but you are interrupting me!" Zed cried as he took back the binoculars.

"I came HERE first, Fool! So look somewhere!"

"So? Your job is done here and it's my turn to use this location!" Zed fought back.

"Hmph! If only that mutt didn't took the Fool Captain."

"And where are they? They have left so it's done."

"Tch! Suit yourself! Go back spying that woman's size for more!" Syndra hovered and flew off, she went straight to her fortress. This gave Zed an opportunity to do his spying, he smirked behind his mask as a triumph.

"Yes.." Zed whispered. "I can view a lot. But SHEN is blocking the way!"

He laughed sinisterly behind his mask, he kind of, likes what he has been seeing through the binoculars.

"I must thank that captain for lending me this. She has great things to use for..research."

\--

The fortress have gone silent for now, only the wailing wind was giving the land a subtle noise that calms Syndra, what she was having right now is an emotion that she have never felt back then, it was something that put her to anger, loss, and jealousy at some point.

"I am NOT jealous. I am NOT!" She screamed as she expresses her feelings.

To unwind her emotions, she sat on the edge of the landmass, watching the city below that was glowing with bright lights, how wonder she wanted to feel the occasion with the captain but the thing was it was always backfired by the fox.

"You invited me, but WHY you let yourself with that treacherous MUTT!?" Syndra cried.

"Foolish.. I am such a fool to begin with, I shouldn't have accepted YOUR invitation."

She kept watching below, she still felt the loss again and it angers her.

"God..damn it." She barked while she covers her face with her palms. "Stupid. Fool Captain."

Then she remembered what happened earlier, the moment that Irelia touched her own lips that even it was an effect of the charm, she slides her finger on her lips and smirked automatically. In fact, she really love it, how wonder she could have another if she was given a chance.

"I want to feel it again, it feels..unsettling yet.." She whispered, after that she tucked her knees in front of her, continued watching the city below.

However, her moment of watching the city was mixed with some sort of energy from her back, she knew this energy and it made her deduce who could that be.

"Here. Present for you." Irelia said as she placed a box beside Syndra.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go back TO THAT MUTT! I don't care about YOU!" She drives the captain away; though she pretends of doing so.

"I let her enjoy the festival with the humans she eager to know." Irelia replied.

"So what?! I shouldn't have done coming for YOU!"

"That's why I am here."

"What is YOUR purpose here?"

"I want to enjoy the festival here with you." Irelia emphasized 'here' as a point of knowing.

"W-What?"

Irelia sat beside Syndra, she pointed the box that has a traditional design.

"What?"

"Open it, it's for you."

Syndra hesitates to open, but what could be inside? She opened it and a savory smell invited her nose. It was a box filled with Ionian delicacies containing riceballs, sushi, fried shrimp, dumplings, and a rice dessert called mochi.

"The time would be.. 7:15 in the evening. It's perfect for dinner." Irelia said with a smile.

"Tch. Don't tell ME you bought this. I am not interested.." Syndra denied the offer, she shoved the box to the captain.

"Syndra, please don't be stubborn this time. I have allotted my time for you."

"You.. You have alloted your time with someone like ME?!"

"It's the time of the festival. It's always a top priority because of the tradition of our ancestors."

"So what."

"Please?" Irelia begged. "Here. This one is filled with salmon flakes. It's delicious." Irelia tried to feed Syndra with a riceball, this action really made Syndra FLUSTERED.

"Tch! Get that thing away from ME!" Syndra shoved the food away, the riceball fell until it was vanished behind the clouds.

"Hmph."

"So no one likes my cooking? That's new." Irelia got saddened, she stood up and took the box.

" _Wait.. She.. SHE COOKED THAT?!_ " Syndra gasps.

"I am sorry, I have to go now." Irelia prepares her blades for departure.

"Did I gave you a permission to leave?" Syndra spats, she stood up and halted the captain.

"Apparently, no." Irelia's tone was cold, her stare was piercing that it penetrates Syndra's soul. "I am just wasting time, please let me go."

"How about no. This is my territory so I have the right whether I want you here or NOT."

"Really. So you don't want me to leave, is that what are you implying?"

"Well."

Irelia just stared at the mage, wondering what could Syndra be thinking.

"You know WHAT?" Syndra tried to snatch the box away from Irelia. "GIVE me that!"

"Huh? But you said you don't want to. Why would I?" Irelia tightened her gripped to the box.

"You said it's for me! So give it!"

"But you don't want it."

"I want to EAT."

"What..? You want to eat what?"

"I want to eat your.."

Syndra paused. It feels..wrong to put it that way, this made her blush instantly.

"Y-Your.."

Irelia blushed and and shoved the box towards her, preventing Syndra to take it.

"My.. what?"

"OH JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE MAKING IT TOO OBVIOUS!"

"It is because you are not on the point! Just say it already!" Irelia immediately retorted with embarrassment.

"Fine! I want to eat your food! HAPPY!?"

Irelia pouted, she hesitated to give the box to Syndra but in the end, she gave it with sincerity. The mage sat on the edge again and opened the box, making decisions on what food she has to eat.

Irelia sat beside the mage and watches her, a smile crept to her lips as she find Syndra's actions worth on watching.

"You.. How did you made this within past few minutes?" Syndra asked.

"I made that before I dressed up earlier."

"I see."

Before she could pick a food, Irelia took chopsticks that was placed on the side of the box, she took a sushi and shoved it in front of Syndra.

"What?"

"Say Ah."

"Wait! WHAT?!"

"I am doing this because I have to apologize.."

Syndra got the idea, but before she could eat the food, something made her through to her mind. She coughed and avoided eye contact.

"Syndra?"

"I am going to forgive you, if you will do that thing earlier." Immediately, she blushes, struck by the adrenaline of that word that was nearly questionable.

"Thing?" Irelia presses.

"Yes. That. While you are being charmed by that MUTT."

"Wait.. Y-You mean.." Irelia blushed. "T-THAT?!"

Instead of giving that word an appearance, it was only said by a single word to hide its meaning, Irelia never knew such thing again was elaborated by a mage who sought power, she didn't knew that a simple kiss moved her caustic, self-righteous pride attitude.

"Just.. that? Isn't it?" Irelia clarified.

"Hmph.." The mage grunted.

Suddenly, Syndra felt a force coming to her left, she didn't quite expected that Irelia planted a kiss to her cheek, softly and gentle it could be, how wonder why the captain was living dangerously with orders like this.

"Does.. that count?" Irelia said after breaking off the kiss.

"Y-You REALLY..FOLLOWED ME?!" Syndra got flustered.

"I am just doing it for the apology.."

"No! It's not enough. I WANT the same way as earlier."

"What!? ..Well."

Irelia was now being hesitant, it was likely she was not ready to do such thing that could bring her to embarrassment, what she have wondered is that the mage was acting weird in a way of having an experience that she never attained before.

"Did you like what happened lately? Is that why are you putting me in such compensation like this?" Irelia asked based on the point.

"I.. I feel like it." Syndra bashfully said, she still avoids eye contact.

Unfortunately, she felt a nudge from Irelia, glancing on what was she ranting about until she found Irelia closes her eyes in front of Syndra, blushing on how the captain was giving her the moment that she wanted.

"I can't. So, you have to do it for yourself." Irelia instructed while her eyes was closed.

"So I have to do it this time?!" Syndra gasps, completely distraught with emotions that are new to her.

"I have done it, so it's your turn."

"You've got to be-..!"

"Go ahead."

Irelia nudges Syndra again as a sign that she has to hurry up, her face was deeply in crimson red while she was about to give her lips for the mage.

"Kiss me." Irelia said bluntly. Her face suddenly softened and welcoming with a huge blush to her face.

Syndra can't think straight, that word hit her really, really hard, how she have likened that face of the captain while giving her that moment she wanted.

" _Such..brave girl she was. I can't believe she said that in front to my face._ " Syndra thought, she started to grasp the cheeks of the captain for her to proceed. " _I want to hear that Dimwit's cries of defeat if ever I told her about this._ "

Slowly, Syndra leaned forward to reach out those waiting lips of the captain, she was anticipating because of how flustered she is, but as soon she closes her eyes, she just don't care to her surroundings, and then she slightly felt the lips of the captain touched hers. However, Irelia pushed herself forward to reach out Syndra's lips because it was not enough for it to touch one another.

And then, the touch that Syndra desired for was coming to an end, she pulls out and stared at the sparkling, green eyes of the captain, she still grasps her cheeks after the session.

"Fine. I accept your apology."

"Really? I am glad.. I am not going to put a problem for now."

"What..?"

Irelia was the one who stood up first, she prepared her blades as if she was about to leave the land.

"We finally made a truce here. I have given you my apology compensation."

"Yes. That was enough.."

"I never knew a Sovereign like you has a thought on things like that." Irelia made a slight giggle as she stated that. However, that activity made her embarrassed, in fact, she wanted to leave as in NOW. She can't even recollect on what happened in spite of the events that happened too fast.

Her blades reacted and made a platform, she jumped on to the base and balanced herself. The blade hovered, leaving the land's dry ground.

"Give me a call if ever you need anything, okay? I am willing to help you out." Irelia made final smile before she will leave the land. "Also, eat up before it gets cold."

Syndra was left alone again, she still has the box that Irelia had gave her, she was bewildered on what happened.

"She.. She thought it was just a compensation? She feels nothing about it." She murmured.

"I am serious. I want to feel it again, but that..kiss, it was not like before." Saddened, she kept thinking about that, what she wonders is that Irelia feels nothing. Still, deducing what facts just happened, she took a piece of riceball, took a bite and gasps on the taste. It really was delicious.

"Guess that I have to eat this up before it gets cold."

 **NOTE:** I really loved how they interact on the Fortress scene, I made it filled with fluffs! Also, Irelia's kindness reached in nearly 100%.

Honestly, I feel that this chapter needs something in addition, but for me, the story flowed normally as it progress. I made sure that the fluff and humor balancing the way how the story goes on.

Anyways, next chapter will bring fluffs again. Stay tuned!


	7. Get Well Soon

VII

Get Well Soon

Finally, the sun rises from its sleep and bathes the whole land, even though the fortress was hiding behind the clouds, it hasn't changed recently, with its colossal rock floating high above the sky, it made sure that the stronghold of a dangerous mage withstand every elements from the weather.

Speaking of the climate, it had gotten cold lately, Spring season of Ionia has its chill especially on mornings, the temperature could align from the coldness of winter, sometimes rain can fall at any time without specific warnings, how treacherous it can be for anyone who lives near mountainous areas.

Slumped on her bed was a grumpy mage that almost thrashed the furniture, she can't sleep well because of the cold, but she felt so vague, her body was warm and her breath was releasing hot air from her body, in fact she can't think straight because her head was painfully aching like someone's hammering her skull.

She got up and sat. Suddenly, her head sting a little followed by with a sneeze, she grimaced on how she have fallen sick despite of harnessing an inbound potential.

"Pathetic." She said while she rubs her nose because of the cold. "I am powerful. What I have got is a stupid cold!"

She tried to stand up but her weak body made her slump back to bed, no matter how hard she put on her power to lift herself, the results are not worthy.

"I hate this. Why.. Why did I have this sickness?!" Again, she was replied with a sneeze from herself. She was so agitated as she tried to collect her composure, making herself comfortable on the sheets.

The sound of the clock breaks the silence, her thoughts of finding an immediate cure for her illness were all mixed up with emotions. She remembered that time she was watched by the mages and elders from her youth. Whenever she was sick, they only put medicine and let her cure herself, she haven't recieved anyone taking care of her at all until she grew up as an adult.

But, she remembered something, back from last two days ago, on that very most day of raining on Ionia, she remembered how someone put warmth to her, someone who gave her a slight remedy of fighting an anticipating cold because of how she had let herself under the rain.

Someone who gave her medicine, even offering her to make herself home from an Ionian she had been seeing as her rival.

Immediately, she took the phone. Ahri returned the phone last night, though Ahri just tried some few numbers from the humans she have contacted with while she was having some explorations to the festival with Irelia.

She thought of borrowing that same medicine from the rival she had, dialing the number precisely to make sure she hasn't pressed any number other than the respective number of the one she has to call. Of course, she was keen on making call this time, especially on what happened to her first caller; yet she has no care to remember that putrid call she had received.

Now the ringing commence, she was nervous on what she was about to say but what choice does she has? Few more rings has been heard until it went off, a voice that was familiar boomed on the stereo.

" _Hello? Good Morning._ " Irelia said immediately.

"Good Morning." Syndra replied weakly.

" _Is everything alright?_ " Irelia worries as she finally got the thing due to Syndra's low-key voice.

"Fine. Don't mind me." Syndra denies of having problems, she just wanted to end this call after she was allowed to borrow the medicine.

" _By hearing your voice, you aren't. Tell me what's going on._ " Irelia pressed.

"I said I am fine. Just let me get to my point, will you?" Syndra got annoyed a little from Irelia's questions. "I wanted to borrow something."

" _Borrow? What is it?_ "

Syndra pauses, by the looks of their conversation, it seems she will be caught lying at any minute.

"That thing you gave me last two days ago."

" _Last two days? That time when it's raining?_ "

"Yes, I want that."

" _Hm.. I will come to your fortress, please wait for me._ "

Then, the call ended.

"What? What's that?" Syndra wondered why Irelia cuts the line after she demanded. "I didn't even said yes!"

She immediately jumped out from bed and went to the window, there was something coming straight to her line of sight, something flying.

"It's her! She was fast!"

Irelia stood the porch and knocks the door, Syndra panicked a little despite of her current situation.

"Damn it! I don't want to see her seeing me like this weak!" Syndra roams around her room thinking of ideas on how she will interact Irelia.

The knocking continues and it made the fortress have its noise, the mage got annoyed and let her power open the door for Irelia. The captain went inside without Syndra knowing untill she heard her door knocks.

"Syndra." Irelia called.

"How on earth did she know that THIS is my ROOM?!" Syndra murmured, totally shocked on knowing Irelia's clairvoyance.

"T-The door's open." She now called as the captain made her way inside.

Irelia gasps to see Syndra's condition, the mage was still on her dress, her bed was a mess and her bed hair was still at place, she gazed at those glowing eyes which are sullen and dull, giving her an idea that Syndra was not alright at all.

"You are fine, alright. But I see you having problems to your body." Irelia deduced, she gripped her kit that she have carried all the way here.

"So? Why don't you laugh now and see how your most wanted person of this COUNTRY look like?" The mage caustically snarled, her voice was low due to the cold.

"That's likely rude to laugh at people who is sick. It seems you have got a cold." Irelia placed the kit on Syndra's desk. "Would you kindly lay on the bed and rest instead of ranting how you wanted me to laugh at you?"

"Tch. I didn't even said YES of having you a permission to intrude my fortress!"

"Stop being stubborn." Irelia cuts her. "You are sick, don't make me repeat this again."

"How dare you giving me orders?! Just because I have been this weak doesn't mean YOU have your advantage!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Irelia raised her voice, this made Syndra silenced. The captain made a last glare before she pulls out something from inside of the kit.

"What the hell is that?" Syndra asks.

"Thermometer." Irelia flatly replied, she went forward in front of the mage, she took Syndra's arm and lifted it, but Syndra immediately jumps and pulls away.

"What are YOU plotting?!" Syndra barked.

"Lay still. I am going to check your temperature." Irelia pushes herself again and tried to touch Syndra's arm.

"Get away from me!"

"Seriously?! After this mage demanded that thing while I was charmed last night, then she won't let me check her temperature?" Irelia snaps back, she crosses her arms and glared at Syndra.

"T-Thing?! THAT?!" Syndra finally realized.

"That is more worse than checking on someone. Did you know how that thing made me insomniac from the rest of the night?"

"Wait.. You.. You can't sleep because.."

"Of course. Thank you, Ms. Sovereign."

"But you FOLLOWED ME!"

"I am just compensating on what I have done against your shame. But that demand was indeed questionable.." Irelia's face made a slight pink as she remembered that time she have taken that first experience.

"W-Well.." Syndra blushed, realizing on what happened last night.

"So, will you let me check your temperature?" Irelia still pursued.

"Fine. Just..hurry up." Syndra now sat on the bed and let Irelia checks on her, she lifted her arm and placed the thermometer inside her underarm, the beeping of the device continued to repeat until it went off. Irelia pulls the thermometer and checks on the results.

"37.05 degrees.. Amazing, you have a fever. Congratulations. I recommend naming your temperature as.. _Hot_." Irelia chuckled, implying a hidden sarcasm behind her joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Lame joke. Captain." Syndra smirked as she have taken a like of Irelia's joke. She find it somewhat adorable.

"It seems I have to take _Hot_ away from your body." Irelia cheerfully grinned before she went to the kit again and takes out medicine.

"Hmph..lame." Syndra mumbled.

"What?" Irelia asks away to repeat Syndra's words before.

"Nothing. I said what does that technology do?"

"You mean, this thermometer?"

"What else?"

"It calculates heat."

"That's it?"

"Yes, some people use it for cooking, they often check the right temperature of water to make a right timing to add ingredients. It's convenient." Irelia explained.

"Interesting. Is that included to technology?" Syndra asks again from her curiosity.

"Of course. Well, I bought this from Piltover for medical purposes." Irelia went towards Syndra and placed the medicines.

Syndra wondered why there are two medicines that she have to take, she asks Irelia about it.

"This one is for your cold, and this one is for lowering your body heat. I hate to say we have to make a move on preventing your sickness to worse, or else you will be having a flu." Irelia explained while she lays Syndra down on the bed.

"Flu? What's that?"

"It's a mixture of cold, pains and fever. It was somehow contagious. Of course, your cold can be contagious."

"Then you should BACK away now! I have this cold and I may infect YOU! Don't blame me if you ever have got this sickness from ME!" Syndra shoved Irelia, she squirms away from the captain by moving herself away.

"That's why I have this." Irelia pulls out an item from the kit.

"Now what the hell is that? Is your kit magic or what?"

"It's a face mask, wear this." Irelia handed the mask to the mage.

"How will I wear this?"

"Like this."

Irelia placed the strings on both sides of Syndra's ears, the cloth covers her nose and mouth after she fixed the mask's position. Syndra took a hand mirror using her manipulative powers and brings it in front of her.

"What? Now I look like those NINJAS that Zed orders!" Syndra complained, her voice was muffled behind the mask. "He will LAUGH at me like an IDIOT!"

"Of course. But it will be laughable if he will be able to wear that while he was wearing a metal mask of his. Double trouble."

"A mask with a face MASK? Ha! I bet he will look a succumbed patient from that Kinkou Order." Syndra laughed but she sneezed afterwards.

"Really.. I don't want your cold to worse." Irelia sighed. "Wait, I will get you some water for your medicine." She scuttles away and went out from the room.

She stared at the door, waiting for the captain to come back, wondering why she take so long for only to get a glass of water for her to take the medicine. Still, her thoughts for the captain stirred, questions inside her mind baffled her and kept asking her again and again.

Why does Irelia taking care of her? She didn't even asked her to do it, what ponders her is that the captain pursues the activity by her own consciousness.

Bathed with thoughts, she stared at the window instead, she can hear the howling of the wind that slams her window, Spring winds can be threatening at some point due to its cold temperature, how she wished the season could end now.

"Why is she taking so long? What is she doing?!" Syndra was having impatience, she stood up and tried to move, her world spun a little before she held the doorknob, making her way downwards of her home.

What she invites her was a savory smell from the kitchen yet the smell subsided by just seconds due to her cold, though she haven't used it once in a while; she only uses it for boiling her tea and that's it. She orders food using her phone and asks delivery as usual, and it sums up that she somehow admits that she can't cook.

Her eyes widened as she saw Irelia cooking, this was her first time seeing someone using her kitchen and it was her rival of all places, she have doubts of seeing Irelia as a rivalry opponent, in fact she isn't acting like one.

"I told you to lay down and rest." Irelia spoke, her behind facing Syndra, she kept on stirring on something.

"What are you doing? Witch experiments?" Syndra pouted, waiting for Irelia to reply.

"Is this you call 'Experiment'? It's food. For you. As a patient." Irelia showed Syndra a porridge, steaming with chicken broth on a bowl.

"I am not worrying on what are you doing. I am worrying why are YOU taking so long!" Syndra shoved herself away and went upstairs.

"Hm.. Ahri was right. She acts like those people in animé thing." Irelia sighed and finishes cooking. She prepared everything for the grumpy patient who was literally waiting for her.

She have brought a tray for Syndra, she saw Syndra sat on the farthest edge of the bed, a sigh escaped from her lips before she placed it on a small table which is located at the corner, pulling it near beside the bed.

"Hey. Im- _patient_." Irelia called.

"What did you just called me?!" Syndra got the attention and faced Irelia.

"Hm.. My puns are not working. Oh well." She gathered the utensils for the food, ready to ingestion.

"You and your puns." Syndra finally positioned herself on the bed.

Irelia was hoping to give feeding for Syndra a try, she knew that Syndra may not eat her food alone despite of her attitude, feeding her may give her attention for the mage to finish it, of course Syndra will not deny such thing that was nearly impossible to her.

"Would you let me feed you?" Irelia asks permission first before trying anything.

"W-What?!" Syndra immediately got flustered. "You..You wanted.. to feed me?!"

"If it was okay. If not, then I will place it here and wait for you to finish it while I prepare a cold compression for you." Irelia honestly stated, she waited for the mage's reply.

" _She.. She will feed me?! Like what happened last night?! I-I am not going to let this offer slip by._ " The mage thought as her face reddened.

"So. I will leave it here then?" Irelia was anticipating to stand up but Syndra snaps in.

"I didn't even said YES!"

"So..?"

"I think..I have said yes." Syndra blushed and glances away.

"Hm.." Irelia snickered, she went back on sitting and took the spoon. " _She can be smooth, somehow._ "

"Ah." Irelia mouthed, making Syndra imitate the action until the porridge contained spoon reached her lips.

The food have tickled Syndra's tastebuds as she chew the soft rice of the porridge, it was worth of craving.

"How was it?" Irelia asks criticism.

"Not bad. This is not a typical porridge, isn't it?"

"It's called Congee. Simply put, porridge."

"Hm. You knew more than that Mutt after all.. Maybe I could learn from you."

"Never knew that the grumpy Sovereign wants to learn from me."

"Grumpy?! Me?"

"Like, of course? Your face really calls annoyance most of the time." Irelia scooped again and pointed at the mage. "But right now, I am just sticking calling you Im- _patient_. "

"Hmph." Syndra began eating, slowly she chewed the food well until it breaks down into pieces before she ingested it.

Afterwards, Syndra took the medicines and then she slumped back to bed and sighed, she felt so much better whenever Irelia cares for her movements. By just now, Irelia went downstairs preparing for her compress to ease the fever, she really wanted to see Irelia inside her room rather than outside, she felt the worries again because the captain took so much long downstairs.

Unfortunately, Ahri's voice came out nowhere from her subconscious mind, giving her chills with hindrance from the fox's voice.

" _Missed her?_ "

" _Oh, you liked her. That's the fact!_ "

Syndra took her pillow and covered her head, she just can't deny the annoyance of the fox creeping subconsciously inside her hearing.

"For God's sake! Why am I hearing that MUTT'S sultry VOICE?!" She sworn to herself that she was guilty of having contacts with the fox.

Suddenly, the door of her room opened, creaking on the rusty door's fulcrum attached on the door.

Irelia holds a small basin and a cloth, she sat beside the mage who was slumped in a weird way; having her head on flat covered with a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

Syndra jumped, she fixated her position and coughed a little.

"What took you so long?" She evaded the question by asking.

"I have a hard time locating this small basin, pardon me."

"I see, I thought you are preparing for a cold compress."

"Here it is."

"But it's just only a bowl with water and a cloth. What of it?"

"Before I could proceed, let me have a permission first."

Syndra wondered what is the meaning of that.

"Well.. I want to.. wash you." Irelia admitted. She gave Syndra an instant blush that literally made her embarrassed.

"W-WASH?! ME?! WHAT KIND OF ACTIVITY IS THAT?!"

"It was not that serious. I have two proposals."

"And WHAT ARE THOSE?!"

"It's either you bath with warm water, or let me wipe off the heat from your body."

Those proposals are all vague for Syndra, she felt exposed whenever Irelia states those things.

"Basically, YOU are going to WASH ME?!" Syndra clarified; with her tone that was filled with doubt and probably excitement.

"Maybe." Irelia flatly replied.

"Maybe? Do you think I am enlightened with your answer?"

"What are you expecting anyway?" Irelia pressed further.

"I am JUST.. clarifying. I never had this." Syndra's voice have fallen at the end.

"I see, if it embarrasses you, I recommend you to have a warm bath. It soothes pains and it may lower your temperature." Irelia stood up and offered her hand. "Come, the bath is ready."

The two made a short stroll at the hallway, they have reached the bathroom without any worries, but Syndra was the most worrying, she doesn't know why; only it was because Irelia was trying her best to relieve her with her sickness.

They both entered the room, hot humid blasts Syndra's face as she saw the tub, steaming with lukewarm water, Irelia also prepared two buckets of warm water for cleaning purposes.

Irelia stood behind Syndra until the mage got hostile.

"Why are you still here? Don't TELL ME YOU ARE JOINING ME AS WELL?!"

"What? Me? Why would I?" Irelia glances away. "What makes you think that?"

"YOU are still here. Don't tell me you are going to watch me strip in front of you?"

"Seeing you strip? Is that what you're expecting?" A blush plastered across her cheeks.

"Look! You are BLUSHING!" Syndra pointed at the captain.

"You are blushing too." The captain snapped back.

"I have FEVER, so it's plausible!!" Syndra stomped the floor repeatedly, showing agitation.

"Haha~"

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!"

"I really like the way you stomp the floor like a spoiled child." Irelia finished her words and leaves. Syndra just got silenced after she heard those words from captain.

"Call me if you are done."

Syndra was now left alone, she stared at her bathroom that was fogged up from humidity, she now proceeds to wash herself using the lukewarm water that was placed in the buckets.

"Hm.." Syndra hummed, the warmth of the water made its way to her skin. "She prepared this for me just to make me feel better."

"Is she really my rival?" She wondered while she lathers soap across her body, then cleansing it with the water.

She sneezed at the moment before she could try the tub, it was inviting her to hop in with its water that was heated at the right temperature.

Her leg made its dip on the water until she finally soaked herself, she moaned as the warm water reached her senses, relaxing her from head to toe.

"Mnn.. How did she.. warmed this?" Syndra made soft ripples to the water. "It's perfect.. I am literally speechless."

But her subconscious mind wanders, the relaxation from her dip made her drowsy, she felt in need of sleep, the water is likely a lullaby for her, and then her vision darkened, leaving herself in the warm waters of the tub.

She was half asleep, everything was dark until she sees a light in front of her, but something was pressing her back, it was soft and it was comforting, her head has something underneath it, supporting her neck that would bring an ease. And then she felt something covers her, a warm, long blanket which induce heat that will help her fever to go down, it felt really good, her body was now in peace and unaware to its surroundings.

Suddenly, she felt a wet object that was placed on her forehead, wondering what could it be that brings a another comfort. It was Irelia who placed that object, it was the cloth soaked with water, she rubs the cloth each sides of Syndra's heat points to lower the temperature. Starting from her head until to the sides of her neck, she ran the cloth gently to avoid Syndra from waking.

Syndra was so helpless, she just watched Irelia took care for her just to help her relieve the sickness she has, her eyes was slit open to see the face of her doctor; a nurse perhaps, she was a patient that needs care, and that only person who cared for her was that rival she sees.

Finally, Irelia made the cloth wet again and placed it on top of her forehead, watching the mage sleep and monitoring her condition. A smile was made as she gazes down on her patient, she fixes the blanket to make sure the mage was covered.

And then.

"Get well soon." Irelia whispered before she rested her head, waiting for the time to pass by while she monitors the mage sleeping peacefully.

 **NOTE:** Honestly, I find it cute whenever Irelia made puns, and yes, addition with Syndra's caustic attitude; she may find it lame. I really made this chapter so mundane that everyone can feel how a daily life of having this kind of illness in a cold weather. But due to the fact this story is about fluffs, it is expected!

And lastly, Im- _patient._ You know, an impatient patient? Get it? *sweat drop

Anyway! Expect fluffs in the next chapter!


	8. Good News Probably

VIII

Good News. Probably

Refreshed. That was the first thing that Syndra felt as she opened her eyes, her forehead was covered with a cloth that was used as her compress. She have wondered what time was now, she was about to get the clock on her desk but she felt something on top of her hand.

It was a hand, of course she knew who it was. After all, she was taken care by her rival until she was better, her eyes were slit up open to take a peek, Irelia was resting her head on the sheets while she held Syndra's hand, never knew that the first thing she saw upon her awakening was a sleeping captain who monitors her all the time.

Slowly, she removed her hand, what she have done was to grasp the head of the captain, patting it lightly, it counts as her thanks for taking care of her.

" _This captain. She didn't have a chance to leave me like this._ " She thought. She noticed that the cloth made a small drip of water towards her face. " _It seems that the cloth was newly drenched.._ "

Suddenly, Irelia squirmed a little and was about to wake up. Syndra immediately let go of her hand and pretends to sleep, she felt some minor movements on the side of the bed, deducing that Irelia finally wakes up.

" _What is she doing..?_ " Syndra mumbled inside her mind.

She heard clanking sounds on her desk, and felt a cold, metal object sticked in her underarm, beeping sounds can also be heard until it stops.

" _..She really is keen of checking me and wanting me to get well soon.._ " Her face lightly blushed on the fact.

However, as she felt Irelia removed the device, she heard something that counts as scribbling, Irelia was taking notes, but what for?

Few minutes, she can't feel Irelia's presence anymore, completely unnoticed that Irelia left the room without making the door conduct any noise, with an exception of light creak sounds from the rust of the fulcrum of the door.

Syndra jumps up from bed, the cloth that covers her forehead fell off and splats on the floor, she immediately went to look for the note that Irelia created.

On the desk was a note, with one medicine at the side and a glass of water, she quickly snatched the note and reads.

 _Syndra, thank goodness you came back. 35.24 degrees was not bad, in fact it was counted as normal temperature, but I advise you to rest, don't think of it that you are really healthy, fever could return if you are reckless, what is left is you to take the cold medicine._

Syndra pats her neck to check her heat, it was not that hot like before. " I am fine? That's was fast.. But I have this cold left."

She went back reading and made sure that she understood every statement that Irelia portrayed.

 _I am sorry, I have to go. I have allotted my time for you and it made me skip work. The Council might reduce my salary or worse; penalty, if I stayed further. Please get well soon. I can't wait to see your power regains again._

 _I will call you later._

-Irelia

Syndra's mind went turmoil after she reads the note, she was so amazed rather than perplexed. Never knew that Irelia really spent her time taking care of her health rather than working.

"Impossible.. The Captain allotted her time for..me?!" Syndra gasps.

She kept glancing at the note and reads it again, those words that Irelia wrote were all meaningful, like how she wanted to see her power went back again, and her health.

A smile went across her lips although it was mixed with emotions she had never attained. How lovely she thinks of their session of health care that is completely new to her.

"Hmph.." She grunted before she made a sinister laugh. Somehow, she never been this happy before.

"Goodness. She really is not my rival after all." She stood up and went to the window, gazing beyond the glass that were about to dim before dusk will came. "She monitored me all day. Seriously.."

"I wonder what is she doing? Is she working this late?"

"But.. I might knock that Mutt's feelings if ever I TELL her what happened between us." She snickered as she thinks of Ahri's face of defeat. Her stomach grumbles every time she make thoughts, grimacing that she have never eaten lunch besides of that porridge this morning.

"She might've left some of her 'Congy's' at the kitchen. Wait.. Am I right? Oh well, just simply porridge she says." Finally, she called her power to hover around, practicing a little, happy and excited to see her power once flourished again.

"I must thank her. But how?" She mumbled. "Maybe.. I ask..her AGAIN." She have thoughts about asking help from Ahri.

She now strolled downstairs and went to the kitchen, what brings her mouth agape was a note again that was folded neatly on top of the pot, she immediately reads it and it made her blush a little.

 _Hello, Syndra. Please re-heat this if ever you are hungry. I made alot.. Don't hesitate to eat more. It will help your body to regain its natural flow. And yes, don't skip meals. I know that you often calling food delivery but I want you to refrain that._

 _Oh, I recommend putting hardboiled egg on the porridge, I made some for you, check the small pot near the pot for the porridge. You can eat the porridge until tomorrow morning or else it will expire. Just heat it and you're good to go._

-Irelia

"..Hmph." She smiled, speechles and amazed. Heating the stove was easy for her since she was using it for her tea. The flames finally heating pot underneath, making fumes from the burner until it warms the whole surface.

The contents began to boil as it creates sounds from the inside, she smells the scent of the chicken broth seeping out the lid; still with the cold, the smell lingered in seconds before it subsided, her stomach asks her again with a loud grumble which indicates hunger, her mouth watered a little as she opened the lid and watched the soft rice dance as it boils.

She snatched a spoon and proceeds to scoop a substantial amount, filling a bowl just by halfs, she opened the small pot that Irelia said that she placed hardboiled eggs before she left, she began to crack and peel the shells off the egg and placed it on the porridge. Satisfied with the preparation, she went to the dining area, ready to eat.

"Never fails to satisfy me." She was delighted on how the porridge tasted good with the egg.

Finishing a bowl of porridge can take time because of its serving, but Syndra finished it by just minutes, in fact she want more, her hunger was not yet sated to fill her famished stomach.

"More." She went back to the kitchen and scooped another of Irelia's porridge before she returned her seat and eats with delight.

"Captain. We are waiting for you in the meeting but why didn't you came?"

"I had business that I must attend."

"This is the first time you missed a meeting, Captain. How come a break time lasts at couple of hours?"

"It was based on my personal reasons. Apologies."

"Ms. Lito. We have no choice but to reduce your salary this time as a penalty. The law speaks."

"I understand."

"Also, we demand reasons what have you done between those time intervals from your break time."

Irelia sighed a little, she felt being preached by these Elders based on her tardiness, of course she can't say that she took care of the most wanted person of Ionia to begin with, she has to make excuse to cover up her penalty.

"I have this friend of mine that was indeed sick." She opened, though her words are related and meaningful. "She was all alone, so I helped her a little."

"Does that reason valid?" An Elder pressed, not amused on Irelia's reason. "What else do you ponder?"

"Yes, she lives meters away from The Placidium. I recieved the warning of her health through the phone as I take breaks from work inside my home." She added logically.

"Hm. What kind of sickness does your friend has?" The Elder pressed again.

"A common cold and a mild fever, potentially have the risk of flu." She finished flatly, glaring at the Elder's dull eyes.

"Why yes, Spring season of Ionia can be cruel at times." An Elder cuts in, he was standing at the side of the room, listening to Irelia's claims. "It was also contagious, I wonder how your friend was doing right now.."

Irelia was relieved that this elder was more open-minded than the one she speaks, she gestured a smile before she made her words.

"She was doing fine. Her temperature receded after she took medications and rested. Only her cold was left." She answered directly.

"I guess that was all." The Elder ranted as he stood up on the podium and made a last glance to Irelia. "We accept the reason but your actions not. We have to penalize you. Is that fine?"

"Elder." Irelia called. "I missed a lot this day, would you let me take overtime? I will finish some of my paperworks before I leave." She proposed with a bow to convince them, some of the Elders wondered and some are fine with her, it was like they are hesitating.

"Remember Captain, we have a lot of reports today, we need those immediately, but since you wanted overtime, we will accept your proposal."

"I understand."

"Captain Irelia?"

"Yes?"

"Do not exert yourself. We don't want to lose you. Maybe we will cancel your penalty because of your passionate decision."

"Yes."

The hall became empty, leaving her on the center alone, sighed in relief from the noise of the elders' voices. Irelia made herself back to her office. Suddenly, a familiar face sprang up her sight that was sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

It was the most influenced person of Ionia. None other than the Duchess Karma.

"Welcome back." Karma greeted Irelia, giving her a smile that would cheer up the captain a little.

"Duchess? Is there anything that you wanted to discuss with me?" Irelia went ahead the Duchess and went to her desk.

"No formalities, Irelia."

"Sorry."

"So? What happened?"

"They see me like an acolyte at some point. Preaching and..preaching, I guess."

"Typical. Is that it? I know you can handle them somehow."

"Probably. Just don't make me lose my patience."

Karma laughed and went beside Irelia, she gave Irelia a light pat on her shoulder just to make her feel better.

"Tell me. I think that reason of yours can be something."

"Hm?"

"Friend? Who is she?"

Irelia sighed.

"Syndra."

Then, Karma gasps.

"Wait. Syndra?"

"Well I only said friend because I have to, I have no intentions to say her name in front of the people she had been hating."

"That's reasonable. But.." Karma wanted to press more questions in terms of Irelia's situation. "Since when you and Syndra.. are friends?"

Irelia immediately got snapped, it was a long story to begin with, in fact they have been contacting because of the phone thing that Syndra and Ahri wanted to know about.

"Phone."

"What?"

"Phone. Just that."

"You.. You two are exchanging calls?!"

"What? NO!"

"I can't believe it."

"Wait! No!"

"Hm. Never knew."

"Ahri and her asked me how to use the phone so we have contacted because of that!"

"Hm.." Karma wondered. She stared deeply at Irelia's green eyes to express her that she was serious.

"The reason why you skipped work is because of..Syndra?"

"Well.. Yes, actually."

"What did you two do?" Karma pressed.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me."

"Karma, why are you so.. keen about this..?"

Karma paused at the moment before she speaks, she made a glare at the captain while she puts some pressure on her.

"I want to know. As your friend." Karma stated.

"She was sick.." Irelia replied sheepishly.

"Sick? Her?"

"Well.. she is a human, so it's normal."

"Hm.. so." Karma glared. "Tell me, you have taken care of her, am I right?"

"W-Why.. Yes." Irelia bashfully replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing." Karma replied. Unamused. "Listen, we had been friends, Irelia. Don't make me hear that you are having hard times with her, or else." Karma gave a piercing leer at the captain before she backs away, facing the door and was about to leave.

"I will check on you later. Good day."

Irelia was perplexed at the people around her, she haven't seen Karma acted like this way to her before, she rubs her head and wondered what is happening to her day, she gave it a sigh and let it pass by, focusing her final batch of paperworks that needs to get analyzed.

Going back at the city, a woman that was filled with curiosity towards her new environment, she cloaked herself with a garb to hide her tails and ears, her only destination was a place she hasn't visited yet; the office where Irelia works.

She slithered inside with her mobility to avoid getting caught, she has plans if ever she was; charming those guards or anyone who caught her. Of course except for the people she knew.

As soon she reached upstairs, she felt a powerful mana mixed with the one she has to hunt, wondering what could it be, she went across the hall, she caught Karma walking pass by on a room that she went before. Curious, she went towards that said room.

Opening the door with silence can be easy, but with someone who has huge clairvoyance to her perception, it can be difficult. She saw Irelia resting her head, the papers were all left behind unattended, she felt pity for Irelia because she works hard for something with..papers.

"Irelia." She pouted, running her fingers on that dark blue strands of the captain. "Working hard, aren't we? You should take a rest.."

"Hm.. I wonder, I wanted to surprise her, it may help her to wake up." She planned something ridiculous, she wanted to surprise Irelia playfully as possible.

She hid under Irelia's desk in stealth, not waking Irelia up with her tails, she adjusted it to provide more space inside and not touching Irelia at all, she holds her knees on her chest and waited, giving Irelia a huge shock after if ever she wakes up.

Now, Irelia felt something that wakes her up, she yawned that her rest really paid off, but what she wondered is that her below was cramped, it was like her desk just gotten tight unknowingly.

Then, she saw her. Ahri smirked to see Irelia finally looked below, she saw how amusing Irelia's expression has been, gasping to see Ahri under her desk.

"Surprise~" Ahri quickly tackled Irelia's stomach and hugged her.

"AHRI!! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

"Hm? I am here to visit you!"

"Stop! It..!"

"What? Does my tails hurt you?"

"N-No.. It.." Irelia was flustered as she felt Ahri's chin rubbed her abdomen. "Tickles.."

Ahri got the thing on how Irelia tickled by that, she deviously smirked and teases Irelia again.

"STOP!"

"No!"

"What are you-!"

"Ticklish?"

"Just stop!"

However, Irelia's pleads can be heard outside the door, one face heard it with her pointed ears, she was about to visit her friend that she have helped before, her staff was intact on her hold, she wondered what was going on to the captain's office. She opened the door and saw Irelia's reddening face.

"Irelia?" She called.

"Soraka?!"

"What's wrong? I heard you screamed, so I went here to check."

"Nothing! N-Nothing.." Irelia kept squirming to prevent Ahri teasing her.

"Hm? What's that?" Soraka pointed at the white fluff that flutters under the portion of her desk.

Soraka's curiosity went herself in a discovery that she misunderstood.

"Oh..My." Soraka gasps. "Ahri?"

"Yes?" She still embraced Irelia's stomach.

"Are you giving..Irelia.." Soraka blushed.

"What..?" Irelia got shocked.

"You know.. Using." Soraka pointed her lips.

Irelia's face went red, she immediately got the idea, of course..it was suggestive.

"NO! S-SHE IS NOT!!" Irelia blushed, standing from her seat.

"Hm.." Ahri stood too, she bashfully presented herself in front the Starchild. "Well.."

"SHE IS NOT! SHE IS NOT! THERE IS NO..WAY!!" Irelia screamed.

"I think I have interrupted.. Good day!" Soraka scampered away, blushing.

"Now WHAT?! She thinks that you are giving me!" Irelia facepalmed while she felt a chill of embarrassment.

"Giving you what? Mouth?" Ahri snickered, with her sultry leer.

"AHRI!"

"What? Am I right?"

"Your perversion is UNDENIABLE!"

"How did you understand my perversion? Hm~?"

"I.. I."

"Caught you." Ahri pressed her fingertip on Irelia's nose, teasingly and playfully. "This is what I like in you, Irelia. Your mind was so open. Like a book."

Irelia just stood there, speechless. Ahri was right, she was so vague sometimes in terms of critical thinking, she was too serious at terms of logic, Ahri sees Irelia really interesting.

"Let's forget that. Okay? I am here to see you so.."

"You are leaving?"

"What? Don't want me to leave yet? Cute.."

"Well.. You could spare some tea a little.."

"I would love to. I am waiting."

The fox accepted the captain's offer and waited, sitting in front of the desk with a chair, she started to feel at home at this point that Irelia offered her something. Filled with excitement that it literally made herself wagging her tails swiftly as she locked her eyes to the captain.

Two steaming cups of tea were now placed on the desk, with its sweet aroma that delighted the fox's senses. Irelia sat on her chair and took a cup, giving it a sip and relaxes followed by Ahri who watches Irelia's every movement.

"Wow. This tea, it was not tasted like your face before." Ahri joked.

"Hmph. I made a better change." Irelia replied as she took a sip. "So, how was the tea?"

"It was sweet." Ahri complimented before she leered at the captain with a playful smile. "Just like you."

Irelia choked herself while she drinks, she coughed and took a cloth to cover her mouth. Since when Ahri started making jokes like this? Of course, it's obvious because she was a vixen but why of all places, she would tease her like this?

"W..What happened to the bitter one?" Irelia can't think straight after the things that happened earlier.

"Bitter? I don't know. Probably she changed her mind and turned to be sweet." Ahri snickered, she sipped her tea and rested her chin, making an eye-doe look at the captain. "I hope she stays like that.."

That look that Ahri gave her made her embarrassed, that smile and that teasing leer of the fox was more questionable than before.

"Ahri." Irelia called, avoiding eye contact as she was about to drink her tea.

"Yes?" Ahri answered the call, her tails wagged gently, most likely a type of wag that tailed-animals do when they were delighted.

"Stop.. looking at me like that."

"Why not?"

"It's just.. I can't focus."

"On drinking?"

"Well.. not just that."

"Hm. I will think about it. After all, I am in the mood of doing these kind of things."

Irelia glared a little before she sipped, she fixes her composure to prepare a another reply for the fox.

"Maybe this could be the reason why you visited?" Irelia asked.

"Perhaps. I am bored." Ahri replied sheepishly before she drinks her tea. "Sometimes, I get tired of watching humans everyday. Well.. except you." Then, she made a wink.

Again, Irelia choked and coughed, she was about to vomit the liquid but her reflexes saved her by covering her mouth immediately.

"W..Why don't you go to..Syndra's? You two are often working something through _technology_."

"Sondra? Psh. Why would I?" Ahri disdained a little.

"S..Sondra?"

"Oops. I mean Syndra."

"Why?"

"She broke our deal many times. She can't even let me borrow her phone! She sees me as a mutt of all times." Ahri pouted, she counted this as her complain.

"What deal?" Irelia pressed.

"It's just simple. She will let me borrow her phone at specific dates and times. Since she was the owner, she was the one who will set a schedule." Ahri explained. "But she still is stubborn. She won't let me unless I could reach her fortress. I am not a bird to begin with so, that's unfair."

"I see. Tell me, what will you do to the phone anyway?"

"Simple!" Ahri's eyes glimmered with a spark of excitement. "I will call you!"

"What? Me?" Irelia gasps.

"Yes! Why not?"

"What could we talk about then?"

"Anything. Why? You want me to tease you alot?" Ahri chuckled.

"I'll pass." Irelia finished, she went back to finish her cup of tea.

"No fun.." Ahri pouted. "Anyway.."

Ahri leaned forward, her face was so close to Irelia's, she wagged her tails as a sign of excitement again. On the other hand, Irelia was fazed on the sudden action, the moment Ahri leans towards her face was enough to let her blush grow.

"My senses tell me that something happened recently." Ahri stated. "Tell me?"

"It's nothing special." Irelia answered. "It's just the elders was about to penalize me."

"Penalize you? Why?" Ahri gasps, a shrill from her tails tells her that she was shocked. "Did you do something.. Exciting?"

"I don't think exciting was the right word for specifying on treating Syndra's sickness." Irelia crosses her arms as she replied.

The fox's mouth gasps on the information, she covered her mouth to hide her shock.

"Syndra's sick?" Ahri pressed.

"Yes."

"So you took care of her?"

"Yes, but she was not fully healthy, she still has a cold."

"Interesting.." Ahri wondered. This information was accordingly to her investigation on Human Activities. She thought that treating someone's sickness can be a clue for her assignment. But, she suddenly felt that, what does it feels like when someone is treating you?

" _How come Syndra felt Irelia sweetness? A stubborn, child like her doesn't deserves it._ " Ahri thought deeply, suffering a mild jealousy.

"Irelia.." Ahri was serious this time.

"Yes..?" Irelia wondered why Ahri's expression changed.

"If I will have a chance of having a sickness, will you..take care of me?" Ahri stated, her expression softened as she gazed upon those green eyes of the captain.

Irelia is just perplexed on what's happening, it all makes sense to her that Ahri wanted to feel of being treated, it must be a rivalry of the two for something, of course it was not for Technology they seek but something..

"Why do you have to say that? Of course I will." Irelia finally replied, she smiled to make Ahri feel better.

"Yes.. I am not mistaken, you are so.. so.." Ahri grasps Irelia's cheeks and squeezed it lightly. "..sweet. This is probably a reason why most Summoners have fallen head-over-heels to you. Ironically, Noxians.."

"W-What..? They do?" Irelia was flustered.

"Hm.. But, I am not going to let them touch you. Remember that.." Ahri smiled.

She pulls away and winked, turning her back away from the captain.

"Thanks for the tea. I love it. I must leave for you to focus your work. I am not going to let Irelia lose her work, am I?"

The fox slithered out her office, leaving her alone with two empty cups on the desk. What a conversation, she doesn't know where this sudden motivation came from, by just now, it came from someone that pesters her the most. She thanked the fox silently before she fixed up everything to continue her work, in fact, she doesn't mind Ahri teasing her like that but somehow it made her flustered.

She reached those set of papers for her to analyze, but one thing that piques her, it was different among those bondpapers, and this one is really a letter; a letter with a without a recipient.

Without hesitating, she opened the letter. And it happened, her face got red and her hand shaked, dropping the letter on air, landing on the top of the bondpapers piled up, she had never had this kind of letter before, in fact this one is the most, shocking, nerve-wrecking letter for her. She immediately hid the letter to her bag and let her focus do the thing for her to finish her work.

 **NOTE:** Hm. Looks like the fun has started, it seems that Karma is probably having a minor jealousy now, I can't wait to write scenes with Karma and how Syndra would act on this.

Oh yes! How about that time where Soraka spot them; a misunderstanding and thought Ahri is giving Irelia a.. you know.. _oral?_ _something? *chuckles_

And now, Ahri is literally flirting here; she is the usual Ahri that we all know! Or how about that letter? What do you think its content? We'll find out in the next chapter!


	9. That Letter

IX

That Letter

Light shone throughout the glass that tells that an illumination from the moon basked its glow across the land, the city was now asleep with few among of those people who are restless still running for their activities, of course, she was included, and she was the only one who is still up for the night.

The staffs of the Council have gone home, leaving a certain official that works overtime for this time, she is still fiddling those last batch of papers that were all about reports of certain troubles from the province about finances and lack of budget. As a captain, she needs to file these reports to the head officials for them to analyze and find a possible solution.

"Finally." She stretched her arms and yawned, her work was finally finished as she stacked and complied the papers. "I can leave now."

But before she could proceed of fixing her things, she remembered that letter, since it was anonymous, she has to talk about it from whom she knew.

She took the letter out of the desk and put it inside her sling bag; her trusty sling bag had been in ages since she last visited Piltover, it was included with her aviator set as she bought it for her desire, her hobby in life.

Right now, she wondered who was still up at this hour of the night. The first person she thought about was the none other than the mage; Syndra. Of course, the mage was sick right now due to cold, but if ever she was healthy, staying up late was one of her routines depending of her mood if she wanted to have a nice rest, although the dangerous mage was restless, she thought elsewhere.

Karma. The Duchess might be still up but it's embarrassing for her to give it a go since she was a high official, she was her friend; though sometimes she feels awkward because of her stoic complexity.

How about..

"Soraka..? I don't think so." She murmurs, doubting every single decision she elaborates.

The Starchild may be available since she often meditates at this hour as a prayer for the stars, but she doesn't want to interrupt the Starchild by opening up some random letter filled with mystery.

And then, one person she wondered about was the one she talked recently, the one who pestered her with teases; even though she thought that it was some kind of flirt she has to avoid.

Ahri.

But, one thing came up to her mind. What could possibly the Nine-Tailed Fox's whereabouts?

"The forest not far from here, I think.. She usually wanders deep throughout the forest." Irelia got up from her feet and strolled, she locked down her office, as well as the whole building.

Walking down the streets under the full moon was calming, yet somehow she feels that she was being watched by that heavenly body, the light coming from it was like a dull spotlight, guiding her along the way, her boots silently pressed the grass as it made a crunched sound of being stepped, she made her detour to the forest to the Southern part of The Placidium.

As she reached the forest, her eyes were mesmerized with the colors of the glowing barks of the trees, Ionia is famous by its magical realm of spirits, creatures and animals, just like Ahri herself, the country was once a home of a race called Vastaya; a race of a human-animal hybrid possessing magic, before it was discovered by humans.

She wandered the forest like a lone traveller, like a lost girl in the woods looking for an exit.

On top of the trees, there was a person, probably. It was like a bird or something because of the feathers it possesses but it feels a lot more human.

She gasps as she felt a sharp blade that pass near her, it was feather, a purple, yet sharp feather, a plume that glows magically then it dissipated.

"Who's there?" She called before she prepared her blades.

"A human like you shouldn't be here." A low cold voice of a woman came from her back, she turned around and see what beyonds that dark, shadowy figure.

It was a woman, no, a bird. She was like Ahri; though she really _looked_ like Ahri, but she was different, she has a wing and a cloak, with a set of sharp quills to her knuckles.

"You should leave human." The woman threatened. "My quills are itching for a fight."

"I have no intentions to fight you." Irelia stated, she lowered her blades as a sign she declines the fight.

"Then why are YOU here?"

"I have to meet up someone. Just like you."

"Like me? Don't tell me.. her?"

"You know her?"

"Of course I do." She lowered her hand and put away her quills. "She is a traitor to our heritage. I don't care about her at all."

"I see, she wanted to become a human. I don't see any danger about it." Irelia concluded.

"You seem to know more about her huh." The woman raised her brow, her eyes went directly to Irelia's set of ornate blades. "Nice weapon you got there."

"Thank you." Irelia take the praise and bowed. "Do you perhaps know her whereabouts?" She finally asked the mysterious woman.

"Hmph. How dare you ask me that? I told you, I don't care about her." The woman got infuriated and began flinging quills at Irelia.

Irelia hastily blocked the quills with her blades, she controlled it with her hand, using her martial art that learned from before; from her father, she put herself a stance, ready to fight.

"I said before, I have no intentions to fight you. But you break the wall and tried to, so be it." Irelia accepted the fight and anticipated.

"Wow. You can fight without holding that blade? Interesting." The woman whistled as she fling more quills.

Irelia dodged the quills and made her blades turned into a blooming flower, she surged to the woman in a blinding speed and locked her to the tree. The woman gasps as she was in a state of a hold.

"Whoa.. Take it easy you two!" Came from a voice, it was now a man.

"You are late." The woman snarled at him. "Just where the hell did you wander off to?"

"Well, I love the night! I am flexing my feathers, look!" The man spreads his wings wide, the colors went vibrant as it was glowed from the light of the moon.

"Geez." The woman facepalmed.

"And who's this lovely woman here? And wow! That..blade. It's huge!" He jumped and tried to touch it. "Sleek metal work."

"Excuse me." Irelia finally removed the blades and bowed at the man. "I am not here to intrude, but who are you?"

"Me?! Hmph." The man smirked as he slides his hand to his hair, he made some acrobatics before he introduced himself.

"I am the only one, no, the greatest, and lovable man. RAKAN!" He screamed and bowed. "A charmer, a dancer and a loving.."

"Shut up. Not now. This is embarrassing.." The woman shoved the man's face away.

"I am.." Before the woman could introduce, Rakan surged towards Irelia.

"And you? I've never seen such woman like you having an armor like that. What are you? A Valkyrie? That would be awesome!" Rakan wandered his eyes on Irelia's figure.

"I am just a captain. Nothing more, nothing less." Irelia sighed again.

"Wow, a captain? A woman like you is a CAPTAIN?" Rakan gasps.

"Rakan! I can't show my face to this intruder if you are in the way." The woman cried.

"Oops! My bad." Rakan immediately pushed the woman towards Irelia, his quirky attitude made the woman flustered. "Go on, dear child, introduce yourself!"

"Call me Xayah." Xayah handed her hand to Irelia as an introductory.

"Hello." Irelia stated, she made a handshake to Xayah before she introduced. "I am Irelia Lito, the captain of the military from the Placidium, I am pleased to meet you both.

"Hey, let me get a handshake too!" Rakan placed his hand to the women.

"Oh Rakan.. Geez." Xayah again facepalmed. She leaned to the man's body as she stared at the captain.

"So, is this forest is under your protection?" Irelia asked.

"Yes, this forest was once a home of our ancestors, we guard it as we can." Xayah replied. "And yes, humans are not allowed."

"I see, I should leave then." Irelia answered, making her exit before the birds tell anything.

"Wait!" Rakan called, making Irelia turned her back and have his attention.

"Tell me, what is your purpose here anyway? Miss Captain?" Rakan asked.

"I am here to locate a do- no, a fox. A certain fox." Irelia answered, almost calling Ahri a dog again.

"Her, Rakan.. Her." Xayah cuts in.

"Oh? It's her! Well yes I know her location!" Rakan brightly answered.

"What? Rakan!"

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you are going to trust that human?!"

"She was not that bad okay? Trust me."

"Of course I've always trusted you, but HER! She is a human!"

"Excuse me." Irelia coughed. "It's okay, Sir Rakan.. I can find her along the way."

"Oh! You called me Sir!? Wow!" Rakan clapped. "Nicely done, Miss."

"Um, okay.. Please excuse me. I will leave this forest alone for now." Irelia turned her heel and walked away.

However, the birds didn't hesitate to let Irelia exit like that, Xayah was the first one who blocked Irelia's way.

"Hold it, human." Xayah started.

"Didn't you just want me to leave?" Irelia made a complain.

"Well, she says you are suspicious." Rakan added, walking in front Irelia before his companion. "I have no right to argue so.."

"I am curious of your interest to Ahri." Xayah finally stated. "A human like you shouldn't be having such interest to a Vastaya."

"She is my friend." Irelia flatly stated back.

"Friend? Hmph. So she is starting to become closer to humans."

"However, I met her in the depths of the war back then, we made contacts as a Champion of the League so it's all plausible." Irelia explained, not amused on Xayah's suspicion.

"Wait.. Champion? Oh.. I remember.." Xayah walks around Irelia as she wondered. "I remember you, I saw you before.."

"You know, she was one of our team back then Xayah. Remember how she saved us using a teleport? That's totally.. awesome." Rakan cuts in, having excitement to the topic.

"Yeah, yeah, you shoved your tiny crap on that robotic thing before she saved you." Xayah sighed.

"It's unfair y'know! I was being grappled to my butt! Pulled me and beat me!" Rakan shivered.

"Enough of that.. I take that match as a past now, I don't care about it." Irelia crossed her arms and sighed. "Why are you blocking my way anyway?"

"Tell me, what is your purpose. The real one other than showing your face to that traitor." Xayah snarled, her expression was showing signs of rage.

"Now, now darling, smile! Don't get mad at her like that!" Rakan went close to Xayah and pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it, not now. Not in front of this blade girl." Xayah shoved Rakan away and faced Irelia.

"Wow, Blade girl? That's cute." Irelia put on her sarcasm.

"Hmph. What do you wanted me to call you?"

"Just my name, or whatever. I want to end this." Irelia gave up, she sighed again. "Oh well, since you two are wasting my time, maybe you two are enough."

The birds glanced each other before they faced Irelia.

"You see, I thought about Ahri because she usually stays up late like this, I want her to see this." Irelia took the letter and shows it them. "It's a letter. It has no recipient. I can't sleep without knowing who could had wrote that letter."

"Hm. No recipient it is." Xayah glances the letter. "Maybe it's not for you."

"Probably. I saw it between the papers that my officers gave me. One of them might've slipped it in purpose or accidentally." Irelia added.

"Interesting. Will you gave us a permission to open it?" Rakan asked nicely.

"Go ahead."

The birds opened the letter and reads, Rakan just ranted and gasps, Xayah only widened her eyes of disbelief.

"Wow.."

"Man.. That was."

"Just, wow."

"Ok, wow." Irelia felt awkward.

"This letter.." Rakan snatched the letter and shoved it to Irelia. "It's a LOVE letter!!"

"Wait, what?"

"Rakan.."

"Yes! I am right! Hm.. I had once recieved a love letter from Xayah y'know."

Xayah immediately blushed. She just wanted to make Rakan to shut up because of his rants.

"You better-!" Xayah was about to cover Rakan's mouth but Rakan continued to rant.

"Of course I love it, she was so sweet and.."

"RAKAN! JUST-!"

Irelia was there staring at them, she was petrified of having a sudden realization.

"So you two..are.." Irelia wondered. "Lovers?"

Xayah went silent and sighed, facepalming on the situation she has been, her blush showed a little while Rakan was proud, being proud.

"Well can't you tell? Want us to show how we rule the world?" Rakan smirked.

"No thanks." Irelia stopped him.

"Aw. You are no fun. Too bad, you are beautiful though.." Rakan pouted. "Am I right? Darling?"

"Don't ask me." Xayah huffed.

"Why not? Look at her! She has that pretty face, a captain, and a Blade girl." Rakan pressured.

"Honey, please." Xayah facepalmed.

"Now she calls him _Honey_ this time?" Irelia mumbled silently, cringing on the scene on front of her.

She was about to leave without them knowing but Xayah noticed her first. "Where do you think you're going? We are not done yet human."

"What else do you want?" Irelia gave her a shot of cold glare that gave Xayah hostilities.

"Nothing. Just get your pretty face out." Xayah barked, driving Irelia away.

"Oh, so you finally realized that she IS pretty." Rakan snickered. "Subtle, darling. I don't know if you are being soft or what."

"Ugh. Let's go, Rakan." Xayah started pulling Rakan to her but Rakan put up his tough build that made him harder to pull. "..what are you doing..?"

"Hey, Miss Captain! Do you know what comes this week?" Rakan whispered.

"What?"

"That day where all hearts will become as one!"

"Seriously?"

"Give it a guess?"

"Hm.. Wait." Irelia pondered deeply. "Valentines? I think?.. Wait."

"You've got it, girl. Good memory." Rakan winked. "That is why you have that letter."

"Oh.. Maybe?"

"Anyway, see ya!" Rakan just went off leaving Xayah. "HONEY! LET'S MOVE!" And, he called.

"Okay!" Xayah called back.

"Good evening. I must go. Thank you." Irelia bowed and turned her heel, leaving Xayah standing alone at the center of the forest.

"Hm. She was not that bad. I guess." She made a last judgment before she jumped up to the trees and followed her lover's figure along the deep forest.

"Valentine's day, huh?" Irelia wondered as she shuffled the papers she have to analyze, she could've mistaken the event as ridiculous since it was all about showing love thing. "What a lame event, I could've spare a nice drink of jasmine tea instead."

However, one of the papers has a letter again, this time, it was taped on the front page, she gasps on the idiotic work that tampered the report.

"Come on. WHO could be sending letters like this?! Tampering a report is strictly prohibited." Her face screams anger as she gently remove the sticky tape without damaging the paper.

Now, she removed the letter and opened it, reading with her unamused face.

 _How I wish I could grasp those smooth, soft cheeks of yours as it was cloaked under the moonlight. The wonders of your beauty stood out so..perfectly._

She slammed the letter on her desk, completely exasperated every word it portray.

"How I wish I could grasp this.. person's face who wrote this forsaken letter of ridicule." She cracks her knuckles, ready to punch someone with her raging fists.

She moved on and went back for her work, it's early in the morning so she has to go for her normal routine, without stressing so much so that she could focus for the day.

Unfortunately, one pile of paper was not actually a report, since it was stacked as a pile, she loses the papers and made itself fall, the horrors within was revealed, all of them are nothing but letters, some of it has a flower attached to it, she gasps on how this day was ridiculous after she have gotten that stupid love letter.

"Oh.. My G-God.. I am so.. freaking done.." Her mind was in panic, she crossed the line and called Karma. ASAP.

"Yes? Good morn-"

"My office. Now." Irelia immediately cuts in, breaking Karma's greeting, which is kind of rude. But Irelia calls it urgent.

She puts the phone back in its podium, she rested her head to ease the stress. "It's early in the morning..it's early in the freaking morning.." She chanted to calm herself down.

The door opened and yes, the Duchess came in with her worried look, she gasps in horror as soon she saw the mess of Irelia's office.

"Irelia, what's going on?" Karma assessed the situation.

Irelia just pointed at the direction where she slammed the papers, no, letters.

Karma took her chance to see what's on the floor, she saw the letters. Wondering what does it mean, she made a sigh that it was all about that event.

"Seems you are popular." Karma chuckled.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong? Why don't you read one?"

"All of them are having poetic drama which they believe it would enlighten me. Funny."

"Hm. Well yes, probably not worth for seconds."

"Of course! I can't stand them giving me cheesy, stupid lines that they believe most women could fall for it!"

"You are right. It seems all of the papers you have received are all letters instead of reports." Karma once again shuffled the letters to investigate.

"Karma. What should I do?" Irelia mewled.

"Hm.. Maybe, I will give you a 2 day day-off for the rest of the event." Karma smiled.

"Really? Are you serious?! 2 days were too much!" Irelia gasps.

"Why not? We have assessed that no problems have been comitted these past few days." Karma explained. "Your overtime really helped us. So, it is wise for you to have a break."

Irelia was so thankful that she was given a day-off, and yes, that very most day that her break was alotted falls under the event; which is the Valentine's.

She lowered her head and smiles, that smile was hidden behind her hair that drapes her face.

"It's time for me to leave, you better fix this mess Irelia." Karma laughed before she leaves.

Now Irelia was alone, she finally reached those letters and compiled it, placing it inside an empty box for recycling. As she made her proceedings, she accidentally caught a glimpse to the phone, her mind immediately played the sick mage's image that tells her that she has to check up on.

"Oh yes, I told Syndra that I will call her." Irelia mumbled, she sat her chair and took the phone, inputting Syndra's phone number in a swift manner, in fact, she memorized the number within just a couple of minutes.

Now the phone rings, she waited for the reciever as she fiddled her pen. Irelia wondered what could possibly the mage is doing right now despite of the cold, she wanted to know that if the mage was alright, also she have a plan to visit her just to make breakfast for her, of course the porridge suffice for the mage's appetite, it was still not enough to sate the sickly mage.

" _Good morning, Fool Captain._ " The mage finally spoke, Irelia was surprised to hear Syndra straightforwardly calls her only one nickname by her.

"Hello." Irelia greeted. "How are you?"

" _I am.. fine, actually.._ " Syndra paused. " _I am out of those porridge things that you have done._ "

"Oh! I see, good timing. I called for you so that I could check up on your condition." Irelia added.

" _Well. I am fine, alright._ "

"You need a another medication for your cold, but you have to eat first."

" _That's why I told you that I ran out of those porridge things._ " Syndra's voice tells that she was annoyed.

"Can you just let me finish?" Irelia cuts in, with a stern voice.

Syndra got silent after she heard Irelia well, she waited for the captain to finish.

"Do you want pancakes?" Irelia smiled as she recommended.

" _Pancakes? What is that?_ " Syndra asked as if she was clueless on these kind of things.

"It's one, light breakfast for the day, you'll love it for sure." Irelia again, added, she felt excited to cook again.

" _Hm, you better make sure I will be satisfied with your.. pancake thing._ " Syndra stuttered, completely overwhelmed by Irelia's motivation to take care of her.

"Of course, and don't worry, it's easy to make one. I will meet you within 5 minutes. I have to fix something to my office."

" _You are still working? You are NOT an augmented being to begin with_ "

"I am about to leave, the Duchess gave me a nice day-off because of the event."

" _Event? This country has a lot of stupid events.._ "

"It's worldwide. And that event is somewhat ridiculous for me in terms of people."

" _And what is that..?_ "

"Valentines." Irelia said monotonously.

" _Ok. I knew that event is going to happen."_

"Well yes, I once loved the event when I was a child. Since I have my family back then, we often go to picnic. Past is past I guess. I am not sure if I can handle the event this time." Irelia further explained her thoughts about the event.

" _Hmph. I am hungry._ " Syndra avoided the topic because she has no idea to respond, she just ranted her situation, though it was embarrassing for her to rant that suddenly.

"Ah, I am sorry.. Im- _patient._ 4 minutes." Irelia chuckled, she now put the phone down and proceed to move.

Irelia fixed everything for her to make her departure, her plans would be going to the market to buy ingredients for Syndra's breakfast, a sick person needs a care especially if the patient was indeed grumpy and impatient.

As she bought the ingredients, she surged upward using her blades as a platform, hovering and take flight towards the floating fortress. Her boots landed on the grass, she now proceed to the door that was opened, it seems that Syndra knows Irelia's presence by just standing on territory.

She was invited by the mage that was floating suspiciously behind the door, wondering why the mage is acting like that, Irelia wanted answers.

"Nothing." Syndra stated.

"You call that nothing? By just hiding behind the door?" Irelia added.

"Just! Go." Syndra shoved Irelia and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Admit that you are waiting for me." Irelia sighed.

"I am NOT waiting for you." Syndra blushed.

"Really? I am not sure if I could believe a lie like that." Irelia now placed the ingredients to desk, she caught Syndra watching her behind the edge of the wall, as if she was watching Irelia cooks for her.

"A sick person like you must not stay here. You belong to your room and stay there, rested." Irelia stated.

"What? I want to see how you cook that pancake thing." Syndra demanded.

"Oh. Probably you wanted to learn how?" Irelia chuckled. "I can teach you."

"No. I can do it by watching." Syndra finished. "What are you waiting for? Cook!"

"Hm. Suit yourself."

Irelia now heated the pan, she made sure that the pan was hot enough to cook the batter, of course as she heating the pan, she prepares the pancake batter, mixing swiftly as soon it became gluttonous. Behind her was Syndra that is humming as a sign of approval, Irelia wondered that Syndra could be understanding how to make pancakes as she prepares for it.

Finally, the batter boiled a little and bubbling, she flipped it and the wonders has revealed, the pancake has its side well done, she heard the mage gasp on surprise.

"What? How did you.."

"Silly, it's part of the process."

"Interesting. So it will cooked up if you flip it right after it bubbled."

Irelia finished two pancakes and prepared it, she now put the most crucial ingredients of the pancake; syrup and butter.

She now brought a steaming plate of pancakes, but before she could place the plate on the table, Syndra was nowhere to be found.

"Syndra? She must've went back to her room." She glanced around to check the corners if ever the mage was around.

It seems that looking around can be a waste of time, she hurriedly went to the mage's room while holding the plate. Before she knocked the door, the door opened automatically, Syndra opened the door for her using her magic, dragging the captain inside the bedroom which is the same as before.

"I thought you wanted to watch me." Irelia started.

"I am done watching. Cooking those can be easy." Syndra huffed, within her face was a subtle amount of smug.

"I see." Irelia finished, she placed a small table just in front Syndra for her to eat comfortably. "Here, I hope you like it."

In front of her contained beautiful, fluffy pancakes filled with syrup and melted butter on top, her mouth watered and wanting to have it on her own, she never had tasted one of these before, so her delight was unbearable, excited to have that soft cakes made by the rival who took cared of her.

But something was off, her body won't respond, she just ended up staring at Irelia who was preparing her medicine, she wanted to hold the fork and start to eat, yet her mind is elsewhere.

Because of all times, she expects Irelia to feed her; she was literally waiting for Irelia to take the turn and feed her again just like before. Her heart was beating up fast, thanks to her sudden excitement, fidgeting as she waited.

However..

"I will be right back, I forgot your water." Irelia bowed, a habit for formality.

Suddenly, Syndra got herself broken, her expectations are false, she felt grumpy and annoyed because of this kind of emotion that stings her heart a little.

"What am I doing..? I can eat by myself anyway." Syndra mumbled.

Right after she said that, Irelia enters the room, holding a glass of water. Her eyes went straight to Syndra, she have wondered why the mage was not eating.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you not eating?" Irelia asked.

"I am NOT asking you to feed ME!" Syndra suddenly spats without thinking.

Both of them got silent. Syndra got embarrassed, she immediately avoided contacting her eyes to the woman. Irelia, at the moment was surprised to hear that.

"F-FORGET IT! Just finish your business and LEAVE ME." Syndra stuttered, blushing at the same time.

Irelia gave Syndra smile, a warm smile. Strolling pass by the desk, she placed the glass of water along the medicine, took a chair and sat beside Syndra.

"W-WHAT?!" Syndra barked.

"Do you like someone to feed you?" Irelia asked, she didn't let go off her smile.

"Can YOU just finish your JOB here?! I am going to eat."

"You are avoiding my question."

"So?"

"Yes or no."

Syndra hesitates.

"I said. Yes or no."

Syndra grunted and fidgeted on her sheets.

"Yes or no-"

"YES! OKAY?! CAN YOU JUST SILENCE?!"

Irelia chuckled, she never thought that Syndra can be like this.

"Can you guess why am I beside you?"

"What?"

"Guess?" Irelia teased.

Instantly, Syndra felt her blush surged to her cheeks. She only let a sneeze from her cold answer.

" _She's going to feed me, isn't she?_ " Syndra thought.

"Y-You obliged to do so because I demanded it in the first place!" Syndra cried. "Isn't it an automatic response for nurses the needs of a PATIENT?!"

"Wait.. you see me as a _nurse_?" Irelia giggled. "Just because I am taking care of you?"

"Obviously, you are taking care of a patient!"

"Oh come on." Irelia fixed her position, facing at the small table. "Let me?" She grinned as she asked permission.

Syndra got flustered as she saw that expression, especially from her rival, she immediately accepted the offer and waited. Her heart skipped again because Irelia will feed her soon.

Irelia took the fork and sliced the pancake, sliding that cooked batter across the syrup that spreads along the plate, she pointed the food and let Syndra took the food.

Syndra gasps, the taste, the scent of the food, and its softness, lathered inside her mouth, in other words, it was really, really delicious. The sweetness of the syrup was so perfect that it enhanced the flavor of the pancake, adding the butter that was absorbed.

"Wow." Syndra mumbled while she chewed.

"Wow. Never heard someone said that before." Irelia laughed.

"Shut up."

"More?"

Syndra opened her mouth as the reply, it gave Irelia a slight satisfaction that someone likes her cooking that much, Irelia continued to feed the mage even though it was quite unexpected for Syndra to like Irelia's service.

And so, to break the silence, Irelia opened a topic that would brighten the mood.

"You know Syndra, I just wanted to share something with you." Irelia started while she feeds the mage.

"What is it?" Syndra nonchalantly answered, interested at Irelia's sudden question just to break the silence.

"This day, I have received so many letters." Irelia sighed.

"What letters?" Syndra asked again.

"Like this." Irelia took the letter from her bag, handing it to the mage.

Syndra reads the letter, her eyes set on every word that she hated; just about to hate. She slammed the letter on the table and glared at Irelia.

"Pathetic. IS THIS THE REASON WHY MOST PEOPLE LOVE THAT EVENT?!" Syndra screamed.

"Syndra." Irelia shoved a piece of pancake to calm the mage.

"Do you agree with me?!" Syndra snarled, her voice was muffled behind that pancake inside her mouth.

"Well of course, I prefer if it was meaningful but mostly, it was consisted of lines and ridicule from people just to impress." Irelia sighed.

"Hmph! Give me another."

Irelia took a piece again and shoved it in Syndra's mouth.

"LOVE letter? PATHETIC!"

"Just forget it. I am fine being popular by many but please.. bare with me those ridiculous letters.." Irelia facepalmed, completely finished from her situation.

"Don't worry, that will pass by after the event, Ms. Popular Captain Fool." Syndra said after she ingested her food.

"Since when I am being battered with countless names?"

"I prefer calling YOU Fool Captain, because you can be foolish sometimes." The mage declared. " _Or maybe.. Plaything. You are one of my favorites to be honest._ " Syndra thought, with a sudden heart beat and a blush.

"Thank you, Ms. Sovereign."

"Why, y-you're welcome!" Syndra ended a gasp and an instant blush because Irelia's reply matched well among with her thoughts.

Now the eating session was finally over, Syndra took her cold medicine and waited for Irelia to finish, she is cleaning the dishes right now and busy.

Unfortunately, her phone rang out of nowhere, she have wondered who on earth calls her since Irelia was the only one she can contact with, also with an exception of her delivery contacts.

She pressed the button and held the phone.

"Who are YOU?" Her greeting was not that much enlightening.

" _It's me. Guess?_ "

"I am CUTTING THIS CALL NOW!"

" _Hey! You can't recognize my VOICE?_ "

"That is WHY I am going to CUT this CALL!"

" _Since when you are rude? You should be happy that's someone is greeting you!_ "

"I am CONTENTED with WHOM that is taking care of me right now!"

" _Let me guess.. Irelia?_ "

"WHO ELSE?! SHE CARES FOR ME MORE THAN YOU!"

" _Excuse me?! I made myself clear that Irelia can make cute faces when she's with me!_ "

"Hmph. She can show cute faces to you, but SHE is cute already when she smiles at ME!"

" _Oh!_ "

"WHAT?!"

" _OH MY GOD, SHE SMILES AT YOU OFTEN?!_ "

"OF COURSE! More than YOUR EXISTENCE OF A MUTT!"

" _I AM NOT MISTAKEN, YOU LIKED HER!_ " Ahri ends a squeal. " _Hey, did my charm really helped? Oh yes, yes it is~!_ "

"SHUT. UP!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT-" Syndra sneezed, but she kept fighting for her pride, with her face of a crimson that calls a blush. "SHUT UP!"

" _Why don't you write her a letter? She would love it!_ " Ahri recommended.

"WHAT?! ME?! LIKE I COULD IMITATE THOSE BUFFOONS WRITING PUTRID LETTERS OF FREAKING LOVE POEMS!" Syndra attacked Ahri with a loud treatment.

" _Love poems? Pfft, no! Real LETTERS! Not THOSE!_ " Ahri corrected. " _I am about to write her one but I am busy! I am popular these days!_ "

"Popular my face, they ONLY wanted to adopt your dog life!"

" _Hey! Stop treating me like a dog!_ "

"And since WHEN a dog can HANDLE A PHONE?!"

" _I am SO going to report you to Irelia. Even THOUGH she was there FOR you!_ "

"Oh really." Syndra laughed. "I am betting that SHE will side with ME!"

" _I don't care! I am going to report how RUDE you are when you are talking with me! Of course she will side with ME if you keep BEING a BAD GIRL WHO LOSTS HER CANDY!_ "

"Are YOU mocking me?!"

" _What if I AM?!_ "

"THEN I AM GOING TO KILL THIS CALL NOW!"

" _So BE IT! But let me intrude, I am going to win over Irelia by the event from YOUR CAPTIVE!_ " Ahri cried behind the line, yet her excitement from teasing Syndra is getting high from low levels.

Syndra gasps.

"MY CAPTIVE?! EXCUSE ME?! I AM NOT IMPRISONING HER!"

" _Hmph! Wait for it, and you'll desire that you have to make her yours._ "

"W-WHAT?! I AM NOT!!" Syndra forced a blush across her cheek.

" _Okay, let's see if you can win, Syndra, by LETTER!_ "

"Oh, YOU ARE CHALLENGING ME?! BRING IT!"

" _Bring it on!_ "

"Bring IT! Infant!"

" _I am GOING TO WIN. Bohoo, you can't even make a call in the first place! How come if letters are implied?_ "

"Excuse me?! That's from last few days! I am learning to use this!"

" _Oh, and WHO helped you?_ "

"I don't CARE! SO SHUT UP! AND I WILL WIN, ABSOLUTELY!"

Irelia called right after she heard Syndra screamed with anger.

" _Looks like your lovely, and sweet nurse is calling her child to shut up._ " Ahri laughed.

"OH YOU BETTER SHUT UP!"

"Syndra? What's wrong?" Irelia assessed the situation.

" _It's your chance, Sondra~"_ Ahri made a last tease before she cuts the line.

"You little piece of-.." Syndra sighed and put the phone away.

Irelia sat beside Syndra and tried to confront her.

"Who's that?" Irelia asked.

"Someone that is nearly annoying as a street dog."

"Really?" Irelia laughed harder this time. "Well its seems she was really a dog after all!"

"Gladly you have sided with me." Syndra chuckled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. You can get rest. Irelia."

Irelia gasps as she heard Syndra finally stated her name. How wondrous it felt that her ears heard no nicknames from the mage.

"Why are you smiling for?" Syndra deliberately asked.

"I am happy that you called me without that nickname." Irelia smiled.

"W-Well.." Blushing. Again.

"Thank you, and I will."

Syndra just let it pass by, seeing Irelia smiles at her like that makes her do the same, it also counts as her thanks from taking care of her. However, she felt the need of competing against the fox, wanting to let the fox know that she was literally accepting the fact that she wanted to make her rival as hers.

 **NOTE:** In this chapter, I made Xayah and Rakan introduced here, I will be showing a cameo of a variety of champions in the future chapters!

Letter? Who knows what kind of letter will Syndra make? Her Tsundere side is pretty strong that some of her contacts can notice. Next chapter can be a headache for Syndra. STAY tuned!


	10. Fight Between Letters

X

Fight Between Letters

"Long time no see, Syndra." Ahri greeted, she was being lifted by Syndra's power from the ground. To be honest, she called for the mage to visit her, of course, Syndra gave her permission to stand foot to her fortress, although they have terms to talk about.

"What do YOU want?" Syndra snarled, she have her impatience with her.

"Have you forgotten? Lame." Ahri pouted.

"Oh, a declaration of war?" Syndra nodded, and tried to be modest.

"So.." Ahri glanced around. "Where is your lovely nurse?"

"None of YOUR business!" The mage roared.

"Hm.. seems that your mood went off this time after she left." Ahri teased. "Did you miss her that badly?"

"SHUT UP! If you went here just to mock ME, then I am going to cut off YOUR tails one by one!" Syndra threatened, with a subtle amount of blush appeared across her face.

"My TAILS are innocent!" Ahri hugged her tails and backs away.

"So be it! I don't care!"

Ahri can't get enough of Syndra's grumpiness, she wanted to make the mage talk, for her to do that, she pulled out a letter that and wiggled it to Syndra.

"Don't tell ME you already wrote her one!" Syndra gasps.

"Well, yes! How about YOU? Can't write letters? How cute!" Ahri giggled.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR SNOUT, MUTT! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN WRITE!" Syndra hurriedly went to her room by hovering.

Ahri laughed after the mage left her, her plan is going pretty well. The plan was to make Syndra fall for her play and trap her, she will catch Syndra on spot that she was right after all; additionally, that moment when the mage was indeed having interest to the captain.

Now she waited, and waited, until she strolled around to kill some time.

Inside the dull, yet comfortable room of the fortress was an annoyed, but motivated mage. She sat on her chair and took a piece of paper, wondering how on earth letter works, she grunted unladylike, there is no way she has to put lines that are believed it will catch someone's heart, in fact, she was confused.

"How. On. EARTH. Am I going to WRITE HER A LETTER?!" Syndra roared. "What will I say? Do I have to be honest with HER?!"

"Looks like someone is stuck." Ahri chuckled right behind her. "Aww.. still blank. I thought you are going to beat me?"

"Who TOLD YOU TO COME HERE?!" Syndra jumped up and tried to pass some spheres at the fox.

"Excuse me? I thought no Ionian shall come foot at this very most of this castle but you let YOUR sweet rival in!" Ahri fights back, teasing the mage at the same time.

Syndra got flustered, she went back her seat and sniffed some of her cold residue that flows out her nasals.

"She..S-SHE IS DIFFERENT AMONG THOSE FOOLS!"

"In what way?" Ahri teased.

"In a way of.."

"Hm?"

"In a way of..HELPING me at all times!"

"Bland answer. Pftt." Ahri sighed. "Is it, in a way of interest?"

"WHAT?"

"Am I right?"

"Just GET OUT! I AM BUSY! SHOO!" Syndra summoned a blast of magic that could blow the fox away. In fact, she gave up giving answers that are making Ahri's logic to worse.

"No fun." Ahri finished, she made a decision to try giving the mage a hint to write letters. "So what now? What will you write?"

Syndra didn't answered, she really has no idea what to write in the first place, and so, she also hadn't wrote letters before especially on events like Valentine's. Frankly, she rested her head lazily and sighed, her agitation starts to grow every second as she thinks about the writing.

"Why on EARTH am I fighting YOU with letters anyway? It's pointless." Syndra mumbled. "Fine. Defeat is mine." She waved her hand, more like shoving as a sign of giving up.

"You're giving up? Well that's easy than I thought." Ahri made a stroll beside Syndra. "You can't win over someone with THAT, Syndra."

"Win over my face. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL I WRITE!" Syndra raised her voice. "Besides, she would laugh at me because of my writing ideas."

"That's why I am here!" Ahri declared. "I am here to help you!"

"You WHAT?"

"Yes~ Yes~ I will help you." Ahri giggled.

By looking at Ahri's face, it means trouble, Syndra knew that this will be a bad idea, especially, the one who would help her was the one who IS experienced on flirting.

"No thanks. I am done with your FLIRTATIOUS demands, Mutt." Syndra sighed.

"Come on!" Ahri pursued. "You want her to be yours.. am I right?"

"W-What?! N-NO!" Syndra blushed. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Maybe I AM insane." Ahri laughed. "Basically, when you write letters, express first what you wanted to tell about the idea that is happening right now."

"I didn't even said YES that I need HELP!" Syndra snarled.

"Geez, get a grip. You are not going to give her a thanks from taking care of YOU?" Ahri disdained.

"Well, maybe, I am." Syndra mildly accepted the fact.

"Then it's YOUR chance! Valentine's day wasn't the day of giving love clichés to someone; if you know what I mean, but to express compassion, share, and love that are bound to your emotions!" Ahri explained, her voice was far more like preaching than giving Syndra a hint.

"Ridiculous." Syndra spats. "She doesn't need my thanks anyway. She is clueless, like a fool. She treats everything like NOTHING, for example, that festival, she thinks that THING as a compensation on what she have done after she was under that stupid charm spell of yours."

"Thing? What..Thing? After she was under my spell.. Wait.." Ahri smiled mischievously. "OH!"

She shrilled like there is an exciting event happening, her excitement was in high intensity levels, her tails wagged endlessly, it somehow providing stray furs that Syndra hated.

"Don't tell me. YOU KISSED HER AGAIN?!" Ahri screamed, her eyes were beaming with pink spark, wide and big; though those cat-like pupils went circular stating that she is excited.

"WHAT NO! I-I." Syndra blushed. "W-WELL. I."

"OH MY GOD!"

"OH MY GOD MY FACE! I SAID NO!"

"But YOUR face tells me it IS!"

"I DIDN'T KISSED HER! SHE DID!"

"What, she..she.. DID?! HOW?! MY CHARM SPELL WORE OFF AFTER SHE WAS UNDER BY IT!"

"Well.."

"Ohohoh~ MAYBE YOU DEMANDED HER TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"WHAT?!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT U-"

"Well, well, well! Seems you are starting to demand her your desires, Syndra." Ahri smirked, completely overwhelmed by the news.

"SHUT UP!" Syndra threw some spheres at the fox, which are missed by the fox's agility. Her blush didn't wore off, after all, all of it was true, it was just embarrassing for her.

"Hm.. let me guess. A person like Irie is not that too blunt at times, so probably she sent her compensation.." Ahri wondered, then she pointed at her cheek. "..in here, am I right? Sondra?"

The mage furiously blushed, she remembered how the captain plant a soft kiss at her cheek on that day of the festival.

"M-MY NAME IS SYNDRA!" The mage avoided the topic.

"Hey, stop denying it! Just admit it!"

"How am I going to admit it, if YOU KEEP PESTERING ME!?" Syndra slammed her fists on the table.

"So it IS true!" Ahri chuckled. "Aw.. I am jealous.. I wish I could feel Irelia's little love planted here at my cheek.." She drooped her ears and saddened a little bit.

"Hmph! Like she CAN kiss a DOG like YOU!" Syndra crossed her arms and laughed.

"I am a FOX!" Ahri cried.

"Oh. A fox. More like a DOG!" Syndra fought back.

"Hm. Believe all you want. And I assure you that she will love dogs someday, if that's how YOU see me!"

"Ok. Fine. Dog."

"Hmph! Like she knew how to WRITE letters."

"Shut UP!"

"Need help?" Ahri laughed. "Or maybe.."

Ahri strolled a little, she was thinking deeply that it made Syndra wondered what is she thinking about, after that, the vixen faced the mage with a glimmer to her eyes.

"What? I don't like THIS."

"Let's say, I wanted to help you WIN over." Ahri stated. "And you'll have to report what happens, what do you say?"

"Oh, I KNOW your games, MUTT. I am not a LAUGHING material to begin with!" She believes that Ahri might laugh at her under circumstances that are indeed questionable.

"Why WOULD I laugh at you? You don't know, I might support for you both.." She snickered, giving the mage a tease.

"I-IDIOT!" Syndra just ends up a blush across her face.

"Come on! You are not giving her a single thank you? After those deeds that she have done to you? You are a heartless, hermit." Ahri somehow got annoyed.

"Look. I don't KNOW what will I write, get it?" Syndra claimed.

"That is why I AM changing the plan! I am going to help YOU instead." Ahri declared, her hopes are into this one.

"Fine. Help me!" Syndra gave up, accepting Ahri's demand can be handful. "But! I am SO GOING TO PLANT MY SPHERES ON TO YOU IF YOU-"

"Fine fine, my teasing.." Ahri sighed, somehow, her excitement went down.

To begin the writing, Syndra grabbed a chair for the vixen, she has hopes for the fox to help her send a thank you for Irelia. But, she feels that it may lead into something that could bring the dog-like instincts of the fox.

"Ok, write the header then we will proceed." Ahri instructed, followed by Syndra who was deliberately writing the heading of the letter.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Fool Captain,_

* * *

"Hey! Write her name, you twat!" Ahri cried.

"Since WHEN you think of me as a lowlife fool! I am the only who CAN call you THAT!" Syndra fought back, she gripped her pen with agitation.

"Erase that! Use her name!"

"She deserves to be as Fool Captain!"

"If you wanted to give her names, then think of something else!"

"Hmph! Fine! I have a name that she DESERVES!"

Syndra proceeds to erase the name and writes a another one.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Fool Cap_

* * *

Syndra got interrupted while she is erasing the words.

"Geez! Just get a new paper! We can't send her a letter with an erasure!" Ahri interrupted and placed a brand, new paper for Syndra.

"You are SO METICULOUS! IT'S JUST A LETTER!" Syndra snarled, like she was against to Ahri.

"A letter all right. You can't send her a letter with an erasure!"

"Fine! SHUT UP!"

Exasperated, Syndra immediately write the new heading swiftly, she doesn't care if ever Ahri would interrupt.

But..

Syndra's heading made Ahri blush, she didn't expect that the other name that Syndra gave was this, questionable.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

* * *

"Here! Happy?!" Syndra spats, facing at Ahri that is completely bewitched on that name.

"HMPH! Amazed by my heading, huh?" Syndra made a smug.

She expects a word of defeat from Ahri but she have got is a tease and embarrassment.

"Yes.. Yes~" Ahri giggled. "OH MY GOD!"

"What 'OH MY GOD'?!"

"You call her.. P-Plaything?!" Ahri squealed. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

"So? SHE IS A PLAYTHING! WHAT OF IT?!" Syndra has no idea what's happening.

"More than she was the 'Thing' that you have to..Play." Ahri teased, it gave Syndra a hint on by the means of that.

"INFANT! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT-"

"Hm..~ What sorts of Play that you have done to your.. lovely..Thing?"

"I AM WARNING YOU, IF YOU KEEP TEASING-"

"But it's a worth of teasing! I can't believe that from 'Fool Captain', to 'Plaything'. Wow.. that development though.."

"Shut UP!" Syndra now blushed. "I AM NOT!"

"I know that you call weak, vile people as Playthings because of how you can toy them easily, but.. why you call Irelia as..a Play..thing?" Ahri added before she pressed another.

"Tell me, why Plaything? Hm~ Is that count as a title where you started to have an Ionian as your favorite?"

She was right, Syndra has confirmed that calling someone that was more annoying yet a favorite is considered as a Plaything, of hers actually. She was blushing furiously as she was teased again, she can't deny that it was true.

"S-SHUT. UP!" Syndra discharged a blast of magic that blows Ahri away. "WHAT IF SHE WAS MY FAVORITE?! I TOLD YOU. SHE IS DIFFERENT!

"Ok! OK! Fine!" Ahri settled down. "I am not going to press your lovely name issue AGAIN."

Abruptly, Ahri sat beside Syndra whom still glaring at her, ready to kill her at any minute. Still, she can see the huge blush across Syndra's face because of the issue.

"Ok. Moving on.." She still has that mischievous smirk on her lips, urging to resist the teasing.

"So.. Why don't you greet her first before you write how are you feeling despite of your cold?" Ahri recommended.

"Quite interesting, that's good." Syndra said. "I will try!"

Syndra writes her sentences with care, of course she don't want Ahri to rant her about erasures.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

 _Hello, how are you feeling? I know that you are having some ridiculous work from those elders that you work with_

* * *

"How's that?" Syndra asked.

"Hm. Not bad, it shows how you are the one who wrote this letter!" Ahri nodded as a sign of good work, followed with a small chuckle. "Ridiculous work from the elders. Wow!"

"Ha! Of course! Those elders are all pitiful that they all assume that Fool Captain can do all the work!" Syndra declared.

"Pfft.. Plaything?" Ahri corrected, laughing at the same time.

Syndra glared.

"Sorry! Ok!?" Ahri raised her hands.

"I, can ONLY call her THAT! Don't you DARE telling her!"

"FINE! Your secret is safe. How unfun.." Ahri huffed, disappointed at the same time.

Contented with the answer, Syndra faced on her letter and proceeds to write once more.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

 _Hello, how are you feeling? I know that you are having some ridiculous work from those elders that you work with, so, if ever you have a chance, you have to take it a rest, you are NOT a machine to begin with._

 _Anyway, I say, I, as the Dark Sovereign of this land is giving you a letter as one of my gratitude. For all the deeds that you have done, including these days of my sickness and_

* * *

Syndra paused, she read her letter again before she asks Ahri for more details.

"What will I add? 'Of my sickness and' what?"

"Hm, 'sickness and'.. Oh! 'Health'!" Ahri jumped. "That's good!" Ahri hides her laughter since that the one she suggested matched up on the chant of marriage. Of course, Syndra has no idea about this.

"Okay! I will write it then.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

 _Hello, how are you feeling? I know that you are having some ridiculous work from those elders that you work with, so, if ever you have a chance, you have to take it a rest, you are NOT a machine to begin with._

 _Anyway, I say, I, as the Dark Sovereign of this land is giving you a letter as one of my gratitude. For all the deeds that you have done, including these days of my sickness and health, that dinner box you gave me, and the phone; I have started to use that technology without any help._

* * *

"Oh..Dinner box?" Ahri asked.

"Of course! She gave me that night on the freaking festival!" Syndra answered. "And yes, I, have taken the taste of her cooking delicacies."

"No way! You have eaten some of Irie's cooking?!" Ahri got up, gasping with shock. "No FAIR!"

"No, no, no! Hmph! Jealous?" Syndra smugged, smirking on how she have defeated Ahri.

"Tch. You have beaten me this time, Syndra." Ahri finally declared.

"Ha! Serves YOU right! I am going to WIN!" Syndra got excited unexpectedly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. But.." Ahri suddenly paused. "Did she fed you with the dinner box?"

Again, the mage flustered, of course she was fed a lot of times since that day of the festival until she was fallen sick, she immediately denied to prevent Ahri to tease her again.

"She didn't? LIES!" Ahri cried. "You can't fool me, Sondra! I knew SHE FED YOU!"

"AND HOW CAN YOU TELL BY THAT?! YOU ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! IDIOT!" Syndra fights back with rage.

"Don't underestimate ME, I can feel human emotions in approximate ranges." Ahri felt the need of fighting as well.

"My FORTRESS is way up here! That's impossible!" Syndra added, just to avoid the topic.

"Goodness! Can you just admit it? She fed you.. A LOT!" Ahri now exclaimed, pointing her finger at the mage. "A sick, vile villainess like you has the need of someone to feed her!"

"What did YOU just called ME?!" Syndra got triggered, she stood up and faced the fox.

"Oh you wanted to be called as patient since you are sick, poor child who has a cold." Ahri verbally teased Syndra.

"You BETTER silence! Or ELSE!"

Before Syndra could fight back, Ahri has something on her hand, hiding behind her back, and then she pointed it to Syndra to threaten her.

"Now what WILL YOU DO?!"

"Calling your, lovely and sweet..Plaything~" Ahri presses numbers and the phone made sounds for receiving.

"THAT'S MY PHONE! YOU PESKY, STRAY INFANT! GIVE IT BACK!" Syndra surged towards Ahri and struggled for the phone, her blush deepened as she felt her senses that Irelia might receive the call.

"Nope~ I am not going to give it back, unless YOU tell me the TRUTH!" Ahri stuck out her tongue and avoided Syndra.

"She will RECEIVE THE CALL AT ANY MINUTE! PUT IT DOWN!"

"So? What will you do?"

"I-I will TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU! MUTT!" Syndra grabbed the phone with her magic, but Ahri's grip tightened.

"Nope! I am not going to give it back unless you TELL ME!" Her tails grabbed the phone.

Her mind was in panic, if ever Irelia received the call, those embarrassing moments she have with the captain may be revealed, instead of giving it a hard time, she just let it go.

"So? What now Syndra?"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! WHAT IF YOU ARE RIGHT?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!"

"Hm. I knew it." Ahri pressed the red button to end the call. "Of COURSE, I WILL SQUEAL!"

Syndra sighed as soon she heard the phone beeps, sign of the call has been neutralized.

"So? Am I right? She FED you!" Ahri pressed the issue again.

As she heard Ahri speaks again, she made a decision that telling the truth may be a way to beat Ahri, claiming everything with the captain by her side at that time.

"Hmph.." Syndra smirked. "She fed me with her porridge and her pancakes, of course, it was her cooking!" She claimed with a smug.

"WHAT?! SO IT'S TRUE!" Ahri gasps, her tails shrilled a lot.

"Oh.. a dog needs pampering? Are you jealous?"

"Shut up. I swear that I will have her cooking someday!"

"Hmph. Someday all you want, we'll see.."

Ahri glared by just now, she wanted to know more about what really happened in this room with Syndra as the patient and Irelia as the nurse, somehow, the letter speaks more words than to be spoken, her plan will be great on manipulating Syndra's emotions through letters.

"Is it about time you finish that letter?" Ahri pouted.

"Like I know how to proceed, I have no more words to say." Syndra stated.

"Why don't you thank her for taking care of you! State all those things that she have done and thank her. Simple, isn't it? I swear she will smile after you are being honest with your letter." Ahri said, behind her lips was a smirk because she knew that Syndra might fall for her deception.

"Likewise. I have to thank her those things she have done to me." Syndra answered, though her plan was going smoothly to make Ahri cry for defeat. " _I know that you are going to make me fall for your trap, vixen. I will be honest this time and see if you can cry with jealousy._ "

Then, Syndra really IS honest, she wrote everything that happened while she was sick with the captain. And a long letter awaits Ahri.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

 _Hello, how are you feeling? I know that you are having some ridiculous work from those elders that you work with, so, if ever you have a chance, you have to take it a rest, you are NOT a machine to begin with._

 _Anyway, I say, I, as the Dark Sovereign of this land is giving you a letter as one of my gratitude. For all the deeds that you have done, including these days of my sickness and health, that dinner box you gave me, and the phone; I have started to use that technology without any help._

 _I also send my gratitude to you since you have allotted your time checking my temperature with that device you called thermometer, giving me medicine, feeding me with those porridge things and that pancake you call, everything. You also prepared warm water for me to bath just to ease my fever and that cold compression you have given to me while I slumber. All of those, I have to thank you._

 _But what I am surprised with is you stayed and monitored my situation all day, and I have to, thank you for that._ _You made my power back once again. I admit, you are so different among those putrid Ionians, so, all I can say is._

 _Thank you._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Syndra_

* * *

Syndra finished the letter with her compassion, her smug was showing since she have finished the letter, but as she glanced and faced the fox, she heard sniffing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Syndra barked, gasping on what she sees.

"Oh..*sniff* I am so.. so touched.." Ahri weakly smiled as she wipes her tears. "It's just.. beautiful.. I never knew that a child, and grumpy villainess like you really has a heart.." It feels like a teasing sarcasm for Syndra until she get flustered.

Syndra slapped Ahri's shoulder to regain back her senses.

"Ow! What was that FOR?!" The fox winced in pain. "That's rude!"

"YOU are making me UNCOMFORTABLE! WHAT A CRYBABY!"

"But its BEAUTIFUL!"

Of course it was beautiful, how intriguing is that this is the first time she have seen the mage like this, yet something was missing, Ahri analyzed the letter again and all of it was about the things that happened in past few days, she knew that Syndra didn't included something, and that is why she demanded it.

"You forgot something that is needed for thanking." Ahri started, leaving Syndra thinking.

"What? I have included everything. What's missing?" Syndra asked as if she was wrong with the letter that she have made.

"Hmph! You forgot to thank that KISS that she gave YOU!" Ahri ranted.

"WHAT?!" Syndra screamed, blushing at the same time.

"What? You are not going to thank her that?!" Ahri added, entertained along with Syndra's situation.

"Does THAT is supposedly needed for GRATITUDE?! YOU DIMWIT!" Syndra cried, she showed some anger from teasing by slamming her fist on the table.

"Of course! Duh! She put alot of effort to have the guts to KISS you like nothing!" Ahri emphasized 'kiss' as much that she wanted Syndra to get embarrassed.

"T-That's PREPOSTEROUS! That kind of thing is.. ONLY MEANT FOR PRIVACY PURPOSES!"

"Ooh~ Privacy purposes? More like.." Ahri leaned over and whispered. "..intimate purposes.."

Syndra jumped up because on how sultry that voice was, she rubbed her ears to ease that disgusting and itchy sensation that sends goosebumps across her skin.

"Move! Don't come NEAR ME!" Syndra shoved Ahri away, her face was beating red.

"How about Irie? Don't want her to come near you?" Ahri teased. Again.

"S-SHE IS AN EXCEPTION. A-AND THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS DIFFERENT!" Syndra stuttered as she find an excuse for the cause.

"Hmph! You only wanted her that way because you can easily demand her anything that pleases you.." Ahri finished, crossing her arms with a mischievous smirk.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT THAT DEMANDING LIKE YOU!"

"Excuse me? Who is more demanding here?!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE!"

"BUT YOU ARE!"

Syndra grunted, it doesn't make any sense if they fight like this way, she was so agitated on how Ahri teases her, she is using that moments between her and Irelia as the issue to bring embarrassment to her.

"If you don't want it. THEN.." Ahri immediately snatched the letter and the pen. "I WILL write it instead!"

"YOU INFANT! EVEN MY LETTER?!"

"Because YOU are so oblivious to express your feelings!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SOMEONE HAS TO SEND YOU TO A DOG POUND!" Syndra hurriedly went to the fox to bring back her letter.

"Sorry but I AM GOING TO WRITE IT NOW!"

"NO!"

And the letter is finished.

* * *

 _Celestial Fortress, Ionia_

 _February 12, 20XX_

 _Dear Plaything,_

 _Hello, how are you feeling? I know that you are having some ridiculous work from those elders that you work with, so, if ever you have a chance, you have to take it a rest, you are NOT a machine to begin with._

 _Anyway, I say, I, as the Dark Sovereign of this land is giving you a letter as one of my gratitude. For all the deeds that you have done, including these days of my sickness and health, that dinner box you gave me, and the phone; I have started to use that technology without any help._

 _I also send my gratitude to you since you have allotted your time checking my temperature with that device you called thermometer, giving me medicine, feeding me with those porridge things and that pancake you call, everything. You also prepared warm water for me to bath just to ease my fever and that cold compression you have given to me while I slumber. All of those, I have to thank you._

 _But what I am surprised with is you stayed and monitored my situation all day, and I have to, thank you for that._ _You made my power back once again. I admit, you are so different among those putrid Ionians, so, all I can say is._

 _Thank you._

 _And, I forgot to say that, I really like that kiss that you gave me, I wish I could have some more._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Syndra_

* * *

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Syndra gasps as she reads the sentence that Ahri wrote at the end.

"There!" Ahri giggled in glee. "I say, you are so bold enough to be honest this time Syndra."

"ERASE THIS AT ONCE!"

"You can't undo that letter now~"

"NO! ERASE THIS LINE! NOW!" Syndra pointed the sentence at the end. Her face started reddening.

"What? That 'I wish I could have some more'?" Ahri clarified. " Psh.. NO! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"YOU CALL THAT BEAUTIFUL?! I WOULD SOUND LIKE THAT PERVERT ON THAT FIRST CALL!"

"Why would you say that? That doesn't mean you will become a pervert because of that line."

Ahri shoved the letter in an envelope, ready for fastening.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT DONE YET-" Syndra protested.

"The letter has been sealed. Too late!" Ahri wiggled the letter and stuck out her tongue. "How exciting ~!"

"IDIOT!" Syndra tried to snatch the letter but..

"Wait." Ahri stops Syndra. "Want me to deliver this? Or..You?"

"Of COURSE I AM GOING TO SEND IT TO HER! I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Syndra snarled with a snatch of her letter back to her hands.

"Hey!"

"Shut UP! AND GET OUT!"

"Hmph! I am 100 percent sure that IRELIA will love that! Who knows? That 'I wish I could have some more.' will come true~" Ahri made a final tease before Syndra could 'throw' her out.

The mage can't make any protest anymore, her cold is making it worse if she could make any, she drived Ahri away from her land in force until the fox reached the ground, she felt Ahri's teasing voice rang inside her mind, her day was ridiculous as ever, not denying that letter that was too blunt to hide.

"Now, WHAT? This letter is perfumed with that dog's smell!" Syndra cringed a little. She went to her vanity and sprays some good-smelling perfume she got.

"Tch. I forgot that I still have this stupid COLD!"

"But, gladly that the DOG smell was gone."

Sighing in relief, she sat at her bed and tried to relax, she started to think of words for her to say and things that she will do before she could hand the letter. But, the words that Ahri have written was an embarrassment, she has doubts, hesitations to make an action.

"There is NO way I am going to hand a letter like this ridiculous." Syndra grunted while holding the letter.

"Yet.."

"She is different that she listens on everything I say, so.. I can TURN THINGS AROUND!"

Satisfied with the decision, she threw the letter on her desk, unwanted to make any stress about the event she has to avoid, only her Celestial Fortress is the boundary of her ties with the ground below her yet she hadn't felt having a favorite that lives along to those people she hated, and that is the start of her desires of attaining that person she claimed as a Plaything. Secretly, of course.

 **NOTE** :The letter part is somewhat frustrating and hard to write because my net cuts off in a moment, making my browser crashed, and there is a lot of editing, supposedly, the letter has indentions and spacing, but my browser is crashing and unsaves my work.. And yeah, I have decided to make it simple..somehow I've managed to finish it.

Anyways, this chapter is seriously filled with humor from Ahri's mockery to Syndra, or she is just messing up Syndra with the letter. How will Syndra cope on to this? Stay tuned!


	11. Jealousy

XI

Jealousy

 _Valentine's Day - 7 am_

Before Irelia proceeds to her work, she have finished something that is intended personally, then she glanced up to feel the air around her. Right now, the day has now began, the ridicule of everything that counts as sharing love that she heard about from people around her, though this day could be a hassle, of course she was having her 2 day day off, declared by the Duchess.

A sigh escaped to her lips because of how she felt the uncomfort of the day. Unfortunately, there was a knock to her door, she have wondered who could that be; yet she thought that it might be those people who tried to woo her with music and confessions.

"Now what..?" She grunted, leaving her room and stood in front of the door.

She lightly opened the door to see the slit in between of it, so that she could see the light that will bring out the image of the person who was in front of her door. And then, it was all clear, it was someone that was familiar.

She opened the door and welcomed the visitor, this person was wearing a green regalia covered with a soft and thick cloak, her face was masked, also her hair was tied up with a ponytail wrapped in a stick. Behind that mask was a smile that Irelia can tell, she has that same calm, stoic figure that people feared due to its mystery; often mistaken that she was planning hideous.

"It's been awhile, Irelia." The woman said, her voice was muffled behind her mask.

"Yes, I am so delighted to see you in your visit, Akali." Irelia smiled and made room to the kunoichi. "Please come in."

The ninja was amazed that the interior of Irelia's home didn't changed from her last visit up until now, she placed herself on the cushion beside the coffee table as she saw Irelia prepared two cups of tea.

"How are you? I never expected that you'll visit." Irelia said in a tone of welcoming.

"As always, I am fine." Akali replied, right before she unmasked herself, showing her whole face to Irelia. "I thought of visiting you so."

"I see, is there anything that happened to the order?" Irelia asked, taking a sip to her tea.

"Nothing in particular, but Shen is restless nowadays." Akali replied as she sipped her tea. She gasps as her tongue touched that typical bitter taste. "Hm. You never let anyone get away with your tea that is bitter.."

"Well, I liked it bitter than most of it like it sweet." Irelia chuckled at the claim.

"You are..still the Irelia that I have known." Akali laughed, she smiled after her stoic complexity.

"Of course I am." Irelia finished with a warm smile before she pressed the statement that Akali commented earlier.

"Shen was.. in thoughts lately.." Akali started, there was a doubt behind her tone. "Like I feel that he has been thinking about Zed's betrayal again."

It could be true to say at least, Shen was thinking ways to confront Zed, but Zed was that type that was likely about the personality of Syndra but in a way of attaining something that was making him powerful, of course he and Syndra are friends but Shen was still doubting on everything that could possibly happen.

"Does that mean, Zed could probably planning to something that made Shen think of that?" Irelia pressed, concerned of the situation that Shen does.

"Probably." Akali sighed, she take a sip back to her tea again. "That is why I took my leave and let him be alone with Kennen for awhile to give him space.."

"I see." Irelia saddened on the fact. "So, where will you stay?"

"I think of checking in to one of the inns here. I kind of taken of the scenery here of The Placidium." Akali answered. "Also, the event would be troubling. I also heard from one of the ninjas in the Kinkou that Zed could probably hiding somewhere here.."

The fact was indeed plausible because the event made people flock to Ionia, Zed would be planning for something that could possibly bring problems that alarms the whole province.

"I say, as the Captain of Ionian Guard, I will try my best to secure the perimeters." Irelia declared. "It seems that my day off is actually making me busy."

"Well, that's life. We can't tell what fate destined us to do." Akali laughed that brought out a substantial amount of cheer in the room. "Don't worry, I got your back Irelia, also, I have been waiting to work with you."

"Thank you." Irelia muttered, before she opens some topics to change the mood.

"To be honest, Zed visited me last time." Irelia admitted, she hesitates to tell the ninja about it.

"What..?" Akali's tone got hoarsed from what she have heard. "He..VISITED you?"

"It's not that alarming, he only borrowed a thing from me." Irelia added.

"Thing? That was unlikely of him.." Akali wondered why would Zed do that. "What did he borrowed?"

"My binoculars. Like I don't know what for." Irelia finally stated.

"I knew it." Akali went cold this time, her face scowls on the fact Zed was indeed planning to something liberated.

"But, he borrowed it on that day in the festival. Almost before it started." Irelia added to gain Akali a certain interest.

"Now that is suspicious." Akali pondered, she stared at the space, thinking of what could possibly happened.

"My intuition says that he could be spying on something. Or, he is watching over someone he has to take.."

"Also, we are indeed enjoying ourselves in the festival."

"Yes, I have seen you ninjas on the grounds too, Ahri dragged me all the way remember?"

"Yes. But, why we are not aware with this? I also felt it too. Like I am being watched."

"Just to say that, no one got hurt nor experienced hostilities on that day."

"You are right." Akali sighed on relief.

"There is one thing." Irelia started again, Akali got curious to this one.

"What is it?"

"He has still my binoculars." Irelia finished.

"He didn't returned it? Hmph." Akali grunted, she has a grudge to Zed that he has still have plans that he has to perform.

"I am just wondering what for.. Do you want to hear what happened on that day he borrowed my binoculars?" Irelia decided to share some of her conversations with Zed on that day, not denying that Zed's intentions was to borrow a binoculars to do something hideous.

"My ears are ready."

* * *

 _Before that day in the festival_

 _Irelia's room - 5:23 pm_

She sat in front of the mirror to fix herself, she has to be formal in front of the mage, her heart beats a little upon thinking about it, also she was not aware that she was afflicted by the charm spell of Ahri.

"I need to go, I have to be early." She mumbled, glancing at the clock to make sure she has still time.

However, she felt a sinister presence that was eyeing on her, not far from her window, at the corner of room.

There was a shadowy figure that formed using the sides of the penumbra, until it created a huge body of a man with glowing red eyes.

Irelia got hostile, she prepared her blades and backs away, but that figure just strolled and glanced at her from head to toe.

"I am not here to waltz your date with whom I have known." He said, his voice was so metallic and low.

"Then, what is it that you want?" Irelia coldly stated as she made a stance.

"You are a type of an Ionian that is easy to deal with." The ninja went closer until he saw the woman's reflection in the mirror. "Also, one that could be attracting."

Irelia cringed a little, she is still backing away for her to anticipate any of Zed's movements.

"A captain like you has also a certain interest of.. things that were bound of your leisure." Zed added, he made an eye contact to the woman in front of her.

"You are wasting my time. If you have something with me, say it." Irelia snarled, she kept her stance and resolute.

"I say, I am quite entertained to these things." Zed went to Irelia's desk and admires the items for her aviation. "What do you call this?"

Zed took Irelia's binoculars on the shelf, she was not enlightened by that, it seems that Zed's purpose was only to take interest to her things.

"Binoculars." Irelia flatly stated.

"What for?" Zed took the item and kept on glancing at it as if he was interested.

"You can view far objects using that. It was just like a glasses." Irelia explained, she thought that enlightening Zed would be fine if he was not having an intention to attack.

Zed tried to use the binoculars as Irelia said, he placed it on his eyes, he gasps as he saw Irelia's face up close.

"Hmph.." He smirked behind his mask. "Interesting.." He viewed downward until..

Irelia shoved her arms which it now covers her chest, she blushed and let the blades cover her view.

"If you are going to use that like..THAT.." Irelia surged forward and snatched the item. "I will confiscate it from you."

"Tch. I see. So that's how it was used." Zed mumbled, smirking at how Irelia was acting. "What are you doing with that? Fool?"

"Since I have taken an interest on aviation.. Looking up farthermost places can be tough, so I bought this from Piltover." Irelia explained.

"Oh. That city that they pride of prosperity? I see." Zed finished. He now glanced at Irelia as if he was needing something.

"Will of the Blades." Zed called, his tone was not that threatening. "I would like to borrow this bountiful item you have."

"You wanted to borrow my binoculars? Alright. But, what for?" Irelia pierced her glare at Zed. "If you are going to use that for-"

"Do YOU think I am that kind of a man?" Zed snarled.

"I am not accusing you of anything. Your actions are indeed suspicious as you were to borrow a thing that has a focal point that was more times greater than a human eye." Irelia spats logically, she kept her gaze locked at those menacing eyes of the ninja.

"Hmph. You are knowledgeable woman. I know you doubt me from using that, yet I have to admit that you have reasonable things that'll help my research." Zed explained, his figure was cloaked with shadows as the night was about to come.

"Before I could let you have my binoculars, I am taken by that research that you pondered." Irelia stated, she placed her binoculars back on where it belongs. "Would you kindly tell me about that?"

Zed was piqued by the sudden interest of the captain, he wondered why Irelia was not hostile like he expects on most Ionians, he see Irelia as one that he usually thought about; that ninja he used to trained with. So this time, he wanted to clarify why Irelia was not trying to make any offense.

"That's..none of your concern. I take my business by my own path."

"I couldn't care less." Irelia spats.

"Hmph.." Zed grunted, he felt the coldness of Irelia's voice.

"Fine." Irelia shoved the binoculars to Zed's hands. "Please return it as possible. The festival was about to start."

"Hm. I will return the favor to you, Will of the Blades." Zed was delighted to have the item he wanted. "..and I would tell those foremost of my research to you in exchange."

"I see, I would be definitely happy to hear you that." Irelia replied, even though she was not interested.

Before Zed leaves the room, he made a last glance at Irelia using the binoculars, unfortunately to him, he accidentally saw Irelia's figure as she was fixing her bow of her waist, Irelia saw him does that, and so, she covered herself again with her blades.

"If you are-"

"I am mistaken, I apologize." Zed quickly muttered, he accidentally adjusted the binoculars with its shallow focal point. "What. It's blurred."

"I forgot to say that this kind of binoculars has an adjustment for its focal point." Irelia started to instruct Zed. "It seems you flicked this bar here without knowing."

"Interesting." Zed nodded.

"You can zoom the vision whenever you like by sliding this wheel here." Irelia pointed the small wheel that was in the center, she thought of lending Zed a hand, it will be disastrous if Zed broke her binoculars.

"Here. Give it a try."

Zed now placed the binoculars towards his eyes, he did what Irelia said to him, he saw Irelia's face up close with the zoom feature of it.

"W-What.." Zed immediately stopped using the binoculars after he saw Irelia's cold expression too close. He was kind of, intimidated by Irelia's face.

"Hmph. I advice that you shouldn't use my face as a subject." Irelia crossed her arms and glared.

"Because I find it too brooding, am I right?"

"Well. Maybe." Irelia stood perfectly, she was about to leave but Zed was still there.

"Hmph." He grunted before he vanished into smoke, leaving the room dark and cold.

"Let's hope he will not do anything suspicious." Irelia mumbled, she have prepared for the night and the appointment she has to attend with.

* * *

"That's all?" Akali pressed, she was still in need of information about what happened.

"Yes. How odd, isn't it? He was having a research to something with the use of my binoculars." Irelia sighed, she tapped her fingers to the table and waited for a reply.

"Hm. He could be spying on someone." Akali deduced. "Of course, it was a binoculars, you can view up someone far away from you."

"I guess so, but who?"

"That is, I don't have any idea." Akali finished. Filled with doubts, the kunoichi sighed, she breathes a huge amount of air and exhaled that calms her, in fact this was a part of her meditation of her training.

"Speaking of that.." Akali rummaged her bag and pulled out a letter. "The Duchess wants me to give this to you."

"For me? That's unusual." Irelia took the letter and analyzes it.

"I guess I should leave now, I can't miss the suite." Akali grinned, waving a goodbye to Irelia. "Oh, if Zed comes by, please report it to me."

"I will."

She watches the ninja disappear towards the grassy path that leads to the city, she was delighted to see the ninja was doing well, after those events that she heard about the Kinkou Order; especially to Zed's betrayal. Irelia still see some of Akali's sadness, she just hide it behind that green mask, though it made her look intimidating because of her being as anonymous.

Now Irelia took her time to read the letter, it was new to her that Karma send a letter to her.

 _Dearest Irelia,_

 _Good day, this will be my first letter to you, I am glad that you'll be able to read this. Regardless on the situation of the event today, I have doubts that there would be a sinistral phenomena that probably would happen today._

 _I am sorry but, it's just my intuition, I bet you also feel the same as I do. In this case, I would like to talk about this with you. As a friend, I have to let my thoughts be free at the moment with whom I trust._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Karma_

"I see, she seems to be worried. Alright." Irelia stated, she prepared herself and left the house, she was wearing her usual normal regalia as a normal citizen. Hearing out a friend was one of her priorities, she was loyal with them, some people wanted to be friends with her but they find Irelia hard to approach, her calm, piercing gaze was one of the facts that she was avoidable.

As soon she reached the city, she made a short detour, she knew where Karma stays all the time if she has the need of freedom; sometimes, Karma and Irelia made conversations to this area about personal things, no one but her and the Duchess has a special place for their solitude time as friends.

She reached a garden that has a pond on the center, there was also a huge blossom tree near the pond with a bench beside it, everything was all beautiful, the blossoms flock around the area, raining the whole area.

"Irelia." She heard someone called her name not far from the entrance. It was Karma, she sat on the bench and waited for Irelia.

"Hello." Irelia greeted, smiling at the stoic Duchess. She now sat beside the woman.

"It's been awhile since we last visited here." Karma started, she watches the blossoms fall freely.

"Yes, it was about.. last month? If I am not mistaken." Irelia thought, she also watches the blossoms, her hand caught a lone blossom that brought her to smile.

"I believe it was." Karma replied, smiling and faced the captain.

Karma is totally different today, she was wearing a long kimono and her usual tiara that implies her as the Duchess, her short hair was perfectly swaying at the wind even though it was just about her neck. As Irelia gazed at the Elder, she felt something amidst but she can't tell what is it, although she declared that it was just the ambiance of the area that gave her the feeling.

"This event made the whole province quiet and busy at the same time." Karma smirked.

"Yes.." Irelia chuckled. "I am so relieved that no one gave me letters today."

"Really? It seems that the day off really works."

"Of course it was." Irelia smiled and made a soft gaze at the elder. "I must thank you, Karma."

Karma felt happy after she heard Irelia spoke her name, it was almost making her heart skipped a beat.

"You are welcome. After all, you are my friend." Karma stated. Both of them smiled at the moment, Irelia now realized that she has to make a word about Akali's claim today.

"So. I heard from Akali that Zed might be lurking around." Irelia immediately reported. "Are we supposedly in need of awareness?"

"If the Master of the Shadows performed his plan unbeknownst to our knowledge, I will uphold everything that will make the whole nation prepared." Karma stated, there was a coldness of her voice. "I hope he would do no harm this time."

"I hope.." Irelia sighed.

"Anyway." Karma coughed a little to clear out her voice. "I find it odd that the Sovereign was not causing any danger lately."

Irelia gasps as she heard about the mage up on the floating island, of course the mage was still having a minor cold but, how come Karma opened a topic about her?

"She probably regaining her usual magic, that could be it." Irelia fidgeted a little.

"Have you visited her today?" Karma opened, she made a serious look that hinder Irelia.

"Not..yet." Irelia finished.

"So you are about to." Karma sighed. "Irelia, please be careful, understand?"

"I will. But, why..?"

"I am..worried. That's all." Karma averted her gaze, she instead watched the leaves fall down on the pond.

"I understand your reasons, do not put any further worries about me, much better if it was to Ionia." Irelia added, this could enlighten Karma for her.

"But Irelia.." Karma now faced Irelia. "Syndra is dangerous. I have known your situation, you can make yourself killed by her!" She raised her voice, it made the atmosphere sad from Karma's tone.

"Karma..I.." Irelia clenched her fists and lowered her gaze. She knew that Karma was so worried to her, especially when she was talking about Syndra.

"I am not forbidding you to visit her but, please, be careful.. I don't want to lose someone that had brought Ionia's peace, also, a friend that I trust." Karma's eyes was filled with sadness. She reached Irelia's robe and grasp it.

"Of course Karma, I will." Irelia smiled as she grasps Karma's tanned hand, she thought it could brighten up Karma a little.

But that simple name call was too much for Karma, her mood came back with it, she really loved Irelia call her name without calling her title.

"Well, I guess it's time." Karma stood up, making Irelia wondered. "Irelia."

The captain stood up and followed because she was used of Karma calling her, she just answered with a light chuckle.

"Why did you stood up?"

"Oh.. I thought of.."

"You are not taking a role of a captain today Irelia, but a simple maiden of Ionia. Also for my part too." Karma further explained.

"Yes. My bad." Irelia pouted, embarrassed by her actions. Karma finds it adorable because she never had seen Irelia be like this.

"I have to, thank for this event, in fact, it made my feelings free for now." Karma now faced again to Irelia, she was anticipating of an action that she has to do.

"Valentine's is a day where your emotion will set free, whether it was romantic or ridicule, emotions from your loved ones and closest friends are part of it, thus it was included to the natural balance." Karma added. "..and so."

"I must thank you, Irelia, for being a friend of mine that I can trust." Karma handed a letter, it was a simple white envelope with a seal that only the top elder has for personal reasons.

"Oh! F-For me?" Irelia was delighted to have a letter from Karma. "Thank you.. I don't have a letter for-.."

"No need, Irelia." Karma interrupted.

"Okay." Irelia smiled. "I always thought that this event was more on those things. But I am mistaken."

"Yes, absolutely." Karma started to leave yet she heard a loud sound from the tree, the birds flocked away; literaly alerted from the snapping sound.

"Hm?"

"What..?"

"I heard something snapped."

"It must be the branches. I should go and check, please don't worry about me, Karma." Irelia bowed and smiled.

"Alright." Karma replied with also, a warm smile before she leaves Irelia. "See you tomorrow."

Both of them parted ways, exchanging smiles and goodbyes. Irelia stood on her footing as she watches Karma disappear throughout the path, then she faced where the snapping sound came from.

She remained calm to ease the tension of the unknown presence behind those trees, with her footsteps went close to the section where the sound came, what she have seen was nothing but scraps of paper, torn into bits of pieces that cannot undo once again.

Irelia wondered what could be the sound, it will be absurd if the tearing of the paper was the cause of the noise. She circled around to investigate to see any clues that could bring light to the mystery, then there is one thing that made her investigation paid of, there was an indication etched on the bark of the tree, it was almost vague to say because it was likely a burn. She touched the dark patch and gasps, she felt mana; a strong one, filled with something that is discharged by a powerful force of emotion.

Anger. That was the word her mind settled on describing the burn, yet suddenly a question sprang up her senses. Why?

"I feel like I am being judged by who.." She whispered, saddened at the same time.

"What is this? I don't know." Irelia sighed, turning her heel away and proceeds to leave the area. Until the pieces of paper has been flown along with the wind, fluttering with the blossoms.

* * *

Syndra sprawls more energy until she made a strong discharge on a surface, her mind was a mess, filled with hatred on that person.

She screamed and cried as she flings spheres, summoning them around the ground, creating seismic vibration.

At the tree was a ninja busy flickering the binoculars, he was making adjustments to the device for him to make easy observations. He was strucked and interrupted by the waves that Syndra was causing, of course his friend was furious. So furiously in need of kiling.

He grunted as he glances on the mage. "Let it go. Nothing will change anything."

"SILENCE!" Syndra barked, she throwed a sphere on the edge of the tree.

"I would feel the same if I saw the one I have been eyeing on has been taken." The fox near the tree spoke. "Also, you are there as well, why didn't you made a distraction to make an interruption?"

"I have no plans of making any disturbance." Zed finished, glancing at the binoculars.

"I also have BEEN wondering what is that thing?" Ahri pointed at the device that Zed was fiddling.

"It is called Binoculars. Right now, I have taken an interest of this precious item." Zed answered. He was kind of, delighted on how he express his feelings to the item.

"More likely you can marry that thing instead of killing someone? That's nice, you can make children with that because of your interest." Ahri stated, crossing her arms as a reply.

"..What?" Zed glared at Ahri. "How dare-"

His hand slipped as the binoculars floated, Syndra took the device and made a deathly glare that could threaten the two.

"Wait. Don't." Zed gasps. He made light steps to move close but Syndra summoned a sphere that blocked his way.

"This thing is making YOU an imbecile." She angrily spats. Her voice was menacing and echoed throughout her fortress. "You lost your way like those ninjas YOU have BEEN watching!"

"Calm down Syn-" Ahri tried to lower the tension but Syndra didn't take it a chance.

"And you should kept your mouth shut this time, or else I will make it bleed." The mage interrupted.

Zed sighed behind his mask, his energy takes time to regain after he made a teleportation with Ahri, he thought Syndra needs a hand although he was indeed hostile with Syndra's outbursts. Somehow, his Order feared the Sovereign because of her malevolent and omnipotent power.

"I am so disappointed on you Zed. I always thought YOU make adjustments for me TO make advances to those Ionians especially on that Duchess!" She gripped her hands forming into fists, the power that grasps the device tightened.

"You think your anger will solves everything with that?" Zed snarled. "If you dare make any damage-"

"You'll get upset? I see. How intriguing." Syndra finally hit the nerve and made a light squeeze to the device.

Her power made a tight grip as the device was now deforming, the lenses cracked until shattered, the two beside the trees were shocked to see the item turned into a crushed pieces, but the one who reacted the most was Zed, he shoved his way to the binoculars' pieces and crouched.

"What have you DONE?!" Zed screamed, there was a metallic voice boomed on his mask.

"Oh? Going to sob now to your poor thing?" Syndra caustically stated, smirking at Zed's expression.

"She will-!" Zed paused and grunted at the same time, not denying he was about to say the name of the its owner. "You don't know how MUCH this item costs!"

"You think I care? Since when you became pitiful by an ITEM like that?!"

"This came from that city of prosperity, expensive and was bought by the sweat from work." Zed fought back against the mage.

"Since when you work? You work only with those petty ninjas until they cry that you are their master." Syndra provoked.

"I am DONE by your never ending claims." Zed got tired out of reasoning and let it slip by. Once he was finished, he noticed a writing; a beautiful handwriting that was stroked by an experienced hand in calligraphy.

A certain shard was marked with an ink saying, _Ire_ , in symbols of Ionian language. He thought that there could be a shard that will form the missing piece to complete the name.

"Hmph. Now my debt on her was broken." Zed murmured. He stood up and shoved his masculine figure on the edge of the land.

"What?" Ahri wondered. "Her? Who?"

"It is best that Syndra would deduce who is she." Zed answered, stoically. "I will leave now, my energy was set."

"Maybe. I will leave as well." Ahri spoke before she made a last glance at the furious mage.

"I am out of ideas what will I say to her. Maybe, I will say I broke her binoculars. No. How will I repay her?" Zed whispered, his voice was muffled and unheard.

"Come again?" Ahri's ears perked up after she heard a voice behind Zed's mask.

"None of your business." Zed spats. "Are you done?"

"Be our way then. See you some other time Syndra."

The Master of the Shadows chanted and summoned a portal, both he and the fox has been sucked inside and made their way on the grounds of the country, leaving Syndra alone with countless shards from her outburst.

As they reached the ground, Ahri stretched a little and thanked Zed for the transport, she made herself calm because of how Zed can be dangerous. She now asked why Zed was in deep of thoughts.

"That device is not my keeping. I only borrowed the item." Zed answered.

"Borrowed? How come you borrow items now?" Ahri disdained a little.

"It's only a chance of attaining something that could bring answers to my observation. And that person helped me a lot."

"Tell me. Who is this 'she' person?"

"Who else?" Zed faced away and glanced back at the fox, anticipating to leave. "That captain. That very most captain that was indeed different among the others. The one who can be neither, whether an enemy or an ally."

"You mean.." Ahri gasps as she finally realized who it was.

"It's her. That is why I have no idea what will I say to her about that item." Zed got saddened a little. It was unlikely for him.

"Why? Don't tell me she will kill you if you tell her that her binoculars was broken?" The fox laughed.

"I made deals with her about that. Return the item I borrowed and I will exchange my observations with her, even it costs information about my movements."

"That was, interesting." Ahri hummed. "Sharing secrets to an enemy? How..lovely."

"But, it's over. The item was now gone. She even said that she bought that for her own happines which is her leisure."

"Really?" Ahri was astonished. "That's.. not good at all. I have known humans will definitely not be happy when they lost something precious to them, even it was not that special."

"Hmph. Maybe I will return the price by buying her a new one. I don't know." Zed sighed.

"Well, that would be a possible solution to that." Ahri stated. But as she made her words, she heard a rustle behind the bush. Her senses worked up and prepare for it.

"Did you hear that Ze-"

She was now left alone. It was clear that Zed finally escapes and made his way back to his Order.

Ahri stood and sighed, she knew that someone was here with them that lurks in the shadows, ironic it seems it was all true. Behind the bush was also a ninja and familiar to her being, she is wearing a robe, a green mask and a regalia.

On what she have expected, it was Akali all the time.

"Ahri, why.." Akali's voice is showing resentment. "Why are you-"

Quickly, she used her magic to calm Akali, she grabbed her chin and forces her to stare at those golden orbs that was filled with pink magic, emanating inside of markings of her pupils.

"Shh.." Ahri silenced Akali with her finger. "Not now, Akali. I want you to stay. Low and refined."

Then she let go of Akali, the ninja was dazed by the effects of the charm spell that binds her whole system, her hands dropped her weapons and got loose.

With a flick of her finger, Akali went back, her head pains a little after the magic entered her body.

"Ahri." Akali stated. "Let..me get this straight."

"Yes?"

"You talked with..Zed. Right?"

"Yes."

"What did you two talked about?"

"Nothing serious. It was about Irelia's binoculars."

"Oh. That."

"Hm? How come you knew this?"

"Irelia told me today that Zed borrowed her binoculars." Akali replied, she sighed in relief as her focus went back again.

"She did? Well, Zed is really in hanging right now." Ahri admits the fact.

"Why anyway?"

"Please don't tell Irelia about this. Promise?" Ahri begged Akali for the secrecy. "Or else.. I will hunt you. If you know what I mean.."

"A-Alright." Akali was flustered after she got the message. "So..what is it?"

"To be honest, Syndra destroyed Irelia's binoculars, now Zed has no idea what will he say to Irelia about this. He thought of buying a new one as a compensation." Ahri explained with honesty that Akali has started to trust.

"Oh, I see. That's unlikely of him." Akali's tone went low, she was not kind of interested to Zed's situation.

"But, I knew that Syndra will be in panic right now. After she realize what use is that item." Ahri smirked.

"Yes, it was Irelia's. I think she will wonder what will Irelia think about it. In fact, Irelia told me that she bought that device alongside with her aviation hobby; with the gold she earned from her work.." Akali added to inform the fox.

"Hm, I bet it was expensive as well." Ahri pouted. "Poor Irelia.. She bought that with her earnings even though she always fights with papers in her work!"

"Well.. Yes.." Akali got drained after hearing that. "It was so deliberating as a captain. She works so hard, she even asks overtime if ever she missed her work day."

"She also took delivery jobs as well!" Ahri chirped a little.

"What? Really? Even when her hands are filled with papers all day?" Akali was shocked to hear that information.

"Of course. I saw her flying twice across the map with a parcel, she was often seen by humans, so she flew higher enough for them to unsee, that is why I haven't seen her flying around these days." Ahri got dazed on how she sees Irelia that time, wearing with an aviator suit.

"Now I feel bad. I hope Zed will come up with an idea how to compensate the loss." Akali said in a pleasing tone.

"He is a shadow so.." Ahri nudged Akali as a confirmation.

"Right."

"Shall we? I would love to accompany with you."

"Of course, I don't think the inn keeper will let you in."

"Oh, they WILL let me in. Trust me."

Behind those trees was Zed, he was still lurking for him to overhear the conversation of the women, but he didn't mattered at all, he just watched the ninja like him, more like observing her as well.

"Do you think I couldn't come up a plan? Don't underestimate me. I will fix this problem of mine." Zed smirked behind his mask.

"Also.. I must thank Syndra for.. ruining the deal I have with the captain. It forces me to..SPEND my savings." He grunted because of what happened, sarcastically with his annoyed expression behind his mask as he vanished along with his shadows.

"Now he left a trash here." Syndra mumbled, she caught a glimpse of the shards of the broken binoculars.

She was still agitated on what happened, her mind was settled at that very most moment she have seen throughout her glowing vision. That moment where the one she hated the most was having leisure with the one she see as different, she felt so mad, she even has desires to destroy the whole land below her.

"I feel..so MAD!" She screams, her voice was enveloped with malevolence through her power. "I wasted that LETTER WITH NOTHING!"

Before she could do anything, her sight ends up staring at the debris of the device, she grunted as she remembered Zed went so much unlikely while he was using it; somehow, Zed was just like observing far enough from his red eyes, that is why he is using the device.

"What's special about this THING?" She wondered angrily, her power lifted the shards and made its way on Syndra's viewpoint.

"Nothing but filth." She commented, describing how the aftermath of the binoculars looked like.

"I can't believe that pathetic Duchess went far ahead from me." She added, her blood boils a little as she spoke the word he had been hating. "I don't CARE if you two are FRIENDS. That FOOL CAPTAIN and I made MORE things than YOU!"

"But. That. Fool Captain. You let yourself got affected by that- DUCHESS!" Syndra expresses her anger again, with the spheres that rotates around her being.

"I WISH that I didn't met YOU."

She throws the shards one by one across the sky and watched it fall, she was not aware that she was about to throw something that was far more valuable than the binoculars itself until she saw a black and odd thing that caught her eye.

She stopped throwing and took a peek, seeing a handwriting was peculiar to her because of the thing such as this binoculars has markings she didn't quite expected.

Syndra made her eyes squint to read symbols of Ionian writing for her to specify what is it.

"Li..a." She reads until. "..lia. What? Lia? What is that?"

"Lia? Is that a word?" Syndra asked herself. She took her time to look for shards that are same as this one. Each piece, she analyzed, every shard, she deduce, just to know what is the mystery behind those symbols.

At last she saw the last piece, she have seen it on the ground where Zed crouched, she took it and reads.

"Ire." She dictated, her realization was about in seconds after her mind went stray. Quickly, she attached the last shard that discovered right after she was about to dispose with the one she have been found.

And the shards perfectly matched, the crack was intact by the other, in fact, this shard was a part of the binoculars' base where the handwriting was written hideously.

The symbols tells a different story, her realization made her guilty. The symbols shed light to her dark questions, the shards formed symbols 'Ire' and 'lia' in a perfect writing.

"Impossible.. this thing was..hers?" Her voice softened, filled with guilt. "How on earth Zed was using this?"

She once remembered that Irelia told her that she loves aviation, reaching high places with her blades was one of the personal interest of the captain, the passion she expresses made her inspired of doing a fun activity that only her can enjoy, with that fact, she bought things for aviation from Piltover from her savings as a working captain.

Of course, she was the one who destroyed such precious item came from Irelia's efforts. The technology of the item was telling her that it was expensive, she also deduced that the reason why Irelia was saving gold for a wireless phone is because her savings went to her aviation kit.

She was silenced by the thought, what is done cannot be undone, she even have thrown some shards and glass across the sky just to ease her egoistic temper.

"Oh.." She felt empty, how will she face Irelia after she was the one who destroyed the device that came from Irelia's efforts?

"It's just an item, there is nothing special."

"But.."

"It's still hers.."

She sighed.

"I saw how she was so excited whenever she tells me about her likes."

In order to bring justice to her wrongdoings, she placed the shards that was left in a box near of her desk, she gave a thought of returning the debris and ask compensation about it, though her actions were all the fruit of her sprouting jealousy.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Oh no! Syndra! Her jealousy made her do an inevitable act, and poor Zed, he stresses how he will be able to compensate the loss.

Anyway, now this chapter introduces the entrance of the minor characters including Zed, Karma and Akali.

Next chapter will be about how Syndra will be able to cope the loss. Stay tuned!


	12. She's Mine!

XII

She's Mine!

 _"It's been awhile."_

 _"I know. What brings you here? Have you forgotten that you are wanted here?"_

 _"Since when I forgot that? My temper is stable, don't you dare provoking me."_

 _"I am not provoking you, I am wondering why are you here."_

 _"..Is there any problem that I wanted to see you?"_

 _"No. But I object."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I am taken by how you wished that we didn't met."_

The woman in red crosses her arms as if she was annoyed to the person she was speaking. _"And so. I am up for it."_

 _"That part was nothing. I am completely mistaken that I muttered something ridiculous."_ Said by the woman now in a form of a malevolent mage that was egoistic in terms of power.

 _"Ridiculous? I wonder. You got fed up on how you saw me with the one you also hated."_

 _"I am but.."_

 _"That's enough. I am interested why you are not hating me as well."_ The woman in red halted.

 _"I told you, you are different. Zed and I have stated that so many times, and we decided to shift away the plans we have been planning."_

 _"Oh. I see."_ She started to face away, but the mage followed her.

 _"Don't follow me."_ She snarled, facing at the direction where the mage was. _"I have work today. You should be on your way now."_

 _"But I wanted to-"_

 _"No."_ She interrupted. _"I hope your wishes have finally shed its light for now."_

 _"I didn't EVEN said that you should leave!"_ The mage fought back, trying to persuade the captain.

 _"I EVEN said that you should leave!"_ The captain cried, glaring intently at the mage. _"Please."_

 _"Wait!"_ The mage pursuits the captain as she saw how the woman was about to enter a light that will make everything vanish.

 _"F-Fool Captain!"_

 _"Forget everything. If it is that what you want."_ She said in final after she proceeds to walk away, the mage was in turmoil that the captain rejected to talk with her, she kept moving forward until she caught her flowing hair with her hand.

Until..

Her eyes bursted open and a typical ceiling invited her vision, she was breathing heavily after on what she have experienced, so is her chest beats up so fast that she can't think straight.

"Dream. It was all but a dream." She mumbled as she massaged her head to calm her down.

But she have wondered why did she dreamed that? It was clear that she pursuits someone that wanted to avoid her, she was wearing red and has a blade that floats around.

"Why.." Syndra saddened a little. "What does that mean..? I saw her."

She is perplexed on what she have dreamt, after she realized that Irelia was inside her dream that tells her to forget about her. How wonder she kept thinking about the fact, she rose up her bed and idled.

She wanted clarification about the dream, she felt that, what if all of those words that Irelia told about her was true?

Her phone is the first thing that caught her eye. She was about to pull out the device but her mind halted her, hesitating to make an action.

"I.. I." Syndra stuttered. All of these emotions were the effects of her sudden jealousy, yet her power was affected as well.

With her minor depression, the power she possesses creates a vile, purple atmosphere that enveloped the land, her room was filled with mist that came from her spheres, coloring the whole room.

She just slumped her bed, she remembered how Irelia took care of her while she was sick, served her with loyalty, and treated her as one she respected.

"She hates me." Syndra whispered, the dream she have seen made her believe that Irelia hated her, even though she didn't do anything that could anger the captain.

Her mana caused a disturbance to the grounds below the fortress, making a certain being got the attention.

Ahri. She was idling at a tree with a certain book, she was taking a break after she entered the ride that brought her imagination alive. She was delighted on the stories that humans created, fiction or not, she still loved the books.

Now she was completely annoyed, the mana was an interruption of her trance, she grunted and stared at the fortress that Syndra lived. Those golden orbs have seen a purple mist that continuously spreading across the landmass.

"Wow. What is happening? Is Syndra alright? This mana was.." She paused and felt the mana that are full of dark energy. "Hate. Sadness. Just like how humans feel."

And then, the mana also caused an alert of a certain order that was located at the northern part of Ionia. It stood in the middle of nowhere that was surrounded with shadowy mists, gloomy forests and haze, one man that was busy counting was interrupted by a notice from his students, literally Zed made a grunt on how it loses his focus.

"Master." Said by a ninja that was wearing a dark, skinny suit with a mask that is same with Zed's. "We collected a massive trace of mana surrounding our temple. Should we investigate?"

"I sense it as well. It appears that I must be the one investigating it." Zed answered while he recounts his savings.

"Master. Leave us the investigation." The ninja bowed, persuading Zed to accept the offer.

"Leave. Can't you SEE I am busy? I told you, my fellow student, that I WILL investigate the matter." Zed snarled, his fist contacted to his desk because his counting was lost again. "Tsk. That's it."

"Count this gold coins for me. YOU better count it accurately or else." He glared at the ninja and threats the ninja with his blade. "Discipline."

"Y-Yes.. I understand.."

Quickly, he made hand symbols to summon the shadow technique, the floor he stood below made a dark circle that sucked him whole, teleporting to where he wanted to be.

At last, he reached the grounds of Ionia, above him was the Celestial Fortress that was enveloped with purple mist. He saw Ahri grunting while watching the landmass above while holding a book.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Zed started, he went closer to the fox.

"I am asking too, the same question." Ahri replied, leering at the ninja with disdain.

"My Order reported a disturbance that the shadows are completely interrupted with their training." He explained. "And so, I have deduced that it came from her."

"Well yeah, look at it." Ahri pointed at the direction where the fortress was. "She was losing too much mana, I am asking the question why."

"That's why I am here to investigate." Zed prepared his stance for teleportation.

"I would like to come as well, I must know why she is acting strange lately, it will be troubling if the humans got alerted by her power." Ahri persuaded.

"Fine."

Both of them got teleported above with the use of Zed's energy; even it costs more of Zed's usable energy for any techniques he will pull later on.

They saw how eerie the fortress was, the purple mist brings haze that blocks the vision, Zed leads the way towards Syndra's home, not until Ahri went ahead of him.

The fox saw how remorseful Syndra was, her figure was slumped on the bed idling like a sick person does, the spheres around her continued to bring mists that Ahri got hostile. She moved closer and nudged the mage, but what she have got was a sober.

"What are you? Drunk? Stand up!" Ahri pulls Syndra away from the bed.

"Nngh..mooove..Get..OUT." Syndra mewled, her form sluggishly untouchable. "JUST. GET. OUT."

"What is WRONG with you?!" Ahri cried, her tails shrilled a little. "You are being helped right now, so can you accept someone's EMPATHY?!"

"You? Help me? Pathetic. You only came HERE to laugh." Syndra added with a glare.

"Hmph. Hell. What's wrong with you?" Far from the corner was Zed, crossing his arms and chuckled at Syndra's foolish actions as his eyes were being obscured by the mists.

"Hell, why are YOU here?" Syndra barked at the ninja. "Get OUT!"

"Before I could set my foot away from this veranda of yours, you have to tell what in the Gods is YOUR problem." Zed spats, he moved close and made a glare. "My students can't focus their energies because of YOURS."

"Please. Just tell us what is your problem. I will be pleased if you will tell it right now." Ahri puffed, she wagged her tails as a sign of impatience. "Also, you don't want SOMEONE from below would try visiting you because of your magic that causes disturbances, right?"

Syndra hesitated at first, she believed that her story was so ridiculous that the two may laugh at her, with her hopes up saying she should be fine since the two visited her to check her status, especially on the moment she was causing a major disturbance across Ionia.

"I..dreamed." Syndra started.

The two just glances at each other before Syndra.

"So dreamed. We'll take it, but what?" Ahri pressed.

"This is infantry." Zed huffed. He felt Ahri nudged him to shut him up.

Syndra used her pillow to cover her face, and then she mewled while she mutter words about the dream she had.

"Ihh shaww herr.." The words ended like a mumble, then she uncovered her face. "I hate this."

"What?" Ahri scratched her head.

"She said she sawed her hair." Zed laughed, seeing it as a joke. Ahri made a piercing glare and prepared an orb that could penetrate Zed any minute.

"I said, she said she saw her. Can you just give it a damn?" Zed countered immediately.

"Ok, so you saw her. Who?" Ahri pressed the issue again.

"Plaything.." Syndra ended a sober. "That plaything.."

"Plaything? You CRIED over a toy?" Zed remarked before Ahri could speak. Ahri literally facepalmed on how Zed is oblivious.

"..I am so going to stick that metal over your rear." Ahri threatened, pointing at Zed's blades that are locked inside his gauntlets.

"Oh? Can you?" Zed dared, he made a silent snicker.

"Of course I can." Ahri smirked. "I know where places that could..hurt."

Before Ahri prepared to make an act, Syndra sniffed, some of her cold survived a little. Quickly, she sat up and reached her desk, what she have done is to get a medicine for her cold but she realized that only one person prepared such item for her, and this made her feel the distress again.

She looked down and saddened, the mists intensified as she kept on thinking of her situation.

"Syndra." Ahri sighed. "Please tell us. What is going on? Really. I will keep my word of preventing fun to this kind of matter."

"Hmph." Zed crosses his arms and sighed. "You saw that captain in your dream. Is that it?"

Syndra nodded.

"And she may have done something that..made you unhappy about?" Ahri added.

Again, the sobering mage nodded.

"So. What is the problem?" Both visitors inquired, ready for the fact of Syndra's unhappy thoughts.

"She said I must forget her." Syndra started. "I told her that I wanted to see her but she said that I must leave."

Zed nodded on the information, he thought of something that could break the puzzle of this kind of situation. He now made a sigh to start his reasoning.

"I have a conclusion that this could be the reason why you have such dreams like this, it must be that time where you saw that elder. Am I right?"

"How does that connects the logic?"Ahri pressed, interested on the idea that Zed explained.

"Experiences can cause distortions from the mind. Anything that brings disturbance to one's body will surely effects him in an unaware situation." Zed logically explained.

"Is that the reason WHY you are having an affair with the Fool Captain's binoculars?" Syndra interrupted.

"..So you have found out, interesting." Zed nodded. "So. Thank you, you REALLY made me spent my SAVINGS." And he rolled his eyes and glared back at the mage.

"Not now, Zeddie boy." Ahri interjected.

"What did you JUST called me?!"

"Ok, shut up. We have to finish this matter immediately."

"..Tsk."

Ahri sat the bed and looked at Syndra's form, the mage looked grim, she never had seen Syndra like this before, and so her outburst of emotions. She thought that helping Syndra overcoming her depression will end this.

"Syndra, here is the thing. I knew that you and Irie have created such bond that humans can do as well, and so, I have seen that you are a kind of a human that cares so much to those who allotted their time to focus on your distress." Ahri sympathized. "..And also, you have felt jealousy. Jealousy that is attaining that subject to be as yours, only."

The mage got silent from that reasoning, of course all of those words are true, she can't deny it from the fox that is currently serious this time.

"I guess I am true, that time will come you will be having desires of attaining someone to be yours." Ahri smiled, it was a geniune one.

"..Tsk. You are not mistaken, in fact you are right. I HAVE this stupid, pathetic feeling from that Ionian." Syndra confessed. "..Yet I am hesitating that you will make FUN of me."

"Of course it will be fun! Because a villainess got infatuated by a mere and cute human like her." Ahri chuckled, trying to cheer up the mage a little.

"I-I AM NOT INFATUATED!" The mage barked.

"You don't call it an infatuation after YOU followed the captain along the way to give that letter of yours?" Zed laughed, and got entertained by the mage's denial.

"I ONLY HAD DONE THAT JUST TO GIVE IT A TRY!"

"Wait..So was it SUCCESSFUL?! The letter I mean?!" Ahri's tails began to wag endlessly until it brushes Zed's mask.

"I AM SO GOING TO USE THESE TAILS AS A-" Zed got irritated and made a cringe as Ahri's tails slides his metal mask.

"What? A wig for your fancy because of how bald you are?" Ahri disdained.

"What the-"

"SILENCE!" The Sovereign barked to shut the two.

The mists have gone purple again, Syndra stood up and glared at the two.

"Okay, where are we..Oh! I found it." Ahri hastily excused, she smiled nervously as she sat innocently on the bed.

"Just admit that YOU liked her, and we are done! I have to check my student if HE really counted my SAVINGS." Zed impatiently tapped his boot on the floor.

"Just ADMIT that you are poor and we are DONE!" Syndra offensively corrected while a small blush entered her cheeks.

"But let me guess." Ahri started a question. "You really felt jealousy to the Duchess, am I right?"

The spheres orbited endlessly and whips the air around, everything fluttered as the magic circled like a torpedo, the madness she felt surged once again as she remembered how the Duchess made a progress to the captain she really liked, even though she denied it.

"THAT. VILE. ELDER. MUST-"

"Stop. Ok. I understand." Ahri calms Syndra by placing her hand on the mage. "Before that, have you given the letter?"

"..I don't need that. That FOOL elder went ahead from me." Syndra said with anger.

"So, where is it?" Ahri asked.

"She killed it." Zed ended. "I was there with her, she asked me to see if I could spy the captain using the binoculars. But, I have seen a moment where two people in a silent garden, where the other confessed like those in the plays."

"R-Really?! The Duchess Karma of Ionia have c-conf-.." Ahri gasps.

"It is not romantically. Perhaps." Zed remarked.

"PERHAPS?! You called her actions as a perhaps after HER CONFESSION IS LIKELY CONFESSING HER FEELINGS!!" Syndra scowled.

"So is this why you are in jealousy right now? Likely you are admitting that you really liked that captain." Zed added, honestly he was impatient.

"W..WELL I-!" Syndra blushed.

"Psh.. Okay it is settled, YOU HAVE FALLEN BY THE IONIAN CUTENESS OF IRIE!" Ahri squealed.

"SHUT UP!"

"No way you can't deny it."

"SHUT-" Her words are interrupted after an idea went inside her head, she strolled around that made the two wondered.

"Now what?" Zed was so impatient that he grunted with his shadows.

"I want YOU to do something for me!" Syndra declared.

"What me?!" Ahri pointed at herself.

"Just like what we did last time, go to her house and see what she is doing!" Syndra added, the spheres increases its speed as her thoughts were into it.

"Ok. Fine. Just that?" Ahri agreed, it will be good if she accepts the task just to prevent angering the mage.

"Now. GO!" Syndra used her powers to lift the fox and guided her below.

The mage and the ninja are left alone, Zed has something in his eyes that counts as delightfulness, he thought that his visit was over that he could leave by now but..

"No. You are STAYING HERE until that fox came back." Syndra ordered. "Or maybe..FOLLOW HER. Shouldn't you have to ask the captain about her binoculars?"

"Of course, and I will TELL her that you ruined it." Zed snarled. "I can't keep myself aware by the expensively item she had."

"Hmph.."

"..Looks like you ARE the most aware than me."

"What."

"How did you found out?"

"..By those shards."

"Hmph. So? What did YOU FEEL? Remorsed?"

"Ask yourself."

"Just admit it, you felt that way. That is why you wanted to keep the shards away as a memento."

"Tsk! SHUT UP!"

Zed really knew those feelings that the mage has right now, of course he once felt this from before he was working under the Kinkou.

"Hmph. So?" The mage clarified.

"Alright. I should tell her." Zed prepared a teleporting portal, he sighed because his energy has been depleted.

Syndra waited for the two, but she gasps as she saw Zed returned like just seconds.

"That captain, you must see her." Zed said before he looks down. The portal lingered below his figure. Syndra went beside Zed and waited for the portal lead them to the captain's house.

They ended up landing on a branch of a tree, Syndra slipped her foot as she adjusted herself. She made a growl to Zed because of the faulty landing.

"You. ARE MAKING ME KILL MYSELF!"

"Apologies for the landing." Zed grunted as he felt the pain.

"You ninjas-"

"Shh.."

Zed pointed at the direction where a window is located. They saw Ahri landed beside them, the space was now cramped, making the branch sounded like it was about to snap at any minute.

"MOVE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S CRAMPED HERE?!" Syndra complained in whisper.

"Can you just shut up and listen?" Ahri replied with annoyance. "Follow me."

They followed the fox branch by branch until it reaches the point where they can see the window clearly, Ahri pointed at that direction and glanced up to the impatient mage.

What Syndra saw is that Irelia was doing something too serious, the captain grunted like a troubled student as she was fixing something that made Syndra gasp in delight.

"This is too difficult.." Irelia murmured while she scowled as she wondered how to finish her work. "This letter had torn up to bits that I cannot return it where it was originated.."

Ahri has a sparkle to her eyes after she presented what she have seen to the mage, she saw Syndra smirking like she made up her mind.

"Isn't it the time where you have to apologize to the captain how you made her troubled with your letter?" Zed cuts in.

"Oh, let her be." Syndra immediately replied, the spheres around her disappeared and returned back to normal state. "I want to see how she was up to the challenge on bringing back my letter."

"That would be perfect. If Irie finally solves the problem, she will read your cute letter without knowing that you are intended to give it to her." Ahri chuckles, her tails wagged again endlessly.

"Cute in my face." Syndra growled, staring at the fox that screams murder. "IT WAS YOU WHO RUINED IT!"

"Humph! Even though you liked the way how I wrote that line."

"SHUT!"

"Look." Zed interrupted and pointed at the window.

They paused and followed the ninja, they have seen Irelia made expressions that are telling them that the captain may have fixed some parts of the letter.

Irelia took a tape and taped the torn gaps of the letter and reads it.

"And, I forgot to say that.. I really like that.. kiss..that you gave me, I wish I could have some more..? Wait, what?" Irelia scratched her head before she blushed.

Ahri gasps and screamed internally, she giggled due to that her writing was the one that Irelia read.

"HOW COME SHE FIXED THAT STUPID LINE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Syndra's face went red.

"OH MY GOD!" Ahri squealed with her tails.

"You wrote that? I never knew." Zed raised his brow and laughed.

"IT WASN'T ME! THIS STUPID INFANT WROTE IT!" Syndra countered by pointing at the fox.

"So she made lip contacts with you? Interesting.." Zed teased and laughed sinisterly with his shadows.

"IMBECILE! I SAID-!" Syndra gave up on reasoning.

"Yes, yes, yes~! she REALLY made lip contacts. I loved that word, Zeddie boy." Ahri winked at the ninja and returned laughing.

Zed just coughed and avoided eyeing at the fox, he cringed a little after he saw Ahri winked at him.

"Don't CALL ME THAT! I AM THE MASTER OF THE SHADOWS!" Zed barked as he corrected the fox.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. No fun.." Ahri disdained and returned back watching Irelia.

She saw how Irelia was literally entertaining, every reactions that she made is a form of cuteness behind Ahri's golden eyes, she loved the way how Irelia acted on a sudden thing that brings out embarrassment to her.

"Hmph." Syndra saw Ahri's expressions as she watched the captain. She wondered that she might taking the captain away from her again like she had done on the festival, or that time where she took the captain's number.

"She's mine." She muttered in the air.

"What?" Ahri gasps.

"Nothing."

"Hmm~.."

"She's mine she said." Zed crosses his arms. He was given a stern look from the mage.

"Oh, I see, she is your Plaything after all." Ahri giggled.

"Tsk." Syndra just blushed and looked away, she returned watching the captain fixing the letter again.

"Thank you.. um.. uhh.." Irelia reads the words that the letter formed. "No good, the paper is torn up so well that I can't read it.."

"Aw.. Too bad. It seems that she only fixed that last line~" Ahri sighed before she smirked at the mage.

"Shut up." Syndra finished. "Maybe she could deduce that who wrote it."

"She could deduce YOU since you and her made lip-" Zed was slapped on his arm.

"SINCE WHEN YOU SIDED WITH THE FOX?!" Syndra snarled.

"I am siding with her because she was telling the truth more THAN you. You are a coward when it comes with this."

"Coward? Me? HMPH! How dare you." Syndra prepared her spheres.

"Not now people. Look!" Ahri calms the tension and pointed back the window.

She have seen Irelia walks out the room, they waited for her until they have seen her went outside. They stayed low as they kept their eyes on the captain.

"Where will she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe that?"

Irelia stopped at the arch and waited, it was like she was waiting for someone but..

"Hello! Good morning. Miss Will of the Blades!" A man with a robe greeted her.

Behind those branches was a mage that grunted in disbelief.

"WHO the hell is that?!" Syndra barked with anger.

"He is wearing a robe so it must be a summoner, that's rare." Zed answered truthfully.

"Now now, don't be jealous, he must be a messenger from the Institute!" Ahri added.

"Hmph.."

The summoner bowed to Irelia, as a sign of respect and so Irelia does the same, the summoner fidgeted as he saw Irelia up close with the casual Ionian garb.

"Is there anything new from the Institute?" Irelia asked first. "The Duchess left me a message today that a summoner will come at this hour and visit me so I am wondering."

"Oh! Well.." The summoner looked down as if he was embarrassed. "Um.."

"Hm?" Irelia tilted her head that shows wonders.

"Oh! F-First, I was told that the upcoming summer will be a vacation for all Champions." The summoner said.

"Really? That's wonderful! I have been waiting for the moment that I would take a full day-off from working." Irelia smiled.

"You are working? You are also a Champion, Ma'am."

"No need of calling me that." Irelia chuckled. "Please call me by my name, summoner."

"W-What? Oh.. Um.." The summoner fidgeted.

Far from the two were three people that eavesdrop the conversation, Syndra was the MOST affected. She prepared her madness to inflict more punishment to the summoner for interrupting the work that Irelia was doing. And by that, she is squirming and having an itch to plant spheres at the summoner as in right now.

"Can you just, CHILL?" Zed grunted, his space got so occupied with Syndra's movements.

"Chill in my FACE. Can you SEE THAT summoner was doing hideous to the FOOL CAPTAIN?!" She replied with anger.

"I sense jealousy." Ahri smirked.

"Hmph! W..What else?! That captain is mine." Syndra spats without thinking.

"Oh..? You FINALLY ADMITTED that you wanted her as YOURS." Ahri giggled, teasing the mage as well.

"S-SH..SHUT UP." Syndra blushed furiously.

"Look." Zed pointed.

The summoner summoned something that made the three gasp. It was a rose.

"Oh..?" Irelia gasp with delight as if she was entertained by a magician. "How did you do that?"

"Um.. I am practicing summoning magic." The summoner answered, forming a blush to his shy face.

"Amazing. I never knew that summoners can do that too." Irelia clapped her hands. "Can you summon anything else?"

"I am sorry but, my mana is not that much. I am not like those mages in the Noxian chambers.."

Irelia silenced at the moment before she spoke.

"I see, you are a Noxian. I thought-"

"Forget it. I know you will hate me." The summoner saddened. "I knew that you resent Noxians because of what they have done."

"I resent their pride as strength, underestimating the resolve of Ionia." Irelia answered in a stern tone. "They show no mercy, I get that. But, they lack the true meaning of power and strength."

"..That is what Noxus is trying to say." The summoner tightened his hold to his robe. "There is no way change could happen."

"Still. I am impressed that you have the will to visit me even it costs of your confidence." Irelia appreciated.

"Well.. you see. Yesterday was.."

"The event, yes. That Valentine's they say."

Now the mood returned, Ahri anticipated something that will bring Syndra to madness. Again.

"Hey! Shadow Wannabe!" Ahri whispered at Zed.

"Huh?" Zed raised his brow.

"Let's get Syndra out of here!"

"What?"

"I have the feeling where a certain boy offers solitude with the girl he likes." Ahri said in whisper, she blocks the space between her and Syndra for her to avoid their conversation.

"Hmph. Let her be. I would love to see no mercy just like Noxus did." Zed crossed his arms with delight and went back watching.

And then, this time it was the fact that Ahri was right. The summoner bowed to Irelia while holding the rose he had summoned.

"I know that the event just ended yesterday, but I can't keep this feelings anymore. I e-enjoy summoning you at the Rift, I love the way you fight, you made me get out the Bronze Division of my ranks, you are also..b-beautiful. In fact, I-I don't know what will you say because I am a Noxian.." The summoner confessed, blushing so much that he kept on fidgeting.

"Um.. I.. appreciated your confession." Irelia just don't know what to do this time. Until..

"Will..you g-go..out with-" The summoner was interrupted by a malevolent voice above.

"SHOO!" The mage barked, her tone is somewhat driving a stray dog, she immediately summoned a blast of wind from her magic that made the summoner stumbled on the ground.

"Oh goodness.. poor summoner." Ahri stayed low on the branch with Zed.

"Poor indeed, I am so going to watch this." He made crunching noises that made Ahri wondered.

"HEY! What is that?!" Ahri gasps on what Zed is holding.

"Oh? This is a brand of food that the captain has on her cooler I think." Zed introduced. "It says that I have to heat it up, so I called my student to heat it up for me without you two knowing."

"So YOU steal other people's things? I liked that.." Ahri smirked.

"No, I borrowed this."

"You BORROW food? Seriously?"

"I left a note. See?" Zed pointed at the desk of the captain.

"So, HOW WILL you pay for that?" Ahri asked.

"It's just food, maybe I will compensate it along with the binoculars, or maybe food as well." He removed his mask, but Ahri saw was all dark.

"Do you have a face?" Ahri asked bluntly.

"What?" Zed said as he eats the food. "Hm. This is good."

"Let me? I want to try the foods that HUMANS made!" Ahri pressed with excitement.

Zed offered her the food, it was almost like a corn but popped, it was too, garnished with orange powder that made Ahri wondered.

"It says; _A brand new experience with the popcorn that you always loved with its Cheddar Cheese flavour!_ " Zed reads the details of the packaging. "It is made from Piltover as well."

"Irelia loved Piltoverian things, isn't she?" Ahri took the popcorn to her mouth and eats it. "WOW! IT'S YUMMY!"

"Hmph! She said she bought things along with her shopping to her aviation. It must be the reason." He said while he was chewing, loving the taste.

"Hm Hm~ I like what we are watching.." Ahri said with delight. Watching Syndra kicks the summoner like a bully does.

"Indeed, with this food, I can watch Syndra show no mercy." Zed laughed as he took the popcorn to his mouth while they watched Syndra like they are having a movie.

Back on the scene, Syndra gripped the summoner's robe and spat words that are threatening for him.

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE?!"

"Mi..Miss Dark..Sovereign?!"

"DON'T CALL ME MISS, WE ARE NOT WELL KNOWN FOR EACH OTHER YOU DIMWIT."

"Syndra!" Irelia called her.

"Yes?" Syndra got the attention, blushing after she heard her name was spoken by the captain, and went innocent. "What is it? I am busy."

"Put him down. Please?" Irelia most likely ordered her.

"Okay. I put him down." Syndra let her hold go and made a smug. "So? What?"

"Are you okay?" Irelia went to the summoner and checked him.

"I am fine.." The summoner replied but he was invited by a deathly glare of the mage behind Irelia.

"P-PLEASE TAKE THIS!" The summoner handed the rose to Irelia forcedly and scampered away.

"Ah! Wait! Be careful!" Irelia sighed. The summoner ranted as a reply for Irelia.

"Hmph." The mage huffed.

"Syndra.. What was that all about?" Irelia asked, completely worried.

"I am just driving a pest away for YOU." Syndra stated.

"Well. Huh." Irelia sighed again, she moved close to the mage and stared at her. "I should thank you for that."

"Oh. Really?" Syndra got delighted. "Why?"

"Well, I have been offered to go out with people recently because of the event yesterday." Irelia tells the truth.

"So you don't want to go out with people who offers you to." Syndra huffed, she wanted to bring out the topic about what happened to the garden where she saw the captain and the elder.

"Only if it was important." Irelia now faces the mage. "I say, I must thank you."

"That's nothing." Syndra grinned.

"I never knew you're healthy right now." Irelia smiled.

"Of course I am healthy! My power got well too."

"The medicine worked well, isn't it?"

"It made wonders." Syndra stated in a playful manner.

"That's wonderful!" Irelia said after she laughed. "Would you like to have a tea?"

Syndra gasps immediately, she quickly leaned and showed excitement.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Syndra screamed.

"Why are you excited about?" Irelia giggle as leads the way with the mage.

"You don't LIKE HOW I AM EXCITED BECAUSE SOMEONE OFFERED ME?!" Syndra followed and acted along with the flow of the mood.

"Okay, Im-patient."

"Hmph!"

While Irelia leads the way, Syndra saw the two on the branches eating popcorn, she cringed how Ahri waved at Syndra like she was being taken, and there is Zed, busy eating.

"Where on earth did they got a food like that?!" Syndra whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey Syndra, I have found a letter today!" Irelia excitedly opened the topic about the letter.

"W-What? Letter?!" Syndra blushed upon hearing the letter.

"I'll show you later."

"Su..Sure! Why not?!"

Right after the two entered the house, Ahri huffed because there is nothing to watch anymore.

"Too bad." Zed said. "It's over."

"Yeah, it's over.. Hmm?" Ahri anticipated something that will trigger events.

"ZED! BORROW MORE POPCORN RIGHT NOW!" Ahri shooked Zed back and forth.

"What is WRONG with you?!"

"Look!"

On the arch where it was the boundary between the path and Irelia's home was the Duchess. She was wearing a casual robe, her look was so serious that it will bring any person get hostiled.

"Zed! Popcorn!"

"On it." Zed presented 3 packs of popcorn that are different with flavors.

The Duchess knocks the door that gave the captain an attention.

"Syndra, wait for a moment." Irelia stood up and leaves the mage.

Syndra got the thing about Irelia's situation, she followed Irelia and prepared, her spheres orbited ruthlessly as it was calling for killing. She hides behind the partition of the wall and peeked.

And her eyes met on a familiar figure that she had been hating for years.

"Irelia. Good day." Karma greeted.

"Karma! Hello." Irelia smiled and greeted as well.

"May I come in?" Karma asked permission.

"I am sorry but I am busy at the moment." Irelia stated in a trustworthy manner.

"So, I can't come in?"

"Is it not like I don't want you to come inside.."

"I guess you have a visitor right now." Karma deduced, her face was indeed threatening.

Now back on the trees, Ahri likes the scene. She likes it more than the popcorn she is eating.

"Oh my god. This is it!!" Ahri gasps.

"I sense murder." Zed continued to eat more popcorn, shoving pieces to his mouth.

"Hey, give me a little can you?!" Ahri said, her face was not impressed from Zed's greed.

And then..

"She said she is busy so LEAVE her." Syndra immediately popped up nowhere.

"I guess it was more than a visitor, perhaps?" Karma glared at the mage.

"Why yes, of course! I am more than just a visitor." Syndra moved close to the captain, she was now behind Irelia.

"Syndra.. Karma.. please can you-" Irelia tried to stop them but the tension rose.

"Why are you here?" Karma said in a stern voice.

"I am asking YOU the same question as well, elder." Syndra fights back with malevolence of her voice.

"A summoner reported me about you." Karma answered.

"Hmph. What a cowardly Noxian, how ironic." Syndra laughed.

"Irelia. Why is she here?" Karma asked Irelia instead, she gripped Irelia's robe tight as a sign she was serious.

"She came out as she drove the summoner away from going out with me, and so I invited her to have a tea since she stayed inside her home alone. I thought she need a company so I did." Irelia honestly told the truth.

"Hmph! Jealous? She invited me! So leave!" Syndra nudged Irelia and pulls her towards her.

"She is not YOUR keeping." Karma pulls Irelia as well.

"P-Please.." Irelia did nothing but to let the two people who harnesses magic pulls her.

"She is mine! So LEAVE!" Syndra summoned her power to created a binding that envelopes Irelia's wrist.

"She is NOT yours! She is ours!" Karma did the same, she summoned a green binding and pulls Irelia towards her.

Irelia has now a hard time knowing what is happening right now, she was being pulled like a stuffed animal that was fought by two children. Yet she heard two people screaming at them at the trees, she saw Ahri and Zed eating popcorn while ranting about the two mages.

"Pull her more!~" Ahri screamed, rooting for both mages.

"What?! No! KILL HER!" Zed shouted and rooted for his friend.

"No! PULLING IS FAR MORE ROMANTIC!!" Ahri squealed.

"Which SIDE are you?!" Zed snarled. "I bet on Syndra!"

"I bet on both SIDES!" Ahri fought back. "Oh wait, maybe the Duchess or..SYNDRA."

"Fine, let's have a DEAL." Zed started. "If Syndra wins, you WILL persuade that captain to forget about the binoculars!"

"If the Duchess wins, YOU WILL borrow more POPCORN!" Ahri declared proudly.

"And if it is a TIE, I will send YOU two to the precinct after I heard about my BINOCULARS!" Irelia screams at them. The two immediately hide themselves behind the leaves.

The two mages paused and let go, Irelia wondered why they stopped pulling her.

"Oh. Are you two done?" Irelia said as she crossed her arms.

"I am done. Let's have a tea now, Playth-" Syndra was about to drag Irelia away and stating the name for her but the elder dragged Irelia as well.

"Irelia, I am here to invite you to have lunch." Karma bluntly stated, her face lightened as she said this.

"Karma.. This is the first time I heard you like that." Irelia laughed and wondered.

"Of course. I am. So please?" Karma now persuaded.

"No, she invited me first, Elder." Syndra pulls Irelia again. "Am I right? .. _Irelia_?"

The moment Syndra spoke her name was so different among to others, as if her name was rolled by the tongue at the last letters of her name, it made her flustered and uncomfortable.

"W..Well. I did.." Irelia looked down and blushed.

"Hmph.." Syndra smirked after she saw Irelia acted bashfully again. "You loved how I state your name?"

"Um.." Irelia went silent because of how intimidating when Syndra calls her name.

"Irelia." Karma repeated her name, with a gaze that was pleading. It was unnatural for an elder like her.

"Irelia." Syndra did the same, smirking as she loved it while saying it.

"I-I.. I DON'T KNOW!" Irelia shoved them away towards the door and closed the door, slamming it shut.

The mages gasp, that was indeed an experience for Irelia that two mages fought for her. Syndra snarled and prepared her spheres, while Karma put on her mantra and the markings etched on her skin lit up with green, mystical light.

"Excuse..me." Irelia said as she peeked to the slit of the door as she opened it lightly. "Please..don't fight in front of my home. I am not mad. Really.." She was showing an eye that was indeed cute.

"Why did you shoved me out as well?" Syndra asked.

"Because you two may blow up my home at any minute if I didn't drove you away with Karma." She said in a whisper.

"I admire how you respect our harnessed magic, Irelia. Truly, you are so interesting.." Karma smiled at the peeking captain.

"Glady.. and good day. I have to fix a torn up letter." Irelia was about to shut the door but Syndra quickly stopped her from doing it by placing her hand on the slit of the door.

"So. Am I still welcome to your home?" Syndra slyly asked, she leaned forward that made Irelia flustered.

"Why yes, you are certainly welcome anytime. Just..don't do something reckless.. I am taking care of my belongings.." Irelia smiled.

 _"But I destroyed your binoculars.."_ Syndra thought, she was hostile because of this.

"Hmph.." Karma made a sound. She leered at Irelia that also tells the same question.

"Of course, you are also welcome Karma. But, I am aware that you also an observing type that you.." Irelia stopped, she knew Karma that she had once teased by the Duchess because of the things from her childhood or things aside to her likes.

"Anyway. Good day! See you tomorrow." And then, Irelia shuts the door.

The Duchess walks out, she was not comfortable with Syndra, she made last words before she would take her leave.

"I say, as Irelia's friend, I am aware of what acts will you do to her. And I am not going to let that happen." Karma glared, she made her mantra shows up a little.

"Said from her friend. Hmph.. I am not going to let you advance her as well. In fact, she is mine." Syndra prepared her power once again, she glared at the elder maliciously.

"Tch!" Syndra averted her gaze and grunted, she flew towards the trees and vanished out of sight. The elder also walks away with the promise that she will drive Irelia away from the malevolent mage.

Syndra returned back to the destination where the two at, she saw Ahri covers her face while Zed was doing the usual.

"YOU ARE STILL EATING?!" Syndra screamed at the ninja.

"This food is surely taste worthy. I must thank that captain as well for making me have this new experience of _popcorn_." Zed was delighted while he continued eating.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Syndra snatched the pack and took a piece.

"You are an INTERRUPTION!" Zed barked, he snatched the pack back to his hands.

"Oh my GOD! A PROGRESS!!" Ahri squealed. "Syndra! How was the cat fight?"

"Hmph.. That captain was a good referee." Zed laughed as he eat.

"Well..heh." Syndra made a smug before she took the popcorn into her mouth. "It was not a big deal. That elder is annoying."

"But too bad, Irelia stopped the fight." Ahri chuckled.

"Well good for her that she stopped us, or else I couldn't hold my temper anymore. I could've also destroyed this country."

"Speaking of destruction, that summoner was telling about the news. Summer vacation I think?" Ahri pondered.

"I could spare some training with my students WITHOUT an interruption." Zed glared at Syndra.

"Oh I forgot, your ninjas feared me. Poor things.." Syndra laughed.

"Tch. YOU made me reminded that I have to check up on my student if HE really counted my SAVINGS!" Zed stood up and immediately summoned a portal.

"Now what, he really cares of his savings." Ahri sighed.

"I guess he should thank me of destroying the binoculars." Syndra laughed, she made a last glance at the lone house ahead.

"What? Missed her?" Ahri teased, her tails wagged excitedly.

"So much." Syndra anticipated to leave and floated, her face lightened with a beat of her chest, she followed her trail towards her floating fortress.

"Hm~ So you really liked her." Ahri made her last words after her turn to leave as well, she just loved the events today right after she saw how depressed the mage this morning.

"I guess, rivalry with her is fun as well~" She surged towards the trees and disappeared out of sight.

 **NOTE:** This chapter is very fun to write! While I am writing the mockery and dialogues of Zed, Ahri and Syndra, it sure made me laugh a little. Zed here is very keen of borrowing things; though it is almost stealing, to our captain! He is very fun to write though! And that popcorn scene is sure a blast!

Please give me a review what thoughts you have gotten in this chapter!

Now additionally, this chapter starts the rivalries and there will be a lot of moments in the future chapters!


	13. End of Spring

XIII

End of Spring

 _Institute of War - 1:37 p.m._

"Blue Team Wins!" Said by the announcer in a pleasing tone. All of the champions that were included to the team rejoiced, some of them didn't accepted the loss while the others accepted sportsmanship.

Irelia went to her locker where her things are placed. There are still champions and summoners that lodged inside the room, after all, the fight just ended a near loss, that is why all of them are like tired souls that needed rest. She was about to wipe off her sweat after the battle but someone offered her a towel, it was floating with purple magic.

"Oh!" Irelia wondered who gave it to her, but she looked around that no one is right behind her. "Thank you. I guess.."

Far from the locker, a mage peeked and watches Irelia, she was the one controlling the towel, a smirk entered her lips as she saw Irelia appreciated the offer.

"Hm.." Syndra hummed in delight. But as she turned around, a face that was too familiar was on an inch of her face, she gasps because of how close that face was to hers. They converse in whisper to avoid attention.

"What the HELL?!" Syndra cried as she backed away.

"Boo~!" Ahri giggled.

"What are YOU doing here?! You are supposedly to be at the other side!" Syndra tried to shove Ahri out of the room.

"Hey! I am about to congratulate YOUR team!" Ahri pressed further.

"Oh. Okay." Syndra let her go, she went back watching Irelia who is fixing her things.

Ahri grunted because of how Syndra got attentive these days, after that events last few weeks ago after the Valentine's day, she became so possessive to that one person she had been hating; supposedly.

"What is she doing?" Ahri asked her.

"She is using my towel." Syndra smiled mischievously.

"What? Hm~.." Ahri smirked, she went close and whispered to Syndra's ear. _"And then..you will use it just so you can feel her as her scent left on your towel.."_

It was so sultry that it made Syndra flustered, she quickly rubbed her ears and shoved Ahri away, her face was in red, so red that it was almost she ate something spicy.

"Hm? What's that? Did I hit you hard?" Ahri giggled most likely a teasing one.

"YOU-!.." Syndra got furious, blushing at the same time, and summoned spheres, she was stopped by a hand.

It was Irelia, obviously.

"What's going on? Are you two going to fight again?" Irelia clarified.

"Nothing. She is just.. annoying." Syndra calms down after she was prevented by the captain. "I am OUT of here."

Immediately, Syndra walks out, leaving Irelia a big question mark popped to her head. She only confronted by the fox who rubbed her head and pats her.

"Don't mind her.." The fox said.

"Is it me? Or you should be the one who is supposedly to be rubbed like this?" Irelia stared at the fox, trying to send her the message to stop.

"Are you seeing me as a dog again?" Ahri pretended to be in distress.

"Maybe."

"If so. PAT me!" Ahri cried. Her tails wagged endlessly that most of it slammed Irelia's face.

Irelia just there, sighing on the fact, she ended up patting Ahri's head. Her time was seriously a waste while she does this. But at the door, the mage who walks out got infuriated, she didn't actually left, what she have done was to test Ahri if she has that desire to tease a human again.

And yes, she was right after all.

The spheres around her brought out a huge amount of mana that resembles as her anger. She kept growling like a provoked animal until she watches the two parted ways.

She kept herself low and watched Irelia all the way, she was almost like a stalker because of this, Irelia went to common places like the hall, stores, and even her detours especially on vending machines.

Irelia now went outside to try a vending machine there because it has few customers than at the inside of the building, and then she felt this vile feeling of being watched. She glances around to try to catch that mysterious person who have been watching her.

Syndra noticed this, so she pretends that she just only passed by, she walks ahead and let Irelia saw her.

"Oh. You." Syndra said, pretending as her expression was telling that she was bored.

"Hello, Syndra." Irelia greeted, she was holding a gold coin for the buying a drink.

"I still have no idea what does that thing for." Syndra pointed at the vending machine.

"This is called as Vending Machine. You dropped a gold coin like this." Irelia finally dropped the coin and pointed at the buttons. "..Which one do you prefer between these brands?"

"Hm.." Syndra went beside Irelia and glances at the choices of the drinks. The vending machine holds brands that were all variety. Syndra just can't choose so instead she pointed at the lemonade one.

Irelia pressed the button and a bottle of lemonade dropped at the hatch, she took it and tasted it.

"Amazing." Irelia gasps to the taste.

"Is it that delicious?" Syndra hoped for having a drink as well.

"Yes, try it." Irelia offered the bottle to the mage.

"Can I?" Syndra asked.

"Go ahead. I can always buy more drinks if I have the feeling of buying." Irelia smiled and watched Syndra.

Syndra hesitated to drink the contents, Irelia used the mouth of the bottle with her lips, so she kept wondering what will happen if she REALLY drink the liquid with the bottle.

 _"I..say this will be an indirect.."_ Syndra blushed, she thought of giving it a go.

But before she could take the liquid as her own, her hands slipped as a ball hit her hand. Someone is playing a sport called Volleyball at the grounds, and they were all champions of the League.

"Oh! I am sorry.." Lux apologized and bowed. "Please I am sorry!"

"NO! My INDIRECT!!" Syndra screamed as she watched the bottle spilled all of the liquids.

"What..?"

"It's okay! Don't mind it Lux." Irelia accepts the apology.

"But Syndra.." Lux got threatened after Syndra glared at her.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSEDLY WATCHING WHERE YOU HIT THAT BALL?" Syndra growled with annoyance.

"It was an accident! There are no places to practice Volleyball but rather than here." Lux pouted.

Before Syndra fights back again, Irelia distracted Syndra by placing a new bottle to her cheeks, she gasps on the feeling, the coldness of the bottle tickled her skin.

"Are you engaging a play with me?" Syndra hissed playfully, smirking at the captain.

"Please calm down." Irelia tried to persuade Syndra using the lemonade.

"I am not going to drink it UNLESS you tasted it first!" Syndra pouted. Lux was just there, gasping on the activity she thought. Then Irelia sighed, drinking it first before she gives it to Syndra, leaving the mage alone with the drink.

"Syndra is acting weird lately, according to the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Lux said as she pointed at the mage who was so delighted with the bottle; drinking it slowly and giggling like a mad witch.

"Really? I don't see much any difference.." Irelia sighed and glances at the entertained mage.

"I have the feeling she has the highest curiosity levels among the others! By through observing her movements." Lux smiled and takes the ball that was handed to her.

"Maybe I should keep my eye on her, or else she'll do something intimidating." Irelia finished.

"Likewise. After all, you are the most reliant captain of Ionia!"

"Well, anyway. Why are you practicing volleyball with.." Irelia glances at Lux's companions. All of them are Demacians composing: Fiora, Poppy, Vayne, Jarvan IV and even her brother Garen. "..your Demacian team?"

"Hm.. There would be a playoff in summer for Volleyball, so we are practicing as an activity!"

"Really? Hm.." Irelia paused.

"It just a fun way to spend summer. I am so excited! Garen will cook some barbeques with Xin, I never had seen Garen cooked food before so.." Lux giggled and made a teasing glance to her brother.

"Oh. I see, maybe I could spare some of those barbeques by your brother.." Irelia hid the fact she quite saddened by the looks of Lux's life with a sibling.

"Of course! Don't worry! We had plans of having a buffet after the summer event!" Lux chirped with her excitement showing.

"Lux! Are you done?" Garen shouted as he calls his sister.

"Coming!" Lux said before she waved goodbye to Irelia.

Irelia made a last smile to the Demacians and let them practice, she looked down and pretended she heard nothing. What she feels is that after Lux talks about her brother, she reminded hers as well, she had a sibling that she have always hoping on return, in fact she really missed her brother, as well as her family.

She didn't noticed that Irelia left her without saying any word. With that, she hurriedly followed Irelia and stopped herself from loafing around with the lemonade.

Syndra wondered why Irelia got quiet all of the sudden, even any slight nudge from her didn't make it to do any attention.

So after that, she decided to press Irelia, it could be a good way of having her time allocated to hers. Timing was great as she saw a bench not far from the building, it was located at a garden where champions or summoners can pass their time with it.

She used the same method as Irelia did today, she poked Irelia with the coldness of the lemonade and made her face her.

"What?! O-Oh.." Irelia gasps. She asked apology after.

"It's alright. You don't have to." Syndra replied, she kept her usual face to the captain.

"I am just.. wondering." Irelia tells her the truth.

"Let's talk. There." Syndra pointed at the bench. She leads Irelia and sat beside her.

But before she would let Irelia talk, Syndra offered her the lemonade back. She thought a subtle amount of sour can spice up Irelia's mood with it, and so she persuaded Irelia to drink it.

"Just a little." Syndra tries to persuade further.

"I am fine. I bought that for you, so please have it your way." Irelia declined in a good manner.

"No. Drink." Syndra pressed again, this time she opened the lid and shoved it to Irelia.

The captain sighed and accepts the offer, yet in Syndra's delight; it was planned all the time, just so giving Irelia a hidden indirect from her.

"So? Feeling better now?" Syndra smirked, checking how the captain's feeling changed.

"It seems it really worked! I love the flavor of lemon." Irelia smiled brightly, all of her worries were swept away.

"Well, I made sure I gave you my indirect.." She whispered as she adjusted her position.

"Come again?" Irelia clarified because she didn't quite heard the mage spoke.

"Nothing. I said that I am relieved." Syndra immediately hid the fact.

"I see. I am glad that you know how I feel." Irelia fidgeted as she was about to open her topic.

"So. What is on your mind?" Syndra started the topic before Irelia could.

"Ah. Nothing, I just remembered my family. That's all. Nothing serious." Irelia made a smile that counts that she was pretending.

Syndra huffed because she knew that Irelia was lying. By the looks of her actions, the captain has something to say that no one has to know.

"Do you perhaps know why I turned my back away to the society?" Syndra finally stated.

"What is it?"

"It is because those elders that took me.." Syndra flowed her magic to her fingertips and leered at the captain. "..are liars. Untrustworthy, cowards."

Irelia was shocked to hear this from Syndra, she knew from the start that Syndra is not the type that opens such sensitive topics like this.

"So?" Syndra leaned and tried to threat Irelia by showing how her magic shows malevolence now. "If you have plans to lie at me, I have no choice but to turn you into..like this lemonade here."

"Wait.. Turn me into a lemonade?" Irelia chuckled. So far, her innocence started to show.

"Why yes! And drink you whole." Syndra smirked playfully yet..

 _"Wait.. THE HELL I AM SAYING?! THAT WAS SUGGESTIVE!"_ She screamed internally after realizing what it meant.

"What?! D-Drink me whole?!" Irelia pouted, her blush came once again.

"What?!"

"That was.. THAT was.." Irelia bashfully cried, she has that blush that continued to intensify.

"What do Y..YOU expect for a LEMONADE?!" Syndra quickly countered as a pretend, also with a blush.

"Well.. yes. Someone has to drink it since it was a form of liquid to quench someone's thirst." Irelia said logically.

"See?! So you ADMIT that it has to be ingested!" Syndra huffed and showed agitation.

"Hmph. What..are YOU thinking?"

"What?"

"I said. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing.. NOTHING."

"Hm. I never THOUGHT of a mere captain like you can think over things like that.." The mage laughed and teased the captain.

"Try thinking it other way around then and see if you can manage to learn about what you have said." Irelia crossed her arms.

"W-Well.. I am not mistaken that it may LEAD into perversion.." Syndra tries to hide her blush but it didn't worked.

"Oh well." Irelia sighed as a relief. "Alright, I will tell you. I don't.. want to become a drink as a penalty."

The mage blushed furiously, she let Irelia speaks for what she have thought about lately. All of them is about her family, after she heard Lux talks about her brother Garen, she remembered her lost brother.

And so, the topic ended after she elaborated that all of the things in her house was the safekeeping of her family.

"..Since I am the only female of the family, I'd watched their safety. I have this habit of being meticulous when it comes of keeping things." Irelia ended her statement.

"That's why you prevented me to make outbursts to your home because I may have the chance of ruining it." Syndra clarified as she listened intently to Irelia.

"Well, that could be a one reason." Irelia smiled. "But somehow, it can be prevented if you are treated professionally."

"Hmph. But you have done it. A lot." Syndra made a glance. "I should say at least, thank you."

"You don't have to." Irelia smiles again that brought the mood in upbeat. "It was an emergency so.."

"You called it emergency after you alloted your time to take care of me?"

"..It's part of the services that I do."

"Really? So I have to pay you up?"

"No, no, it's not like that. I serve people with all I can." Irelia corrected the mage.

"So it's free."

"You could say it was." Irelia nodded, delighted that Syndra understands her.

"So. Am I included to your..services?" Syndra fidgets like she wanted something.

"Wait..What?" Irelia immediately got the word.

"No? That's too bad. I could give you rewards if..I have to." Syndra started to play along with Irelia. She thought it might be a bait for having Irelia as hers, it was all part of her plan.

"W..What kind of..rewards, you mean?" Irelia pouted, she gained interest with it.

With Syndra's delight because of the bait, she pretends that she is disappointed.

"Why would I tell you if I am not included? I knew that you only served YOUR people more than anything."

"People means everyone. So you might be also included.." Irelia countered.

"Really? Maybe you said that because your curiosity striked your fancy like it should be." Syndra teased a little. "Or maybe because since you have done great things to me so you expect a reward?"

"Of course I have to. And..if you say so, I am **aware** of what kind of reward that you will give to me." She said right after she approved Syndra's statement.

"But, what if that reward was far more sinister than the simplistic ones?" The captain added, with a valid reasoning.

"What if that reward was far more intimating than the simplistic ones you expect?" Syndra teased again with a smirk that counts as playful.

Irelia blushed, she heard that word right, isn't she? Their beliefs are contradictory but this one is different, she wanted to hear it again to clarify, or maybe she wanted to hear it again because she liked it.

But the truth is, she really wanted to hear those words again.

"You didn't heard it? I don't believe you." Syndra slyly chuckled.

"But." Irelia pressed.

"I have said it CLEARLY." Syndra stood up and made a glimpse back at the captain.

"Wait! I must know that!" Irelia followed the mage.

"Oh, why are you following me?"

"I am just wondering if I could hear it once again." Irelia said truthfully.

"What do you want to hear?"

"The..reward part. So.."

"Oh, so you are interested?" Syndra snickered mischievously.

"What? It's not like I am interested, I want to clarify more details.." Irelia's chest beated up suddenly that made her flustered.

"It was more likely that you are interested."

"I said. No.."

"If I would be able to tell you, you might come to serve me as well." Syndra pondered. "And since that DUCHESS prevents any actions that I gave you."

"What really? She said that?" Irelia pressed.

"Why yes. That's why I am not going to give you a CHANCE."

"I see.."

"Just shut up and stop pretending that you are interested. You have done so many things to me, that is why you are eager to know what rewards would I give to you." Syndra stated bluntly, she has no time to idle for Irelia's sudden interest. In fact, she wanted to hear Irelia say it.

"Let's say.. I am interested."

"Hmph. Pity. I will say it if you are TRULY wanting to have that reward."

"But..! What if it was..-"

"What if it was a trickery? Or something sinister you expect? Is that right?"

"..Yes. I have that feeling."

"Hmph. Don't forget what you have done to me Fool Captain." Syndra glared. "Or, maybe you have forgotten about it?"

"Of course not, why would I forget those things?"

"So?"

"Alright. Fine! I am interested to what kind of rewards!" Irelia gave up and tells the truth. She ended up blushing at the fact.

Syndra finally got what she have wanted, she is absolutely entertained on how the captain is acting adorable in front of her, she made the captain spoke by her presses. Now her plan was progressing, it will be the right time to say it as for her desires to have the captain as hers.

"Finally." Syndra smirked. "I have lots of rewards, you see?"

"Yes, I understand." Irelia nodded seriously, it was too cute to handle.

"And yes, I want to hear your thoughts about it." Syndra floats around Irelia as a stroll.

"Tell me. What if your reward is a thing?" Syndra elaborated the first one.

"I say, I will keep it safely with me." Irelia answered like a well-mannered child.

"Hm.. I see.." Syndra was truly entertained by Irelia's reactions.

"How about, a field trip? Like I can show you where I drive my fortress with my power." Syndra stated the second one.

"Oh..! A field trip? I would love it, and so I will put my experiences to my journal." Irelia exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmph. I know you loved your hobby." Syndra snickered.

"Yes, I loved aviation. I would also include you to my journal."

"That will be fascinating indeed." Syndra thought about the next one before she would elborate the best one.

"How about.. I let you experience floating with my power?"

"Like you will use me-"

"No, no. Not like a stuffed animal, but a floating companion. I will let you experience flying instead of your blades. What do you say?" Syndra corrected.

"Why yes. It will be certainly interesting!" Irelia's eyes has a glint of sparkle with a huge amount of excitement.

"I see. It seems you liked my rewards." Syndra now anticipated the very last one. "But.."

Exactly, the whole surroundings were all trees, since the day was still spring; even though it will end after a week, there are still blossoms that continuously fluttered everywhere. She faced away before she could return back facing at the captain.

The reward she have been wanting to say has now expressed. She leaned forward and almost of her face was just an inch to the captain's, her fingers made its way to reach that chin, lifting it up to make a full view of the woman's face.

"What if it was _intimate_? Will you go for it?" Syndra stated, even the way she stated it made her heart fluttered.

"I..Intimate..?" Irelia blushed, she gasps on that word itself.

"Do I have to say it again?"

"No. It's enough for me."

"So? How about it?"

"..Is it just like on that..festival last time?"

"Why yes. Most certainly."

"..W..Well. I am fine..with it." Irelia muttered, she can't make an eye contact due to her embarrassment.

"O-Oh? Really? Are you sure? Don't make me expect YOUR Duchess to come and fetch you AGAIN." Syndra pouted.

"Of course not! It's i..intimacy so why is she included..?"

Syndra have heard so many great things with the captain, it really **_is_** working, the plan she have yearned of attaining its success has finally achieved. She can't express her emotions on how happy she was.

In fact, she wanted to hug the captain like a stuffed animal.

"Hm..? She is not included.. huh." Syndra teased further. "I will keep that in mind."

"Well..what kind of..intimacy?" Irelia asked again for clarification. She was eager to know since she had done also something intimate with the mage back then.

"What kind?" Syndra thought deeply, of course there are a lot of things that counts intimacy but, what is the best?

"How about. That.." Syndra pointed her lips as a sign.

"That?" Irelia wondered.

"That..yes."

"What that?"

"You know.. well."

"Don't tell me.."

"Yes. That. Of course, as a reward. For you."

And so, Irelia blushed, her face was beating red, she can't even think straight because of it.

"What? Don't like it? Maybe you wanted..more?" Syndra pressed as if she was teasing up the captain again.

"There..is more?!" Irelia gasps, with her face reddened.

"So. You wanted to go..further than the simplest one? How bold you are." Syndra teased, she really, REALLY loved how the conversation went.

"What!? NO!! I mean-!" Irelia stuttered, she kept fidgeting on her feet.

"Hmph! Just admit it!"

"I said NO! That is beyond..more.."

"More?"

"More..intimate.."

"I see. Hmph." Syndra laughed with her voice got mixed with her power's harness. "You know what? You entertain me so much.. _Irelia_." Somehow, she played along by pronouncing her name in such way of playfulness. Honestly, she really, _really_ loved how Irelia acted so cute in spite of the thoughts to the reward, as if the captain is too innocent like an amateur.

Irelia gasps on how Syndra stated her name once again. Instantly, her face warmed up, making her uncomfortable.

"How about..now?" Syndra started, blushing at the same time.

"Now? What now?"

"Reward."

"Wait! You..You will-!"

"Yes." Syndra leaned, grabbing Irelia's chin and prepared for the best thing she wanted to, even she was levitating with her powers.

"Wait!" Irelia shoved her away.

"What!?"

"They might.. see us." Irelia got worried.

"I don't care." Syndra went back to what she was about to do.

"S-Syndra!"

"How about, you use your blades to cover us?" Syndra used her power to spread out Irelia's blades, she made it cover each sides of their head.

"Syndra.." Irelia pleads that this must be stopped.

"So..YOU prefer it in private? Hmph.." Syndra snickered.

"Well I. Of course." Irelia bashfully stated. Goodness. This made her squirm as embarrassment continued to play at her feelings.

Immediately, Syndra dragged Irelia with her power, she used it to lift Irelia with her.

"Where are we going?!"

"Where else? To the place you call PRIVACY."

"Wait!!"

"Shut! No more excuses from YOU! Plaything."

"What the-? WHAT DID you just called me?!"

"Plaything!"

"I am NOT a toy!"

"But you are! You are entertaining me! So you deserved to be called as that!"

"I have a name!"

"I am not dumb, Irelia."

Irelia sighed, she just let the mage take her, it will be wise to do so since the mage is threatening if she did something stupid. Of course, she knew where will she be taken to. At least, Syndra knows her name; also with the fact she was not being bullied or whatsoever by Syndra, and she was contented with that. Well, perhaps she was until she realized that Syndra is taking her to somewhere just to perform such thing that counts intimacy in private.

And so does the spring was about to come an end, their moments has just begun; yet the only one who was making advances was the feisty mage that kept clinging secretly on a busy captain, for her to attain what's best for her, and that was to make the captain as hers.

Still, the upcoming summer would be the season of relief for the captain, much likely the days of her last spring with some mage that kept pestering her all the time, she has that certain day-off that she have been waiting for so long.

About on what happened to their privacy, the mage gave that reward to her plaything , it costs some of Irelia embarrassment since that sort of thing was really, really intimate. It was just like what they did on the festival, and yes, it was that thing Syndra calls _lip contact_. Yet, she saw how Syndra was truly enjoying herself with it, and so she let it slip by, also being contented on what she sees on the malevolent mage.

Lastly, she waved goodbye to the mage and returned to her room in the Institute. Of course, as a champion of League, they have specialized rooms that are likely a dormitory. Except that it was required to stay at the League because of the upcoming summer event that all champions must attend for their vacation, they are only allowed to leave after the event, so it will be troubling to Irelia since she was not that much who spends on a pool or at the beach with people.

But, even Irelia was still inside her room, she has a neighbor that was indeed watching her again, and yes, that is that mage who gave such thing today as a reward.

"I say, a fate?" Syndra murmured as she lodged in the veranda of her room. "This room was not half bad it can get.. My fortress was far more better."

The end of Spring is about to come, and of course, summer will soon to rise.


	14. Beach Attraction

XIV

Beach Attraction

 _Summer Morning:_

 _Institute of War - 8:16 a.m._

"Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh.."

"Psh.. You are not by judging how you see yourself!"

"I said, I am ready. I am always ready."

"Make me believe."

"I AM READY!"

"That's the spirit!"

She heard two women talking at the Ionian Hall, how she was so nervous by the fact that the event has now begun. Her form was peeking suspiciously behind her door, trying to watch people pass by.

"My god." Irelia whispered. "They brought those..bikinis with them." She felt so embarrassed upon thinking about it.

"But..I don't have one. Why would I wear those? If father was here, he will scold me for sure."

Moving away from the door, she now went to her veranda, all people are running to the portal leading to the beach located at the south from here.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she thinks about the summer event. It was just simple, having fun is the major theme of the event, of course it could lead into moments that are embarrassing like wearing bikinis, bathing suits, play under the sun, and of course, water activities.

"Do I have to be excited about this?" She murmured. Before she falls into a deep thought, there was a ring from the landline that was built-in to her room, she quickly took the reciever, what she heard was a huge voice filled with malevolence, it was so whispery that it made her spine tingled.

 _"Hello. Irelia."_

"A..Ah!"

 _"Hm..?"_

"Wh..Who's this?"

 _"Stop lying. I KNOW you know who I am."_

Irelia sighed before she spoke. "Syn.."

Syndra grunted, but that was just a tease.

"I am sorry. I am just..wondering on how you got my room's number.." Irelia got tensed up.

 _"Hmph. Let's say, I have my OWN sources."_ Syndra said. _"Why do you care?"_

"I bet you asked your friend to do it for you." Irelia mostly deduced about the fact.

 _"Zed? Why would I ask HIM? He was busy."_ Syndra huffed.

"Busy? On what?" Irelia pressed, she gripped the phone tight and listened eagerly.

 _"About..something? Perhaps."_

"By hearing your voice, you aren't sure about it."

 _"He said it was secret."_ Syndra stated. _"And I have NO care about it. So be him."_

"I see. Hm." Irelia nodded and just let it slip by. There was a long pause for both of them, or just waiting for one to start.

Syndra spoke first, and Irelia didn't expected what she have said to her.

 _"So. What are you going to do?"_ Syndra asked.

"Hm?"

 _"This day."_

"Oh. Probably, I will stay in a library here inside the Insitute." Irelia said flatly, she really has no interest to the event today.

 _"What are you going to do there? Blind date with books?"_ Syndra pouted, her excitement fell because Irelia has no plans for today.

"Most likely." Irelia ended up a crackle.

 _"Hmph. How boring."_ Syndra's tone went deep and low.

"Totally. I am."

 _"..Your day. I mean."_ Syndra quickly asserted.

"Apparently, no one."

Behind Syndra's line, she was so annoyed because of Irelia's bland responses, she wanted to hear Irelia talk with her but Irelia has that feeling of idling under the event. Her plan of making Irelia go out there and have fun would take long, or perhaps..

 _"See her wearing a.."_ Syndra thought deeply while her libido rises.

And then, she left Irelia hanging with her thoughts. She immediately stopped thinking and returned what she have left behind.

 _"You.. are going to the library today?"_ Syndra twirled her hair while stating her words.

"Yes I am, I have gained interest of a book that Ahri recommended me yesterday. Since the event drives people towards the sea, the library was mostly a silent town, and I will not miss this chance." Irelia explained her alibi.

 _"Oh. Her again."_ Syndra huffed.

"What's wrong?"

 _"Nothing."_

"So. What about you?"

 _"Me? As usual, I guess."_ Syndra slumped on the bed while holding the phone.

"You don't have plans for today too?"

 _"Maybe."_

"Hm. I see." Irelia halted to make a word after she heard an alarm from a wall clock that tells the time was set in the middle of the morning.

 _"What's that?"_ Syndra asked because of the sound.

"It's just an alarm from a wall clock. 9 a.m. it says." Irelia tells the truth. "I should be going. If you need anything, just ask, okay?"

 _"Alright."_

The phone ended with a small grunt from the mage, she was so frustrated because she can't manipulate Irelia's time.

"How can I make her FOCUS on me?" Syndra whispered angrily. "Her solitude is an annoyance."

"Also, I have nothing to do. The beach is interesting but.." She hovered herself towards her closet, opening it made some creaking sounds of antiquity. Inside was a type of clothing only for the swim, in other words, a bikini.

"Hmph.." Syndra grunted, her face reddened a little. "I guess I will give this a chance."

\--

"Hello."

"Good morning. Enjoy your stay."

Irelia greeted at a pale woman who praises the lunar entity at the sky, she was holding a book, busy and quiet at the same time.

"Diana?" Came from a voice, she was slithering on the wooden floor of the library while holding a stack of books.

"Hm." The Scorn of the Moon answered blandly.

"How about these books? Can we stack them on the shelf there?" Said by a Vastayan named Nami. Her aquatic figure is worth a sight.

"Go ahead." Diana just made body languages to answer, she was hooked on reading a long passage of a book.

"Excuse me, I would like to use the facility." Irelia interjected.

"Sure. Just follow the rules and proceed."

Irelia turned her heel and walked further on the center of the library, inside was a huge aisle of shelves that holds knowledge and creativity. Her gasp was geniune because she had never seen a library this big. One aisle made her interested and made her go through it, she wandered her green eyes on the perfectly aligned books accordingly to its number.

But one thing that grabbed her attention.

On the side of the aisle was a metallic shelf, filled with magazines, she thought of giving it a shot. She picked one magazine issue, and she flipped a page.

"I never knew that the Institute holds magazines that are in trend today.." She thought while reading some news.

 **TRENDS THAT HIT TODAY! -20XX**

 **-INSTITUTE OF WAR UPHOLDS SUMMER VACATION OF ALL CHAMPIONS AND SUMMONERS OF THE LEAGUE.**

 _It was established that Summer is the season where all activities are gathered that are relaxing and pacing the stress of all people. Now, the Institute have now considered Summer automatically responsible for long-term vacation of the Champions, Summoners can join as well but some of them prefer to stay and learn more of Arcane magic in the School of Magiks._

There is one page that made Irelia staggered, this is kind of embarrassing for her since this one is too flashy and..shows more skin.

 **Guide for the SUMMER!**

 _1\. It's time for the change! Get yourself a nice, comfortable suit to let yourself FREE!_

 _The following are all recommendations for all body types!!_

Irelia stared at the pictures, all of it are bikinis, too much exposure, and embarrassing. She blushed while reading, in fact, she thought what if she wore one? What could be her look? Will it be attracting? Or just showing too much attention?

"Oh my God." She whispered while reading.

Suddenly, someone has been watching her, Irelia was too occupied on the magazine and didn't quite noticed this feeling. Until that someone went close with a noticeable smirk plastered on the face.

The captain felt a light pat on both of her shoulders, she jumped from shock because of it, her face got tensed, she was about to scream but she let herself quiet, following the rules as well. She turned around hastily to see the face of her assailant.

It was not alarming but the assailant was none other than her friend, Karma.

"Duche-! K-Karma..Hello." Irelia coughed and bowed.

Karma lifted Irelia by the chin and silenced her using a finger.

"Shh.. Silence is a must.." Karma whispered.

"Apologies.." Irelia replied with a whisper as well. They started talking quietly.

"I never had seen you wandering here." Karma wondered.

"I made a stroll for me locate what my interest tells." Irelia answered.

"Interest? This..?" Karma placed the magazine just right for Irelia to see.

"What?! No! I..mean.." Irelia screamed silently, blushing at the same time.

"Hmm.. No need to act like that. I know that you only passed by." Karma smiled warmly.

"Well yes.." Irelia stared back at those eyes of an Ionian official. "May I ask, why are you here as well?"

"Because there were Navorian fiction books that are worth to read, so I pass by, there were also documents from the past historians of Ionia here too." Karma answered.

"Oh I see, that is interesting." Irelia smiled back at the elder.

Karma thought it will be nice to start a conversation with Irelia here, since there will be no one to stop her, especially the Dark Sovereign.

"Hm. Tell me, what do think of this?" Karma pointed at a picture, it was a yellow bikini with a normal design, typical bra and underwear.

"What? What do I think..about that?" Irelia gasps.

"Yes."

"Hm.. It's quite..normal for me."

"How about this?" Karma pointed another, this was now a picture of a bra corset hybrid underwear; it was more like a suit by looking at it.

"Hmm.." Irelia pouted. "What's with the questions?"

"Come again?" Karma asked.

"You are asking me questions about..bikinis." Irelia tensed up, she closed the magazine and returned it on the shelf.

"Was it weird for a woman to ask about how good swim fashion is ?" Karma asked back, crossing her arms as well.

"Well, no." Irelia went bashful. "Do you perhaps have plans for today?"

"Plans? The event you mean?" Karma widened her eyes upon hearing Irelia opened. And Irelia just nodded on the right question.

"Probably." Karma finished.

"Really? So, you have those.. suits as well?" Irelia asked again with curiosity.

"I have mine ready in my closet. How about you?" Karma smirked.

"I..don't have one. Really." Irelia pouted.

Karma smiled on the reply. "So you wanted to go by the sound of your words."

"J..Just.. Probably.." Irelia blushed. "I am embarrassed, I never wore a thing like that before."

"So do I."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am going to the sea because things required for enlightenment is leisure." Karma added with a fact. "Relaxation is an epitome of good spiritual entity."

"I can't deny you are right."

"So. Why are you embarrassed for?" Karma made a question that made Irelia thought deeply.

"There is nothing I can do at the sea, besides, wearing a clothing showing too much skin is..new to me." Irelia answered.

"Oh, a brand new experience to you." Karma lowered her head and smiled. "It was often called for a certain confidence as Free. Wearing a suit makes you feel the freedom around you."

"Really?" Irelia fiddles her sleeve and wondered.

"There is a lot of things to do at the sea. Of course, I knew you have something on your mind." Karma grinned.

"I..may have but, I don't have.."

"Fear not. I can help you with that." Karma finished.

"You will? But I know you will-" Irelia didn't finished her words after she was dragged by the elder. "Karma!"

"There is a boutique opened for suits at the first floor. Let's proceed." Karma smiled as she dragged Irelia genuinely.

The captain cannot fight for herself despite she was dragged by the elder towards a boutique, she was nervous because she knew Karma well. She often hearing some teases from the elder by observing her, as a friend, she is used to it. Karma said goodbye to Diana and Nami, as well Irelia does.

"Are you not coming as well, Diana?" Nami asked.

"Why..would I go to a place that doesn't interests me?" Diana grunted while reading.

"But the sea is mystical! Of course, reading at the shore is a worth of an experience." Nami chirped.

At the hall, they heard people murmuring as they pass by, Diana didn't quite expected who was the speaker on the hall.

"Of course, the sun is high today, and I am happy that people are enjoying the sun."

"OHOHOH! I LOVE THE SUN!"

"You don't have to shout like that."

"I am EX-CI-TED! AHA!"

The woman laughed heartily.

"How about you? Will you come?"

"Why yes! I feel more alive when it comes on events like this."

"And they WILL also be at the sea!"

"Who are they?"

"Well! Duh!? I expect the Fat hands and the Hat lady would come as well!"

"Now, now, we just finished a match today, and now the matchmaking has been closed right now for the event."

"Well, I have no more things to blow up this time. Lame."

"How about, enjoying at the sea with..hm.. Fishbones?" The woman pointed at the rocket launcher that was attached on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes! His NAME was FISHBONES!" The girl gasps and made her companion gasp in disbelief.

"Ok! I have AN amazing idea for this event!"

"Oh Jinx, just don't.. blow stuff like you did before.."

"Aww.. bummer.."

The voices disappeared at the end of the hall, they kept talking but it fades after they turned at an intersection. Diana peeked her head while they talked before without knowing, she pouted and faced Nami, slamming the book on the desk she have been using.

"Oh!" Nami got surprised.

"Hmph.." Diana looked away.

"I know you will come, Diana." Nami chuckled.

"Silence.. I prefer..the moon than this..sweltering sun."

"There is always a hidden shade under the sun." Nami smiled brightly.

"Oh.." Diana pouted, realizing Nami was right and there is nothing to be afraid of.

"You are right.." The pale woman finished before she exited the library with Nami.

_

"Karma!" Irelia screeched. "THAT is too-"

"Well, by the looks of it, yes." Karma said while holding a bikini that embarrasses Irelia.

"Is..there anything that is not showing so much skin..?"

"Hm I wonder.." Karma strolled around the aisle of bikinis, the shop was bustling because of the sales.

Irelia just stood there looking as well at the spot that catches her eye. It was ridiculous because she has no taste of modern swim suit fashion, and doubles Irelia's embarrassment was that an ELDER like Karma made decisions for her suit.

"How about this?" Karma shows a red bikini that was too simple, composing just a red bra and undergarment.

"Hm.." Irelia wondered.

"Try giving it a go?" Karma smiled.

"J-Just.. don't laugh." Irelia stuttered, it made Karma smirk because it was too cute.

Karma waited for Irelia at the dressing room, her excitement rises because on Irelia's suit, she just can't wait to see Irelia wearing a suit at the beach.

Inside the dressing room, Irelia got flustered to herself, her blush went on as her blades beside her got cramped because of the space. She saw a womanly figure in a red bra and a red undergarment. It was sedective by looking at it.

"I..Is this how bikinis work?!" Irelia screamed silently. "It looks like a lingerie!"

"Done? Irelia?" Karma called.

"Do..Done!" Irelia hastily removed the bikini and went to her armor.

"So? Like it?" Karma asked.

"Let's.. look something else.." Irelia shoved the garment to Karma's hand.

"Hm. You got flustered, am I right?"

"Hush.. Don't ask.."

"I understand, take your time!" Karma smiled again and let Irelia choose.

Irelia thought that this is a waste of time, since they have been strolling around for a couple of minutes now, she kept her eyes open to find a suit that suits her well without embarrassing her.

And by the gods, it came.

Far on the aisle was a suit, a scarlet colored suit, designed with different types of lines along with a lotus-like flower design on a cloth draping below, with straps wrapped around the neck of the mannequin, the undergarment has a cloth hanging on the side, showing some skin on the left leg but on the right. It was perfect.

Karma saw Irelia stare far across the aisle, she glanced at the captain to gain her an attention.

"It seems you have chosen a right suit for you." Karma chuckled.

"Ah.. O-Of course.." Irelia smiled sheepishly.

"That one?"

Irelia nodded. Both of them walked towards the suit.

"Hm. I bet this suits you well." Karma faced Irelia. "We'll take it?"

"Yes. Please." Irelia exhaled and nodded.

Irelia have a reply from the elder with a laugh.

"What.." Irelia pouted like a young one.

"Your expressions are entertaining." Karma laughed once again.

"Hmph. I am going to do the same if you did something ridiculous.." Irelia got flustered and glances away.

"We'll see." Karma finished and calls the attention of a saleslady. "We'll take this one, before my friend here tried it."

"Certainly, Ma'am." The saleslady bowed because she knew Karma well.

"Go ahead Irelia, try it?" Karma offered Irelia.

"Alright." Irelia now proceeds to the dressing room and dressed up, she was having troubles on the strap because it was tied behind her, she used the reflection of her blades and the mirror to see her behind. At last, a figure she had never seen before struck her eyes. This woman in front on the mirror is mesmerizing, it fits her perfectly along with the leg that enhanced her charm.

"Wow." Irelia murmured. "I am comfortable with this. I will take it." Irelia blushed, smiling at her form. "If father was here, he will scold me for sure.." And she ends up giggling at the fact.

"Are you done, Irelia?" Karma called once again.

"Yes. I am coming." Quickly, Irelia wears her armor in ease. She went out the dressing room and handed the suit to Karma.

"So?" Karma anticipates a yes to Irelia.

"I like it." Irelia smiled, making Karma gasp with a beat.

"Hm. I see. We'll take it!" Karma was happy to hear Irelia finally said yes. She now bought the suit for Irelia and left the boutique with a bag.

"Karma." Irelia called, sounding too serious.

"Yes?" Karma quickly answered.

"I must thank you." Irelia said straightforwardly.

"No need Irelia." Karma smiled. "I am ready to help you anytime, so don't fret."

"But, how can I pay for-"

"I said. No need, it's my treat." Karma giggled.

They now reached the Ionian Hall and faced each other, Karma handed over the bag and made a goodbye to Irelia.

"I say, see you at the beach." Karma assured of making Irelia attend the event.

"Yes." Irelia looks down and smiled at the bag's contents.

"Do you want to come along with me?" Karma asked again.

"Ah, I have to prepare so, I can't." Irelia replied.

"Oh. You haven't? If you need help, ask me. Understand?" Karma added with confidence.

"Of course. I will." Irelia bowed and prepares to leave.

"See you later Irelia!"

"Yes. I will, Karma!"

They waved goodbyes, Karma watched Irelia entered inside her room with a smile on her face. Seeing Irelia happy is one of the things she wanted to see. And now she went to her room, taking the things she need for the event.

Her feet now brought her to the portal leading to the beach, she was greeted by a summoner, responsible for the portal, Karma made a last glance to the Institute, she was certainly excited on seeing Irelia wearing the suit.

"I wonder.. how she looked like? I can't wait." Karma smirked and proceeds to the portal.

\--

Ah. The beach, a magical place that freedom persists, the sea cloaks the whole world like a blanket in a never ending flow, the sand is white, soft and fine, most champions play at the sand with a contest to see which sandcastle is the best, they are not armed with their weapons or whatsoever but buckets and shovel.

There were also activities like sports and shows, the Demacians are playing Volleyball with competitive plays with the Noxians, without personal issues of course. Some of them are enjoying swimming, and also, the one of worth seeing were the lifeguards; Taric, one of Demacia's allies and Renekton, the Shuriman descendant.

Renekton kept his eyes peeled, he doesn't want anyone get hurt, his muscular build fits perfectly on his tank top, he glances at his companion that was also doing the same.

"Looks like everyone is having fun." Taric said in a promising tone.

"Hmph. Keep your eyes peeled." Renekton wandered his eyes again.

And so, at the side of the beach were chairs; beach chairs. A woman that feared by many was miraculously attended on the event, she was wearing a bikini of all places as well; a purple one with a hybrid of undergarment, a suit for one wearing, it was also too attractive that every person who passes by can't take off their eyes without seeing this rare phenomena, she was resting, much like meditating.

But, her publicity made a certain one got the attention. She was leering at the mage with fury, yet a Yordle halted her.

"Kali.." Kennen called. "Don't mind everything, just enjoy the event!" His shrill voice was energetic but that energy didn't made an effect to the kunoichi.

"If she was here. Then Zed was also here." Akali snarled.

"As long he doesn't make anything alarming, we will take action." Said by a male ninja that wore an awkward suit with his mask on.

"..Why are you..wearing.." Akali wandered her eyes on the ninja, she ended up laughing because of it, also with the Yordle.

"What? This is for swimming."

"Shen! That is your BOXERS! You can't wear those!" Kennen laughed.

"What's wrong?" Shen was dumbfounded by the laughing.

"And with that mask, you look.." Akali laughed again.

"Take off your mask! You look like-!"

"..An idiot."

They gasp on the shrouded whisper, there was a shadow crept on the sand and went towards the mage's side.

"Zed!" Akali gasps and grunted.

"I am not here..to fight." Zed replied with his usual tone. "If so, this place is not appropriate."

Syndra grunted on the noise, she opened her purple eyes and saw the ninjas.

"You again? Can you JUST tone down?" Syndra snarled. She immediately saw Zed and Shen's clothing and ends up laughing.

"You call HIM an idiot while YOU also wear the SAME as HIM?!" Syndra laughed heartily, her voice has a malicious aura because again with her power.

Of course, Zed's attire was lame as Shen's, he is wearing also a boxer, just that, with his metallic mask.

"HOW POOR YOU HAVE GOT!" Syndra laughed again.

"..It was YOUR fault because YOU ruined that captain's binoculars!" Zed barked.

"Oh forget it, I have NO business with you. Where is my drink?"

"Here. You have legs and feet right? So DO it on your own next time!" Zed grunted, he crosses his arms.

"Too lazy." Syndra put on a sunglasses that made her look sassy while she sipped a cold glass of lemonade.

"Hmph." One ninja grunted at his side. "I am watching you Zed." Akali scuttles off after she said her word.

"Akali! Wait for me!" Kennen followed, leaving Shen behind.

Syndra was enjoying the sight of the glasses, she smirked on how she see the light blocks off the tint of the glassses.

"So you have a set of your own binoculars." Zed huffed.

"Hmph. Why of course, this glasses blocks my eyes so they will NOT see whether I am planning for murder." Syndra chuckled.

Zed stared at the glasses as if he wanted to give it a try.

"Why? Jealous?" Syndra immediately deduced.

"SILENCE. I am NOT. My vision is better than with that glasses.."

"Really. HA!" Syndra sipped her lemonade and hummed. "Nothing beats this lemonade.."

"Tch!" Zed grunted, annoyed at Syndra that humiliated him.

Suddenly, people were cheering of something, they glances up on a huge tidal wave on the sea, and yes, they have their eyes set on a person that surfs along the tide with an unknown surfboard.

"Woah!"

"Look how she goes!"

"Her suit is beautiful!"

Syndra got the attention of why they are noisy, she called Zed to see why.

"A surfer. I say." Zed said monotonously.

"But why are THEY noisy?" Syndra got irritated.

"Who knows?"

And then, the surfer ends up on the other side of the beach that made all people gasp, they laid their eyes on the person that was nearly soaked with sea water.

"Hm. Look." Zed smirked, his eyes locked on the person, he nudged Syndra while she was sipping her lemonade.

"Can't YOU see I am busy!" Syndra shouted at the ninja and went back sipping her drink.

"I said. Look." He once again nudged Syndra.

"I told YOU I am-.." She turned her head to see what causes Zed to pester her.

Her shades reflected a figure that walks across her, the woman she have BEEN wanting for so long made her eyes feeds up on what she sees. As the woman walk, she kept her eyes locked in, her mouth shut and let the reflection imprint on the shades towards her eyes.

"IS that?!"

"AH!" A shrill voice came from a frivolous fox.

"I-IRELIA?!"

Irelia gasp on everything, she fixed her hair that was soaked with water, her blades are wet as well; in fact she used it to surf.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Ahri jumped and hugged Irelia.

"Here we go again.." Irelia sighed.

"You look so, so, SO beautiful and.." Ahri wandered her eyes on Irelia's form, the suit she recieved suits her PERFECTLY. "..hm..Sexy."

"What?" Irelia gasps.

"Nothing.." Ahri winked. "I love this..cloth here that shows half of your leg."

"AHRI!" Irelia screamed. "Stop it!"

And then, Syndra was there, shocked and excited. Zed sighed as he saw the expression that Syndra is making.

"Here we go again.." Zed shooked his head.

"..You..I thought.." Syndra slides her finger across her lips. "..Hmph. Such captain you are.."

"I thought you wanted to see her in swimsuit."

"I AM!" Syndra screamed.

Then the conversation between the fox and the captain continues.

"Anyway, I never thought of seeing YOU here!"

"I tried having fun but it's not enough."

"You wanted fun? You say? Hm?" Ahri leered.

"I-I will pass." Irelia immediately runs off.

"Wait! Oh you wanted a chase?" Before Ahri could proceed. Syndra halted her with magic.

"Oh come on." Ahri grunted.

"Let her be, MUTT."

"Hmph, just admit that YOU wanted to drive me away from her."

"Of COURSE!"

"Anyway.." Ahri smirks. "So.. what do you THINK of her suit?"

Syndra blushed immediately. She huffed and glances away.

"I..I say, she was.. so..alluring." Syndra coughed.

"Hm? What else?"

"Tch! STOP PRESSURING ME!" Syndra got furious.

"So YOU have a lot to say!" Ahri gasps in delight.

"SHUT UP!"

"And also with that glasses, I can tell you nurtured EVERY inch of Irie's figure." Ahri teased.

So, the two kept conversing even though Syndra was so embarrassed on how Ahri teases her. While the two are busy, Zed was laughing at Syndra's lame expressions, he was delighted that no one will bark orders at him.

"It seems you are in Akali's watchlist." Shen started.

"I don't care if she watches me. How about WE settle this, Shen..?" Zed leered at the ninja.

"Hmph..We'll see about that." Shen stared at those red eyes of the Master of the Shadows.

"How about we settle this on the sea? Since WE are having..an event right now." Zed smirked.

"Hm. Why, yes. Certainly.. We are unnoticeable when we do it." Shen accepted the offer.

The two proceed towards their destination. Yet, behind those trees, hiding within the shade was Akali. She blushes on the fact that Zed is having contacts with Shen.

"I heard..nothing. I promise.." Akali whispered.

"Akali! Hmph! You are hiding all the time here?! I've been looking all over!" Kennen grunted, he holds a ball that serves as a tool for the sport.

"I am sorry.." Akali stood up and looks down at Kennen.

"Let's go! They are waiting! We will win no matter what!" Kennen persuades Akali.

Then the kunoichi was forced to play Volleyball, she ended up enjoying the play even though her mind was settled on the ninjas that are doing something on the sea.

\--

Far from the crowd, Irelia huffed, she ran so much that her stamina got depleted. She went towards a nearby chair and rested, her day was so tiring for her being, even though the surfing was fun for her.

She collected some energy and lays her head down, slumping at the chair.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, thank you.." Irelia took the drink from the one who offered her. She gasps on the fact that the one who gave her the drink was Karma.

"Good day, Irelia." Karma greeted.

"Karma, good day." Irelia answered back. Her eyes admires Karma's suit, it was kind of a same as a hybrid bikini but it has frills on the shoulder; just like on her usual regalia as an elder, the tanned skin of the elder brought volume to her figure, also the etchings of her power was literally exposed; she can't let her eyes take off on the perfect markings from her mantra.

"Hm. What's wrong?" Karma noticed Irelia was staring at her.

"Those marks glow." Irelia pointed at Karma's leg.

"Why, of course. It houses my magic and my mantra." Karma explained.

"Hm.. I am surprised to see that you brought your Mantle of Decorum." Irelia added, she stared on the floating piece of dragon jewels that represented Ionia's symbol.

"Of course, I have to assure that I kept my position with me." Karma strolled a little and faces the captain. "Also.."

"Yes?"

"I never thought of you, surfing on the waves." Karma chuckled. "I am happy that you take this day with your freewill."

"Ah, yes. Well, I took a turn of trying to play along with the crowd for me to blend in."

"Remember Irelia, surfing with your blades cannot be considered as surfing." Karma warned jokingly.

"Hahaha! Please!" Irelia laughed.

Karma was so pleased to see Irelia finally wore a smile that brightens any people around her. She is aware to her surroundings as well, only the fact her intuition tells her that someone is lurking somewhere.

At the side of the shore was a huge rock that counts as a partition, it divides the beach between two shores; the right shore is where the whole crowd was, while the left side was indeed private, no one comes there except with people that need a peace of mind.

She stealthily followed the two Ionians that are conversing each other, peeking at the edge of the rock to see everything, Syndra was so furious as she saw the elder she had been hating.

"HER AGAIN?! I can't BELIEVE SHE is making advances again!" Syndra gripped her fists hard.

Karma felt that presence, aware that they are being watched. Of course, Karma has to prevent Syndra to get close to the captain as soon as possible, or else..

 _"I am not going to let her take Irelia."_ Those words echoed inside Karma's mind, her expression changed abruptly upon thinking about it. And then, respectively, she went back her usual self as she saw the captain.

"Irelia." Karma started. Her face lightened on the thought praising Irelia with her swim wear will lengthen the conversation, of course, she planned this for letting the mage that was behind the rocks hear this.

"You're beautiful today." Karma smiled, she immediately noticed Irelia's face reddened after she let go of the praise.

"Thank..you." Irelia bowed her head.

Karma heard a light gasp, her plan worked well, her instincts said that Syndra heard her. She made a smirk quickly before she went back, for her to prevent Irelia seeing it.

"That swim wear that you chose suits you very well. I am glad that you picked it." Karma added.

"Ah.. Well." Irelia fidgeted as she was battered with good praises from the elder. She has nothing to say for a reply that will enlighten the elder, and she was too embarrassed because Karma praised her of all places.

"Say, Irelia.."

"Y..Yes?"

"Would you like to swim?" Karma offered, she was also fidgeting because she had never felt like offering someone like this before.

"Swim?" Irelia jumped a little after she heard the elder spoke again.

"You see.. I never swum before, especially on the sea. Since you have tried the ocean, I felt that you could.. teach me how to swim." Karma added, she lowered her head while staring at Irelia's eyes and waited for approval.

Irelia got uncomfortable, this was HER first time seeing Karma acting like this. The elder is a stoic being, she preferred staying in tranquil areas, meditating to achieve enlightenment. But, why Karma is acting different?

 _"Just because she and Syndra crossed paths.. This happens."_ Irelia thought.

Of course, the eyes of the elder is seeking an answer, with those scar-like markings under her eyelids, it looks differently with the mixture of intimidation and..pleading as it says.

"S..Sure! I would love to.." Irelia started, but there was a call.

"Karma!"

Both of them turned around to see who is calling. She was wearing a straw hat, and a loose clothing that hides everything behind the fabric and embroidery. One that tells she was familiar is the horn that was located on the center of her forehead, ears that are pointed, and a skin that was in a light purple tone. It was the Star Child; Soraka.

"Soraka! Greetings." Karma greeted and smiled.

"Hello. I am sorry that I interrupted you two." Soraka apologized.

"It's okay." Irelia answered with a smile that accepts Soraka's apology.

"What's the matter?" Karma assessed the situation.

"You see, we are picked for preparing lunches today.." Soraka sighed. "Only few Ionians knew how to cook. Akali, Shen, and I are the only one who can."

"I can." Irelia raised her hand.

"So do I." Karma raised her hand as well.

"Very well!" Soraka clapped her hands. "I'll be meeting you two later at 11."

"I am coming with you. I must observe how we serve everyone." Karma smiled.

"You will?" Irelia asked.

"Why yes. I am not going to let our team down." Karma turned her back and faced Irelia, giving her a smile again.

"Also." Karma leaned and stared at Irelia. "You should be having fun today, don't mope around and waste time, Irelia." She poked Irelia's nose and chuckled.

"I know.." Irelia pouted.

Soraka giggled at Irelia's expression. "Oh Irelia. Make this day the best,okay?"

"I will, I will." Irelia repeated for both of them to take the response.

Soraka and Karma turned their backs and waved at Irelia for goodbyes, but before she slumped at the beach chair, she heard Karma's voice calling her.

"We'll swim later, okay?"

"Ah! Alright!" Irelia answered back and slumped herself.

This day surely tells her to do something, and she has no more ideas how, surfing is fun, but she was seen by everyone that embarrasses her.

"Now what..?" She rested herself and think. "Karma is acting differently when she is with me these days.."

She now sat up and anticipated to stand. Pulling her legs a little and her slender arms to stretch as far she could to ease the stress, she made a couple of breathings to calm herself down.

But something crept under her skirt that shivered her. A hand that fiddled the cloth hanging on her waist.

"I like this."

She jumped and snatched the loose cloth, giving the assailant a smirk from that minor tease. A woman she knew lays down on the beach chair that she have been using, wearing a swimsuit and a shades that are adjusted above her head.

"Oh? Surprise to see me?" Syndra teased.

"Don't DO that.." Irelia blushed.

"Hmph.." Syndra slumped at the beach chair and made herself comfortable.

"Lovely, the sight here is spectacular." Syndra added while she gazed at the ocean.

Irelia stared at the ocean, the scenery alone makes everything serene, even though Summer season came; and people flocking here to spend their vacation.

"Yes. Yes it is." Irelia smiled on the fact.

"Why yes, it is a worthy sight." Syndra agreed. "Especially you."

Irelia jumped at Syndra's claim, blushing on it as she averted herself to avoid eye contact.

"W-What..?"

"What?"

"N..Nevermind."

"Hm."

Syndra turned her body sideways and rested her head with her hand, she wandered her eyes on Irelia's swim wear.

Irelia caught Syndra eyeing at her, she covered herself with her blades.

"Hmph." Syndra smirked at Irelia's responses, she immediately used her power to move the floating blade away.

"Syndra!" Irelia screamed, she used her hands to cover herself instead.

"Face me." Syndra ordered.

Irelia stood still, blushing. She knew that Syndra will tease her again.

"I said. Face me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you will start having thoughts about me." Irelia answered too honestly, giving Syndra an excitement.

"So what if I did? I love youu-" Syndra extended the words to prevent from saying it. Of course she has to be smooth this time. "..-ur SWIMWEAR."

"..T-Thank you." Irelia knew she was being teased right now.

"How did you manage to wear such lovely swimwear like that?" Syndra asked, smirking as well.

"I can handle swimwears like this. Except.. for like that." Irelia pointed at Syndra's swimwear.

"Oh? Mine? How do I look?" Syndra chuckled, she sat up and floated towards at the fidgeting captain. "Hm?"

"You look.." Irelia started to stutter words for praising the mage. Syndra was anticipating Irelia to say it, and so she does to move forward as she noticed Irelia backing away as well.

"..Sultry." Irelia finished. She was too straightforward to say at least; yet she didn't know that she muttered a word that will activate Syndra's energy.

"What did..you say?" Syndra planned to make Irelia repeat it for her. "I look what?"

"Ah." Irelia got hostiled, she thought that she made a bad decision of being too straightforward; and yes, she felt that she angered the mage.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Why are YOU apologizing?" The mage tone went back to her usual malevolence.

"I said..something that are indeed questionable in terms of personal." Irelia stared deeply to ensure she was telling the truth.

"So you think I got mad about it?"

"I thought so. I-I'm.."

She heard the mage chuckled, but maybe it's not. Abruptly, it was a giggle; From the malevolent mage.

"You know." Syndra softened her gaze and made a smirk. "I love your honesty, Irelia."

"Thank you, I guess.." Irelia sighed on relief. But upon hearing her name came from the mage's lips made her skin shivered due to the reddening of her cheeks.

"Hmph.. sultry. Huh." Syndra smirked as she crosses her arms. "Yours would be.. alluring, as I have said earlier after I saw you walking passed by across my sight."

"Wait, you saw me?" Irelia gasps.

"Why yes." The mage giggled. "You can't tell how I observed you with this." Syndra now placed the sunglasses to her sight, she now went back to her own sass.

Irelia saw how Syndra look so weird with the shades, it was so unlikely a malevolent mage like her wearing a sassy shades with a bikini.

Right now, she covered her mouth to prevent laughing. Yet this doesn't work on Syndra's standards.

"What are you laughing for?" Syndra's tone was not threatening as Irelia expects.

"What.." Irelia was in disbelief. "I am expecting a snarl from you."

"Why would I do that to a plaything like you?" Syndra teased a little.

"Syndra! Tone down!" Irelia quickly covered Syndra's lips as she whispered her claim, and got hostiled for something ridiculous. "Don't call me like that here!"

"Alright. Irelia.." Syndra asserted with a tease by giving the captain's name a playful tone, she also grasps the hand that was used to cover her lips.

"Okay.." Irelia blushed furiously and forced herself to avoid eye contact.

"So. You like it how I call you that in..private?" Syndra winked behind that promising shades that covers her glowing eyes.

"W-What?!" Irelia blushed again. "We..Well-!.."

"Hmph..Just admit it. Irelia." Again, Syndra have done calling Irelia playfully. The mage floated towards the beach chair and rested, and at her side was a drink that she saw it lately from the elder she had been hating, grunting how she felt some traces from the elder that prevents her on getting close to the captain.

"Hey, come." Syndra pats the space beside the chair.

"What..?" Irelia stood still.

"Are you going to stand there and tan yourself? Sit here with me."

"Um.."

"It's spacious here. So, come." Syndra pats the space again and waited, with a smile that invites Irelia to do so.

"..Are you claiming yourself as a puppy right now, that has to command and train respectively?" Syndra got impatient.

"No." Irelia has changed her expression with a light intimidation.

"I prefer puppies like you more than anything." Syndra finished, blushing to her words that she have said.

Of course Irelia was embarrassed after she heard that.

"What? Don't waste my time." Syndra anticipated to use her magic to drag the captain.

"Alright, alright!" Irelia sighed and now scuttled towards the beach chair and sat at the very most edge of it, avoiding Syndra as well.

"What the hell? Why are YOU there?" Syndra was shocked to see that Irelia used the edge to sit. With that disbelief, she removed her shades.

"I am fine. Please enjoy the chair."

"Tch!" Syndra got fed up and immediately used her power to drag Irelia to position her well on the chair.

"SYN-!" Irelia was cut off, by what? Of course, it was something that only the two can do the most. In private.

Syndra pulls out and hastily puts on her shades, she slumped and sighed.

"You're too loud. You'll be expecting more if you don't shut up."

Irelia didn't said anything rather on making excuses or further pressing.

"Don't forget our..secret, Irelia." Syndra got up and whispered at the captain, giving the flustered woman a new tease that prolongs her blush.

"Do you understand?" The mage asks for clarification.

"Affirmative." Irelia flatly replied.

"..You are not those live metallic things, Irelia." The mage thought Irelia was acting jokingly.

"Robots." Irelia pouted as she corrected the mage.

"I don't care." Syndra slides her hand and locked her arm with the captain's. Irelia suddenly shivered with this new sensation of touch.

They both wandered their eyes on the shore until on the blue liquid that blankets the land, the tranquility has achieved its objectives by giving the whole environment silent, and secluded area for the two.

"Perfect. So. Perfect." Syndra whispered.

"Is it me? Or the-"

"You." Syndra chuckled.

"..Here you are again, with that.." Irelia pouted as she finally touched the base of Syndra's hand.

"Oh?" Syndra felt the touch and smirked. "What's this? Are you reciprocating with me?"

"Maybe.. This time." Irelia answered truthfully.

"Really.." Syndra scoots closer and was about to press her body a little to Irelia's but..

"We. Are outside.." Irelia used her free hand to halt Syndra on the face.

"Hmph.. Fine. I'll take it later." Syndra was contented on what she have got.

Irelia now noticed that Syndra was again seeking physical intimacy, but she felt safe with the mage even though she was being teased most of the time. Not denying the fact that she was also targeted by the Ionian elder whom was busy at the moment, making Syndra's entrance a worthwhile.

However, their time was interrupted with a splash of water nearby, Syndra got the attention and prepared.

"I THOUGHT this place is secluded." Syndra snarled.

"Secluded..for that." Irelia sighed as she pointed at the direction where two people are eyeing each other on the waters.

The mage's face got tensed as she saw that fellow whom she was about to bark orders at WAS with his rival. She rolled her eyes with a facepalm that made her irritated.

It was Zed and Shen, anticipating to go on first. Their stances are familiar on Western, and they have something that was sticking at the pockets of their ridiculous boxers.

Immediately, Zed used his shadow to take out that thing on his pocket and fired it on Shen's face. His mask was now engulfed with salt water that burns his eyes.

"Hah! Pitiful!!" Zed laughed.

"Zed-!" Shen snarled.

"Don't mess with me Shen, I win. Forbidden shadow wins."

"I don't fight on opponents who fight underhanded." Shen huffed, holding his face tight.

"Hmph. Admit DEFEAT Shen." Zed laughed again with pride.

At the shore, Syndra was so mad to see those two, their private time was precious to her but the noise from the ninjas are undeniably annoying.

"Syndra? What are you.." Irelia called the mage that hovered towards the men with her power armed up.

Before Zed could do anything, they were blasted by the tidal wave caused by Syndra's power, she shoved her arm with a single force and the waters grew up and splashed the ninjas.

"GET OUT BUFFOONS! THIS IS NOT A SANDBOX FOR YOU STUPID NINJAS TO PLAY AT!" Syndra screamed at the soaked ninjas.

"We are BUSY!" Zed barked, defending his territory.

"Busy on WHAT?! PLAYING SPRINKLERS?! INFANTS!" Syndra stomped her foot on the sand, making an angry footprint below.

"Actually.. what they have been standing was sand." Irelia logically stated.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY MUST LEAVE!" Syndra fights back.

"We have no place to-" Shen was interrupted.

"PLAY AT." Syndra filled up the sentence for Shen.

"If you wanted us to leave, then WHY don't YOU find your own location?!" Zed defended again.

"You TWO ARE AN INTERRUPTION!"

"We ARE not here to interrupt your precious time with your thing, so don't think THIS portion is your owning!" Zed added.

Irelia and Shen were speechless because the two are fighting for territories like animals, the captain thought Syndra has to be stopped immediately before she can create a scene. Worse if Karma will go investigate the cause.

While Shen was thinking ways to stop the tension, he decided to part ways with Zed to lure him, he nodded to himself as he caught Irelia's gaze.

"I never thought this could happen." Irelia said.

"Neither do I." Shen pulled out a toy gun from his pocket.

"Your ninjas will definitely will laugh at you." Irelia chuckled.

"I have plans, no. WE have plans." Shen pointed the toy gun at Zed and fired him with a jet of water towards his mask.

"What the-!"

"Irelia. Have fun." Shen used his teleport to escape.

"Wait. What?" Irelia was dumbfounded.

Zed ran towards the ninja's position, he glances around to feel his energy.

"You can't hide Shen." Zed teleported as well with his shadows.

Now Irelia was alone with Syndra, she could confront the mage about the sudden outburst, but she was invited with a splash to her face.

"Syn-!" Irelia coughed as salt water splashed her face.

"Poor Captain.." Syndra mocked. She again used her magic to splash Irelia with water.

"STOP!" Irelia ends up giggling, she made a revenge by splashing Syndra with water as well.

"You.." Syndra pouted and prepared a revenge.

They exchange laughter as they splashed water each other until they decided to stop and rest back at the beach chair.

"Ironically, you called those ninjas infants as they play with the water, but we did also the same." Irelia laughed.

"I don't care, I wanted THIS shore will be ours.." Syndra stated with a minor tease.

"Oh, Syndra.." Irelia smiled to finish the topic.

And yes, she realized that their time was running, she remembered about lunch with Ionians who will prepare food for people that attended the event.

"Syndra, I should be going." Irelia faced the mage.

"W-Where are you going? Don't TELL me you're-"

"No. I am not." Irelia got serious. "We are chosen as a representative to prepare lunch today. I am going to meet them and help."

"So..then what?"

"I will be cooking, it will be a hassle, but it will be a worth." Irelia smiled.

"Cooking? YOU?!" Syndra felt the excitement again.

"Yes. But, I want you to meet me here."

"Why is that?"

"You know.."

"I see..Hmph. Clever." What they talked about is that Irelia will bring food for the mage here at this spot of the beach for her to avoid Ionians, especially Karma. Syndra was delighted on Irelia's offer about it, the concern of the captain made her feel lighthearted once again.

"Is it acceptable?" Irelia clarified.

"Of course." Syndra finished. "You better please me with your cooking."

"Alright." Irelia smiled warmly. "I will see you later, please wait for me."

She watches the captain vanished behind of those trees that sprouts the nature of the beach, her chest beats up fast on the excitement she is feeling right now. She slumped at the beach chair and watches every ripple of the waters, beside her was Irelia's drink that she have seen that she ingested some of the sweet liquid that came from a cocktail. Even though it came from the elder, she sense Irelia's scent on it, and so, she took a sip and let the taste flow inside her throat.

"I say, indirect. Again.." Syndra blushed and sipped again.

"She is making me fall for her more."

Furthermore, the shore played its natural music that calms Syndra's soul, also with her desired thoughts that left her occupied that made her leisure better than before.

 **NOTE:**

Romantic/Malevolent Syndra vs Romantic/Pacifist Karma

Which do you prefer guys? :3

Now I sense so much rivalry in between of the two, and Zed vs Syndra fight for the beach portion cracks me up!

(Why would Shen and Zed chose the shore anyway?!)

Still, I feel like I wanna portray how Irelia would survive while two powerful mages fight for her. :3

And who knows? What if Karma would definitely try giving Irelia a little "love" to make Syndra jealous? Or what if the two will make a fight by showing how much they adore our captain?

Put on those sassy shades and stay tuned!


	15. Feed Me

XV

Feed Me

Time have struck at 12 p.m. and the kitchen was awfully busy, the Ionians move so quick as they prepared every dishes for lunch, but what makes them interesting is that they act silent, focused and refined. At the side, Soraka patiently waited for the meals to finish, she was the one who acts as a cashier, and the one who is literally helping her is Ahri. The fox wore a typical waitress attire that most men eye on. Which is also ridiculous.

"Fried noodles for table number 2!" Ahri called, she dashes towards those next tables that are in need of ordering.

"Hello there! May I take your order?"

"..I will take..Pork Cutlet Bowl." Said by a woman named Fiora, she wore a comfortable cloak that covers her swimsuit.

"Same!" Lux cuts in, ordering the same way as Fiora's.

"Probably.. this Barbeque steak. Hm..Yes. Barbeque steak."Garen mumbled, hesitating to take the order.

"Just order it Garen, come on!" Lux pouted, she was so impatient to finish the order.

"Xin, how about you?" Garen called the man beside him, he was focusing at something, the menu.

"This.. Ramen?" Xin raised his brow telling that he was in troubled pronouncing the Ionian name.

"Ramen." Fiora corrected. "Hurry up."

"Hmph. Okay, I will take this Ramen.."

"Ok! Here is your number. Please wait for minutes!" Ahri winked before she scuttled away, calling Soraka for the order.

Inside the kitchen, Irelia tied up her hair into a ponytail, she hastily grizzled the teriyaki sauce to fry the noodles, it sizzles perfectly that it made the whole kitchen perfumed in savory scent. Beside her was Akali, she minced the garlic and onions swiftly before she placed it on the pan with oil boiling on it. But the effects of the onion made her eyes teared up, she closed her eyes, focusing on what she was doing even though she sees nothing.

"Tsk." Irelia grunted.

"I know. I know." Akali replied, feeling the same way as Irelia does.

The one who was in charge with the soup is Karma, she work patiently as she kept watching the broth boil, staring intently on the salty liquid that will serve as an appetizer. Next beside her was Shen, he was in charge of frying the pork covered with bread crumbs; he was preparing the Pork Cutlet Bowl.

All Ionians are busy, very busy, and the two women outside the kitchen patiently waited for them to finish the food. Soraka caught Ahri peeking at the blinds that covers the kitchen, she sighed and called the fox's attention.

"Hm? Oh.. I am watching them." Ahri answered, she went back watching her fellow Ionians cook.

"But please don't pester them.." Soraka worriedly stated.

Those words are ignored, Soraka saw Ahri vanished towards the curtains, she facepalmed in disbelief. "This is bad.."

Instead of giving it a thought she felt someone passed by, he is called as a Blind Monk, but she have wondered what is he doing here.

"I sense you need a hand." The monk stated, he was facing away of course. "I am ready to help."

"I need someone to hand over the food to the tables.." Soraka fidgeted.

"Of course." The monk bowed.

"I do not adhere hesitations of your disability but.." Soraka glances at the kitchen. "We are busy, Lee, if we made some mistakes..."

"No. I am facing the right path with my blindness, even though I see only darkness, I can face anyone by the energy flowing throughout their bodies." Lee Sin logically stated.

"I understand." Soraka finished. "I trust you. Please take extra care to the dishes.." And then, the waiter turns out to be the Blind Monk.

Ahri has no idea what to say, what she saw was different than the teamwork at the Rift, everyone is occupied with work.

"Cutlet Bowl." Shen said as he passed the steaming food towards the hole leading the tables. The monk took the bowl even he was blind, he still strives on what goals he must accomplish.

"Where?" The monk said.

"Table number 3.. The Demacians." Soraka gave a hint.

With her amazement, Lee Sin really went to the table and handed over the two steaming bowls of pork cutlet, she heard praises from the Demacians because of his performance. Soraka praised Lee for his keen, she have gained trust more than before.

Back to the kitchen, Ahri saw Irelia cooking, she was fascinated on how Irelia lookes so different with the ponytail and an apron.

 _"Hm..if Syndra was here.. she can't miss this chance of seeing Irelia like this."_ Ahri thought as she gazes at the captain. With her staring, she saw Irelia sweating because of the heat, the captain was about to wipe the perspiration but Ahri immediately handed her a towel.

"Ah thank you." Irelia said, wiping her face with the towel.

"With pleasure." Ahri bowed.

"Wait. What?" Irelia gasps. "You are not supposedly to be here, Ahri."

"Why not?" Ahri asked.

"This is a kitchen." Akali cuts in, holding a knife and a whetstone. "Not a sightseeing location."

"Geez.. Get a grip, I am not here to eat and ask for food."

"Why are you here?" Irelia pressed again.

"Tell." Akali sternly added, she was sharpening the blade for cutting the steak.

"Maybe you are going to help?" Irelia tries to find the answer by asking a question.

"..Probably..?" Ahri grinned. " I would LOVE to help."

Irelia and Akali just stared each other, wanting to accept that offer that Ahri claimed.

"Okay then. Please cut these mushrooms for me." Akali gave Ahri a mushroom stalk and a knife.

"Sure." Ahri wagged her tails but.

"No WAGGING. Please." Irelia got annoyed after that one tail slapped her face.

"You'll BE putting fur to the food, Ahri." Akali added, her voice was frustrated.

"Fine.." Ahri drooped her tails and ears before she proceed of cutting the mushrooms.

 _"Pfft. They're handling me too serious."_ Ahri wondered while she cuts the mushrooms. _"Is there anything to break this room's silence?"_

She glances at others as she cuts the mushrooms, she was not paying attention on what she was doing, with few more strokes, she felt a sting, slicing an inch of the skin of her slender fingertip.

Irelia heard a groan, hissing at the pain behind her, she can tell that Ahri was not okay because of the gesture of her form along with those tails that shrilled a little. Hurriedly, she went beside Ahri, she took her finger and analyzes it.

"You are sloppy." Irelia scolded. "I say, you are not suitable on handling a blade."

"Maybe.." Ahri pouted, she just let Irelia handle her hand.

"Akali? Please hand me the kit over there." Irelia ordered. Akali followed Irelia as possible, she handed Irelia the kit and went back to work.

"Please.. Be careful." Irelia plastered an antiseptic bandage around the wound after she cleanses it with a friendly disinfectant.

"Yes.." Ahri smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"You are going to watch my wound heal, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"..Will you take care of me?"

"Yes. I will."

"R-Really?"

"Yes.." Irelia stopped. "Wait, what?"

Ahri giggled, she was happy after she heard that, her tails began to wag, but one individual got annoyed. She snagged those tails and took a butcher's knife.

"OK. OKAY!! I AM SORRY. MY TAILS ARE INNOCENT!" Ahri pulled her tails with her to escape Akali's grasp.

"I am warning YOU. You are PUTTING fur to the meat!!" Akali snarled, she shoved the tails away and gave the fox a deathly glare.

"I say, I recon you to wait for us instead of giving us help Ahri. We appreciated your help yet I admit you are a nuisance and honestly, this IS a kitchen." Irelia added, she somewhat giving a proper scolding for the fox.

"And YES, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN." Akali added angrily, stressing at the work that have been interrupted by the fox.

"Yes. PLEASE." Irelia moved and pushed Ahri out of the kitchen.

"Wait! I am still not done with the mush-!" Ahri tried to convince them by using the mushrooms as subject.

"We'll take care of it. SO please." Irelia hurriedly pushed Ahri out of the kitchen.

Now Ahri was outside, she huffed at the attitude they pressured on her, she angrily wagged her tails and murmured. "Hmph. Just because they handle blades easily.."

"I am still here." Irelia's voice reached out behind the curtains, in fact, she was listening if Ahri really left the station.

"Aw.." Ahri got tensed, she scampered away without letting the others know.

"Oh well." Soraka sighed. "Guess we will be having a hard time this day."

And so for now, they worked diligently as soon the shift was over, they have served many customers including different nations, mostly Ionian dishes are served with good service and preparation. So the time has come that it's their turn to enjoy lunch, the leftovers were all taken by their hunger after the hardwork. Irelia secretly prepared double for the mage who is literally waiting for her at the shore, she took a chance to leave early as soon as possible with a set of dishes that she have cooked.

Then by the shores, Ahri wore a grumpy set of a face that was caused earlier, she kept murmuring after she was scolded by the captain.

"Hmph..now I can hear her scolding." Ahri huffed. "Hnmmph.."

However, she accidentally entered a territory lead by the malevolent mage that leisurely sat on the beach chair with the shades. Syndra glanced at her side to see Ahri again.

"You are NOT allowed here to sulk." Syndra warned. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Tch. I have the feeling that you are going to laugh at me."

"Why is that? Cat got your tongue?"

"Probably she is."

"What..?"

"I never KNEW this feeling of being scolded!" Ahri finally opened.

"You? Scolded? HA! WHAT AN INFANT!" Syndra mocked.

"Hmph! I just wanted to help, but SHE dragged me out of the kitchen."

"Let me guess." Syndra made a thinking gesture playfully.

"Your.. **_Play_** -thing." Ahri pouted.

"Oh really, maybe YOU interrupted HER?!" Syndra blushed after she heard that, then she added something that adds Ahri's dilemma.

"Do you THINK helping is a term for interruption?" Ahri replied back, crossing her arms.

"WHY YES!" Syndra proudly stated.

"How SO?!"

"By knowing the FACTS that Fool Captain can do ANYTHING! Of COURSE she will see your HELP AS AN INTERRUPTION!"

"Tch! I shouldn't have helped.." Ahri disdained. "She probably HATES me!"

"Just go and see for yourself." Syndra went back slumping on the chair. "Fool Captain can be soft.. somehow."

Ahri perked her ears after she heard something new from the mage, she slyly turned playful and having thoughts of teasing again.

"Soft? You say..?"

"What?"

"What's this? I never heard of you having positive comments about Irie."

"W-Well.. It's the truth.."

"Hm.. really. I bet that kind of **_soft_** was something else.." Ahri teased.

"W-WHAT?!" Syndra furiously blushed.

"Oh? I think that can be..perversive.." Ahri smirked. "My bad.."

"What..the HELL?!" Syndra stood up and face the fox. "Don't YOU dare r-ruin my mood today."

"Hm? Really.. I was about to share some pointers on how you will..get close to her." Ahri giggled maniacally.

"Wha-" Syndra can't elaborate words because of her rapid blushing; having thoughts of hearing Ahri's tip as well.

"Too bad. It seems I am not allowed here. Bye for now!" Ahri anticipated to leave.

"Hold it, FOX!" Syndra halted Ahri with her power.

"Interested? How FUN!" Ahri giggled.

"T-Tell." Syndra blushed, unaware that herself was in a laughing state by Ahri's vision.

"Oh? Wow." Ahri laughed.

Syndra felt her shame from Ahri's teases, some of the fox's advices are useful especially when the case are based in relationships, and so after Ahri let Syndra know that she has something in her mind, she became interested.

"That elder will TAKE Fool Captain away from me." Syndra admitted, ashamed at her confession.

"Yeah I know, I know that Elder Karma has something to do on Irie's safety." Ahri stated. "So.. what you wanna know?"

"T..TELL ME HOW CAN FOOL CAPTAIN FOCUS ONLY AT ME!" Syndra spats, with anger of all places.

"Focus only at you? Hm.. Woah.." Ahri smirked, giggling at the same time. "This is amazing.."

"Hmph.. I am waiting!"

"JUST.. WOW."

"Wow in your face. TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Goodness.." Ahri blushed. "What a bold word."

"..Shut UP and HURRY! OR ELSE SHE WILL COME BACK HERE AND SEE YOUR DAMNED FACE FROM DEFEAT!" Syndra snarled.

"Ok FINE!" Ahri huffed at Syndra's patience.

Syndra waited for the fox for the advices, she sat and let the fox talk, it just took only a minute before she would take her leave.

"D-DO I HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS?!"

"What. You desired of going further?"

"W-WHAT?!?!"

"What? Am I right? Hm~?"

"PERVERT!" Syndra shoved the sand with her power towards the fox.

"HEY! HOW RUDE! You ARE putting sand to my TAILS!" Ahri pats her tails to remove the sand.

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"Just ADMIT YOU HAVE THOUGHTS ABOUT IT!"

"I am N-NOT." Syndra just blushed and fidgeted.

"Hm.. I think my instincts are right after all!" Ahri giggled.

"You piece of.." Syndra kept blushing at the fact.

"I should LEAVE before I get tanned from the heat coming from your face." Ahri laughed.

"Get OUT." Syndra pushed Ahri using her magic.

At the right timing, Irelia was nearby, holding a tray of steaming food, Ahri gasps with delight as she saw the woman in a nice swimwear once again.

"Looks like your playmate is here~.." Ahri whispered seductively.

Syndra gasps with mixture of excitement and shame from Ahri's teasing again.

"Oh. I forgot." Ahri said before she anticipated to leave. "She loves it **_slow_**."

Syndra BLUSHED as if she had enough of the perversion. She steamed very hard on that and by Ahri's delight, she scuttled away, just to let the two have their space.

 _"GOD..DAMN..IT!"_ Syndra screamed internally. _"THAT desire ALONE has to RESIST!!"_

She turned her back and saw the captain coming close.

 _"Also.. that elder will BLOCK the way."_

 _"I have to make her mine. No. I HAVE to make her officially, with secrecy for only the two of us and WITHOUT that stupid elder."_

 _"And.. WITHOUT THAT INFANT FOX."_

"Syndra!" Irelia finally called.

"Ah! Y-You.." Syndra jumped up and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Irelia tilted her head and asked.

"NOTHING!" Syndra lied.

"Hm. Really." Irelia pouted.

"What?"

"No feeding if you don't tell me what ponders you." Irelia dared.

"Oh really?! So you are DARING me now?!" Syndra fights back, hiding away her building excitement.

"Why yes I am." Irelia placed the tray on the table.

Syndra thought that telling her will be the right way, but she toned it down for her to hide her feelings that are reserved in an appropriate time.

"..I am thinking how I will make you mine." Syndra admitted, she returned her sass and slumped at the chair. Behind those shades on her eyes, she glanced at Irelia that was literally blushing, hiding also her smirk away due to her delight from the reactions that Irelia did.

"..W-Well.. WELL.. ALRIGHT! I will feed you now!" Irelia chirped, just to change the topic to prevent her embarrassment to show.

"Hmph.." Syndra remove her shades. "Are you flustered?"

"Um." Irelia avoided her gaze while blushing.

"Answer me." Syndra leaned forward and threatened Irelia. "Or else.."

"Else..?" Irelia asked without thinking that made Syndra an advantage.

"I will take this..again." She pointed Irelia's lower lip with her finger. "But..deeply as I could."

Inside Syndra's mind was her inner conscience that IS LITERALLY screaming for help right now. _"Oh Goodness.. What did I have just said?"_

"W-What?!" Irelia's eyes are wide open, her face was steaming red, those words hit her harder than the way she have those minor teases from Ahri.

"I am serious." Syndra said flatly.

"I..I don't know.. I-I.." Irelia fidgeted.

"Hmph.." Syndra laughed. "Irelia.. you are so..entertaining. I can't believe you fell for that."

Irelia glared at Syndra pouting, she still has her blush on while she wanted to slap Syndra because of the teasing, yet her thoughts baffled her blades, it went on its own by threatening Syndra.

"Not so fast." Syndra halted the blades.

"Hmph.." Irelia averted herself away.

"That will wait.. for now." Syndra calms Irelia by smiling at her. The captain got the word by just looking at that smile from the malevolent mage of all places.

"I see.." Irelia blushed on the fact.

"Tell me, Irelia. Are you looking forward to it?" Syndra chuckled, teasing Irelia once again.

"Wait. What? N-NO.. I mean. Um." Irelia immediately blushed and stuttered. Which is cute.

"Such an adorable act." Syndra pinched the captain's cheek lightly. "Will you keep acting like this, Irelia?"

Irelia kept her gaze out of contact with the mage's because her face was really red, her heart beats up faster than the way she ran a mile using her stamina.

"Hm?" Syndra assessed. "I bet you could."

Irelia just fidgeted again, she made a light nod in approval. "If that is what you want.."

"Maybe you just approved because you felt that you are being forced." Syndra pouted.

"No. I am not." Irelia finally made eye contact to the mage for her to tell that she was telling the truth.

Syndra smirked, knowing that Irelia is honest with the use of body language.

"Heh. I am so..going to give you a reward after." The mage wears a soft gaze at the captain behind those shades, smirking at everything that she hears from Irelia.

"Syn.." Irelia whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let's.. eat." Irelia stared at the food that was waiting for them.

"Why yes!" The mage chirped, she adjusted herself and let Irelia serve her.

Irelia kept her blush on while preparing the meals, the tray was enough to hold dishes for their lunch, the main dish was the steak that has a steam coming out from the edges of the cooked meat alongside with the fried noodles that was bathed with luscious teriyaki sauce. Syndra asked Irelia to explain her dishes.

"Ah this one is the appetizer." Irelia pointed at the soup.

"Looks delicious." Syndra smiled.

"Actually.. Syndra. Please don't get mad." Irelia started as she warned Syndra for it. "But the soup was made by..the Duchess."

Syndra got tensed as she removed her shades, her brow was downward, grimacing on the soup.

"But!" Irelia halted. "I improvised it!" She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Really?" Syndra was amazed.

"I added mushrooms and some pepper, with a touch of butter." Irelia happily stated.

She smiled and chuckled, the way Irelia chirped made her day added some glimmer of happiness.

"Hmph.. so how about this?" Syndra pointed at the noodles. She was waiting Irelia's smile again.

"Ah that is my work." Irelia stated. "Fried Noodles with Teriyaki sauce."

"Hm.. Now LET ME HAVE THIS!" Syndra snatched the dish and was about to eat using her chopsticks but Irelia snatched it back.

"WHAT?!"

"Not so fast."

"Oh? So you wanted to FEED me?!"

"P-Perhaps?"

"What, PERHAPS?!"

"You are rushing yourself so.."

"Okay FINE! I will wait." Syndra huffed, she wore her shades back again.

"Lastly, this is steak, Pepper Mushroom Steak." Irelia explained the main dish.

Syndra stared at how scrumptious the steak was. Her eyes kept lock in at the meal before she went on the captain's eyes.

"Hm.." Syndra grabbed her chin and pondered.

"What's wrong?"

"Since when I have a lunch this grand?" Syndra said, still at her usual sass.

"Oh! Hehe~ Seriously?" Irelia laughed. "Of course it was grand for the likes of you."

"Ah yes.. the greatness of being powerful, is that it?" Syndra chuckled.

Irelia hummed as a yes, she prepared the meals and served Syndra, she took the soup first before the other.

"It's hot, but I will cool it down for you." Irelia started blowing the fumes out of the soup on the spoon, she gently pointed it on Syndra for ingestion. Syndra smiled at the way Irelia serves her like they have just met, and so she now took the soup and tasted it. She felt the butter melted her tongue first before the mushroom kicks in, she hummed in delight and asked Irelia for more.

"Never knew the soup that that ELDER made tasted the way you cook them." Syndra praised.

"Thank you. I made sure the taste differs than hers for your comfort." Irelia replied while she scooped another.

"Oh..? Really? You made them just for me?" Syndra added with delight.

"Why yes I did." The captain blows the soup's heat then feeds the mage.

Syndra just felt the time of ingesting the others works slow, she asked Irelia to share the soup with her just to finish it.

"Seems that someone can't wait to eat the main dish." Irelia joked.

"YES, I am."

"Alright! Let's finish the soup."

With their dining experience, Syndra was in need to feel the rush again, of course it will be her chance to make a progress.

Right now, they are eating the meals, Syndra made turns of wanting to feed Irelia at the same time with the noodles, she led her chopsticks and pointed the noodles at Irelia.

"Ah?" Syndra mouthed, seemingly be delighted while she was feeding the woman in front of her.

Irelia take the food ingested and pouted, chewing gently before she averted herself to hide her blush. With Syndra's enjoyment, the mage kept feeding the captain instead.

"Hm. Hmm.." Syndra hummed as she chuckled. "I love the way you eat."

"Come on. Stop it. W-We are eating.." Irelia said while she pulls the noodles up with her chopsticks.

"Fine." Syndra finished. "But feed me." She teased again. Her face was close at the captain, waiting for her to shove the noodles to her mouth.

"Okay.. promise me not to..praise me much." Irelia now proceeds her feeding.

Both of them enjoys the food, there are still noodles left on the bowl. However, Syndra wanted to be playful with the captain, she secretly tied a knot on the noodle using her magic and proposed that they should finish the bowl together.

"Are you sure?"

"Why yes. Can we?"

"Alright! I bet you are in need to have the steak now."

"And..Feed me."

"..Y-Yes.."

Now they pulled their chopsticks together and took the noodles, Syndra finally sticks up to the plan she have created, the last noodle string led them facing each other, the ends of the noodle was connected to them, leading them into a scene where two people finish the noodle with an intimate bonus.

Irelia gasps on what is happening, the mage kept eating until she was about half inch towards her face. Then it happened. It was just seconds but Syndra was the one who finished the noodle and made a slight contact to the captain's parted lips.

"SYNDRA!" Irelia screamed, blushing furiously. "I TOLD you, NO intimacy when eating!"

"Can't help." Syndra shrugged. "I just.. can't resist you."

"Maybe if you could PLEASE learn how to be patient, we ARE outside.."

"No. Patience is NOT on my LIST."

"Then I will write it for you." Irelia straightforwardly suggested. "Literally.. your name should be im- **patient**.."

"Go ahead then." Syndra smirked. "Write it for me if you can.."

"I will write it by forfeiting feeding you." Irelia shooks away.

"NO! NO. FINE! I WILL TOLERATE PATIENCE!" Syndra spats in panic. "Just FEED me!"

"Hmph! No! I don't believe you." Irelia wore her hard headedness.

Irelia heard nothing; a silent mage behind her, she turned around and saw Syndra patiently waiting for her.

"Feed me. Now." Syndra insisted once again. "And I will feed you as well.."

"Fine.." Irelia sighed. "Promise me okay?"

"Of course." She raised her hand and placed it on her chest. "I cross my beating heart."

"Good." Irelia now sliced the steak and pointed it on the mage. "Here.. Ah."

So the time for their lunch was running slow again, they are feeding each other vice versa, Irelia got flustered while she was being fed by the mage.

"Here.. Plaything.." Syndra called that nickname in whisper while she feeds Irelia.

Yet she felt an energy while doing so, behind the rocks and watching them, suddenly it came close, it was someone she had driven away earlier.

"Wow, a feeding program! Can I join?" Ahri teased.

"WHAT the HELL are YOU DOING HERE?! SHOO!" Syndra shoves her hand, gesturing Ahri to leave. "YOU are interrupting!!"

"Aw.. I wanna know how it feels of being fed!" Ahri saddened a little; pretending everything she acted.

"Syndra came up the idea of..feeding." Irelia spoke.

"Of course! I love it when you are the one feeding!" Syndra spats happily.

"Ohoho~ Hm.." Ahri giggled.

"Ahri.. please don't think of anything else.." Irelia blushed.

"I will. IF YOU will show me how it feels of being fed!" Ahri stated loudly, her tails wagged cheerfully that annoys the malevolent mage.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE A BLOCKAGE!" Syndra shouted.

"How rude!" Ahri immediately hides behind the captain.

"Ahri-"

"Irelia! Syndra is.."

"OH? I AM WHAT?" The mage angrily screamed.

"Hmph.." Ahri grunted.

"Here.." Irelia pointed a fork with meat sticking on it at Ahri.

"WHAT THE-" Syndra gasps.

"Yay! Hm-!!" Ahri eats the meat.

"NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE YOU MUST FEED! No one BUT ME!" Syndra stomped the sand and got agitated.

"..Aw.. Jealous?" Ahri smiled slyly.

"YOU!!" Syndra summoned her spheres and attacked the fox, which is making everything worse.

"Wait! Syndra!" Irelia protected herself with the blades, she took the leftover meat and avoided Syndra's assault.

"That STRAY FOX MUST BE LEASHED!" Syndra snarled.

"Hey! Stop seeing me as a DOG!" Ahri fights back.

"Shut UP! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!" Syndra twirled her fingers and orbited 4 spheres all in all.

"Hold it!" Irelia has to stop them, she surged in front Syndra and tried to calm her down.

"Get out of the way!" Syndra warned.

"No." Irelia stood up resolutely.

"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME INCLUDE YOU."

"And SO if you don't also shut up, I am NOT going to feed you ever again." Irelia threatened.

The mage got silent after she heard that.

"So?"

"...Hmph.."

"What?"

"Feed me." Syndra returned back being innocent and hugged the captain. "Feed me. Now."

Irelia sighed with relief. She dragged Syndra towards the chair and sat beside her.

"Ahri."

"YES?!"

"..Is there anything you would tell? After all, you are watching us behind that rock."

"Hm..Oh!" Ahri scuttled away and returned with something that will turn the mood up.

"Look at this!" Ahri showed two cold packs of ice.

"What the HELL IS TH-" Syndra was interrupted.

"Syndra. Ah?" Irelia pointed the food at the mage, feeding her again, the mage hummed as a reply.

"So.. I have found this on the vending machine! It's weird. I don't know what it is, so I came here to ask."

Irelia glanced at the thing that Ahri showed. "Ah. Popsicle."

Ahri perked her ears and got confused.

"A..what?"

"Popsicle." Irelia repeated while she feeds Syndra.

"DON'T repeat again, MUTT." Syndra warned.

"Syndra.." Irelia pouted, she made a worried leer at the mage.

"Yes?!" Syndra jumped with delight. She was given an answer by shoving a piece of meat that made her love the way she was being fed.

"So a popsicle. It's cold." Ahri wondered again.

"It's a good way to spice up the heat." Irelia added while slicing the steak.

"Really?" Ahri gasps. "Is it edible?" She glances at the packs with innocence.

"Yes. Try it."

The fox began unpacking the popsicle pack, her mouth opened as she saw a cold fume sprang up inside the pack, she took the popsicle and delighted.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." Irelia chuckled.

"Hmph.." Syndra grunted.

"Syndra, would you like a popsicle?" Irelia suggested.

"That thing? I don't know." Syndra hesitated.

Ahri took a bite and got shivered, her tails shrilled as well her ears.

"HAH!" Syndra laughed.

"HEY! Why don't you try it?! It's cold, okay!?" Ahri cried.

"Likewise." Irelia dared.

"Hmph! Fine!!" Syndra finally accepts the offer.

Irelia took the other pack that Ahri got, she unpacked it and pointed the popsicle at Syndra.

"Here."

Syndra stared intently.

"..What?"

The mage kept on staring.

"..Don't tell me."

"Why YES!" Syndra cried in delight.

"Geez! Even POPSICLES?! What a child!" Ahri huffed.

"SHOO! GET OUT IF YOU ARE JEALOUS!" Syndra made gestures of shoving Ahri away.

"Hmph!! Someday for sure!" Ahri shooks away, she made a small bite to the popsicle.

"Alright.." Irelia pointed the popsicle.

Now the mage bites the popsicle, the sweet flavor of strawberry stung her tastebuds that made her wanting for more.

Irelia smiled after she heard the humming of the mage.

"Is that good?" Irelia asked.

"Yes. Yes INDEED."

Ahri made a short glance on the two while nibbling the popsicle.

"How about you take a bite? Irelia?" Syndra suggested, she smirked after she saw Ahri's look.

"Can I?" Irelia assessed.

"But first." Syndra grasps Irelia's hand that holds the popsicle. "I will take a bite."

"Okay." Irelia smiled like a little girl waiting for her turn.

However, Syndra smirked for her surprise plan, she has to make Ahri see this. After she took a bite, she didn't let the piece melted inside her mouth, instead she let it stay on her tongue. And then, using her hand, she reached the chin of the captain and pulls her, contacting their lips once again.

Irelia muffled as soon her lips made a contact she felt the heat coming from her cheeks once again.

Ahri blushes on what she has been seeing right now, her eyes burned with pink aura that made her love the scene but within seconds, a magical bind shoves her away to cut her viewing.

"Huh?" Ahri pouted. "Come on.."

Finally, the mage slipped her tongue, pushing the popsicle piece inside of the captain's mouth. Yet Irelia pushes Syndra away before she falls into the intoxication. However, Syndra pulls Irelia back with her magic.

"Worried?" Syndra whispered. "I made sure that fox didn't saw what I have done to you." She pointed at Ahri, who is still struggling to remove the bind.

Irelia now chews the piece slowly that gradually melted on her tongue. She averted her gaze, which is literally hinting her embarrassment.

"Look at me." Syndra ordered.

Irelia followed.

"Hmph.. You know.." Syndra leaned over near at the captain's ear. _"That is likely, my first time having your taste in mine._ "

The captain just staggered after those words reached her ear, of course she never thought Syndra changed drastically after a month with a certain desire of having as her own; right on that time where she helped her with that sickness last Spring.

"Syndra.." Irelia called in whisper.

"Hm?"

"I would like to talk to you, later.. If that's alright." Irelia proposed.

"Of course I will. There is no way I am going to refuse such offer from my.. my Plaything." Syndra blushed at the end of her sentence.

 _"R..Room.."_ Irelia stuttered, her voice ended up in a deep whisper.

"What..?" Syndra widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Ah. How about here? This night." Irelia quickly changed the setting.

"..I heard room." Syndra smirked. "I am not that dense, Irelia.." She abruptly slides her hand towards the captain's.

"Ah.." Irelia sighed, with a huge blush to her face.

"Can't wait? Perhaps?" Syndra teased. "Or is it something that you wanted to show me?"

"I just want to talk.." Irelia finished.

"Alright." She whispered. "I am going to look forward for that.."

Yet their moment is cut off by a loud call.

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

"WHAT?! Oh I forgot you." Syndra gestured with smug at the fox. "You are INTERRUPTING!"

"Can YOU just let me be?! Your magic surely LOVES my TAILS!"

"Excuse me?! My MAGIC LOVES your TAILS?! HELL NO." Syndra jeered.

"Look how your magic binded my TAILS! How rude!" Ahri showed her tails that are squished entirely with a purple bind from Syndra's magic.

"Hmph! Fine. JUST LEAVE!" Syndra removes the bind.

"Geez.." Ahri sighed. "Yet.. I think it's time for that further, Syndra."

"What further?" Irelia asked innocently.

"Who KNOWS?" Syndra pretends the fact before her blush would come back again.

"I will leave you two.. Alone. For now.." Ahri giggled then she made a wink before she scampered away.

"Hmph.." Syndra sighed with relief. "Goodness, that blockage has left, FINALLY."

"Well, yes." Irelia made a promising smile.

"So.." Syndra made a playful gesture. "Where were we? Hm?"

"Oh.. are you referring.." Irelia have forgotten about the popsicle. "It's about to show its liquids.."

"And we are going to eat it. Together." Syndra hummed.

"Of course we have to. It's about to melt."

"Let's do the thing.."

"That..A-AGAIN?!"

"Hm? Embarrassed?"

"Can we just eat it normally?"

"Hmph! Normal is boring. I want something interesting!"

"Come on!"

"I am serious." Syndra glared. "Or perhaps.."

"Yes?"

"The usual."

"Don't tell me." Irelia got the word before she was being squished by the mage's embrace.

"Yes. Yes." Syndra immediately hugged the captain more tight than before. "Feed me."

 **A/N**

In this chapter, I can smell Akali being like Gordon Ramsay in the way she drives Ahri out of the kitchen.

And here we go guys, Romantic Syndra is again here! But in the next future chapters, war will commence. Who knows? Still, I wonder what Irelia means by room.. We'll find out!

I also wanna try Irelia's feeding program as well, but Syndra might throw spheres at me. XD


	16. Here We Go Again

**_NOTE:_** ** _Karma vs Syndra ahead and mockery is expected!! XD_**

XVI

Here We Go Again

With her usual charm, the fox strutted across the shore, her tails flows softly along her walk which is eye catching. Her feet touched the sand that was soaked, she also stepped some sea shells that are embedded on the sands.

She remembered what have happened earlier, blushing on the fact she have seen a certain intimacy that she have always looking forward.

Yet she felt something that hits her face that ends her train of thoughts, a beach ball which have been battered on a sport that it had been participating, she managed to gather her feet and glances down at the ball that was now ready for an another touchdown.

"Ahri!" Someone called her, it was almost a shrill type of voice that stereotypically proclaimed to be a female teenager's.

"I am sorry! I hit you accidentally!" Lux apologized, worrying about the condition of the fox.

"It's nothing." Ahri smiled. "After all, I should be thanking you."

The Demacian wondered, she tilted her head and made a thinking gesture. "Thank me? What for?"

"About something that will eat up my thoughts about them.." Ahri replied while staring at the sea.

"Excuse me. Them?"

"It's a secret. I am afraid." Ahri winked, she took the ball and handed it over Lux.

"I should be going. I must leave this premises for you guys to enjoy~" Ahri strutted and leaves the shore, she went further towards a huge rock; which is perfect for diving.

"Be careful!!" Lux reminded before she went back to her team.

She climbed up the the rock with ease, since she was born inside the forests of Ionia, climbing is easy for her figure. As a fox before, becoming a half human made everything easy, yet she has to fulfill what she have desired to become a full fledged human. Her foot reached a small gap and she lifted herself up until she reached the tip of the rock, she can see the whole view of the beach, the people are bustling everywhere with their swimwear; some of them are playing with the waters of the blue sea.

With her outstanding eyesight, she can even see the two; those two women that she had talked with earlier. Still with their good times, she somehow envied them, yet wondering how human touch feels even she feels that she still not in terms of being human at all.

She clutched her legs together and watched them. Irelia stood up from where she have been sitting all the time, holding that tray with the plates from their lunch. Syndra, in other hand, still pestering the woman, teasing and loving how she react whenever she does things for her. Now Ahri sees Irelia exited on the scene, leaving the mage alone for awhile.

"Aw.." Ahri giggled. "Poor child.."

Then Ahri finally stood up as well. What she have done was to anticipate a jump from the tip of the rock, likely as a springboard of a kind. She gracefully flung downward towards the shallow waters that glimmers along with the sun's glare.

The waters splashed, making everyone got an attention from the noise, then they went back to their own business. Ahri swam across the sea with her ears perked up above the water; she submerged just above her nose for her to breathe. She made her way towards the shore where the mage lies.

Syndra hummed while she rested her head, she kept her shades and kept idle. Until she felt mana coming towards her.

She got up from where she has been resting, gasping as the fox slithered in front of her.

"Surprise!" Ahri giggled.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shoo!" Syndra gestured by shoving her hand to the fox.

"How rude." The fox pouted; offended by the mage's attitude. "What's wrong with you? You changed right after your plaything left you."

"Hmph! She just went back to send the dishes." Syndra huffed. "She also will bring something that will enlighten me."

"Or perhaps.. What if.. she really left you?"

"What?" Syndra got the word, she raised her brow, scrunching it as it wrinkled her skin.

"Like..hm." Ahri wondered while her tails are drenched with water. "..she was being dragged by someone?"

"Dragged? WHO WILL DARE?!"

Somehow, this could be the hint of everything. Far from where they belong; the beach where most people have their fun, commences a scene that could bring out the usual tension.

Beside a coconut tree, a shadow casted on its trunk, a form of a man that has red eyes that was likely visible. He is somewhat..hiding.

"Where on earth..is SHEN?!" Zed murmured.

He was so impatient; to try something ridiculous that makes him ahead to his rival.

Unfortunately, he felt that someone is coming nearby, it made him hostile because that person has something that he made a debt of.

He quickly casted his shadow that cloaks him whole, he felt that the person is getting close from approximately at the range of his energy.

 _"It's her."_ He thought. _"I have nothing to compensate her binoculars.."_

The blades beside her tensed up, as if it felt something. She glanced around to see what's wrong in the environment.

 _"This is bad. And RIDICULOUS. Why I am hiding away from her?"_

 _"Still.. What is she doing here? I thought Syndra is with her."_

Suddenly..

"Irelia?"

The woman turned her heel and faced the speaker.

"Hello, Karma." Irelia bowed.

Zed gasps. A vile smirk was made behind his metal mask, of course this will enlighten him because of the tension between his friend and the elder. He kept himself hidden, trying to gather information about them; or just to eavesdrop.

"What brings you here?" Karma started

"I just..passed by, I wonder if I could get some coconuts up there." Irelia glanced up at the tree and stared at the fruit.

"I bet you can." Karma smiled.

"Is it alright to pick those?" Irelia asked.

"Why yes, the proprietor of the event said that we can use everything that the nature has, just be responsible." Karma answered with her smile plastered across her lips.

"Really?" Irelia hummed, delighted in the fact it was alright to pick those fruits.

"Wait." Irelia managed to stand up with her blades and elevated herself above, she picked the fruits with her blades.

"Hm.. interesting." Zed nodded with the information he recieved.

Irelia went down with two coconuts, Karma noticed and asked that why she picked two quantities.

"..Someone asked me to gather one." Irelia said straightforwardly. "I picked another for my own."

"I see.." Karma nodded, but without a slightest hint of hesitation because she felt she might know who is that someone that Irelia talked about.

Zed have seen this and smirked again. He has to report this. Or maybe.

"Irelia. About earlier.." Karma coughed.

"Hm? Oh!" Irelia gasps.

"Yes. It's right time..Perhaps?" Karma smiled.

"Well..Yes.." Irelia fidgeted.

"Or.. probably you are hesitating because you are embarrassed?" Karma chuckled.

"Of course not." Irelia countered. "It's just.. I find it unsettling."

"Why is that?"

"I am teaching an elder how to swim." Irelia made an awkward smirk.

"Well, I admit, I am not much a swimmer so it's plausible."

"You are right, I suppose."

"So?" Karma grasps the captain's hand. "Is gathering coconuts are your priority now?"

"Apparently, it is not. It's just I have a lot of time to spare." Irelia got nervous on what will happen next.

"Well shall we? Maybe you should leave the coconuts first to the one who tasked you to?"

"Ah it's fine!" Irelia immediately cuts in. "It is supposedly for Syndra but.."

"So! It's settled." Karma chirped. "Let's go."

Karma now dragged Irelia towards the sea, they passed by a couple of champions and summoners and proceeds to touch the waters.

And of course, the eavesdropping ninja showed himself, he is need of greater entertainment now; hurriedly, he teleported to the shore where Syndra lies, excited on how the mage will react to his report.

"Oh, I forgot those popcorn thing that the captain has.." He murmured while channeling his energy.

\--

"So Syndra. Can YOU swim?!"

"What?!"

"I bet you can't."

"Idiot! I..can if..POWER is included!"

"Power is OUT here, child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU ARE!"

"Really? Then PROVE it to me that you aren't!!"

Syndra got agitated, she was being mocked by the fox again. To be honest, she hasn't tried the waters yet; especially swimming. She just tried her best to hide that fact away.

"Don't go bawling at ME if you can't!" Ahri laughed.

"DON'T. MOCK. ME!" Syndra surged her mana. "I can SHOW you that I CAN!"

"Really? Maybe you have to use those inflatable things that humans use!!" Ahri teased again.

"What?! How DARE you!!"

"Hahaha!!" Ahri laughed as she imagines Syndra wearing a doughnut shaped inflatable. "Oh my god, I can't! HAHA!"

"If you ARE GOING TO LAUGH-!" Syndra flushed red as she felt the embarrassment.

Before she tears the fox's head, they are interrupted by a shadow casting below the sands. Zed rises from the portal and sighed.

"You are USING an inflatable?! PITIFUL!" Zed laughed as he heard the fact.

"IMBECILE!! YOU TOO?!" Syndra stomped the sands with anger.

"I can't help but to find YOU ridiculous if ever you use them!" Ahri added, then she bursted laughing.

"I think I have seen those doughnut inflatables before.." Zed wondered. "Of course you will look like an IDIOT if ever that happens."

Suddenly, Zed felt a surged of pain on his arm.

"Tch! Can you just CHILL?!" Zed winced on the pain, he made a glare at the mage after Syndra slapped him.

"If YOU two just went HERE to MOCK me, then GET out, before I THROW YOU two at the ocean!" Syndra snarled, her face screams madness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I am only concerned that you can't swim!" Ahri disdained, dropping her tails as it touched the sand. "By the way, what is Zeddie boy doing here?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zed immediately said with a cringe.

"Maybe he can't swim too." Syndra added.

"How about YOU ask yourself? I know how to."

"Then why are you here? Ninja problems?" Ahri cuts in.

Before Zed could possibly report what he have seen, he made a couple of breaths; inhaling and exhaling, vice versa until he is comfortable. He knew that this kind of report will surely flip Syndra out of the blue, not denying that the person she have been waiting was now dragged away from her.

"Before I could explain why, I need YOU to chill." Zed faced the agitated mage.

"Now what's going on? Imbecile?" Syndra fixated herself and sat on the beach chair.

"You have to see this." Zed made few walks, he reached the rock that was a partition between the shore and the beach area.

The ninja gestured his hand to make the women follow him, the two just shrugged and made their way to where the ninja positioned. Now they peeked at the edge of the rock like those typical eavesdropping citizens that are likely the root of gossips. Zed positioned above the other two so that he can see the whole scene that he wanted to see, Ahri was in between, while Syndra was on below; almost reaching out the sands with her hands.

"MOVE! You are HEAVY!" Syndra complained in whisper as she struggled at the fox's weight.

"HEY! How dare you!?" Ahri fought back. "I am NOT fat!"

"Don't YOU dare pressing YOUR STUPID SIZE on ME!" Again, Syndra added.

"What? Jealous?" Ahri snickered.

"Excuse ME?! My size is BETTER than YOURS!" Syndra struggled once again as she shoved Ahri's chest with a whip of her head.

"Ouch! HEY!"

"Silence! You two will blow our cover!" Zed ranted, probably scolding the two. "If you TWO are going to fight like CATS, then do it somewhere!"

"Hmph! You can't tell that we HAVE argument for us WOMEN only!" Ahri interjected.

"Of course he is clueless because he NEVER had a size like a woman have!" Syndra laughed.

"Ha! Duh? He is a man! What else can you TELL?! Don't tell me you wanted to grow yours? Zeddie Boy?" Ahri chuckled, thinking it as a joke.

"What?!" Zed gasps. "How DARE you!"

Yet, Zed can't argue, he knew that he was humiliated again that makes everything ridiculous. However, he hears a splash of water nearby from the point where they were about to see the scene that he wanted to let the women see.

"Look." Zed sighed and pointed ahead.

What they have seen can turn things around, Syndra saw that moment where the person she had been waiting was with the elder. At the waters, and their hands together.

"Okay, Karma. Lay still and let your legs move." Irelia instructed.

"I..don't think I can do this." Karma got worried.

"You asked me to teach you, so you must show me how you have wanted to learn." Irelia pouted while she made a word to the elder.

Now back at the rock, Syndra curled her fingers as an amount of mana flowed into it, the spheres around her rotated endlessly that some of it hits Zed's head.

"I told you to CHILL!" Zed whispered as he felt a maddening magic below him.

"Oh..no~.." Ahri smirked. "Well, what we have here?"

"That elder dragged your Fool Captain, I am afraid." Zed added, he was so delighted to see Syndra in murder mode.

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY SHE IS HANDLING HER LIKE THAT?!" Syndra pointed at the hands of the two.

"It seems that Elder Karma wanted to swim." Ahri hummed.

"TCH! THAT ELDER.."

"You better do somethi-" Zed was about to say his words but Syndra surged in front of the scene.

"Here we go again.."

"Indeed.." Ahri laughed.

Karma sighed because she has no progress or whatsoever, her form was soaked with salt water that shows how much her skin affected her figure, the moment the water drips her skin makes anyone awe; especially with those green markings that are etched to her skin.

"Hm.." Irelia wondered.

"What's wrong?" Karma got nervous, she have seen Irelia staring at her for a second.

"Want me to demonstrate? I can show you how to move legs in the water." Irelia suggested.

"I would love to." Karma smiled.

Irelia made an act that surprises Karma, she made a platfrom from her blades to make a jump.

"Irelia. You can't use your blades as a springboard." Karma laughed.

"Why not? It's convenient." Irelia positioned herself. "Here I come, watch!"

The captain flung with a perfect trajectory, her form was straight that some people gasps on how Irelia jumped like a diver. Zed and Ahri stared; yet the fox's jaw was dropped while she watches Irelia.

Syndra hummed as she watches Irelia swam across the ocean, she literally blushed how she wanted to swim together with the captain, but she has business to attend.

Karma smiled, she watches Irelia swim accordingly like a swimmer does, she didn't let anything slip by especially the leg movements.

Unfortunately, she felt a strong mana behind her, of course she deduced that easily because she was familiar with it.

"Hm.. An elder ASKS for a swim? Ridiculous." Syndra taunted.

"Hmph.. Of course, what about you?" Karma smirked and returned the argument.

"What about me? I am about to fetch a thing of mine that YOU took." Syndra added with her spheres ready.

"You see Irelia as your thing? Selfish." Karma faced the malevolent mage. "I told you, she is NOT your keeping."

Far behind the rocks, Ahri now squealed because of the scene, she nudged Zed with excitement.

"WHAT is wrong with you?!" Zed was being shoved back and forth by the fox. He has something on his hands that made a crunchy sound.

"Things are getting interesting right now~. AND YOU STILL HAVE those?!" Ahri pointed at Zed's item.

"This? Yes it is. I am fond of these if ever I have a show to see." He opened his mask and started to eat.

"Give me! I wanted popcorn!" Ahri shoved her hand inside the bag and took a couple of popcorn with the quantity of her palm.

"That is TOO much! Return it!" Zed snarled.

"Nope!" The fox began to eat.

"If you wanted more, then go get yourself ONE!" Zed shoved his way above the rock so that Ahri couldn't reach him.

"Hey! Stop being greedy! I know you borrowed it!"

"I BOUGHT this, idiot!"

"You bought your own popcorn yet you CAN'T compensate the binoculars! How poor!" Ahri taunted.

"Silence! I am about to watch the show!"

"Hmph!" Ahri just crossed her arms and watched the scene.

The elder and the mage eyed each other like a predator that was calling for a turn on offense. Karma made her mantra and the markings glows with a warming green color, while Syndra finally made her mana stable, the spheres orbited around her with speed.

"What's the deal? Why don't you leave her alone?" Syndra started.

"I am afraid, I can't do that easily." Karma answered.

"What is she for you?" Syndra asked again.

"She..is my friend. And I am not going to let anyone take her away." Karma tensed up a little.

"Friend, huh? Really? I don't mess with Ionians that LIE." Syndra spats with disgust.

"It's the truth." Karma stanced with her magic prepared.

"If she was YOUR friend, why don't YOU let her be?!" Syndra finally hit the nerve.

"I am taking her away from your captive. She is NOT a thing for you to play." Karma countered.

"She is MY captive? HA!" Syndra laughed with the malevolence of her voice. "Is that how Ionians THINK how I treat her? Preposterous."

"So, how you treat her then?" Karma pressed.

"Hmph.." Syndra made a thought of those times she had with the captain. She can't deny that all of those time make her blush to go on.

"Of course, it's confidential for both of us, fool." Syndra made a smirk that brought a smug.

"I see.." Karma sighed and glared at the mage.

"What's this? Hit a nerve?" Syndra mocked as she knows things will turn into something that excites her fancy of killing.

"I am not going to let you take her away from me." Karma said in a threatening tone.

"Oh? Now I have a rival now in terms of taking her? Interesting.."

"Karma!" Irelia called behind the two, she finally stood up from the waters, drying her hair as well. Her swimsuit was now drenched with water that slows her down. "Have you seen how I move my legs on the water.."

Irelia saw the mages, she gulped at the scene because this time, it's serious.

"Oh Irelia. I have watched you swim, but I didn't catch up because you swum further across the sea." Karma smiled after with her menacing glare recently.

"Uh.." Irelia can't put the words out from her lips because of the situation.

"Irelia? I never thought you swim so perfect." Syndra coughed as she praised Irelia with a blush.

"T-Thank you." She bows with courtesy. Which is surprising yet adorable behind Syndra's eyes.

"Irelia. Teach me how to swim over there, I heard the waters there are friendly for basics." Karma grasps Irelia's hand and started to drag her.

However, Syndra immediately catches the hand of the person she have wanted. She pulls the captain towards her and prepared whatw going to happen.

"Not so fast." Syndra hummed. "She is supposedly mine. Mine alone, elder."

"Synd-"

"You are making things difficult." Karma glared.

"Of course I am, now LEAVE her hand."

"Wait-"

"No. I am not. She is coming with me."

"What if I tried to force out to make YOU leave her?"

"Oh? So what now? Are you daring me?"

"Hmph! A dare huh? Bring it, Elder."

Irelia has NO idea what's going on, she was being pulled again by the two mages, she never thought that it would happen again just like before.

"Please stop thi-" Irelia was cut out again.

"Wait!!!!!!" Someone came with a screech.

"What the-?"

"I would like to interrupt this fight of the lifetime." Ahri said.

"Now what do YOU want, mutt?" Syndra spats.

"How about a swim race? You know.. Whoever reaches the shore wins?" Ahri suggested.

"A swim..race?" Syndra wondered.

"Why not?" Karma flatly replied.

"WHAT?!" Syndra gasps in disbelief.

"I thought.. you don't know how to swim, Karma?" Irelia asked.

"..I haven't known some parts of it." Karma coughed, to prevent Irelia get worried, she made a smile that'll remove the doubts. "Like floating on water. But I will do my best."

"Alright." Irelia now faced Syndra.

"Syndra." She whispered. "Are you sure about this..?"

"Well it's settled then!" Ahri clapped her hands.

"I don't like this.." Irelia murmured, she was doubting if ever Syndra knows how to swim.

"So the rules would be.. Competitors will start at that rock. Up there!" Ahri pointed at the rock where she jumped off lately. "Then they will swim across here!"

"Sounds good." Karma nodded, she immediately proceeded to the rock.

"Uh.. I don't understand.." Irelia fidgeted.

"Syndra." A hoarse voice called her. "Use this."

"WHAT?!" What she sees is an inflatable that was in a shape of a doughnut at the ground.

"Zed prepared that for you!" Ahri snickered. "Or should I say.. he wanted-"

"YOU TWO JUST WANTED TO SEE ME USING THIS FOR YOU BUFFOONS TO LAUGH AT!" Syndra stomped the sand with anger.

"Tsk! A waste of time!" Zed huffed as he got disappointed before he vanished into smoke.

"Syndra can't.. swim?" Irelia asked.

"Don't mind me. I can do better than that ELDER." Syndra huffed, she flipped her hair to show that she can do it.

"But Synd-"

Syndra went close and whispered. "What if I could swim? Will you give me a reward as well?"

"Well that's.." Irelia blushed.

"Hm. I will expect that, Irelia." Syndra puts on her shades and went being sassy, winking at the captain without her knowing.

Now the two mages are at the top of the rock, they now anticipated to jump as soon they heard Ahri's call. Syndra finally removed her shades and hook it on her bra, she wanted to win this time; with her power, she would definitely had an advantage.

"She is mine, Elder." Syndra said with determination.

"Like I said before, I am not going to let you take her." Karma answered seriously.

After few minutes, Ahri shouted 'Go', the mages flung downward towards the waters, both of them flapped their legs to surge themselves across the water. Syndra immediately rises above the water to collect air; she also prepared her magic to make her afloat without any indications, her arms reached the water and collect momentum alongside with her legs that continued to move as well.

Beside her was the elder of all places, she just can't believe that the woman catches up her like there is nothing. Determined to win, she swam faster; freestyle on the waters with her magic as a support. Few more meters until the finish line, she is still in between with the elder.

 _"Teach me how to swim in my face.. She knew how to swim all the time!"_ Syndra thought while focusing her swimming.

And then, they finally reached the line, what happened is that they ended up a tie.

"Amazing!" Irelia clapped and congratulated them.

"Tie huh.. Hm~" Ahri leered at Syndra.

"What?! I told you.. I CAN SWIM." Syndra smirked.

"Only.. with your magic is present, I don't think so." Karma huffed.

"What? DID YOU CHEAT?!" Ahri gasps.

"I called my POWER to support me." Syndra explained.

"..Is this the reason why Ahri lend you an.. inflatable?" Irelia chuckled.

"EVEN YOU?!" Syndra spats as she was battered with mirth around her.

"Ha! I knew it!!" Ahri laughed.

"You can't.. float?" Karma hummed.

Syndra got embarrassed; flustered that she wanted to leave the area.

"DAMN IT! WHATEVER! LAUGH AT ME ALL YOU WANT!" Syndra scuttled away, grunting while she hovered herself away.

As Syndra got her face code red, Zed was sitting above the rock as usual, and eating.

"Why you didn't used the inflatab-" He was cut off by a sphere passing through his bag of popcorn.

"What have YOU DONE?!" Zed cried.

"Serves YOU right. Imbecile. YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPENSATE THE BINOCULARS WHILE YOU CHOSE TO BUY THAT JUNK!" Syndra barked offensively and proceeded to the shore passing by the rock.

Now the malevolent mage is gone, Irelia got worried after Syndra walks out like that, until someone entered the scene.

"That was a great race, Karma."

"Oh, Soraka! Well.." Karma smiled nervously.

"Hello. Soraka." Irelia greeted.

"I just passed by and I saw Karma and..Syndra racing." Soraka said. "Here, I brought this for you."

"Why thank you!" Karma took the towel from the Starchild.

"So.. I don't think I could teach you how to swim anymore." Irelia assessed the fact about the swimming tutorial for Karma.

"Ah. I am sorry.." Karma apologized. "You see.."

"Hm?"

"I just want to..enjoy the day with you, that's why." Karma answered honestly.

"Is that so?" Irelia got surprised.

"Oh~.. Hm..." Ahri smirked, her face was coyful as it screams for an another batch of teasing.

"What." Irelia glared at the fox.

"Oh nothing!!" Ahri pretended; got nervous after she saw that threatening glare.

"I-I would like to say that we made some parfaits, and.." Soraka fidgeted. "Come on, Karma! Or..would you like to come with us, Irelia?"

"Parfaits? What's that?" Ahri innocently asked.

"It's the best if you would see it for yourself." Irelia stated.

"Right." Karma nodded.

"So Irelia?" Soraka asked again.

"Honestly, I wanted to see Syndra for awhile. She might do something threatening after the inflatable issue." Irelia sighed.

"Well..someone laughed at her to be honest." Soraka glared at Ahri.

"Whoa, what's with the eyes on me? Am I too popular?" Ahri laughed nervously.

"She might destroy this whole beach. Or worse." Irelia added.

"It's the best to ensure understanding to someone that was having hatred towards the society." Karma said in a pleased tone.

"With the fact that Syndra only chose Irelia as one that comforts her; also a rival that she sees before, you'll be able to bend her feelings somehow!" Soraka smiled as she said that.

"But please.. be careful Irelia. We don't know what Syndra will do to you if this issue persists." Karma's eyes are filled with doubt.

"Of course. Thank you for understanding me, Karma." Irelia bowed and now walked towards the other side to see the mage.

"And you.." Soraka stared at Ahri.

"Oh me?" Ahri pointed herself.

"Yes, you. What now?" Soraka wondered.

"Maybe we should show her what parfaits tastes like." Karma stated.

"Oh yes! Likewise. I am not sure we can leave her here or else she will pester someone we know." Soraka fidgets on her honesty.

"Hey, I heard that. Hmm!" Ahri pouted. "Fine! I wanna see those parfaits!"

"Alright! Let's go."

As they walked, Karma was not comfortable, she kept glancing side to side while they pass across the shore.

"You know Karma. If you still have doubts, we can talk about it later." Soraka whispers, worried on how the elder was acting.

"Yes. Yes.." Karma nodded and faced ahead. She thought about Irelia's situation behind, of course she wanted to enjoy the day with the captain but she feels more than anything also her time with the captain was precious to her.

\--

The mage sat on the beach chair, hugging her legs and clutched it on her chest, she felt the humiliation lately after they made a joke about the inflatables; thinking about what happened makes her sick.

She sighed, totally drained for the day that was supposedly fun for her. The sun is sweltering that it made her drowsy, which it induces sleep.

However, the parasol that cloaks the area around her was enough to shade her figure but the light from the sun still reaches her skin yet her train of thoughts was interrupted by a small shade that casts her above.

"What." Syndra monotonously said.

Irelia crouched down and stared at the mage instead of a reply.

Supposedly the mage would answer but she just shifted away, her aversion is still stubborn as ever.

Still, Irelia went to the direction where the mage averted herself and does crouched again; also she stared at the mage as well.

"Leave." Syndra said again, she averted herself away also to the other direction.

She doesn't know that Irelia can be stubborn like her; the captain has to confront the mage because of what happened. To begin the ordeal, she leaned and used her palms to support her on the beach chair, reaching the mage's ear.

"So you don't want the reward now?" Irelia whispered that sends a tingling sensation down the mage's spine.

Irelia anticipated to leave because she knew that Syndra was now being tested. Before she lifted her foot to proceed, a hand halted her; which means that Syndra quickly responded her demand.

Immediately, she leaned forward and got herself close at the mage. But what she have done made the mage got an adrenaline rush with such action that was new to her. The captain pressed her lips at the mage's ear and whispered something, it was tickling; and provoking.

Syndra just can't help but to smile deviously, she never had seen Irelia like this before. Yes, her excitement rose up from her weakened state recently.

As for Irelia's demand, she closed her eyes and let Irelia guide her. With few more steps, she sensed that the noise has gone little by little, it seems that Irelia took her to a new location that contributed a calm state of mind, she have noticed that the air was cooler than the shore where she had rested; even the trees are rustling as an answer for that wailing wind. The sounds of the ocean reached her ears, the salty scent of the waters waffed her nose which brought her to tranquil. Even though she sees nothing but darkness because of her eyes kept close, she can tell that this place was better than the other areas of the beach.

She felt Irelia's hand touched her shoulders, slowly and gently, the captain pushed her down, the mage landed on something that was netted; a hammock, a huge one that maybe two persons can fit together; she also felt how it was moving with her minor movements. Still with her sitting position, she gasps as soon that the hammock was like having a magnitude after it gained weight, she deduced that Irelia sat on the hammock near her; next is that the captain stretched her legs until it reaches the end of the strings, making Syndra sat in between of the space of her legs.

Then her shoulders once again felt Irelia's warm hand, pulling her down on the hammock, her head rested something soft that made her wondered, she reached that soft part and touched it, which it brought a light gasp from the captain.

She giggled as she heard the captain's voice. Soon, Irelia commanded to open the mage's eyes.

Syndra saw Irelia's face above; along with the gaps of the trees that shades their area. The soft hand of the captain stroked her head and smiles down her; which it removes her grumpy yet agitated mood left from the tension before.

Now she wanted to start a conversation, of course this time, she has to make this moment the best.

"I never knew your lap feels like a pillow." Syndra teased as she enjoys the treatment.

"It does? Maybe you just said that because it's soft, probably." Irelia answered the tease even it costs her embarrassment.

"Probably? Just admit it was soft. Want me to show you why?" Syndra made a tease again.

"How about no. You just touched it." Irelia pouted while she strokes the mage's hair gently.

"That is likely you are admitting it." Syndra chuckled in response.

"Fine. I admit.." Irelia finished with a small blush.

After that, there is a minute of silence between them, the only noise was the nature that surrounds the whole area. The mage sniffs the cool air that delights her system, her eyes shut for a while as she let herself fall for the treatment that Irelia was giving. All of her worries has been washed out like a flux of air, just only the thought the captain was at her side.

She nudged her head and shifted her further to the captain, loving the way how her position brings out comfort for her.

"This reward.." Syndra started.

"Hm?" Irelia wondered, she stopped stroking the mage's head.

"..is the best." The mage finally stated. She laid her head against the captain's lap further.

"I am glad you love it." Irelia smiled before she continued her work.

"I didn't expect that this reward was not that simple like I have done before."

"I wanted a reward that pleases the one that I will give. And I thought this place was good enough." Irelia added.

"Why yes it is."

Irelia looks down at the mage and anticipated to speak.

"Syndra." She called.

"Yes?" Immediately, the mage replied.

"I am sorry that I laughed at you today."

"It's alright. That fact just washed out of me after you offered your reward."

"Yet, I can find you.. laughable with an inflatable.." Irelia giggled. "Ah! I am sorry."

"Hmph. Laugh all you want, and I am going to fall for you more.." The mage murmured.

"Come again?"

"Nothing. I said that you are the only exception for that." Syndra smirked.

"Oh come on. You can't choose those people you have contacted with?"

"Hmph! Those TWO buffoons make my head HURT." She spats then she crossed her arms.

"Really? Most of the time, Ahri was the one who teases you that much."

"Yes, I KNOW. Don't mind her." Syndra shifted herself and moved closer to the captain, her head touched Irelia's abdomen as she moved further.

"..Stop squirming." Irelia pouted.

"But I love this lap of yours." Syndra answered. "I can sleep at any minute while I rest here.."

"Well, don't worry and take a nap, I bet you are tired for the day. Also, the heat makes me drained.." Irelia started to stroke the mage's hair.

"Still.." Irelia gazes down at the mage. "I really.. love your hair."

"Oh? ..You do..?" Syndra gasps to the praise, she looked up and gazed at those emerald pupils of the captain.

Irelia hummed as yes, she blushes that made her speechless.

"Hmph.." The mage made a smile, her face lightened up with red hue; along with it was her heart that races which it creates a certain emotion that gradually building up her feelings.

"I like yours too." Syndra reached up the woman's dark-bluish hair and stroked it. "It emphasizes who you are."

"Thank you.." Irelia's emotion was too much for her to handle; its likely her body just went on its own, what she have done is to grasp the mage's hand that held her hair.

Syndra gasps on what is happening, never knew that Irelia almost expressed her feelings, her excitement rising as she watches Irelia's soft expression.

"Are you going to fall for me now?" Syndra said in a manner of teasing.

"Ah.. well." Irelia blushed instantly.

With this moment has to progress, Syndra lifted her body from lying down, she pressed her palms on the surface of the hammock, leaving her in a crawling position in front of the captain, she leaned closer and gazed at her eyes. It was almost for her to contact the captain with the distance.

"I don't think this is the reward yet." Syndra whispers, she smiled in process while gazing those green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

The mage slides her hand to the captain; which it made Irelia hostile on what's going to happen.

"Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten what I want in rewarding?"

"Was..that?" Irelia hinted, her heart really races so fast that it made her unable to think straight.

"Yes. That.. I want..it." The mage's hand leaves the captain's, sliding upward until it reached her chin.

"Oh. I forgot. You are supposedly the one who is going to reward me." Syndra chuckled.

"Yes. I am.." Irelia was in verge of her struggle to fight her impulses but her desires have won; in fact, she need it. The building of her desires made her to perform such act that she never had done before.

She cupped her palms to the mage's cheeks, giving it a light squeeze; she heard the mage hummed in delight as well. And then slowly, she reached the awaiting lips of the mage. Closer, and closer, until..

 ** _*Splash!*_**

Quickly, Irelia snapped out of her actions; even the mage does as well.

"What..the.." Syndra was out of words, the moment that she have been waiting for so long was backfired. Again. By who?

"I-I am sorry.." Irelia fidgeted as she fixed herself, leaving the mage on the hammock. "Someone is..here."

Syndra just CAN'T believe what's going on, immediately she hovered, her magic was present as her madness reached her limit.

"Syndra? Wait!" Irelia have failed to catch up the mage.

She was indeed mad, she was ready for murdering that person who made that noise, of course she knew that noise was a splash nearby. After few more glances, she saw again, the two ninjas.

"Get READY, Shen.." Zed taunted as he prepared the water gun.

"Hmph. Maybe you should ask yourself about that, Zed." Shen anticipated, he had his usual water gun as well.

Suddenly, Syndra lifted her hands, calling her malevolent magic from her fingertips. The whole area was cloaked with purple mist, the winds' immensity got stronger than before; it was ALMOST a typhoon by looking at it.

"What the-?!" Zed got hostile.

"I thought this area is secluded!" Shen screamed.

"I assumed it is!"

"Then WHY is the Sovereign here?!" Shen pointed at the direction where the mage is building up her magic.

"Don't ASK me! IDIOT!"

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"

The ninjas gasps as soon they felt the energy got stronger.

"This is YOUR fault, Zed!"

"Why is it MY fault?!"

"You chose this area!!"

"HOW should I know that she is here?!"

"I PRESUMED that YOU checked the area first before we enter here!"

"SO now you BLAME ME?!"

"Of course! You are most likely an IDIOT!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare you also!"

"Is this why the MASTER likes you?! YOU are USELESS!"

"And YOUR envy is the reason WHY Master disowned YOU!"

"How about YOUR ninjas are all weaklings under YOUR command!?"

"DON'T call THEM weaklings, ZED."

"IDIOT!"

"FOOL!"

"WEAKLING!"

"COWARD!"

"DON'T. ME. SHEN. JUST..DON'T YOU DARE."

"DON'T ME ALSO, I CAN HAVE MY TEMPER RIGHT NOW."

Zed made hand symbols while he was in panic.

"What are you doing?!"

"WHERE. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU TWO ARE GOING?!" Syndra barked maliciously.

Syndra shoved her hand that created a large tidal wave because of the intensity of her magic. The ninjas got splashed with the tidal wave; almost like a tsunami.

Irelia just stood there because she has nothing to do.

"YOU TWO ARE AN INTERRUPTION!!!" Syndra cried. She called her magic and grabbed something that is likely for a great candidate for throwing, she saw two coconuts lying at the sand near the hammock; it was the coconuts that Irelia have gathered lately for them to have later on, but Syndra used it as a projectile and hits the ninjas with the fruits.

Next, she grabbed the ninjas' foot and held them like toys.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU MUST FIND YOUR OWN LOCATION!!" Syndra spats at Zed's face.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO..GET..A FREAKING ROOM!! AND PLAY THERE!!" Syndra anticipated to throw them.

"WHAT?! WE GET A ROOM?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Shen gasps on the action that Syndra throws at them.

"ASK THIS BUFFOON HERE! NOW SCRAM!" Syndra now throws the ninjas away, her breathing was sporadic yet something that calms her down.

Irelia was at her blades, standing. She embraced the mage gently to calm the tension.

"It's getting hotter this time. Do you want a parfait?" Irelia smiled.

"..Parfait?" Syndra asked while she collects air.

"A large ice cream filled with toppings. I bet you will love it." Irelia explained, she kept her cool to prevent the mage stressed out.

"Oh? Hm.." Syndra smirked deviously. Her madness dissipated, she returned the embrace and spoke. "Also..I will be looking forward to our continuation. At night.."

Irelia gasps. "W-Well.."

"You said you wanted to talk to me this night so.. I am hoping it will be a good opportunity.." Syndra said in a tone of teasing.

"And I love the way you..calm me down, Irelia. I thought you will come running at me but you aren't." Syndra smiled.

"I just wanted to decrease your stress.."

"So yes indeed. You have decreased it well."

"Shall..we? It's getting hot." Irelia weakly smiled.

"Of course."

And so, Irelia guided Syndra again, she let the mage sat back at the hammock and asked her to wait for her. After few minutes, Irelia returned with a large parfait that is filled with fresh strawberries and cream; it was also lathered with ripples of chocolate syrup, and two sticks of chocolate sticks. Perfect for two persons. They have their dessert with delight, and so the captain does to treat the mage to ease the worries and doubts she have taken, but her thoughts wander on what will happen this night to come, it is best for her to find out, probably it will be worthy, or maybe not.

 **A/N**

 **I hardly imagine Syndra in a doughnut-shaped inflatable, it cracks me up as I imagined it XD**

 **Anyways, regardless in the next chapter, SERIOUS fluffs can be expected!**

 **I will be writing a good ol' Karma/Irelia action someday that surely make Syndra jelly, can't wait to do that XD**

 **Stay tuned!**


	17. A Night To Remember

XVII

A Night To Remember

Time flies fast on the Institute, some champions are not ready to return back to their rooms after the summer event ended.

About the event, it ended successfully, it was a worth for those who are literally busy in nature; of course she was included, Irelia was hoping for more events but the days are now under the vacation, so she has nothing to do but to let the time pass by.

Her figure was dressed with light clothing; despite of her being an Ionian, she was used of wearing traditional clothing but it was not that hot to wear. A loose regalia, much like a bathrobe of some kind.

Most Ionians are wearing a traditional clothing for summer but some are not, it was a sight to see for people that aren't familiar to Ionians.

She sighed as she strolled across the hall, dusk continued to creep in, and it made others restless due to their desires of not wanting to end the summer event. Her foot went towards her room, she unlocked her door, yet she heard someone called her from her right.

"Ah." She muttered, facing to the person that called her.

"Are you going to call for the night?" Karma said in a pleasing tone.

"Yes, I am afraid that the summer event made me drained. Totally drained." Irelia saddened.

"I see." Karma nodded as likely she approved Irelia's situation. "You see Irelia.."

Karma made breaths before she anticipated to speak, while Irelia was waiting for her, Karma stared intently to the green eyes of the captain.

"I am just wondering that if we could..talk." Karma said without making any fidgeting movements.

"Oh? I would like to hear your thoughts." Irelia smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah, never mind." Karma nervously made a smile. "I shouldn't disturb your rest."

Irelia gasps as soon Karma bowed for apology, she immediately scuttled away without turning her head back after Irelia called for her.

"That's odd.." Irelia wondered. "Karma is acting.. strange lately."

Irelia stood and leaned on the door.

"Did she and Syndra made a fight or sorts?" Irelia thought. "Or perhaps about..today?"

Shrugging the thought, she turned her heel and faced the door, opening it and entered inside.

Her room was dark, but the moonlight made it illuminated; the sliding window was made of thick glass, covered with a red curtain. However, the window was open, the curtain was flowing along the cool wind, although something was obscuring the moonlight glow and casts a shadowy figure on the floor.

The shadow was in a figure of a person that was sitting, with long hair. But what's intriguing is that the shadow also included the three floating spheres that rotate around that obscurity.

Irelia immediately deduced who is this person despite of the spheres. She went close to the window and wondered.

"Hm. Surprise?" Syndra started with a smirk.

"I thought about you." Irelia replied curtly.

"About me? How.." Syndra stood up and leaned at the edge of the window, crossing her arms while gazing at the captain. "..sweet."

Irelia averted as soon she saw how the mage was on teasing again. "I mean, I immediately thought about you because of your hair and..the spheres."

"That's likely obvious, Irelia." Syndra said. "You always knew me, even my whole presence."

"Alright. Also, it was still 8 p.m in the evening, I thought we will meet up at 9." Irelia clarified.

"I want to be early. As possible." Syndra replied like nothing.

"As possible?" Irelia asked, she sat on her bed while staring at the mage.

"What else would be the reason of that?" The mage glared at the captain.

"I am not going to jump conclusions to the Sovereign." Irelia chuckled.

"Hmph." Syndra adjusted her position, she faced the woman at the bed. "I am literally.. piqued on the thoughts that you will express for this night."

"You are looking forward to it?" Irelia said as she made some short snickering on her words.

"Of course, what ELSE?"

Her feet started to float and hovered across the room, she was strolling around with a smile on her face.

"Tell me." Syndra said before she sat on the bed with her weight included, the bed rocked and bounced after her sitting made pressure, giving Irelia a light gasp.

"What will you want to talk about?" The mage whispered, her face was at inch ahead of the captain's.

"I.." Irelia slowly scoots away to make space in between her and the mage but Syndra scoots along with her.

"Well.." Irelia said while she moves; also Syndra does.

"What?" Syndra smirked as she proceeds to move along. "I am going to catch you if you fall, Irelia."

The mage laughed, daring the captain if ever she did was to move herself away from the mage and literally will end on falling from the bed.

Irelia's rear was at the edge of the bed, she was about to fall because of the scooting.

"Hm.." Syndra wondered playfully.

"Huh..?" Irelia got the attention.

"Are you perhaps doing this on purpose?" Syndra leaned at captain.

"No, I am not." Irelia denied.

"Then why are you moving yourself away from me?"

"Because.. you're too close.."

"Close? Please, you are about to kiss me before but you're denying how close I am now? Hypocrite." Syndra pouted.

"Well..It's just." Irelia started to fidget, blushing on the fact that Syndra stated.

"What? Maybe you are expecting to make yourself fall on the floor, then I will ended up on top of you, is that it?" Syndra mischievously smirked as she teased the woman.

"What? No!" Irelia immediately denied again, her face was in deep red. "I am not like that!"

"Hm? But really.. I would love it." Syndra murmured for herself, but it was not actually a thought for her own because on how loud it was for Irelia to hear it.

"I heard..that." Irelia huffed.

"Oh? You did?" Syndra just shrug it off. "I thought you will agree with me."

"I-I am not going to expect that will happen."

"Have you forgotten your reward? It is still in pending, Irelia." Syndra winked. "Oh, I forgot to bring my shades.

"..You will use shades under the moonlight?" Irelia gasps, completely astonished on why would the mage wear shades.

"Only for a purpose."

"Probably for winking.." Irelia pouted.

"..at you." Syndra finished. She laughed at that tease before ahe expects Irelia to blush again.

Her presumptions were correct, Irelia really blushed after her statement, she never had this fun like this before when the time was at this hour of the night.

"..You are so.." Syndra anticipated. Irelia looks at her because of the mage's attention. " _Adorable_."

"Everyone tells me that." Irelia blushed.

"They do? Hmph, but I see your cuteness in a different level." Syndra lifted her hand and grasps the captain's chin. "Look, you are so in red now."

"Shut up." Irelia countered while she holds the mage's hand.

"So, Irelia, what about me? What do you think of me?" Syndra said, her face lightened up.

This moment has to be true, Irelia made up her mind to think.

"Beautiful." Irelia muttered while she avoids the gaze of the mage.

"What?" Syndra pressed, although she heard a lot more from the captain. "I am what?"

"I said.." Irelia sighed, she was so flustered and red that she felt that it was visible. "Beautiful.."

"Hm.. I can't hear you." Syndra pressured. "Say it to me."

"B-Beautiful." Irelia tried again but she stuttered.

"Oh, really? I never knew a foolish captain like you can say that with a stutter." Syndra laughed. "I love it. So much."

"Why..is that?"

"Because it was unlikely for you to be like that." Syndra finished. "And yes, I appreciated your adorable praise."

"Ah.. Yes." Irelia made a smile that screams for help.

Despite of the mood hasn't yet settled, Syndra wondered how to turn this moment be the best, she knew that the captain was not easy to bend; yet her motive was to make the Ionian captain focus only her. Her only.

However, she remembered what happened lately before she made her visit. Never knew she suffered a handful of headaches with it, despite of her "accomplices".

 _5:00 p.m_

 _After the event:_

Having a hard time to spend the rest of the day after the summer event, the mage just strolled across the halls of the institute, she was on her usual attire, in fact the swimwear she had used was on her laundry. Upon reaching the end of the hall, she have wandered a large door leading to a facility, at the left part of the wall reads: "Library". She tried to be productive today, although books can be useful at ways.

She opened the door with a single sweep of her magic, her eyes fed the large cases of books, the array of shelves holding books, and aisles that hold books, obviously. The scent of the old pages that those knowledgeable things hold were dry and nostalgic, she had a case of books inside her fortress that was locked, she hasn't used it since the day she ripped off the building from the land.

A Shuriman descendant was standing guard at the receptionist desk, he was reading a book, standing, even there was a chair beside him. His nose twitches as if he caught the mage's scent with his canine instincts.

" _He deserves this job like a domestic pet. People are full of stereotypes_." Syndra thought as she was disgusted.

She ignored Nasus; the one who stood as a guard for the library. Although Nasus don't care at all since he knew Syndra's attitude.

Finally she reached the aisles, she wandered her eyes every corner if ever she could caught something that interests her. Or perhaps it was. At the middle of the aisle, she spotted that was familiar to her. Tails. Those tails that irritated her especially when it's wagging, of course she was right. It was wagging endlessly.

She took a peek to see the person she had been seeing as a mutt. What she have seen was also one that familiarized her. Zed. He was looking at something on the shelves, likely a book.

She overheard the two whispering.

"Look at this Zed!"

"What."

"Look!"

"You are interrupting!"

"Just look at this, quick!"

The ninja sighed.

"Can you JUST let me find what I need to find, FOX?"

"Geez, it's only a peek! This book has pictures! Big drawings!"

Zed grunted, he was literally annoyed, and totally irritated because he was in a gesture of finding an item.

"Hmph. Oh yes." Zed made a malicious snicker that Ahri disguted.

"Oh look. You have found a Men's magazine or sort of-" Ahri teased.

"WHAT?!" Zed immediately countered.

"I knew it." Ahri leered teasingly. "Let me see?"

Ahri caught Zed's book written in red ink, black covers and a moonlight theme. She reads it.

"Ninja Love.. wait..What..?" Ahri was shocked.

Zed gasps, it was making the ninja embarrassed. "WHAT THE!"

Yet they heard someone made a hush, it came from Nasus.

"If YOU tell this..to ANYONE!" Zed made an angry whisper at Ahri.

"In one condition." Ahri grinned.

"And what in the WORLD do you want!?" Zed whispered again angrily.

"Look at this first! And I will not tell anyone that you love..steamy ninja romance.." Ahri smirked.

"DON'T CALL IT LIKE THAT!" Zed countered with his face burns with shame. "Fine!"

Now the two stared at the book, it was a book that was filled with big drawings, likely a comic. It was drawn only with ink.

Yet Zed noticed something on the book, the story focuses on two females, some parts are beautifully drawn.

"It's amazing. The drawings are so good." Ahri praised the contents.

"Hmph.. Can YOU read?" Zed dares.

"Of course I can! Metalhead." Ahri accepted the dare.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zed whispered, he was annoyed at Ahri's name calling.

The fox began reading the comic. She was entranced at the story. However, after few pages, the scenes are connected but things got turned intimate.

"Oh.. my.. god." Ahri blushed.

"God indeed.. This book that I have got is **better** than that." Zed rolled his eyes with disbelief.

"But this one is.. so.." Ahri wagged her tails. "Hmph..how dare you, that book was for newbies."

"Excuse me? This book has a lot of stories about my own ninja path." Zed wiggled the book he got.

"..Path of the ninja love?" Ahri laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zed gasps.

"Aw.. he is blushing. Boo.." Ahri teased.

"Silence!"

"What the hell is this?" They heard a voice from behind, Syndra took the book with her magic.

"Syndra?!"

"Here we go again." Zed sighed.

Anticipating on what Syndra has to react, Ahri stared at the mage's eyes, Syndra was reading intently. She can see how much energy that Syndra builds up while reading the comic.

"Hm.. looks like someone likes..it." Ahri nudged the mage.

"What..IS..this..?!" Syndra reacted, blushing at the book.

"You can tell how much those two cute girls doing cute things?" Ahri said, she saw Zed's figure; reading his book secretly.

"I..Is that?! I-Intimacy?" Syndra said.

"Why yes!" Ahri chirped, yet.. "It will help you make some..real intimacy with Ir-"

The mage quickly shoved Ahri away.

"Get away from me!" Syndra blushed. "That..intimacy was.. WAS."

"Hot?" Ahri teased.

"WHAT?!"

"I am right. Hm?"

"Pervert!" Syndra slapped Ahri on her arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" Ahri winced at the pain. "Maybe YOU can judge at that Metal head, reading maniacally on _his love_ book for ninjas!"

"What!? DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM THE MASTER OF THE SHADOWS!" Zed screamed. He began calling his shadow portal before Nasus came because of his voice.

"Hey! He is escaping! QUICK!" Ahri pointed at the ninja.

"I can do something that'll teach HIM." Syndra called her power and pulls out the books on the shelf, she throws it on the portal one by one.

"How about WE use this portal to escape? Doggie might come now!" Ahri pulls Syndra towards the portal.

"What the hell!?"

The two were sucked in by the portal, without any trace of damage, except for the missing books. Nasus came at the aisle to check the noise, but he saw nothing but less books on the shelf.

The portal leads him to his room, it was dark and cramped, although his belongings are all composed of things for ninjas.

Zed reached his floor with a light tap, following his gaze back at the book. His face was smiling behind the mask, with a snicker.

"Hm.. Yes." Zed muttered. "I can FINALLY read.."

However, he noticed that his portal still lingers, he looked above to see that shadow circle on the ceiling. And within seconds, he was rained with books, hitting his head with a loud clank on his head.

"What the-! WHAT IS THIS?!" Zed gasps.

After that, the two women emerged above the portal and reached the floor.

"Surprise~" Ahri laughed after seeing Zed got hit by the books.

"What a plain room for a someone like YOU!" Syndra criticized Zed's gloomy room. "Where is that other ninja you had played today?"

"Nonsense! Get out!" Zed pointed his door.

"Hm.. He is denying." Ahri whispered

"Indeed. He probably just denying those things he had done with that NINJA!" Syndra nodded on the approval.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Zed summoned his shadow portal again. "I will force you two to OUT!"

"Hey!" Ahri shrieks.

"Hmph! Let him be!" Syndra rolled her eyes and went back on reading a book that she have seen lately.

"Oh! Looks like someone got interested on the book~" Ahri teased.

"Tch! I-It's interesting!"

"Probably looking for tips on..?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or something to awaken your fantasies?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh? Did I hit the spot?"

"YOU-!" Syndra was so embarrassed on the fox's teasing, in fact all of them are true. "Zed! Throw this mutt away ASAP!"

"What!?" Zed got the attention.

"I SAID. A-S-A-P!" Syndra stomped the floor angrily.

"Hey! How RUDE! Just because I elaborated those things that YOU two like, doesn't mean you are going to throw me out easily!" Ahri fights back.

"Ah! SHUT UP!" Syndra immediately countered.

"And because I have FOUND that you LOVE that book; you may see some POINTERS that will make your mingle to Irie for YOU to make her as yours!" Ahri straightforwardly stated.

"WHAT!?" Syndra gasps while blushing. "T-THAT'S."

"Hmph! Time to use an _**inflatable**_ to float your way out of that!" Zed laughed on that burn.

Syndra throws a bunch of books at the ninja.

"Can you just CHILL!?" Zed protected himself. "This is MY domain, SYNDRA! So DON'T try pry on my THINGS!"

"I don't care! You can't even return that binoculars yet YOU stood like an IDIOT WITH THAT LOVE BOOK FOR YOUR NINJA STUPIDITY 'PATH'!" Syndra made a statement.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL IT STUPIDITY!" Zed gasps with disbelief.

"Return that BINOCULARS!"

"Yeah! Return it!" Ahri cheered.

"YOU are not included HERE!" Syndra snarled at Ahri.

"Hey!"

Zed sighed with the fight, this conversation started so random and went to the binoculars. He hasn't yet returned the item to the captain, who is literally waiting for him to return it. He felt guilty because of that.

"FINE!" Zed started. "I will return it! Wait for it!"

"Well looks like someone changed up his mind to maturity." Syndra sarcastically stated.

"Tch! You are the one to blame! You ruined it in the first place!" Zed accused.

"So? Are you going to thank me?" Syndra sighed. "The binoculars was ALSO your responsibility! So don't complain!"

"Have you thought about how to compensate it?" Ahri calmly asked.

"Tsk.. I have pre-ordered one yesterday. I am going to deliver it to the captain as soon as possible."

"Deliver it? NO! Face her!" Ahri suggested.

"No!" Zed denied.

"Aw. He is scared." Syndra jeered.

"I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU!" Zed gasps on the mockery.

"She is not going to bite you or whatsoever!" Ahri nodded. "Except.. for sticking that blade on your gauntlet to your rear."

The ninja gasps. He backs away at the door and reached the knob.

"Leave! I have something to attend to!" Zed opened the door for them.

"Something to work on before he got a blade sticks at his rear. HA!" Syndra mocked again, she idly floated to the door with the book she have been reading.

"Silence! LEAVE!" Zed pushes the two out of his room. "Don't ever come back!"

The ninja slammed the door shut, the two women even heard him gasp in disbelief again. Probably he saw the books from the library are scattered on his floor.

"Serves him right. He will be returning those books back at the library." Syndra crossed her arms.

"Indeed. He deserved a punishment." Ahri chuckles.

Syndra floated away to the fox, making her way to her room.

"Hey. Syndra." Ahri called while she follows the mage.

"What."

"What will you do now? Going to read that book?" Ahri pointed at the book, she made a teasing laugh at the mage.

"Tsk!" Syndra blushed.

"Hm. It's a good book." Ahri stated. "I am willing to recommend that to you since you..like those things."

"WHAT?! NO! I AM NOT!" Syndra faced at the fox.

"Then why are you reading it?"

The mage anticipated to speak but the words are unexpressed.

"Hmm..Bingo." Ahri chuckled.

"Tsk.." Syndra sighed with defeat.

"After all, you wanted to make her as yours."

"Well.. I." Syndra blushed.

"I don't mind. I think of this entertaining."

"What. You are going to watch us do something, is that it?!" Syndra gasps.

"Hm. Perhaps.. THAT'S entertainment." Ahri smirked.

"PERVERT!" Syndra slapped Ahri on the arm again.

"Ow! HEY!"

"I am DONE!" Syndra hovers quickly towards the direction leading to her room.

"Hmph.. Seems like you are into it, Syndra." Ahri laughed before she went to somewhere else that interests her.

\--

"Syndra?"

"Hello?"

Irelia nudged the mage a little, she was idling and staring at the space with a thought of her mind.

"Hello, indeed." Syndra finally snapped and returned the call.

"What's wrong?" Irelia worriedly asked.

"I am just.." Syndra was about to tell what she have been thinking; those things she had read on the book that she took today in the library.

"Just?"

"..Thinking about what happened earlier. My head hurts after I encountered those two buffoons." Syndra changed her thoughts to prevent her from saying what really made her mind busy.

"Oh. You mean Ahri?" Irelia wondered.

"And even that stupid imbecile."

"Zed..?" Irelia gestured of thinking something. "But why him?"

"You don't know? HE had ruined our moment two times!" Syndra sighed angrily.

"Oh that!" Irelia chuckles. "Never knew he was doing a play with Shen."

"Tsk! What a child!" Syndra lays down on the bed with a thump, making the bed creak.

"As long he was doing no harm, I am okay with it." Irelia calmly stated.

"No harm? He harmed OUR moment!" Syndra snarled as she turned sideways.

"Don't be like that, Syndra. Sometimes, moments can be distracted and interrupted by the circumstances that we would never know when will it happen." Irelia smiled and pats Syndra.

The mage felt the touch, she turned her figure, staring at the captain.

"..Hm?" Irelia noticed something that Syndra has to to say.

"Do it again." Syndra demanded.

"What would that be?"

"Pat me." Syndra turned sideways again.

"Really.." The captain chuckles and pats the agitated mage.

The mage made a smile that was unnoticeable, she really loved the pampering to calm her senses.

"It's okay to sleep. After all, I bet you are tired for this day." Irelia said while patting the mage.

"Wait. Is it okay for me to sleep h-here?" Syndra got up and faced Irelia.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong about it." Irelia tilted her head as a question. "You don't want to?"

"WHO SAYS NO?!" Syndra chirped loudly. The spheres around her rotated again with speed.

"I see." Irelia laughed. "I will prepare a mattress for yo-".

"No. I will sleep here." Syndra ruffled the bedsheets and took the blanket, wrapping it around her.

"Wait..WHAT?!" Irelia gasps. "That's.."

"I will sleep here, period." Syndra finished while making herself comfortable. She took the pillow beside her and grasps it.

"That's mine!" Irelia pulls the pillow but Syndra was stubborn enough to make Irelia put in victory.

"Hush." Syndra removed the pulling hand and turned sideways.

"Syndra.." Irelia called in whisper.

"It smells like you." The mage commented after she made a sniff to the pillow, and she closed her eyes.

She opened her left eye to see the captain's reaction, which is priceless.

"It's soft." Syndra rubs her cheeks on the pillow.

"Syndra, stop it.." Irelia blushed, she nudged the mage to face her.

"Why not? I like it." Syndra stated, she now faced the captain. "Also..why there are two pillows here anyway?"

"It's.." Irelia coughed, blushing on the fact.

"Hm?" Syndra finally got up and faced the captain. She leaned forward to see the woman's face up close.

"Well.." Irelia averted herself, hiding her tremendous blush to her face.

The mage scoots further, she really loved how the captain was acting, it made her wanting to tease up her more.

"Syndra.." Irelia gasps on how the mage was close.

"So? What for?" Syndra whispered. "You don't trust me?"

"I..trust you, but I am embarrassed.." Irelia fidgeted.

"We have done so many things that contributed a large amount of embarrassment to you, Irelia." Syndra stated, she leaned further again.

Irelia didn't respond but instead she grasps the mage's hand on the sheets.

With the mage's delight, she wanted to extract what Irelia has to say. Without further ado, she reached the captain's ear and whispered.

"You know.. This day is the best for me. And I want to make it memorable."

Irelia widened her eyes, she never knew that the mage muttered words that are unlikely.

"So? Make this night the best, Irelia. As a reward for me." The mage finished.

Now, Irelia anticipated, she was totally blushing but her embarrassment was gone, she now faced the mage and gazed at her.

"I usually embrace the pillow with me." Irelia started.

"Oh? It is?" Syndra laughed. "Never knew a captain can be like that."

"Well.. It makes me..sleep soundly." Irelia admitted. "Especially if I have sleepless nights because of work."

"But you can sleep soundly now. You have vacation, so no work has been done." Syndra smiled.

"Yes." Irelia smiles back. "Thank you for listening."

The mage laughed at this. "What? Is this even a truth or dare scenario?"

"It's the truth.." Irelia pouted. "I never lie, when I do, it will be in terms of confidential."

"I see, that's interesting.." Syndra hummed and made a thinking gesture.

What just happened is that the mage was anticipating something that only Irelia knows. She just stared at those green eyes with her glowing eyes, filled with magic and malevolence but right now, the colors are calming, warm and comfortable to the eye of a person.

"So.." Syndra started to blush. "You told me that you have something to say. What is it?"

"Ah. That.." Irelia deepens her blush.

"Tell me." Syndra's eyes are welcoming the captain.

"Syndra.." Irelia started finally. "What are we?"

The question made the mage hanging.

"Come again?"

"What are we? What kind of relationship do we have? Are we supposedly as rivals?" Irelia asked with a small tone.

It could end everything if she didn't respond, that question was making her think deeply from what had happened between her and the captain. From the beginning, into this kind of relationship.

But of course, her desire has to be fulfilled, she has to make her as hers, without interruption, without any elder to stop her.

Abruptly, she stole the captain's cheek and give it a light kiss, she stayed at those soft cheeks that was lightened from the blush; pressing her lips for a longer period. After that, she pulls out and give it again.

Irelia just froze, she never expected this to happen from the mage.

After few seconds, the mage pulls out and stared at a part that needs attention.

"Give it to me." Syndra muttered, her eyes was at those lips of the captain.

Those words hit the captain hard, her heart races so fast that it made her sweating, her face was blushing in full red.

"This reward.." Syndra slides her finger on the lips and lightly touched it. "Give it to me, now."

It sounds erotic but..

Irelia fluttered her eyes and close it, she leaned and touched the awaiting lips of the mage.

Finally, the mage was so delighted, the reward she had been waiting was fulfilled, they stay in touch within seconds before they pull out. However, the mage wanted more, what she did was to snatch the captain's lips again and slowly pushes her down on the bed.

Irelia's eyes bursted open, she immediately pushes Syndra over and gasps for air.

"Syndra.."

"More."

"What?"

"I want more."

"Wait!"

"What? There is no chance of waiting this time. Our moment is here, no one will DARE to interrupt us now."

"Yes.. I know."

"So you agree with me." The mage made a smile before she leaned forward, her face was at inch between the captain's.

"You..You haven't told me the answer.." Irelia halted the mage.

"Oh that." Syndra hummed.

"Syndra, what am I to you?" Irelia asked, her tone was soft and in whisper.

" _Special. More than a rival._ "

"What kind-" Irelia was interrupted as she was kissed by the mage to shut her up.

"Would you mind to shut for a minute?" Syndra snarled.

"S-So.. Am I..? Special to you?" The tone was so smooth and provoking, Syndra widened her eyes, she was really pleased upon seeing Irelia like that.

"More special that I have to make you mine. Mine. Only. No interruptions, no ELDER to halt in." Syndra smirked.

"..You really emphasized the elder one." Irelia laughed.

"Of course! What ELSE?"

Irelia just laughed and smiled at the mage's rants. Still at the bottom, she squirmed a little to gain the mage's attention.

"Hm? What's this?" Syndra smirked deviously. "You are willing to share some more..intimacy?"

"No, you dummy." Irelia pouted while blushing.

"Then what? Want some more?"

"Wha-.." Irelia gasps.

"I am just messing with you. Heh." Syndra snickered.

"But.."

"But what?"

"I am not going to raise suspicion to Ionia." She halted Syndra before she could get a tease again.

"So you mean is.." Syndra raised her brow, still being persistent to make Irelia as hers.

"I am not going to..be your.. um. JUST N-NOT yet.." Irelia blushed under Syndra's hold. She could cover her face because of shame, although her skin is likely having a deep hues of red now.

"What do you mean? So you'll not going to be mine..?" Syndra pressed, her voice cracks a little, perhaps she could feel that her desire to have Irelia as hers will be impossible.

"Well.." Irelia takes a deep breath before she answers. "First of all.. You..made some _things_ with me. And, that concludes far to our relationship.. But.." So far, her voice has hesitations in which the mage could detect.

"If we continue, those people might be wondering.." Syndra replied, her answer pointed Irelia's hesitations.

"Precisely. And I won't let that happen. You don't want be on a trend that the captain of Ionia is in a relationship with a wanted person, it is simply ironic."

"Hmph. Fine then. Still, teasing and doing some _things_ with you while we are not yet in a relationship is enjoyable.." Syndra smirked, having such tease that Irelia made a blush.

"Hmph.. I am just wondering.. if you could..get up?" Irelia admitted, her face is reddening.

"Oh? No." Syndra denied.

"Why not?"

"Can't breathe?" Syndra teased.

"No.. I am just being at.."

"At the bottom, is that it?"

"Well.."

"You deserve to be." Syndra leaned and embraced the captain.

"Syn.." Irelia huffed, she can't breathe. Really.

"Good night. Irelia." Syndra yawned and started to sleep.

"You can't sleep..like this." Irelia nudged the mage.

"Why not?" Syndra lifted the blanket nearby and wraps herself and the captain.

"Looks like I have no choice." Irelia sighed before she made a warming smile at the mage.

"Hm.. yes. You have NO choice but to let me sleep. And so you are." Syndra got up and positioned herself beside the captain instead, she made Irelia faced her before she embraced the woman, but what is questionable was that she even wrapped her leg onto the captain.

"Ah." Irelia gasps, she made a glare at the mage. "Syndra.."

"Shh.." Syndra nudged her cheeks at the captain; like a purring cat. "Don't make me shut you up again.."

Right now, the night has falling into a deep slumber for the mage, she watches the mage sleep while she kept her body close to her; since the mage pulls her further. The more she watches the mage sleep, the more her eyes go heavy with it, until she closes it and sighed, letting off the night from her sleepless nights into a warm, intoxicating rest.

\--

 _Meanwhile_..

"I knew it.." She made a couple of breaths to emphasize her anxiety, she positioned herself with a mediation stance on top of her bed, there is this feeling inside her that alarms her senses, in fact; this feeling of something is literally happening right now.

The sheets shuffled as her form is making a perfect pose of a curve, her legs crossing together while she sits up straight, inhaling a soulful amount of air that flows down to her lung in a breeze.

However..

She unceremoniously made grunt; a tantrum that is rare for the likes like Karma who is an icon of Ionia's beauty, she flops down of the bed, how she is eager to talk to Irelia about everything besides her feelings.. Wait. Does she have one? Is she really that persistent when it comes to this? Well, to begin with, she is seriously in touch of her relationship with Irelia at the beginning. At first, she finds Irelia different comparing to other Ionians around her, without denying she is a woman, she is tough and resolute. Literally, a rare occurrence on Ionian women.

"I should've insisted her!" She pouted as she shuffled the sheets again. "She is being taken away by Syndra.. Come on. Do something."

Her eyes gazes above the ceiling that is nothing but white paint, sighing at the fact her friend is being chained by the likes of Syndra. Apparently, she has no idea that Irelia is now _being_ taken; or rather already taken..

"As her friend, I should at least let her free." She takes the note from the Sovereign's lips before. "But.."

"Why I feel so uncomfortable?!" Karma thrashed around the bed, the sheets are almost falling to the floor. Her hair is a mess. Literally. A Rare sight.

"Ugh. Why am I like this? They would find me absurd if they would see me like this." She made a small chuckle to her doings. For sure, in this time of the night, it is probably stress, she could feel it, and to that mind of her own, she turned off the lamp and returned back to the bed's comfort.


	18. Summer Job

XVIII

Summer Job

 _Ionia - 7:12 a.m._

"Finally, I am home." Irelia stretched as she chanted after she step foot on to the porch of her house, she was so tired with the bags she went along from the Institute just to spend the half of her summer vacation.

Speaking of the past events, she remembered how she was spoken that she have been _owned_ by the malevolent mage, who resides above in a fortress that floats in the middle of Ionia skies. But, she was still embarrassed whenever she made a thought about it, and given the thought she is not ready to be because of the elders..

Back at the Institute after the events of the Summer activity, the mage slept on her bed without any hesitations every night, she was surprised to see a sleeping mage on her bed if ever she wasn't around on that prior time in her room; likely she went outside. Stubborn as ever, the mage still wanted to sleep on her bed, she even insist Syndra to sleep on a mattress that she prepared for her, but that hospitality alone was ignored. She EVEN got interrupted in the middle of the night because Syndra have been sneaking inside of her blankets without warnings or whatsoever.

And that only was the fact that Syndra's closeness started to get worser and worser; as much like that the mage is getting possessive. Who knows maybe she is doing this because she wanted Irelia as hers as soon as possible before anyone could steal her away from her grasp; _Karma_ in fact..would.

Ending her thoughts, Irelia scuttled to the stairs that leads to her room, she was invited by dust particles that flies around the hall, giving her sinuses a reaction to sneeze.

She clicked her tongue to show exasperation, she wandered and tried to slide her finger on a nearby handle, which is the base of the stairs. What her finger got is a streak of gray soot of the dust.

Her body tells that she must do a general cleaning, since she had been away for a week, she has to make further adjustments to her home; cleaning is one of the things that prioritizes her now.

Now she entered her room, it was still the same. She began unpacking her bags and placed the clothes and souvenirs inside the drawers and closets. After that, she switched her clothing into her usual household regalia.

Yet, she felt something was added, a certain object lies beside of her desk along with her aviator things. A box, it has also a note sticking with a tape on its base.

She made her way to her desk and reads the note.

 _"A compensation of what happened. I am in debt of not returning that bountiful item that I have borrowed. Someone has the real one, speak to that person."_

The rest was smudged with deep ink, likely an erasure of sort.

"I knew that my binoculars are in the graves now." Irelia commented. "I shouldn't have let him have my binoculars.."

"1500 gold got for nothing. But, good thing he made a compensation. I wonder what kind." Irelia thought while she unwraps the box.

Inside of it was a brand new camo designed binoculars, it was wrapped with bubble wrap, there is also a manual inside it.

"Hm.." Irelia hummed as she analyzes the binoculars. Her eye caught on a specific tag that was strapped on the hook of the device. "Yes. He bought it. That's troublesome."

She tried the binoculars, she was fascinated because its performance was the same as hers.

"Not bad. Maybe I will give it a try later." She smiled, her mind settled a plan after cleaning the whole house.

"What day is today.." She went to look for her calendar. There was a big red circle that marks on the date. "It's Monday. It looks like the post office has a job posted now."

She hastily went downstairs and took the cleaning materials, her morning made her busy just to ensure the tidiness of her cherished home.

\--

 _9:12 a.m._

A ruffling sound can be heard inside Irelia's room, she was fastening her buckles and straps for her attire; her aviator suit is making herself comfortable whenever her skin touches its smooth fabric made by a hardworking hand.

She looked at herself at the mirror to make sure everything is all set.

Her mind is settled to do a job that will make an income for her since she was given a day off from being a captain. The blade beside her serves as a platform, which it hovers her around, she surged forward and flies towards to her destination, the post office.

The building was built not too far ago, services included cash, parcel, and box delivery from companies that connects to the office. Irelia chose the parcel delivery because she finds it fascinating despite of giving a thought that this is adventure for her.

She opened the door, a certain bell rang as the door hit the contraption above, she was welcomed by a cheerful call from who she have seen before.

"Good morning!"

"Good..morning." Irelia wondered why a girl was in charge of the reception. She was wearing a long sleeve that has stones. Floating stones. Her hair was brown which it somewhat blends her skin tone. What is intriguing is the hat, a small hat that intended for someone who serves a post office, it sat on top of her hair instead of that hairpin she always wore.

"You are.." Irelia started.

"Taliyah." The girl introduced. "I must have forgotten to introduce myself when we are at the Rift."

"You must be the student of someone I knew." Irelia commented.

"Master Yasuo. Yes it's him! He wanted a peace of mind, so that's why Master was not with me." Taliyah added, she shuffled some papers on the desk.

"Hm.. Likely for him." Irelia sighed. "The northern province's militia made him wanted."

"They don't listen to him. He wanders for answers." Taliyah got saddened.

"Yes." Irelia sat on the chair in front of the reception, putting her things down as well.

Before Irelia could speak, she made an observation to the girl. She remembered how the teenager controls the earth, rocks mostly. A Shuriman outcast that seeks for peace of her land, took a stay on Ionia; So called a Stoneweaver, her magic could change the land, or could bring destruction if misused. She smiled as she observes Taliyah, the girl now giggled while she fiddles the pebbles that was sprawled on the desk.

"So." Irelia started. "How's your day?" She made a conversation by asking the usual.

"I am totally fine!" Taliyah chirped. "The rocks here are amazing!"

"That's Ionia for you." Irelia chuckled before she faced the Stoneweaver. "Of course, our country is beyond by its beauty."

"Yes. I always wanted to live here. The people are hospitable, the nature is so pretty." The girl added.

Irelia smiled as a reply, delighted on how a foreigner positively commented her country despite of its current state now; Ionia was a battlefield, a political conflicted land that some believers are in need of power to control the whole nation.

She didn't waste any time to begin her service, she asked Taliyah about the jobs. She expected more deliveries yet there is only one issued.

"I could say.. the other parcel deliveries are already taken. The letter deliveries are full though." Taliyah informed while she glances on the delivery list. "I am sorry, but what is left in parcel delivery was this."

Taliyah presented a list that was encircled with a huge red **PENDING** on it. Further details said that it is a delivery box from a distant land, having a content that is likely a mystery. The address was only a route, a specific road not far from here.

"Is this even a delivery?" Irelia wondered.

"Well, it looks like the contents are varieties of clothing.." Taliyah said as she reads the receipt of the box. "It sounds suspicious because of the address, I wonder if the recipient is waiting on the location now.. It says here that the due of delivery is today. So.."

"Likely the person is literally waiting now for him to receive this parcel." Irelia nodded, approving the information she have received.

"Okay, Capta- I mean.. Ms. Ire-" Taliyah stuttered and paused.

"Irelia is fine. No need for formalities." Irelia interrupted with a smile.

"Okay, Irelia! That's better." Taliyah grinned, she presented the box and placed it on the desk.

"I am just wondering.." Irelia said while she positioned the box on her blades. "Why is this delivery pending?"

"The other deliverymen chose other pending deliveries. I have no idea, maybe because they find it suspicious?" Taliyah answered, helping Irelia at the same time.

"Looks like I took the right job." Irelia chuckled. "And, it's not that heavy as it looks like. It's filled with clothing, you say?"

"Yes. Isn't this exciting?!" Taliyah chirped cheerfully. "Mysterious boxes are amazing!"

"I know right?" Irelia finished talking and leaps on the blade. "Wish me luck."

"See you later! Irelia!" Taliyah waved, she made her way back to her station as she watched Irelia flew off the ground.

Surging with her blades sounds delightful for her but most people find it dangerous because of the whole blade itself, of course she practiced alot; using her blades as a transportation. She held the box with care, the ropes wrapped around it fastened tight so that it won't wobble while she controls the blade. With few more distance, she reached inside a forest not far from her home; which is literally questionable.

"Route 42..here in the forest." Irelia murmured while she reads the address. She stumbled across a crossroad that leads in between of the forest and the city. "Is this it?"

She observed the surroundings, the place is quiet and windy, the leaves are only the sources of sound that emanates throughout the forest. Glancing beyond the trees, she was expecting to come because of the delivery.

"This delivery is..unwelcoming." She sighed. "Am I expecting nothing? Who could be the recipient of this parcel?"

"Hello?" Irelia called, just to be sure if there would be an answer, but her hopes are wasted. "Delivery.."

Only the wailing winds answer her, she stood beside her blades with the parcel placed on it. But, Irelia was the type that has a subtle amount of patience, if the address tells that the recipient was here, then this part of the route is the right place. However, is it right to sit and wait for someone to pick it up?

She idled a little, letting the time pass by, waiting for any soul that would be the recipient. Standing intently, she tapped her foot with patience.

With just few minutes, she felt something. She can't explain the energy yet it was familiar. This energy made her petrified, it was sudden as she felt a creeping hand touched her waist and slowly it reached her abdomen, wrapping itself, ending an embrace that can be passionate from behind. Before she could react, this someone made its way on her left ear and whispered.

"I am expecting you to come, Irelia.."

Her cheeks immediately reddened, she can't mutter out the words that she has to say because of the sudden action; it's just, she was so speechless about this. Now the events progressed, the assailant embraced her more, tight and teasingly, she even nudged her cheeks against the flushed ones that Irelia has now.

"S-Syn-" Irelia gasps as she felt the mage's breath tickled her skin.

"It seems they are right after all. You accept delivery jobs. How diligent.." Syndra whispered. "I knew you will take my parcel and deliver it to me."

"So.. you are the recipient?" Irelia finally said. She tried removing Syndra's arms, but her strength was not enough to make an action.

"Why yes. Surprised?" Syndra chuckled.

"H-How long have you been waiting..?" Irelia asked as she looked over her shoulder to see the mage.

"Just in time. Missed me?" Syndra teased.

"I-I never.. expected you to be the recipient.." Irelia stuttered as she felt the mage's embrace again. She caught a glimpse at the mage's figure, it was surprising that Syndra was not wearing her usual black attire but a loose dress that was in shape of her figure, which is literally exposing the mage's voluptuous body.

"Hm.. So.. It's your first time to see me making orders." Syndra hummed, she began teasing the woman by making circles against the fabric of the dress that Irelia wore.

"Wait..w-what?"

"They always expect me to be the recipient if the address is addressed at this route." Syndra explained.

"Really? I.. was not informed.." Irelia gasps again as she felt ticklish. "Can you..not."

"Why not? I love your reactions." Syndra teased again.

"Don't touch there!" Irelia screamed as she felt the mage's touch again.

"Hm? Nope." Syndra further teased Irelia again.

"I said no! And stop rubbing my belly!" Irelia struggled to free herself. "I have work, you see?!"

"Fine.." Syndra grunted before she made a pout. But the mage was not that easy to bend, and so she made her way back again at Irelia.

"Syndra! I have work!"

"No. Your work is to be with ME."

"My work is parcel delivery."

"I am not dumb."

"Then please stop interrupting."

"How COME you still have work under a VACATION?!"

"It's a summer job. I need it for my own income savings.."

"Summer job? How troublesome."

The mage huffed, wearing that same grumpy face while she embraced Irelia tight.

"Your summer job is to be with me! Period." Syndra declared.

"What? No!" Irelia gasps.

"Why? Your income will be REWARDS from me, of course." Syndra made a mischievous smirk.

"T-That again?" Irelia felt her chest beats up.

"Oh? Looks like she's interested.." Syndra giggled, sinisterly.

"No, no, no! I.. I'm not." Irelia denied it.

"Hmph! Stop pretending. I KNEW you were looking forward to my rewards.." Syndra laughed, loving how Irelia is reacting.

"Ah.." Irelia deeply blushed. Her figure staggered as she was embraced tightly by the mage.

"Have you forgotten what we talked about that night?" Syndra started, smirking at the same time.

"No.." Irelia immediately answered.

"So you didn't? Does that night count as _memorable_?" Syndra whispered words at the end, making Irelia gasp.

"W-Well.." Irelia tried to struggle.

"Or..probably the events after we spoke were far MORE..memorable." Syndra voiced out with a hidden tease.

"I-I.." Irelia can't speak well because of the teasing.

"Oh.. You love it? How..intriguing.." Syndra blushed and giggled, but this time, she kept her tease under her words.

Suddenly, something snapped on the branches, they heard it well because the sound was not far from where they have been standing. Syndra grunted and annoyed, she knew that they are being watched. Thus she surged her power and pulls the eavesdropper on the tree at her right.

She just can't believe on what she have seen, as she used her power, emerging two familiar faces who made her head hurt. A LOT.

It was none other than Zed and Ahri, the ninja was holding a bag of popcorn, while the fox was in position of dragging the popcorn bag away from the ninja's hand.

"Now LOOK what have you done!" Zed snarled at the fox, he pulls the bag away from the fox.

"Excuse me?! Why I am in blame here? You are greedy! That's why!" Ahri fights back.

"So? Because I have this popcorn again? I told you to buy yourself one!" The ninja barked.

"Why would I buy such thing from a place that I CAN'T reach?!" Ahri countered.

"Just admit you are a sloth! Get your paws away from this popcorn!" Zed struggled the bag away from the fox.

"Hey! What an OLD greedy bald!" Ahri shrilled her tails as a sign of exasperation.

"Don't call me bald! I AM The Master of the Shadows!" Zed corrected angrily.

"HEY!" Syndra finally screamed maliciously.

"Oh hi! Syndra! And Irie!" Ahri waved at them.

"YOU. TWO. ARE.-" Syndra started but she got interrupted.

"An interruption." Irelia crossed her arms as she said what Syndra would say and glances away. Syndra gasps on Irelia's reaction, she blushed and smiled; viciously.

"Mm.." Syndra leered at the captain, yet Irelia just averted to hide her blush.

"Yes. YOU TWO ARE INTRUDING THE-" Syndra pointed at the two eavesdroppers.

"..moment." Zed flatly said before Syndra could finish.

"..OF COURSE! OR ELSE-" Again, Syndra was interrupted.

"..Let Ahri eat the POPCORN!" Ahri chirped, completely satisfied on the hidden demand.

"What?!" Zed gasps.

"CAN YOU LET ME FINISH!?" Syndra snarled as she stomped the ground, and Irelia hides her laughter at the back.

"Shame! You think YOUR actions are worthy for popcorn?! PITIFUL!" Zed angrily stated.

"So your actions are worthy? Aww how sweet.." Ahri chuckles.

"Silence!!" Zed snapped. "I am out!" He summoned a portal and escaped.

"Tsk! How greedy." Ahri tantrumed a little.

"Isn't it about TIME you make an exit? You are blocking the view!" Syndra complained.

"Aw.. I love watching you two mingle.." Ahri winked.

"WHAT?!" The grumpy mage gasps.

"U-Um." Irelia blushed, knowing that Ahri was right.

"Such lovely two rivals.. I am so going to watch you two alot.." The fox added with a teasing remark.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT INCLUDED. SO SCRAM!" Syndra ordered.

"I am just..working." Irelia said softly that the two might haven't heard it.

"Working as a.. Play..thin-" Ahri teased, but she was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT! SHOO!!" Syndra shoves Ahri away from them.

"Hey!" The fox gasps. She was thrown above by the mage's magic.

"Hmph. That's better." Syndra claps her hands as a sign of good work. She made a glance back at the working woman behind her and hovered towards her, making an embrace again.

"So? Where were we?" The mage hummed.

"Syndra.." Irelia called, she saddened a little.

"Yes..?" Syndra replied, she felt Irelia's expression this time, wondering what the woman has in her mind.

"Please..sign this." Irelia handed a note that could be the contract of the parcel.

"Ah." Syndra nodded. "My order. I forgot."

With a swift of a hand, Syndra signed the contract that agreed her statement of her accounts, which connects her account to collect the amount of gold needed for the order she have purchased. Since Irelia was working, she gave a thought of having Irelia for a moment, so what she have done is to get her belongings; the parcel and of course, Irelia, at the same time back on her floating home.

She blasted the doors open and shoved Irelia at her bed, making the woman panic because of the action.

"Syn-!" Irelia called, she gasps at the end after Syndra surged forward and leaned on her.

"I am not going further. You must behave, or else.." Syndra threatened with a tease.

"But.. I have.. work." Irelia whispered while she blushed.

"I know. And you must needed a break." The mage stood up and faced the parcel.

Syndra finally opened the box, unwrapping the tape that plastered well on the opening. She smirked after she checked what she have ordered. Now she pulled the things out of the box and presented it on Irelia; the clothes are floating because of her magic.

"Which one strikes your fancy?" Syndra said as she smiled.

"What?" Irelia wondered, she took her time watching the clothes float. All of them are dresses and..lingeries.

"I bet this one suits you better." Syndra chose a light colored top with a strap. She moves forward and gazed down at Irelia who was sitting on the bed. "Hm.." Syndra gestured as thinking. She gazes at Irelia's figure from head to toe.

Irelia blushes as she was being watched, she averted her gaze and let the mage examine her.

Few seconds have passed, she felt a strong magic that passed through her, the curtains nearby that covered the light coming from the window finally blocked the illumination, it made the room dim, but the light emanating from Syndra's spheres were only the light source.

The mage smirked maniacally, she slowly leaned at the woman and reached her right ear.

"Take off your clothes." Syndra whispered softly as she grasps the fabric of Irelia's aviator suit.

"Huh?" Irelia blushed. "Wait!!"

"I said. Take it off. Now." Syndra ordered.

"If you want me to wear that then let me." Irelia countered Syndra. She holds the clothing from the mage hand, but the mage pulls away and glared at her.

"I, will dress you up. So behave." Syndra leered.

Irelia panicked because she knew that Syndra is serious, she doesn't want her aviator suit be ruined by the malevolent mage. So what she have done is: She stood up, and undoing the straps and buttons of her clothes.

With Syndra's delight, she was enthralled as she watched Irelia undress in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw Irelia removed her top clothing, revealing what covers her chest.

Syndra can't hide her blush as she watch the woman undress in front of her eyes. Her excitement was collecting energies from what she have been seeing right now.

The mage was anticipating on Irelia to undress the lower part, her glowing eyes locked on Irelia's aviator skirt and pants, her smile was a vile smirk, totally excited on what will happen next.

At last, Irelia slowly pushes down the skirt and pants to her leg, she was blushing, reddened at the same time because she was being watched. It reveals her undergarment that perfectly covered her whole skin below.

"Hm.." Syndra's heart was beating up so fast, she kept her eyes at the woman in front.

 _"I never knew..she is so.."_ She thought while she was eyeing at the woman.

The mage coughed a little and glances at the clothing she wanted Irelia to wear with. She pressed the clothing on Irelia's chest to measure the size.

"Oh. Perfect." The mage hummed as an approval.

"Hands up." She ordered.

Irelia followed the mage and she raised her hands, just to be sure that she doesn't want eye contact, she averted herself away. She felt the clothing covers herself as Syndra finally fitted it on her.

Now Irelia wore a light clothing with a strap. Irelia was fidgeting because of the embarrassment.

Something that made Irelia wondered, her lower parts were remained exposed, she asked Syndra about it, but the mage said;

"No pants or shorts, whatsoever." The mage wiggled her finger as a sign of no.

"Does this mean.. This clothing is a.." Irelia blushed on realization.

"A lingerie. Yes." Syndra whispered at the woman's ear instead of saying it in front of her. "Lie down.."

Irelia is now being pushed down on the bed, the furniture made a solid creak as the mage pressed Irelia further against the sheets.

"Syndra!" Irelia panicked, her blush worsened as Syndra pressed her further.

"Yes?" Syndra chuckled as she whispered softly, giving Irelia chills down to her spine.

"Wait!" Irelia struggled to break herself free.

"No." The mage said, her hands slide down from Irelia's shoulders down to her hands.

"Please.." Irelia begged.

Immediately, Syndra stopped her movements, she just can't deny her cravings, judging from her actions.

"I..I am.." Irelia blushed as she squirmed. "I told you.. I am not ready..yet."

Syndra gasps on the reaction. She laughed as she teased Irelia again.

"How..cute. I never expected that, Irelia." Syndra snickered.

Irelia just lay still and listened intently on the mage above her.

"I just..want to.." Syndra started, she slides her hands on the sides of the woman's curves, giving Irelia a ticklish punishment. "..know how your skin feels like."

"That's-!"

"..Likely a part where you have to be ready? Is that it?"

"S-Stop." Irelia squirmed because of the sensation.

"If you..kept on doing that.. I am not going to let you give time to be ready.." Syndra whispered as she lightly touched Irelia's skin further.

However, the mage paused after Irelia made a certain noise came from her lips. Her chest beats up faster than before, she just can't explain this sudden excitement from her senses after she heard that.

"Hey Irelia.." The mage called.

Irelia got the attention and faced the mage, which is literally an inch away from her.

"Did you..enjoyed it?" Syndra asked in whisper.

Irelia didn't respond. Instead, she just averted herself again while blushing.

"..It's your fault." The woman muttered after few seconds.

"Oh. I heard that.." Syndra giggled. "I'll continue then.. Since you.. enjoyed it."

Before she could continue, the mage planted a kiss at the flushed cheek of the woman. It made Irelia panic because of the action, she knew that this will lead into that. Suddenly, the mage finally reached her lips, giving her a contact that was passionate.

 _"Oh god.. no."_ Irelia thought deeply. _"I am..not ready for this. And I still have work!"_

She can feel the mage's touch, of course she can't make everything stop by now, her words ended up only with her thoughts.

The mage hands were gentle; even she have dealt mayhem from before, it reached Irelia's curves once again while her lips are in contact with the other.

Unfortunately, as her lips was about to reach the exposed neck of the woman, and her hands was about to reach the inside of the clothing that made her wear, something just beeped inside Irelia's bag.

Syndra grunted as her passion was AGAIN interrupted. Her figure moves away from the woman, trying to locate where could be the beeping sound came from.

"I. Hate. INTERRUPTIONS!" Syndra screamed. "WHERE IS IT?!"

Irelia gasps because if Syndra found out that the source came from her bag, she might ruin her belongings as well her important things inside it.

The sound kept beeping, she immediately stopped Syndra by embracing her from behind. The mage paused and glances at her.

"It's mine.." Irelia admitted.

"It's yours? Then TURN it OFF!" Syndra barked.

"It's my pager. The post office needs me now."

"So what? YOU choose your work over ME?!" Syndra snarled, she was furious.

"Don't say that.." Irelia tightened her embrace.

"What do you mean? Explain!"

"I.." Irelia sighed, she felt so embarrassed to admit her feelings.

"We have done many things now. I presume that some of it are embarrassing for me." Irelia started.

"I know that you wanted me, but your touch is so much.." Irelia blushed and said bluntly.

"W-What..?" The mage deeply blushed.

"I..may haven't hold myself if..you didn't stopped." Irelia added.

The mage heard so much from the woman, speechless and unsettled, all of the words are meaningful that made her wanted to thank Irelia for it.

"But.. I am not.. ready yet." Irelia hides her embarrassment by pressing her face onto the mage's back. "I had told you this before, our relationship will not go further yet since I still have contacts with everyone.."

"Hmph.." Syndra smiled. "You're right. I sense hesitation from you."

"Yet.." Syndra faced the woman. "I could ended up touching your skin if you wanted to.."

"Syndra!" Irelia pouted.

"Hmm.. my touch is so much for you?" Syndra hummed. "So you love how I touched you..is that it?"

"I..Uh." Irelia fidgeted.

"You know what? I really love how a captain like you can be so..endearing." Syndra admitted, she leaned forward to gaze at the woman's eyes.

"I always..thought that that is accumulated on those rewards that you will give." Irelia said as she made eye contact.

"Oh. You prefer it as a reward.." Syndra smirked.

"Well.. I am..fine, with it." Irelia finally said. "Yet.. like I said, I am not ready.."

"Oh really.." Syndra chuckled, her blush made its way back again to her cheeks. She has thoughts about those words that Irelia portrayed.

She stood up and collected Irelia's aviator suit and insisted to dress her up again.

Now, she made Irelia got ready for her departure.

"Thank you. I never knew you could dress me with my aviator suit." Irelia thanked.

"Stop it." Syndra crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"You made me sound like a stranger."

"I am sorry."

"It's nothing. I find you cute if you are polite to me." Syndra smirked.

Before Irelia could leave, Syndra embraced Irelia, both of them stood still as they felt the breeze of the wind.

She doesn't want Irelia to leave, it's been awhile since she and Irelia spent time on the floating fortress, but today is important to Irelia; a work that she passions the most.

"I want you here." Syndra started, for just once, she wanted company alongside with her solitude. "You have this..work that is currently an INTERRUPTION."

"It's summer job." Irelia corrected.

"What's the difference? It's still work."

"It depends on the schedule, there are days that I will be attending the job."

"So.. what about tomorrow?"

"Luckily, I have no posts to work on."

Syndra gasps on the information.

"Hm.. You are..free tomorrow?" Syndra leered.

"Yes I am. Do you have plans? I can show you what is aviation!" Irelia chirped, excited about the hobby she spend the most.

"I have plans." Syndra stated.

"That's too bad." Irelia pouted.

"..Plans of being with you." Syndra smiled as she tightened her embrace.

Irelia got silent, blushing at the words that Syndra have said. She ended up smiling that brightened her day.

"You can be smooth..somehow." Irelia chuckled.

"I have to, or else I will be losing my Plaything." Syndra made a teasing reply. _"Else..that ELDER would steal you away from me."_

"Hmph.." Irelia glared.

"What?"

"No Playthings. I love being called accordingly to my name." Irelia corrected.

"Oh! So you will fall for me if I called you Irelia?" Syndra chirped, she rested her chin on Irelia's shoulder.

"Of course. I will- wait..what?" Irelia gasps, completely unaware on what will she say.

"Oh yes.. I will call you Irelia a lot now." Syndra made an endearing embrace. "I am not going to call you as Plaything; even though it suits you better." Syndra pouted. The words she said at the end was in whisper.

"Come again?" Irelia clarified.

"Nothing. I said, you must end your work and get ready for tomorrow.."

As the two parted ways, the time finally progresses. Syndra felt so excited for tomorrow's activity, she watched Irelia flew down and went to her destination, which is the post office. And so her excitement, she planned for what she will wear and do for the activity; literally she thought as a so called "date" that they have planned, thus her day ended up her thoughts about what happened to her room, counting it as one of her best moments of her life with the woman whom she sees as her own.

\--

 _Meanwhile.._

 _10:16 A.M - Office of the High Elder_

Karma lays her head flat on her desk, her day is literally a full blown hectic despite the other elders were seeking her assistance. Hell, being an elder with the position of governing the province is likely a president of the country; though she is ruling Navori's militia only.

The only person that her mind settled on was her friend; Irelia. But she is somewhat having thoughts that Irelia might be somewhere again. Somewhere..that she is being pestered by that person.

"Goodness.." She ran her fingers to her temples. She felt the stress running down to her veins. "I have the feeling she is being with that..Syndra again."

She has no idea whether she is having a sort of jealousy or regret of letting Irelia be with that mage. Supposedly Syndra sees Irelia as her rival but things turned twisted outside the box. Everything turned in a metaphorical sense that blossoms started to flutter around the Sovereign whenever Irelia is around.

However, those blossoms started to flutter around her as well.. She felt totally incomplete if her friend is not reachable into her own eyes. She can't help but to feel _different_ as she sees her friend.

She breaks off her steam by throwing her arms in the air and made a shrill grunt. Unlikable from a high elder like her; it's literally a strange act.

"Why can't Irelia.. stay as the way she used to?" Karma sighed, uncharacteristically away from her title as the elder. She acts like a typical one other than being an elder, good thing she is currently alone.

"I have the feeling.. I kind of missed those times." Karma said but.. "Yet..this Syndra is taking her away..!"

Ending up with another set of grunts of frustration, she feels uneasy; having an instinct on Irelia's situation.

"I have this feeling she is being pestered again." Her markings glow with greenish color, illuminating her skin in which counts as frustration.


	19. Picturing A Moment

_**Author's Note:** Hello readers! In case why are wondering, I will be reminding you that **THIS**_ _story is retained from the **OLD** lore; despite that our beloved Irelia is reworked, I made sure that the story flows accordingly on how it began in which is her **OLD** lore. _

\--

XIX

Picturing a Moment

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere we can be alone."

"..We are alone together right now."

"Hmph! No. WE have to leave. I feel unsafe on this country!"

"But-"

"I said we need to LEAVE."

She sighed as she was attacked by Syndra's stubbornness, the hesitation of the mage having someone to interrupt the moments again is scaling up so high that she wanted to leave Ionia.

"Remembered HOW the moments we had got INTERRUPTED?!" Syndra shouted as she made Irelia hint those times with her.

"It's just the matter of coincidence." Irelia answered flatly. She fixated her aviator suit that was newly washed.

"Coincidence? Pathetic. I can't believe how lucky that coincidence could be." Syndra crossed her arms while she averted herself.

Irelia stood at Syndra's bedroom floor, waiting for her to get ready, but the mage is currently unsettled on the trip they have planned.

"You must have forgotten what plan we will do today." Irelia started.

"How could I forget the plan that _my_ Irelia and I had planned?" The mage smirked, leering at the same time.

"Well.." The captain coughed, blushing after she heard the mage spoke. "S-So.. What plan had we planned then?"

"Easy." The mage stood up and floated. "A date!"

"D-Date?" Irelia have her eyes widened.

"Of course!"

"But we will be aviating.."

"If only the two of us involved, then it IS a date!"

"Aviation is not a date.."

"What. ARE YOU denying me?!"

Irelia sighed, knowing that the mage is clueless at the meaning of 'date', she could explain Syndra about the term a little bit.

"To put it bluntly, I can tell this is a date. But I never thought about that this could be a date in the first place." Irelia made her judgement.

"So you mean you ARE-"

Irelia raised her hand to halt Syndra.

"What I want is to.." She sighed and made a couple of breaths. "..is to experience how it feels of being with someone that I..spent the most with the hobby that I loved."

Literally it caused delightfulness to the mage, how wonder she never had heard those words before. And so, with Syndra's hesitation, Irelia made an adjustment to fulfill what the mage wanted.

"I have a proposal." Irelia stood up from sitting before she faced the mage.

" _Proposal_?! Yes! I do!" The mage screamed, gleaming with happiness yet she just pretends to do so since she often sees Irelia's reactions entertaining.

"N-No! It's not like that!!" Irelia fought back with her cheeks reddening.

"You said proposal so I am ready to take your commitment!" Syndra added, how she loved Irelia's reactions.

"IT'S not like that! What I mean is I have a suggestion!"

"Hmph!" Disappointed, Syndra grunted on how Irelia can be hard to soften, and so she has no choice but to let the woman speak for her suggestion.

What Irelia wanted is to take Syndra in a place where she had visited from her aviation: A mountain, far away from the city. She also suggested she could try mountain trekking and viewing.

"Trekking. Huh." Syndra had the feeling to try the activity.

"Yes. It's an adventure, to say at least." Irelia smiled as she thought that Syndra might be interested.

"What does that do?" The mage clarifies for her to know.

"For starters, they often see it as climbing, but what they didn't know is that mountain trekking is more than that. Of course, it includes camping." Irelia explained thoroughly.

"Camping.. I never had it before." The mage murmured.

"That's why we are going camping! And yes, mountain trekking at the same time!"

"So.. what does camping do?" Syndra asked again as if she was so clueless on things. "Tch! This is ridiculous. I know nothing."

"It's alright. That's why I am inviting you to camp with me." Irelia finishes with a smile, just to make the mage comfortable.

"Ah." Syndra averted herself to hide her blush. "Hm.. tell me."

"Camping involves like this: Pitch a tent, build a campfire that gives warmth, cook meals, sing songs, talk about everything and lastly, enjoy the view of the scenery around you." Irelia sparkled with happiness, it's been awhile since she talks about this kind of topic. Literally, she was excited to have that moment again.

"Interesting.." Syndra hummed, she was thinking of something. "So..we are going camping, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Only the two of us?"

"Y-Yes.." Irelia started to blush.

"We are going to _sleep_ together in a tent.. right?" Syndra asked softly.

"W-Well.. obviously.." Irelia got uncomfortable with the sudden questioning as if Syndra was planning something.

"Hm.. interesting." The mage finally made a smirk before she turned her heel and faced her wardrobe.

Now the mage is occupied fixing and preparing her things, Irelia sat on the bed and made a thought about the plan. Her plan was to visit the mountain on Navori; the province was imbued with magic that scholars often stay for training. There is a mountain there that stood erectly with the tip that almost reaches the peak of the skies, it was one of the tallest mountains in Ionia that she had visited once with her family.

However, that province can be dangerous for Syndra, since she was the most wanted person of the country, she can be noticed by her mana. The power she possesses can track her down, also with her physical appearance.

And she can't deny that Navori is the homeland of the most influenced person of Ionia; the Duchess Karma, well even herself.

Suddenly, she felt something warm that was pressed on her soft cheek, a hand that pulls her face towards on the direction where that warmth located, as she faced to her right, she saw the mage's face close to her. The mage literally made a peck on her cheek.

"Syndra!" The captain blushed, shocked to see the mage doing intimacy on her.

"What. I can't resist it, you are so adorable while you are thinking." Syndra admitted, her face was still at close.

"Please don't assault me like that.." Irelia pouted, with her blush plastered on her cheeks.

"Oh, so YOU prefer being assaulted with consent." Syndra laughed at the woman's reaction.

"It's not like that.."

"Hmph. Just admit it!"

"Oh come on! Go back packing things already!" Irelia slowly pushes Syndra to convince her to finish packing.

"I am already done, foolish captain~" The mage whispered as she pointed at her bag, it was ready to take on an adventure.

"Ah.." The captain got tickled from the mage's breath.

"Hmph. So finally, we can do some THINGS together.." The mage teased, she embrace the woman tightly as her suit got folded by her arms.

"Not so fast, Sovereign." Irelia halted the mage by pushing her face away.

"Hmph! Boring." The mage grunted as her voice got muffled due to Irelia's hand pushing her face away.

"Before we proceed.." Irelia started. "We are going to the mountain via flight."

"I don't mind, I am excited to fly with your blades." The mage replied. "Of course, avoiding pesky Ionians is easy. Oh. With the exception of you.."

"Right.." Irelia coughed, she prepared for her next explanation. "We are going to land on the base of the mountain. Don't worry, the mountain is isolated to the public, only mountaineers are present there; some of them came at the foreign lands."

"Why there are not much Ionians present?" Syndra clarified.

"Because they have no power to climb the mountain, those who seek enlightenment are expected for their training." Irelia nodded to her own explanation.

"Hm.. I see. As long as I am with you, I am safe." Syndra smiled, she rested her head on the captain's shoulder. "You are going to be my tour guide. You will treat me professionally this time!"

"Of course, I will!" Irelia laughed as well, she made a promise for Syndra to believe her; literally she always knew that Syndra sees her trustworthy even without further explanations.

After few minutes of preparation, the Ionians stood outside the Sovereign's home, facing the sheet of white clouds that spread across the skies.

Syndra wore a casual robe; a robe that is informal in terms of dress code. She wore the robe for her to blend in, yet Irelia suggested something.

"Would you like to dress more than that?" Irelia asked, facing herself to the mage.

"What?"

"I have a spare of my jacket inside my wardrobe, and I am willing to let you borrow it." Irelia said as she prepares her blades.

It will be wise if she could wear a jacket rather than a simple robe for the plan, the mountains of Ionia has a climate that could exceed to low degrees; some of it are, though, having Irelia's things can be delightful for her.

"Alright." Syndra finally agreed. She went beside the captain, holding her tight as her foot manages to feel the coldness of the blades' base even though she is wearing sandals.

"And..we will rid off that footwear." Irelia pointed at the mage's feet.

The moment they arrived the house is when Irelia hastily scuttled inside her home to fetch those things she have missed and for Syndra, she let the mage wait for a bit at the garden hallway. Syndra sighed and went at ease, her mind clears little by little with her hopes of the trip, she never had done this before when she was still an acolyte in the temple where her masters are the elders.

Gazing ahead visualizes a serene garden the may have taken care of by the captain. Speaking of Irelia herself, she wonders what is Irelia's life is, it would be a best opportunity to ask since they will be having a trip.

"Hm.." The mage pondered. "I forgot." She rummages her bag and pulled out something. It was the box where she placed all of the binoculars' shards, which she had destroyed.

"Hmph. She will forgive me, I know Irelia."

"Of course she will." A voice said beside her.

"And why is that?" Syndra nonchalant asked, not knowing that she made a reply to a visitor.

"Because she is sweet! That's why!" The person chirped.

"How sweet then?" She chuckled at the response. "..Wait."

Syndra paused.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" The person asks as a reply.

With the realization, she glances at the person, those tails are rubbing her dress; the person is much familiar than the people she had talked before.

"What. THE. HELL?!" Syndra stood up and pointed. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Oh! I really LOVE watching you two.." Ahri clapped her hands and smiled. "Hey! Where will you two go?"

"THIS IS NOT AN EDUCATIONAL FIELD TRIP, YOU INFANT!" Syndra snarled.

"Hey!"

"And MIND your OWN business! Our trip is ONLY for two of us!"

"I just want to watch!"

"Watch!? Oh, so FINALLY. YOU'RE going to show off your MUTT skills to STALK!"

"Rude! STOP it! I am a FOX!"

"I don't care!"

Before she could speak, there is a flash that sparked in front of them.

"What the hell is that?!" Ahri gasps at a device.

In front of them was Zed, he was humming while glancing at the device he held so much care.

"DON'T tell me you borrowed THAT from her!"

"Why yes, I cannot say this device is far more bountiful than the binoculars." Zed made clicks on the device, he is adjusting something.

"What is that?! LET ME!" Syndra tried to snatch the device.

"Hold it, don't you DARE. You have ruined the binoculars before!" Zed pulls away, not trying to let Syndra touch the device. "Do you KNOW what is this?"

"What?"

"It's called Camera. The captain has a spare with her, and I asked _**nicely**_ to let me have it for awhile." Zed presented he was eager to explain the device to the women.

"Is she rich or something?" Ahri wondered.

"She said this camera was given to her accidentally. She doesn't use it often."

"Does that included to her Aviator kit?"

"Likely it is." Zed sighed and pointed at the camera to his eye, and made a shot to the garden.

The women stared in awe Zed caught a nice shot of the garden, he humbly presented it on the ladies.

"Wow! This..'Camera' thing made that?!" Ahri has her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hmph! It's up to the SKILL of the person who does the capture to make an amazing shot." Zed stood humbly, he was proud to the shot he have created.

"Let me!? I want to try!" Ahri tried to ask but Zed declines.

"Aww.. WHY NOT?!" Ahri saddened and tantrumed.

"So you can capture moments..huh." Syndra made a thinking gesture as she anticipated to take the camera away from Zed. She sneakily slipped her magical bindings to the camera and quickly snatched it away, giving Zed a horrified gesture.

"What are you doing?! Return it!" Zed barked.

"How DARE you barked ORDERS at me?! I just want to see this camera a try!" Syndra glances at the camera and analyzes it.

"So I saw you clicked this button-" Instantly, the camera captured what it was pointed at, and it is Syndra's face. The camera made a flash that blinded the mage, without knowing, she dropped the camera.

The two gasps, Zed was the most affected. Deep inside, he was panicking on the camera, until he slipped his shadow below and let it suck the camera inside before it reaches the ground. The shadow returns and the camera safely went to Zed's hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Syndra shrieks to the pain from her eyes. "Argh!"

"FOOL! Why on EARTH would you point the camera in front of your face!?" Zed shouted as he pressed the gallery, what he have seen is a picture of Syndra's face up close with an awkward angle; which is that the nose is bigger than her face, a low angle shot that was terribly bad; literally the mage's face looks bloated and unproportionally big. The fox beside him began to snicker until she bursted to laughter.

"What?!" Syndra wondered why the fox is laughing.

"Look at this masterpiece you have CREATED!" With his mask on, it's hard to tell if Zed is snickering or what, but his tone is definitely trying to mock the mage.

"D-DELETE THAT!" Syndra snarled as she was so embarrassed to the shot. She hurriedly pressed something on the camera that made the ninja gasp.

"That is not THE delete button! What have YOU done!!" Zed pulls away with anger, he pressed the delete button near the arrow keys, but what he have seen is a message.

 _ERROR Deleting LOCKED image_

He panicked, making the mage a possible blame for the message.

"Now LOOK what you have done! You locked the photo and I can't delete it anymore!" Zed started a confrontation. He showed Syndra the message angrily.

"HAHAHA!! Even the camera doesn't want to delete the most AMAZING masterpiece!" Ahri continued laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Syndra got humiliated.

"You pressed the lock button that made the picture bound! YOU must be blamed!" Zed accused angrily.

"How should I know ABOUT that device?! I am not familiar with technology!" Syndra made an explanation.

"And why on earth you hurriedly pressed BUTTONS without common knowledge about this device?!"

"B-BECAUSE that PHOTO is a HUMILIATION and MUST be deleted!" Syndra screamed back, she was so embarrassed.

"Now I have no choice but to let the captain fix this!" Zed sighed, he knew that Irelia might scold him for the camera.

He still pressed the button to make the picture gone, but it kepts on showing that message over and over again.

"Error again." Zed grunted. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! I cannot erase it!"

"Oh my God!" Ahri is laughing again.

"SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO WRAP YOUR TAILS AROUND YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Syndra surged her power as embarrassment continued to affect her feelings.

Zed kept staring at the most terrible shot of the mage's face, his expression turned into a snicker and finally he bursted laughing; his voice has it's sinister tone because of his mask.

"I can't believe this is a MASTERPIECE!" Zed sarcastically commented.

"Like I said, the camera doesn't want it to be erased!" Ahri added.

"The face of defeat!" Zed joked as he laughed again.

"HA!" Ahri laugh like she heard a best joke ever. "Oh my god! It's likely it is! A face of defeat!!"

"SHUT..UP!" Syndra had enough of the humiliation. Her cheeks was in red.

"Oh look. We can rename the image." Zed piqued his discovery.

"You know what to do.." Ahri leered, she hinted what to name the picture.

Zed tapped the arrow keys and inputted the name, _The Face of Defeat_. He began laughing along with the fox.

And finally. The laughing made a certain individual entered the scene, she was holding a bag and a clothing. She saw Syndra having issues with the two that is currently laughing at her.

"What's going on?" Irelia asserted the situation. She placed the things below first before she pass to the garden.

"I-Irelia!" Syndra hovered behind and hugged her tight. "Those BUFFOONS are an annoyance! And a HUMILIATION! Do something!"

"What..? Humiliation?" Irelia faces the two. She caught the camera was held by Zed carefully with his hand.

"Irelia!" Ahri wiped her tears from laughing. "You'll definitely love this!"

"See." Zed jeered, he is in verge of laughing again.

"Don't LOOK at it!" Syndra quickly covers the camera's screen to avoid being seen.

"What's this? Admit the face of defeat!" Zed laughed again.

"SILENCE!" Syndra shoved him with the blast of her magic. "And you TOO!" She include the fox.

"Hey!" The fox pouted. "Come on! Can you JUST enjoy the masterpiece?!"

"Before we could proceed.." He coughed, walking towards the captain. "Look at this."

"I SAID-"

"Syndra. Let me. We cannot assess the situation if we haven't seen what is the problem here." Irelia said, she was oblivious on what Syndra is pointing at.

"N-No!!" The mage went distressed. "You.. YOU WILL LAUGH AT IT!"

"Why? Why should I laugh..-" Irelia said as soon she saw the _The Face of Defeat_. She paused and raised her hand, covering her mouth as she made a small snicker.

"Y-YOU!!.." Syndra got embarrassed. "YOU SAID YOU WILL NOT LAUGH!"

"Who..t-took this shot?" Irelia kept snickering just to hide her verge of laughter.

"Who ELSE?! That ' _ **FACE**_ of Defeat' herself!" Zed pointed at the mage, emphasizing the _ **face** _to make it sound more laughable.

And Ahri finally bursted in laughter, her tails wagges endlessly this time.

"And what's worse?" Zed snickered until he laugh at the end. "The camera doesn't want it to be disposed!"

He showed Irelia the message, the error shows up with capitals and totally hinting that this crucial.

"She even made it lock! Now it can't be erased!" Zed explained adding a set of glare to the.. _**Face**_ _of Defeat_ herself.

"Oh goodness.." Irelia sighed. She accessed the options tab and pressed something, now she can delete the photo whenever she pleases.

"How..How did you?!" Zed gasps with amazement. The women got the word and went beside them.

"It's fixed?! THEN DELETE IT!" Syndra smiled as her humiliation vanished.

"Woah.. How did she fixed it?" Ahri asked.

"It's just the locked properties are on, I turned it off." Irelia smiled as she explained. She gave the gallery a worth of shot by rummaging it, she saw Zed's shot to her garden.

"Impressive." Irelia praised.

"Of course. I am The Master of the Shadows." Zed equipped his pride.

"That is not connected to that.." Irelia squinted and sighed.

"And.." She finally pressed the button and the screen presented the terrible shot, reading the name that Zed inputted. "I present the.. _The Face_ _of Defeat_."

"Yey.." Irelia snickered while the other two bursted laughing.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That FACE!" It's rare to hear Zed laughed heartily on something which **IS** ridiculous

"It sells so much than everything!"

Syndra got silenced as she was humiliated. However..

"I am going to lock and hide this, I cannot let this rare shot slip by." Irelia smiled. She tapped something and the image is gone.

"What?" Zed gasps.

"HA! The _**FACE**_ of defeat!" Syndra laughed as she pointed at Zed's gesture, also returning back the humiliation to the ninja.

"No! What have you done!?"

"You'll not going to access it unless you will input a password. Sorry, I made the photo private." Irelia grinned and handed it to Zed.

"Impossible! That photo is a MASTERPIECE that ironically created by her worst knowledge of technology!" Zed kept tapping the camera.

"WHAT?!" Syndra barked back at him.

"Too bad, Zeddie Boy. Looks like fun is over.." Ahri sighed and smiled.

"Why didn't YOU delete it?" Syndra whispered to Irelia.

"It's a rare shot of you. I will put it to my album."

"What?! YOU WHAT?!" Syndra felt the horrors after she heard that despite of Irelia will **PUT** the worst photo she has in her life in an album.

"It's a part of my journal about you. Honestly.. I made one yesterday.." Irelia fidgeted, she avoided eye contact.

"Oh.. Hm.." Syndra smiled. "I would LIKE to see it."

"Not yet.." While Irelia made a choice, she grasps her sling bag, much likely she was hinting what plan will she do.

"Hmph. Enough of this. My order will definitely like this device!" Zed summoned a portal, and vanished.

And lastly, the fox was gone as well. Without them knowing, Ahri just hid behind the bushes to stalk them.

"Tch. Finally." Syndra stretches her muscles and sighed.

"I hope Zed will not going to do something shady."

"He ALWAYS does that. What can YOU expect?"

"Oh well. Back to our plan. I took my jacket with me, and my shoes. You should try fitting them!"

"Alright then." Syndra passed at the direction where her belongings located. She lifted a box and presented it to Irelia.

"What's this?" Irelia opened the box and saw the shards of her binoculars.

"I say, I apologize of ruining your precious thing." Syndra said, intently watching Irelia's expression.

"It's alright. Apology accepted." Irelia smiled warmly. " I always knew that Syndra is not good of handling devices like these."

"Hm.. Well." Syndra hummed. "That buffoonish ninja can be oblivious to what he has to borrow. I feel sorry for your camera."

"Don't worry, I told him if ever he ruined it, he will costs much more than the camera." Irelia chuckled.

"Gold? Perhaps?"

"Yes. Gold. He has to present me gold instead of the device. I tasked my soldiers to report as soon as possible if there would be a thievery happened that was accumulated to the gold he presented. He can't steal this time."

"Poor him." Syndra laughed.

"Anyway.. How's the jacket?"

"Oh! Right. Want to see me dress?" She leered.

"What? No."

"No? I can see that you are interested.."

"Oh! Geez. HURRY up! Go ahead!" Irelia pushes the mage towards the nearest room where she can dress.

Preparation takes time, but with Syndra's help, it was done by just few minutes. Stuffed inside her bag was her clothes for the trip. How she was so excited to the plan that the captain and her made.

Their departure took them high enough from the ground, so high enough for anyone to see. However, Ahri manages to sense their mana from below, she didn't hesitated to follow them, she snuck inside the teleportation nexus near the City Hall just to reach Navori. What an efforted way to stalk someone.

\--

 _Meanwhile.._

 _At The Order of the Shadows Temple.._

The floor darkened as a cloud of dark mist formed a small tornado in a circular motion, the mist uncovered a shape of a man who is fiddling the camera with his gloved hand. So far, his skills in taking a shot makes him more humble, he find this activity a delightful way to spend his free time and to ease stress. But speaking of stress, with his thumb pressing the right arrow button, the screen transitions from the image of a serene garden to the MOST, no, WORST shot of the year entitled _The Face of Defeat._

Zed snorted and ends up laughing on the hall, echoing the long corridor with his metallic laugh, because look at this image; an image of his friend with a huge nose, bloated shape of the face and wide lips, and for the love of god, the angle is making it more laughable.

 _ **HAHAHAHA**_

With that laughter, his eyes teared up, adding up his abdomen hurts him from the laughter, he lowered his form, supporting his body by placing his hand on his knees, with the other hand that holds the camera while the screen facing in front of his face. Continuous laughter is heard on the halls.

Some ninjas are working on with their training, and his student is walking beside with his friend on the hall, chatting with him behind the mask that is literally same as Zed's but exclude the metallic one; it's just a tight-faced mask that perhaps look like burglar from Syndra's description, which she seemed to give it a cringe, giving her the reason why Zed's ninjas are making her head hurt; well even Zed himself.

But this student is different, he is equipped with a huge scythe that looks promising than the actual, completely different from the tools and weapons that Zed provided for his fellow students.

Adding that the scythe has a huge one eye on the base of the blade's hilt.

"And Master Zed wants me as your training guide."

"Really? That's wonderful! I guess I must work hard for me to get noticed.." The masked ninja said with determination.

In between of the corners of the hall, the masked ninja saw his classmate waiting for him, he waved goodbye to him.

 _"So? Where is your master?"_ Without any signs, the scythe spoke.

"I can feel his energy around here somewhere so.."

 _"Can we just kill someone. And let me have your body, Kayn."_ The scythe seethed his voice, filled with desire to kill.

"Not a chance. Rhaast." Kayn smirked and proceeds to walk.

On those corners of the hall, his senses called him as a metallic laughter emanates the hall, much like a sinister being who is delighted of something.

 _"Ha! Music to my ears! Who is that?"_ Rhaast take it way too easy and finds the laughter a pleasant one.

"You've got a worst taste of music Rhaast, this is better.."

Now they heard a male scream on the hall, probably the ninjas who made a split with him earlier.

"So?" Kayn laughed.

 _"Hmph. Nah, that's too melodramatic! I prefer that one, you know. That evil one."_ Rhaast pressured further.

"Whatever. Let's see what we can find." Kayn went to the location where he heard the scream.

As soon he reached the point, he saw Zed laughing and talking with the two ninjas.

"Zed? What's he doing."

 _"Perhaps the laughing one we've heard came from your master. I feel sorry for what you've become Kayn."_ Rhaast made a vile sarcasm, or probably not.

"How dare you. Zed is perfect!" Kayn defended his pride for his master.

 _"Whatever."_ Rhaast rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kayn used his technique and cloaks himself inside the walls, this technique is somewhat intriguing, some students were envied on how on earth Kayn is doing that with shadow arts. Well that could be something useful for Kayn himself as he uses this to stalk and..yes eavesdrop.

 _"This is too legit Kayn. Eavesdropping as a shadow."_ Rhaast said, but kind of piqued on what will be happening next.

 _"Shut up and listen."_

Now he listens and watches Zed converse with his fellow students.

"This item is worth a try for someone who is eager to know secrets. I am pleased of this technology that I've borrowed."

"Borrowed? From whom, Master? Can we take a look?" The masked ninja said almost interested to the camera.

"It is the property of my friend's friend, or should I say, her playmate." Zed sighed and shakes the fact, he lends the camera to the ninjas with care. "Handle it with care, my dear student. DO NOT touch this glass."

"This? What is this?" The ninja asked, pointing at the big button on the top right corner of the device.

"Perhaps it triggers something?" Said by the next student beside him.

"Try it then."

A flash of light sparks, the ninjas got alerted on what happened. Almost in horror, Zed quickly retrieved the item.

"Fool! I said TAKE it with care!" Zed scolded his students. He is patting..the camera for safety.

"What happened!? I-I am sorry!" The ninja went apologetic.

"Tch! Fools!" Zed snarled, he immediately pressed the gallery to see what have been caught on the camera.

On the screen, he saw himself, how come he looks so cool at the angle, with his set of red eyes glaring at the camera, and how the light from the hallway brings a good proper lighting for his armor. In fact, it looks fascinating.

"Hm..It seems you are good at this my dear student." Zed made a praise.

"Me?" The ninja asked.

"Nice! You've got noticed! Brother!" His friend said with a nudge.

"Why look at this prestigious shot." Zed humbly presented the camera to emphasize his delight.

The screen shows a good shot of Zed, his students stared in awe as his armor glowed perfectly on the lights.

"Hey.." The ninja said in whisper at his friend, giving him attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me..or I think I have seen something weird.."

"What?"

Zed kept silent and listens to the students' statements.

"Here.. I saw it here.."

"What is it my student? Is there something on my armor?" Zed got alarmed on his image.

"No no Master.. I saw something here." The student pointed at the spot where Zed's shurikens are located in which is placed at his back.

 _"Okay now what is happening?"_ Rhaast said to Kayn.

 _"I don't know. We'll see. Something might've happen."_

He squinted his eyes and focuses on the spot, but he just sees his shadow that is produced by the light.

"I saw no mysteries. What is it..?" Zed is getting on his nerves because on how his student is hesitating. He hates hesitations.

"Er..maybe we can take a closer look?" The other ninja recommended.

Zed snatched the camera and let his students watch him, he remembers how Irelia taught him to navigate the camera.

 _"Here, press this button to navigate photos."_

 _"You can adjust the focus by adjusting it here.."_

 _"And here.. you can zoom in and out to your photo. I am sure you'll get use of this."_

 _"Just..please. Take care of it. **PLEASE**."_

The zoom in and out feature piqued him, Irelia's voice echoed his mind that reminds him the instructions. And of course, the reminder of TAKING care of it.

He sighed and pressed the button, good thing Syndra is not the one who is navigating else this camera will surely costs a heck of his savings again, which he has to avoid.

Alas, he zoomed it in closer. He wonders what is the student pointing at.

"Here master. Right right."

Zed pressed right but the navigator slides further because Zed pressed it in a long time.

"No master, go back."

Zed pressed left but it ended up going to the edge of the screen.

"Master..just a little righ-"

"Silence! I am doing it!" Zed barked in annoyance.

"Sorry!"

And then Zed pressed the button, he taps the button as what Irelia told him, he navigates where the student pointed at. And then..

 _ **shriek**_

The ninjas saw the spot where the navigator ended on Zed's shuriken, the shadow is deep but in a closer look they saw two small set of eyes with a with a streak of white on below.

"Ghost! GHOST!" The ninja shrieked.

"L-Look.. this one looks like a teeth.." The other ninja pointed.

"So it is likely it is glaring at.." The ninjas stared at their master.

Zed felt cold on his shoulder because of course, they have seen the _'ghost'_ located at Zed's shuriken just right on his neck.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IDIOTS!" Zed snarled, his face is sweating a little. He glances at his back to see, and yes, nothing is interesting but only a wall.

"But master.."

"I-I am calling an exorcist.. was it okay?"

"FOOL! IT'S just a photo! And how dare you, my ORDER is not haunted!" Zed barked, protecting his beloved temple's reputation.

Zed huffed and immediately took a picture of his students. He captures how they look stupid as they panicked.

"I didn't TAUGHT anyone to look like a PEASANT!" Zed harshly scolded his ninjas. "Where is the form I used to teach you?!"

The ninjas caught off guard and stood like the way Zed wants them, of course to look presentable and in stanced.

"Okay. Look at this, dearest students. There is NO one here." He presents his photo.

"But what do you mean about that..ghost."

"THERE is no GHOST!"

"But.."

"You are afraid of ghosts? PATHETIC! I will allow you to get afraid if the Harrowing comes."

Zed sighed, his head hurts a little that could bring a load of stress for him. Since the camera fascinated him, he could try making shots with his ninjas, and so..to locate this ' _ghost_ ' and prove that his order is not haunted.

He summoned his clone and let it holds the camera, he positions himself in between of his ninjas to make him stood out. Commanding the clone was easy, and then after seconds, he took the camera back and presented it on his ninjas. As he zoomed every corner, no such thing like ghost existed.

"See? No mysterious beings have been caught."

"Well.. I guess that is just a shadow.."

"Fine. Let me take again a picture." Zed was about to call his clone but his student stopped him.

"What?"

"Have you heard about ' _Selfies_ ', Master?" The ninja said.

"It sounds promising. Tell me."

"You take a picture like this.." The ninja took the camera. "And point it at you."

"You are an idiot that your actions were DANGEROUS for the device!" Zed snarled, he is panicking how the ninja holds it like that.

"Relax, Master..Say cheese!" The other ninja pushed Zed on the view of the camera and posed.

- _ **click**_ -

After the flash, Zed quickly snatched the camera back and looks at the photo. With his delight, he looks better and the shot is good.

"See Master? You can make group pictures and pictures by yourself with that."

"Where did you learn this technique, dearest student?" Zed is in awe and eager to know, fact is his interest is now focused on the ninja.

"I saw some people outside doing that, so since you have a camera with you, It must be a technique of using the device." The ninja explained.

"Hmm.. This _Selfie technique_.. I must study this.." Zed wondered. "My dearest students! You'll be joining me to study this technique with me. Let's proceed to the training room." Zed walks briskly ahead but..

"Wait, Master! There is no such thing of Training Rooms for that!"

"What."

"I say, what I've heard, no, what I've discovered from those people outside, good locations are likely in a good view of the background." The ninja explained.

"The training room is filled with power, so it is good for the _Selfie Technique_." Zed pursued.

"How about the garden, Master? It has a good view!"

Zed hummed with the idea, those ideas came from his students delighted him, how come he teaches his students for years to become a better ninja, has a certain amount of good knowledge in technology, of course, his ninjas are viable with this kind, well except for Syndra who is oblivious and pathetic when it comes of technology. Of course the captain is experienced, but there is no way he could pester her again.

Such amusement, he is happy to have students with knowledge!

"Fine deal, after we are finished with the Training room, my dear students." And then the ninjas were happy to oblige, yet behind Zed eyes were excitement that he has to experience since this _Selfie Technique_ he calls is worth of giving a try.

Behind the walls, Kayn returns back on the ground, he kind of surprised on what happened.

 _"HA! We are ghosts now?"_ Rhaast said in a pleasing tone. _"I do love seeing fear, it's funny!"_

"IDIOT! Now the ninjas think that this temple is haunted!" Kayn corrected the Darkin.

 _"Who's fault it was?"_

"Hmph. You are included. I control you, and you'll end up the same as me." Kayn rolled his eyes and sighed. "But they're going to the training room. And Zed is eager to know that skill."

 _"That Selfie Technique? It looks interesting.. But you need those devices just like your Master has."_ Rhaast reminded him.

"Why yes. Maybe we could..well, Zed said he borrowed it on the captain." Kayn as thoughts of borrowing the said item from the Captain of the Guard herself.

 _"That girl? You are going to borrow that device?"_

"What do you think?"

 _"It's fine for me, since WE can alert folks there, HA!"_ Rhaast got excited, thinking that this will trigger fear.

"Fool. That could be troublesome." Kayn sighed. "I guess..why don't we try joining Zed."

 _"It's up to you kid. For so long I want to see myself! I may look a weapon. But I am Rhaast that is-"_

"Whatever. Let's go."

And then, Kayn went back slithering inside the spaces of the walls to pass throughout the rooms. Not denying the fact his actions can trigger the fact they are ghosts.


	20. Mountain Trekking

_Note: Fluffs ahead!_

XX

Mountain Trekking

At last, they have reached the base of the mountain in Navori, it only takes an hour to get there by flying, however, it seems the distance from the city up to Navori really takes a couple of hours to reach since the boundaries are blocked with tallest mountains.

Shuffling her bag, Irelia stretches as soon she made a little stroll on the area, the land hasn't changed like the last time she visited. The grass and trees are still lush green, tall bushes are still at place, and the hiding small animals are present. It brings a lost nostalgia to her mind that made her reminded her days with her family.

Beside her is the mage that was staring at the mountainous gaps and its vegetation, of course the mage made her experience to a test this day. Also, she was with the captain and there is nothing to worry about.

In fact, she was really excited.

"So? How do you feel about this place?" Irelia started a question.

"Not bad. I am still not wanting to look back." She was pointing the city of Navori behind her that was covered with tall nexuses around.

"Well yes, I say we must avoid the city at all cost. Their magic is potentially strong, even any slightest of negative energy afar can make them alerted." Irelia said as she stared ahead at the city's landscape.

"Hmph. Those people will not match to my power." Syndra smirked with a hint of pride.

"Of course, your power is tremendously stronger than them."

"Why yes, I could've destroyed this country if I wanted to."

"And don't forget that someone will do anything to stop you."

"Hmph.. And she's in front of me."

Irelia laughed before she made a turn to face the forest ahead. She fetched Syndra and leads her to the forest.

Her eyes gazes upon the branches of the trees that were bathed with sunlight, the gaps made the light penetrate as it gives the forest a natural glow, just few meters ahead have shown a pathway that leads further to the mountain.

"We'll start from here." Irelia said, she reaches her bag and pulls out a map. She pointed where they are now.

"So don't tell me.." Syndra immediately pinpointed the top of the mountain. "WE are ending here?!"

"Why yes."

"We could've go there by flying!" The mage complained.

"No." Irelia finished, she returned the map back to her bag.

"Why not?!"

"Because it is inconvenient. That's likely a cheat from where it began."

"Hmph! Said by the most reliable captain of this country.." The mage pouted.

"Oh come on! Climbing is an activity! You should enjoy it." Irelia chirped, totally excited to start climbing.

"Tch! I hate activities! I prefer something more convenient!" Syndra crossed her arms, she was not into it.

"Hm.. It's okay. You can go back if you wanted to. I'll be off now." Irelia flatly stated, she faces away from the mage and started to walk ahead. However, she felt guilty as the captain have tried to leave her alone because of her stubbornness. And yet, Syndra ended up following her instead.

"Fine! Wait for me!" Syndra hovered and catches the captain.

"Oh. I thought you'll be backing out now?"

They have started to converse while trekking the pathway. "I-I changed up my mind. Didn't I told you that you'll treat me professionally? Where is it?"

"I am already doing it, but you are complaining.." Irelia saddened up a little.

"Ah.. Well." Syndra got flustered, she grasps the fabric of Irelia's clothing as a reply.

"Hm.." Irelia wondered deeply. "Ah. I guess the Sovereign was not programmed to be physically active."

"W-What? Programmed? I am not a machine!" Syndra answered, currently tricked by Irelia's unusual reasoning.

"What?" Irelia laughed. "Come on! I am just-"

"Hmph. I am NOT available for your mind games, Captain." Syndra huffed, she is still in verge of complaining.

"Geez. It's only a metaphor.."

"I know! I am not dumb like those BUFFOONS who made our moments interrupted!"

She sighed because of the mage's rants, still with her thoughts, wondering if anything will bring their trekking enjoyable or to spice it up a little bit.

"Look, Syndra." Irelia pulls out something from her bag.

She showed a piece of something, it smelled sweet and by the looks of it, it looks smooth and chewy.

"What is that?" The mage said, she reached the object but Irelia shoved herself away.

"It's called mochi. A dessert made by soft, gluttonous rice. Would you like some?" Irelia smiled, she presented the food ro the mage.

"By judging your actions, it feels that you are not wanting to let ME have it." The mage snarled.

"Of course. And I want you to take it away from me." Irelia sprinted with her blades, the mage got tensed on the sudden action.

"Oh! I see.. Hm. You want me to chase you?" Syndra snickered, hovering herself and with the use of flight will make things easier for her, how excited she have got while she chase Irelia as she passes the trees around her.

"Ha!" She surged forward and tackles the captain.

Both of them crashed on the grassy plain, just right on the flowery patch, they have sent the blossoms flying, sprawled onto the air with motion. They shrieked after they landed on the ground, one of Irelia's things are scattered, some of it rolled as soon it stopped.

"You cheat.." Irelia grunted.

"Where's the mochi?" Syndra smirked. "Here?" She inserted her hand on Irelia's pockets.

"Syndra! N-NOT here!" Irelia struggled.

"What? I haven't done anything!" Syndra chuckled, mocking the captain.

"Can you not touch me anywhere?! You could've just ask me!"

"Okay FINE! Hmph!"

"..S-So..?"

"You know.." Syndra leaned forward, still on top of the captain. "How come we crashed something that was likely comfortable?"

"Ah? H-Here?" Irelia glances around, completely unaware to where they have landed.

"Why yes. Isn't this lovely?" Syndra made a hidden tease.

"N-Not so fast, Sovereign." Irelia pushed the mage's face gently.

"What? Embarrassed?" Her voice got muffled by the captain's hand.

"Yes! We are in the mountains!" Irelia blushed, she thought that even those nature around them are currently watching them.

"Will the trees EVEN complain that we have crashed this flower patch and created a _love nest_?" Syndra teased, she returned an embrace to the captain.

"Love..nest?" Irelia deeply blushed as she realizes what it meant, she struggled free from the mage's embrace. "NO! WE ARE NOT!"

"Stay! Don't squirm!" Syndra pulls down the captain. She even uses her magic to lock the woman in place.

Grunting from the process, Irelia has no choice but to let the mage win, it was no helping unless she would make this part a rest. They were still at the mountains in the first place, which is literally a bore for her powerful companion.

"Alright.." Irelia sighed. "Please let me free."

"Hmph." Without hesitation, and completely comfortable, the mage remove the binds that wraps Irelia's body and embrace her instead.

Offering herself with a peace of mind, she let her consciousness a test, how she loved the comfort of the flower patch below them that made her drifted to a yawn.

"Syndra." Irelia called, she presented the food towards the mage's mouth. Syndra opened her mouth and bites off the dessert, the soft and gooey of the rice made her taste buds a celebration.

"Where did you bought it?" Syndra asked while chewing.

"There is a Mochi shop near where my office located. It was a right time that the mochis are freshly made at that moment. So I took a chance to buy some!" Irelia replied with a cheer.

"So. They ..made this?" Syndra grimaced because of how it was made by the people she have disgraced.

Noticing the mage's sudden behavior, Irelia got worried.

"It's only once. I trust that shop since it was started from the day where I started school."

"Really? That long?"

"Yes, I even insisted Father to buy some for me, not mentioning my brother." Irelia sighed because of the memory made her reminded that time.

"What a Father's-girl type." Syndra teased, pouting as she made a little fun to Irelia's childhood.

"Hmph. I am not. Father is just strict and protective." Irelia quickly made a statement, or else she would fall into embarrassment.

"What about me? Am I strict and protective as well?" Syndra smirked, her face was right about an inch on the captain's face.

"A right term for..being possessive. Y-Yes.." Irelia averted her gaze, hiding her blush away.

"Hm.." The mage hummed. "Oh yes, I am totally possessive, you are mine anyway."

"Syndra." Irelia again answered by presenting the half-biten mochi towards the mage's lips. She waited until the mochi has been eaten away.

"So? I could buy you more, or I can make mochi for you if you want."

"You can make mochi?"

"Why yes, but I need someone to help me, mochi is a hard process."

"If it is HARD then.. I want you to buy me instead!"

"Okay!"

"Then you will deliver it to ME! I don't WANT anyone besides YOU."

"Alright, I get it!" Irelia laughed at the statement.

Suddenly, winds swept away the mage's worries, she declared that it will be a best idea to stay for a bit on the flower patch.

"The winds are chilly.. It makes me want to stay as well." Irelia said. "We could rest here, don't worry, I will stay on guard."

But that happened too fast, she saw the mage taking z's; and how comfortable she was on the ground.

She smiles on what she have seen, despite of how violent the mage can be, she have seen the other personality of the Sovereign; and how she sees herself powerful and a rightful being to rule. Never knew that the mage completely changed by her being as 'different' among others; what she only portray is her own beliefs. Irelia got so much adventure with the mage, she even experienced some of her enemies talk to her freely, likely she was given a minor trust.

After few minutes passed, the things that are scattered on the ground was placed neatly inside her bag, and she thought of moving on but the mage is sleeping soundly. She chuckled as she pondered that the mage really was not intended for this kind of physical activity, and she only done was to complain and to sleep.

"Seriously.." Irelia commented, her smile crept to her lips as she placed the sleeping mage on her blades; making her into a sitting position, she placed her blades just right on her rear to make her back as a support for the mage to sleep.

"We can traverse together now." Irelia finished while she maintains her distance for supporting the mage. She have started to walk on the pathway after she made a courtesy bow to the nature around her; thanking and apologizing to the spirits that guard the area.

Few meters ahead she can feel the cold air that circulates the mountain, the time was just right to noontime, and this made her hungry. However, she didn't faltered because she wanted to reach a plateau not far from here.

Yet, she felt the mage moved a little.

"Where?" The mage yawned.

"Ah, you are awake, we are just about to see the plateau few meters ahead." Irelia smiled.

The mage leaned and inhaled the fresh air around her.

"Never knew your back can be comfortable."

"Oh really.. You just said awhile ago that the flower patch is more comfortable."

"Hmph. But you'll be the one who has a limitless comfort for me." Syndra smiled as she watches the clouds move slowly across the sky.

"Ah. Not now.." Irelia suddenly blushed.

"Oh? Looks like someone is flustered." The mage teased. She summoned her spheres that are now rotating around her.

"You know, I always thought about how the spheres acted like the way they see you as their own universe." Irelia said, she stopped halfway and turned at the right side, the plateau is up ahead.

"Hm. Yes, yes indeed.." Syndra just gave Irelia an embrace.

"Why is that?"

"I have heard a lovely thing from you. I never expect that." Syndra has her blush on her.

"Gladly." Irelia grinned and warmly smiled at the mage.

"You are a part of it."

"I am honored.."

"Seriously. How come you are so polite? You are weird!"

"Oh come on! It's just.."

"Hmph! You have ruined the moment by being polite! You must be impolite with me!" Syndra pinched the captain's cheeks from behind.

"Does being polite can be- Ow!" Irelia grasps her swollen cheeks.

"Serves you right." Syndra finished, however..

"Syndra?" She felt the mage's hands back at her cheeks again, but this time, the mage squished her cheeks.

"Syn-" Her voice are muffled, the mage just made her face deformed by squishing her cheeks together.

"Hm.. just like mochi. How cute." Syndra giggled. "Never knew you have stubby cheeks Irelia."

"Stop it!" Irelia stuggled.

"Nope. Move on already, I want to reach the end!"

Despite of the mage's rants about reaching the top, Irelia sighed while her cheeks are squished together by the mischief of the mage. She ended up travelling like that, but it subsided after few minutes. Also with the fact that she was literally carrying the mage instead of moving herself with her own feet, yet she let it slide. What is important that she was with the mage, traversing the mountains until they would reach the end.

They have stopped at the middle of the path, searching for a place to rest, it was about noontime and the mage ranted what lunch will they be having.

"Here." Irelia opened her bag and pulls out a canister.

"What's this?" Syndra wondered, she eventually lifted the canister with her.

As she opened the container, she gasps on what it contained, it is filled with goodies, and bite-sized food that are arranged neatly inside a box.

"You made this? What a promising looking lunch we have."

"Yes, it is called 'Bento'." Irelia started to explain. "A type of lunch box, I hope you will love it."

"Of course I will LOVE this, since you cooked them." Syndra finally took a piece of sushi rolls with chopsticks and tasted it.

Irelia smiled while she watched the mage tried her cooking again, she even didn't touch hers because of her occupation.

"Do I look something you will enjoy gazing at?" Syndra noticed Irelia's gaze.

"What? I am sorry. I-It seems I am just occupied watching you eat, and I left mine alone." Irelia just smiled and started to eat her food.

"Well, you could see me as something entertaining while you eat then." Syndra snickered.

"The only thing that brings entertainment while lunch goes on is television." Irelia said before she took a piece of beef steak.

"Television?" Syndra asked innocently. "Oh you mean that box thing that runs shows every time you turned it on."

"Yes, yes. I can't believe that you knew that device."

"Why yes I do! That is common knowledge of Technology!"

"Now you mention it.. I have to watch that afternoon show that I have been looking forward every week, but we have a trip now so I will miss it." Irelia chuckled nervously.

"That's too bad, you can watch it tomorrow then. What is important is that we have a date now." She took a piece and eat it.

"Why yes, since we have a vacation, might as well watch it with you then."

"Hmm.. Really? You will watch a television show with me? Oh yes. I will not let this chance slip by.."

Time goes by as they eat their lunch happily, both of them enjoyed each others' company with a small talk about mundane activities, the mage enjoyed eating the lunch that the captain prepared for her; also with the fact she really, really loved her cooking. After that, they eat some sweets as a dessert for them to let their lunches to settle down their stomachs.

"How come your cooking can be delicious?" The mage started as she watched Irelia fixed things back to her bag.

"I practice alot. I am in charge of cooking at all times." The captain answered while being occupied arranging the utensils.

"You do? Only you can cook besides your family?" Syndra questioned again, it is for her to understand the captain more.

"I am most likely free at that time, however, that alone is a purpose." She said, her expression changed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"No one can cook besides me." Irelia finished.

"Really? Even your brother?" Syndra curiously pressed.

"He.. is busy with his training to become a soldier and a rightful heir to our heritage. But, he ended up with his desire to become one as a military officer in the army." Irelia said, she paused while she speaks what is in her mind before she continued her work.

"How about your father?" Syndra made her tone soft, and in whisper.

"Well.. he didn't make it." Irelia sighed.

"I see.." Syndra paused briefly before she made a thought again. "What happened to him?"

"He suffered an illness, no one can cure even Soraka does. We just ended up watch him say his last breath." Irelia stared at a space, she hasn't finished packing up her things.

Now she learned something about the captain, she hesitates to ask more, if she could ever done it again, she might bring Irelia's bitter past without her knowing. Yet she really started it up now, and there is no turning back for her to learn more.

"Ah. Look at the weather. It is already exact noontime." Irelia huffed as she hastily packed the things. Syndra offered herself to help for them to speed up the packing.

"Let's go. We still have..twenty meters to traverse." Irelia fastened her straps and faced the mage.

"I don't have a choice but to follow you and watch you walk then." Syndra sighed.

"Well you can float if you want."

"Hm. Well yes.. I am SO into floating without doing something physically."

"Now, now, don't abuse it too much. Being physically healthy is important!" Irelia's tone is somehow in exact as if she was lecturing the mage.

"Hmph! How dare you lecture ME?! I want convenience!" Syndra pouted as she defended her laziness.

"Oh no, you can't decline if ever I invited you in a exercise activity every morning!" Irelia lectured again.

"No!" Syndra went stubborn.

Irelia sighed because of the mage's stubborness, but she prefer it that way since it really masks what the mage is. Now, she dragged Syndra to proceed towards the pathway where their destination has to end.

In the middle of the way, Syndra got bored. She was literally nothing to do besides on following Irelia and watch her.

She immediately embraced the captain with a surprise.

"I'm bored. Let's do something.." Syndra whispered as she put her weight to the captain.

"Oh? Hm.." Irelia thought deeply. "I would like to suggest something, but my mind is empty."

"Hm.." Syndra ended up thinking.

"How about.. Three Lies, One Truth." Irelia suggested.

"How does it work?"

"One must confess three things; a secret, a hobby or whatever you see as something that is likely to be hidden. Then one of them is the truth." Irelia explained the game.

"Interesting.." Syndra smirked. "So.. what will the winner has to receive then?"

"Uh. Well.. I don't know?" Irelia chuckled nervously.

"What about.." Syndra hummed. "Something will do to make a tired body feel refreshed?"

"You mean.. a massage?" Irelia widened her eyes as she heard something will bring suspicion.

"Hmm. Yes. Why not? I would LOVE to receive that, my shoulders are tired out from my magic exercises though." Syndra made a hidden smirk behind her lips. "And yes.. since THIS person prefer physical, then that reward is perfect for you.."

"If someone losses then the other will receive it." Irelia already said the losing reward.

"Why yes. It's just a give-and-get process. You win, you'll receive a reward from the loser. You lose, you'll be giving the reward instead." Syndra made the conditions clear.

Irelia saw how Syndra smiles like she has something in her mind, since they are still traversing the mountain, it takes time to reach their destination. This game might stimulate boredom.

"I can see from your expression that you have an intention to lose." Syndra chuckled.

"What if I am?" Irelia smirked a little.

"Well. That's no fun. I would love to lose for you as well." Syndra smiled in mischief. Her voice went into a whisper. "Because I can manage and control your tired body by myself.."

"Ah.." Irelia literally predicts what would that words mean. _"By looking at her expression, she really IS planning onto something if ever I lose."_

"Alright. Since you suggest this game, you'll be performing first." Syndra said, she hovered herself in front of the woman and floats backward.

"Okay." Irelia smiled. She now thought about things for her to say.

They perform the game while they travel, the time is perfect for this because of how the mountain produce a comfortable chill that is appropriate in Summer.

"My first master was an elder." Irelia started. "I once dreamt to become a dancer in a play." She said the second one. "I try myself to fit in, but I can't." Lastly, she stated her word.

"Oh really.." Syndra chuckled. "I am intrigued by that one statement."

"So? Tell me which one is the truth." Irelia dared.

Syndra thinks, one of those statements is a truth, but first, she made a deep thought about those statements.

The first one is somehow vague, there is no way Irelia's master would be an elder, it is because that Irelia is more on a war themed style of a person; and more aggressive and calculating in terms on the battlefield. An elder is somewhat in terms of politics and has the order to rule, they could be teachers at some point, but only in enlightenment and spirituality, Irelia is kind of balanced; no pun intended. So Syndra put that one into the lie part.

Next one is intriguing. Irelia dreamt once as a dancer of a play? It interests her more than the others. Also, it made her wondered how Irelia looked like if she danced based on the traditional setting of Ionian play. And yes, her assumptions call her that this could be the truth.

Lastly, she didn't take much of her time wondering on the third statement.

"I say, I would love to see you dance in front of me." Syndra now stated as she made a light snicker.

"S-So, you see it as a truth?" Irelia fidgeted.

"Why would I demand such thing if I hadn't found out that it was the truth?" Syndra crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well.." Irelia blushed.

"So? I won? That's easy." Syndra smirked.

"I am impressed that you found out." Irelia smiled.

"Who wouldn't have thought?" Syndra prides. "So? Explain all those three then, since I AM the winner today!"

"First of all, my master was my father himself. He is a famous swordsman that everybody calls him as Master Lito. He carries our name with his honor and pride." Irelia started explaining.

"I see, let me guess.. That blade." Syndra pointed at the blades that are always seen following Irelia around. "..Is your father's."

"Yes it is." Irelia warmly smiled as she got happy by Syndra's guess.

"Honestly, I am not going to press further since I knew how you work."

"You do?"

The mage nodded. "Please. We fought many times now, and I heard about your judgment."

"So now you know." Irelia smiled again. "You can kill me easily with your power so.." The truth is that the blades and her soul is one, merged together to become as a whole itself.

"..And I'll think about it. In fact, I could crush you and your blades." Syndra leered.

"Why not now?"

"Why would I if you are currently in to my possession?" Syndra snickered, she made a slight tease.

"Hmph.." Irelia has her cheeks reddened. "I-It's my turn.. We are not done yet."

"Oh. YOU are right. Let see." Syndra hummed as she thinks deeply for her three statements.

"First, I had a pet with me. Second, I once got interested to be a part of those people. Third, I often doze off every afternoon." Syndra stated her words, humbly and clearly.

"Um.." Irelia thought. "How about.. the last one!"

"Seriously? Ha!" Syndra laughed. "So that's your decision?"

"Yes." Irelia nodded.

"Wrong! FINALLY!" Syndra laughed again, but this time, she is waiting for her victory.

"What? Oh come on." Irelia sighed because of her loss. "You often doze off if you are bored, and it was a lie? How so?"

"If ever I got bored in the afternoon, I watch them below and _**curse**_ them!" Syndra snarled, she remembered how her day once got painful for her to think at because she saw the Ionian people below doing some recreational activities.

"Seriously?!" Irelia was shocked to hear the truth. "So, basically, the other two has the truth."

"Precisely. Can you guess?"

"Hm.. wait, how about.. the second one, since it was more promising than the first one." Irelia chuckled.

"Hmph. Why yes."

"I always knew that since you have the potential of harnessing a great power. For me, you'll be a great elder if ever they have treated you like one of us.." Irelia got saddened.

The mage went silent after that, it could be true or false, but majority would be that she can be as one. In fact, many believed that only those who have the great magic can be elected as an elder, but since they mistreated her, she isolated herself away.

"Hmph. What if I became an elder instead of THAT Duchess you are having right now. Will that captain works under my command?" Syndra teased to break up the growing tension.

"W-What?" Irelia gasps. "W-Well.. you will be an official, so yes.."

"Hm.. But that captain is currently in my possession so why needed that?!" Syndra hurriedly embraced the captain.

"I-I'm walking, Syndra.." Irelia felt the heaviness of the mage.

"Hmph! But you LOSE! So you'll be treating me PROFESSIONALLY this night!" Syndra maliciously chuckled.

"F-Fine!" The captain finished, she focused walking until she saw a light ahead after few minutes.

"Looks like we are about to see the plateau now, Syndra. Finally.." Irelia sighed and took a couple of breaths.

"Hm..~ Yes." The mage hummed. "So it only took several minutes, huh."

"Let's see.. so the time probably 4 'o clock. We still have time to pitch a tent." Irelia said while she checks the time using her watch.

By hearing the tent, Syndra got excited out of the sudden, she hurriedly floated off towards the plateau and ranted Irelia to hurry up.

"Now, now, she is LITERALLY excited because it is her first time spending the night with a tent.." Irelia murmured. "Not denying the fact I will be giving her a light massage because I lost to the game that I suggested.."

"YOU ARE SLOW! HURRY!" Syndra shouted.

"Coming!" Irelia called back, she scuttled towards the plateau.

"Hmph! HOW come you are so SLOW?! Pitch the tent now!" Syndra tried to make a slight scolding.

"Can you just.. make me take my breaths first?" Irelia recuperates as she make some deep breaths for her to get some air.

After few seconds, Irelia stretched and gazed ahead. She takes her time to absorb the scenery of the world. Beyond the horizon is the sun setting, the colors of the warm sun is in a deep orange hue, giving illumination across the land. The color vibrated the skies and blends perfectly, above her has a light color of blue that was about to turn darker as the night comes by, she can even see a single flicker of a star that started to peek at her.

"Syndra?" She called the attention of the mage. "This is how the country that you always dreamt to destroy looks like."

The captain faces at the land below.

"What can you say?" Irelia ask for comments.

"It is far promising than how it looked like from the view of my fortress.." Syndra has her vision towards the land with a subtle of sadness.

"And..?"

"I will think about it.." Syndra smiled. She enjoyed the view with Irelia before they pitch a camp for the night.

\--

 _6: 15 P.M_

 _Mountain near Navori - Plateau_

"Ha!" The mage tackled herself towards the tent's interior and she made herself comfortable after Irelia just finished pitching.

"Syndra.. Get out first. I must roll up the sleeping mats.." Irelia got tired of calling the mage's attention. She saw how much the mage wanting to be inside the tent; since it was her first time spending the night inside of it.

"You have NO right to order me! I want to be here!" Syndra slumped herself on the soft cushion of the tent.

"Come on.. It is still early so don't worry about the time and rushing everything." Irelia added before she sighed.

"Come Irelia. Sit with me." Syndra pats the cushion. "Or else.."

The mage tugged Irelia's jacket and made a forceful pull which threatens the captain.

"Oh, you made me do it." Syndra now pulled the woman inside, she shrieks as her body slammed hard towards the mage's.

"Syndra!" Irelia struggled. "Let go! I have to set up the campfire!"

"Tsk! What a bore! Hmph!"

"Syndra.." Irelia sighed, she anticipated to say something that could possibly interest the mage. "Tonight, I will be showing you something, okay?"

The mage got the attention and interested.

"Hmph. Fine. I will be here inside." Syndra smiled.

"Good. Please wait for me." Irelia got herself out from the tent and grabbed the things for setting a fire. However, her mind clicked something that made her cautious. Instead of getting wood, she took few branches and took out a small heater from one of her travelling bags.

"I almost forgot that a slight of activity can alert folks below. Navori is somewhat a prestigious place for being cautious, talk about spiritual enlightenment.." Irelia thought as she made a fire starter, make a fire without worries.

Despite of the hesitations, Irelia decided to use the heater instead, it only bring a subtle amount of heat and light, saving for the smoke. Behind her is Syndra that was laying flat on her stomach, watching her.

"I thought we will be having a campfire." Syndra wondered.

"Well. The people might see our campfire and would get alerted." Irelia explained. "However, this heater is perfect for us; it lasts long after five hours. And yes, it is powered by charcoal or branches."

"Hm.. It's warm. I like it." The mage smiled and watched the soft light from the heater.

"It's getting late now, we should fix ourselves."

The night ended up silent, only the winds and the chirping of crickets stand for the ambience of the surroundings. They switched their attire to make themselves comfortable, having a warm blanket, and a heater surely kills the cold emanating around the mountains.

"You took time to change." Syndra chuckled.

"It is because you are watching.." Irelia countered.

"Hmph. We are in the SAME tent, what can you expect?"

"Oh whatever. As long I finished dressing up, I am fine." Irelia slumped herself on the bed.

"I can say, this is one of the most comfortable tents that I have." Irelia closed her eyes and smiled.

"It will be much comfortable if a secondary person involved." Syndra added teasingly, she lay herself beside the captain.

"Really.." Irelia sighed happily. She remembered the thing she has to show to the mage. She called the attention of her and dragged her pillows at the entrance of the tent.

"What are you doing?" Syndra wondered.

Irelia positioned her body inversely; her head was on the entrance of the tent, exposed with the air that surely would bring cold.

"Here. Beside me." Irelia pats the cushion beside her, waiting for the mage to reciprocate with her.

Syndra placed her pillow just like Irelia did, she now faced inversely with the captain.

"This is an odd placement." The mage said.

"I have a purpose why we have to place our heads here." Irelia answered briefly. "Look ahead."

Syndra lays flat using her back, she faced ahead and the sheet of black sky stumbled in front of her, it was almost like pearls of light that continuously flicker to her eye. It was simply majestic.

"..Hmph. No. It was simply..romantic." Syndra smirked because of how she feels about this.

"W-What?" Irelia chuckled.

"Oh you better not deny hearing that." The mage laughed. "Still, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it? This plateau is great for viewing stars." Irelia softly stated.

"I can tell how your blades actually enjoying this as well." She pointed at Irelia's blades that is placed peculiarly, it was lain flat.

"Well.. There is now way I am going to let my blade sleep inside the tent standing." Irelia laughed at the end.

"Good thing my power sleeps inside me." Syndra prides for her magic before she faced the endless sea of stars.

"Of course, I can tell that." Irelia giggled, she gazes upon the sky ahead of her.

Silence calls within a minute before Irelia spoke again, she is literally having confidence to show some of her feelings for the trip and for the mage as well.

Suddenly, she thought about a simple touch can say a lot of words than to say them. Abruptly, she slowly reached the mage's hand that is resting beside, but before she touched the mage, Syndra immediately slipped hers and grasps it, as if she found out what Irelia has to do.

After that, Syndra rolled and faced sideways, facing the captain, she held up both of their hands together and gazed at those green eyes that flickered along with the moonlight.

"I am glad you are with me." Irelia started, her face is somewhat in red, even though the night has come.

"And so do I." The mage softly gazed her glowing, purple eyes at the woman. "You are making me to possess you further."

"Seriously.." Irelia closed her eyes and leaned towards their hands that are currently intertwined.

"Irelia." The mage called. The captain opened her eyes and stared at her.

"I would love to give you a reward for being with me." Syndra stated, she made herself close to the captain.

"Certainly. I am willing to have those rewards from you." She smiled that totally warmed the mage's heart.

The mage embraced the captain, pulled her close tightly, her right hand under the captain's head, and the other to wrap on the backside, she gasps as she felt the captain's lips pressed on hers without her knowing.

"No, I will be giving the reward, am I right? I lost the game earlier." Irelia grinned for the mage to remember.

"You'll be giving me a massage yet, Fool Captain Irelia." The mage blushed.

"Yes.." Immediately, Irelia embraced the mage back.

They stayed minutes until Syndra felt the feeling of dozing. Irelia positioned the pillows back and prepared for that massage that the mage have been waiting.

However, a rustling of grass can be heard not far from the tent. A lone figure with nine tails is behind the shadows from the night, currently stood hidden using the nature around her to blend in. Will she be satisfied to the results that she has been waiting for so long? Who knows what might happen to her mission to seek and see what she expects to happen.

\--

 _ **Note:**_

 _It's been awhile since my last update was posted, I got busy out of the sudden! Alas, school days are coming._

 _I have to write some of the fics in needed of updates and yeah, time to get back for work! :3_

 _I have in my mind to make some Zyra x Elise one after the last fic about them, but.. BUT my OTP needs me! w_

 _Yes! Have a nice day!_


	21. Behind The Covers

XXI

Behind The Covers

"Oh my God.."

Ahri just can't believe in her eyes that she have seen the two entered the tent with her suspicion. She reached the plateau by following them silently. After she entered the teleporting nexus of the city, she kept herself low and cautious for them to go on without getting spotted.

"Are you going to perform the _further_ Syndra? She reluctantly strive forward for her to expect more. "I swear she will be doing it!"

Her footwork is almost silent that a ninja or any assassin will run out of luck; even the grass rustled along with her movements. She crouched and went to a nearby tree that gives her a better view.

Snickering by the process, she eventually giggled as she saw the tent. The heater near it gave the comfortable tent a silhouette of the people inside it. "I must thank that heater for giving me a such view of having fun~" She viciously giggled.

"Hm.. that's Irelia." She located the figure at the left, currently sitting straightly. "And that's Sondra over there." She squinted afar to understand what is she doing. By seeing the shadow that results a silhouette, it seems that Syndra is sitting as well but she lays down afterwards.

"OH.." Ahri gasps, she snickered again while hiding. "What are THEY doing?!~ Oh, maybe some stuff? Or some romantic stuff…" She again snickered; literally talking to herself.

While the fox is occupied to her thoughts, there could be something that was about to be done inside the tent. Irelia is ready for it, but the mage is too excited that she was not making the captain wait.

"So? Let's start then." Syndra leaned backwards until she lays down.

"Please roll on your back." The captain said as she prepared her hands.

The mage followed and rolled over, she lays on her stomach. "Oh yes.."

Suddenly, the mage lifted herself up and did something. She slowly undresses herself, almost exposing her back.

\--

 _Outside_ ,

Ahri sneaks a peek, she has seen Syndra's silhouette that is CURRENTLY undressing. She squealed silently, totally amused by what she have seen.

"Holy.." Ahri thought, she is blushing. "SHE IS REALLY DOING IT!"

Then she went back watching, her tails slowly wagged around her, showing delight.

\--

 _Back inside the tent.._

"W-What are you doing?" Irelia is literally out of words, she thought she could interrupt the mage by doing an act.

"What. Isn't it massaging has to remove clothing before doing anything?"The mage said, almost defending herself.

"Well..some massages require that, it doesn't include that all the time.." The captain averted herself, she was embarrassed in this situation.

"Hm?" Syndra hummed. She teasingly crawled towards the shy captain. "Why would you be embarrassed? We are only ones here.." Unknown to her that her dress slipped off her body, literally EXPOSING her top.

"C-Can you wait for a minute?" Irelia closed her eyes shut and reached the mage's clothes, slipping it back again to cover her top.

"Oops." The mage instead giggled. "You are still embarrassed, why?"

"J-Just lie down already!" Irelia pushed the mage and made her lie down flat on her stomach.

\--

Ahri perked her ears up, the sensitivity of her hearing is twice much as effective of the instincts of inhuman. Squinting afar to the tent, she has seen Irelia's silhouette pushed the other. Her eyes glimmered with pink hue, showing how she loved the scene.

"Ah!" She gasps and smirked; wanting for more of a scene. "Oh my god.. did.. I actually SEEN how Irie pushed her on the bed?!"

But actually, the truth is that Irelia only pushed the mage to lay her flat on her stomach.

"I wanna hear MORE." She whispered, totally eager to listen.

\--

"Okay.." Irelia sighed and prepared her hands. She pressed it lightly on the mage's shoulders. Her finger run circles in the tired muscle that has been waiting for contact. The mage felt a sudden jolt of unwavering bliss that decreases the tension of her shoulders.

Syndra hummed as she lovingly enjoyed the session, she hadn't tried these kind of massages before, and so is the fact she literally have a trip with someone.

"There.." Syndra again hummed and took the captain's hand for her to know to stay on that part.

Finding out that the mage totally enjoying the massage, Irelia pressed her fingers again, this time, she runs it towards the mage's nape and lightly stayed there, pressing her fingers with the right pressure.

This euphoric feeling made Syndra squirm, in fact she is tickled by the sensation. She groaned in somewhat in both discomfort and pleasure.

Immediately, Irelia stopped, leaving the mage wondering.

"Irelia." Syndra lowered her brows and grunted. She turned around to see the captain and glared at her.

"Well.." Irelia coughed and faced away. "I believe that is likely enough."

"What? You are not yet done. Continue where you left." Syndra is literally annoyed.

"Massages has its limitations." Irelia said while she prepares for her bed. "And that is enough."

"Maybe you just stopped because I sounded like something, was I correct?" Syndra pointed while she dresses herself, she didn't kept her glare away.

Irelia didn't speak, instead she sighed and stared at the space of the tent.

With the captain speechless, it seems her assumptions were right, the mage guessed why the captain stopped in the middle of the session. To compensate the loss, she slowly crawled on the fabric of the tent towards the captain and grasps her shoulder, she forcedly pushed the captain down with her annoyed face equipped.

"What are you doing?" Irelia got hostile on what is going to happen.

"Hmph. Of course, I am going to make you feel what I have felt before." Syndra stated. "Lie down."

"What?"

"I said. Lie down. Don't make ME repeat this."

Judging by the voice of the mage, Irelia totally have thought that this is going to be bad.

"I-I know you are disappointed, please forgive me. " Irelia quickly apologized.

"Who cares on your apology? It's my turn." The mage snickered.

Irelia just let the mage do what she wants, she slowly lies down and anticipated the worst. In fact, it is not what she expected but she feels light and comfort.

The mage kneads the muscles of the captain's back slowly, she smiled as she watches the person below lovingly enjoying her treatment, her eyes are soft and warm as she looks down to her loyal companion.

"Looks like someone is enjoying it so much.." She whispered while she does her massage.

"I never knew you.. are good at this." Irelia focuses on the sensation as she closes her eyes, the bliss penetrated her whole body that all of the numbness have gone away.

"Am I that good?" Syndra now runs her hands towards the captain's nape and pressed her fingers there.

Instantly, Irelia yelps and squirmed, the sensation of tickling reached her nerves.

"Oh?" Syndra smirked as she saw that kind of reaction. Mischievous on what she see, she pressed on. She is loving how the captain react on her touch.

Irelia finally knew why Syndra made a sound before, it is because of this part of the muscle where sensitivity can reach the whole body. She cannot deny the feeling of being tickled at the same time with bliss. It was almost like a torture for her.

"Wait.. Just, wait-!" Irelia yelps as Syndra hit that spot again.

"Why would I wait?" Syndra laughed in sinister.

"Stop!" Irelia pleads but she was replied by another batch of kneading just right above near her shoulders.

The moment Irelia pleads sounded too important, Syndra didn't let this to slide, of course she was so stubborn to stop at this point. However, instead of hesitating to stop, she indeed wanting to make the captain plead for her more.

"You have told me that I am good, why would I stop then?" Slowly, she made a light touch on the captain's exposed back.

Irelia widened her eyes as soon she felt something different.

"Of course you can't deny that I made you feel good." Syndra made movements that is INDEED questionable.

Irelia is staggering and petrified on what she is feeling right now, she felt the mage's hands reached her sides lightly, more like touching it. Then she felt the mage's breath from her left temple, not wanting to look back to see what is the mage doing.

"You'll pay what you have done, and I will do the opposite of it." Syndra slowly slides her fingertips on the skin of the person below and reaches her front, ending up with a sudden embrace.

Yet, Irelia is having issues on HOW heavy the mage was, adding up that the mage embraced her while she was laying flat on her stomach. She used her hands to support herself but the weight is weighing her so much that she has to give up.

Syndra noticed the mood changed, and this will be the best moment she will commence. She glanced on her right and saw the heater going outside that gives illumination, she lowered down the light by blasting a soft magic on the flame to make everything dim with subtle of light.

Irelia gasps on what is happening, since the weight is problematic on her, she wanted to speak but she has no idea what to say about this.

Totally, she has given up to struggle despite her companion is more malicious than everyone.

"Now, what will I do to you?" Syndra hummed and reached Irelia's source of hearing. "Perhaps, a massage as well." Her voice was a threat; sultry and low that raises Irelia's skin.

"Please.." Irelia thought and closes her eyes and expects the real worse.

With that as a warning, the mage soon slowly grasps the captain skin, from the point where she placed her arms around the abdomen, sliding it so lightly upward that gives a torture for the captain because of the tickling sensation.

She really enjoyed how the captain reacts on her touch, she just can't wait for the next step.

As soon Irelia anticipates Syndra's touch on her chest, she shuts her eyes and breathed heavily.

Smirking by the process, she saw how Irelia reacted on anticipating her touch, this gave her the mood to do it for her to own the captain further.

However..

-SNAP -

There is a loud snap outside the tent, it was so alarming that both of them got the attention.

Syndra grunted and thought again this will be an another interruption but the sound of it was far more intriguing than how she was interrupted before. Of course the fact they were not alone in this mountain.

"Syndra. Stay low." Irelia whispered, her tone is into vigilant.

Syndra followed the captain and did not move.

"What is happening?" Syndra's tone was on annoyance.

"Seems that we are not alone. Literally." Irelia got hostile.

"Don't tell me someone IS watching us for the whole time?!" Syndra angrily whispered.

"Who knows?" Irelia sighed.

"Irelia. Do something. " Syndra embraced the captain even her expression is dark and filled with hate."I want you to APPREHEND this fool and bring him HERE.."

Irelia smiled as she finally experiencing the real Syndra, she leaned her head and returned the embrace.

"I would love to apprehend this fool with you." Irelia stated and smiled.

"Hm..Of course." Syndra have seen how Irelia smiles at her like that, which it made her happy.

Now both of them are vigilant, Irelia thinks on the first step, the whole tent was illuminated by the heater outside, it will be much easier for them to act if this will be out on the scene.

"Syndra. Please put out the fire on the heater like what you did before. The culprit must have watching us now, we need to remove the source of light." Irelia whispered her first tactic.

"And so, this will assume that FOOL that we are doing some.. _intensifying things._ " Syndra leered and giggled at the same time.

"W-Wha-.." Irelia blushed, completely in red. "P-Please don't-"

"Let's say, we will postpone that for now." Syndra whispered teasingly.

"Goodness.." Irelia sighed again, her blush was kept with her.

"So.. that is our first plan? Easy." Syndra returned her embrace again.

"I-I.. have an idea." Irelia stuttered because of this. "I would like to reconsider that.. _intensifying things_ to continue. " Irelia covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

Syndra gasps on what she heard. "You.. what?" She giggled and smirked. "At the time where WE are being watched? How bold you are."

"N-Not the WAY we have to satisfy..t-that person.." Irelia added her statement, her blush completely discomforts her.

"So, to satisfy ourselves.." Syndra giggled in mischief, blushing on the fact that Irelia wants that.

"AS.. an act." Irelia coughed to remove Syndra's assumptions.

"An.. act? You are bluffing. " Syndra somewhat got disappointed.

"Isn't touching, rolling over with fingertips intertwined, touching.." Irelia blushed again. "Well.. touching.. you know, everywhere.. uh, touching. "

"Touching here. Touching there. Oh even _here_ ." Syndra pointed some parts that are INDEED sensitive.

"Y-Yes.. and IS included on the act." Irelia curled herself to hide her body.

"Then THAT point is where _intensifying things_ will be done!" Syndra stated excitedly.

"Shh! Syndra." Irelia warned, she pouted because of Syndra's excitement.

"Hmph. Fine. What's next? _Plaything_?" Syndra said in low key, giving Irelia a goosebump.

"D-Don't call me that!" Irelia blushed hard.

"This is an act am I right?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot.."

"And I will call you my Plaything."

"But this TIME only!"

"Why yes, and so that fool outside will assume that my beloved Plaything and I are doing some play together. " Syndra snickered maliciously in mischief.

"I am not quite sure that **play** you are portraying is really a play." Irelia sighed and embarrassed.

"Not a chance to be a CHILD'S play."

"More like an Adults' play."

Syndra laughed.

"Goodness, just LET this get over with!" Irelia squirmed, she had enough of the embarrassment.

Now the two will set a trap for the outsider, they will do accordingly to the plan that Irelia suggested.

"Okay, like what I said before, we have to put out the fire without going outside. Your magic is perfect for this." Irelia said as she sighed due to Syndra's weight.

Syndra just hummed and listens.

"Next.." Irelia blushed on the next one.

" I know, the _intensifying things_. I am good at that." Syndra laughed while Irelia is dying with embarrassment.

"Not so fast, I will be leading." Irelia halted.

"You? How?" Syndra teased. "I am so going to look forward on this."

"I-IT'S an act, remember?" Irelia defended.

"I know, and I will BE expecting a lot." The mage teased again.

"And yes, it will not going FURTHER." Irelia ended her statement.

"We'll see. Dare to resist the urge then." Syndra huffed, waited on the next one.

"T-Then next step, we are not sure where the culprit was at now, it's either the left or the right next on the tent."

"So one of us will take each paths."

"Yes, I will take the right, you take the left. After my signal, we will be off. I don't care if the tent will be destroyed, we have to catch the-"

"Deviant who DARED to watch us." Syndra glared with her eyes glowing intensely.

"Right." Irelia sighed.

Irelia waited for at least two minutes to commence the operation, not denying how she can't breathe due to Syndra's weight again. Then she calls Syndra.

The mage shoots a soft blast of magic that puts out the flames of the heater, the whole are was dark and has a natural glow.

Next, Irelia finally moves and commences the next embarrassing step, with the mage moved to make Irelia her work, the captain swore to herself NOT to repeat this act again to her life because it will be the one that embarrases her much. Of course she tells to herself that this is only an act for them to lure the culprit out of the darkness.

Irelia now rolled over and went on top of the mage, eye contact is inevitable, and so does her embarrassment. She tried to slide her hand on the mage's clothing but Syndra mischievously took Irelia's hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Don't forget our plan, Syndra.." Irelia reminded.

"I know. " Syndra replied. "But I have been waiting for this moment."

"Not now-" Irelia was about to deny the mage but Syndra reaches the captain's cheek and squeezed it softly.

"Touching is quite common on this. How about something that will make this act memorable?" Syndra made eye contact with her glowing eyes gently gazing at those green pupils of the captain.

"Syndra. Our plan.." The mage pulls down the captain.

"Forget that plan for a moment."

"Kissing is one of the acts, is that it?"

"Why not? You have said it."

"Alright, alright. Just this once."

Soon, their lips formed a contact once again, even though this is all an act, it looks as if it was not. The darkness completely made an appropriate ambience for their act just to complete the plan.

And then, Irelia tapped the mage's shoulder, which she made a signal for their plan. Her body zoomed away to the right and surged beneath what lies behind the tent, Syndra, at the same time, does it as well on the opposite side. She used her magic to lift the cloth that serves as the wall of the tent; completely the whole tent is down.

Irelia grunted as she stumbled something like a cushion on the bushes, her foot got tripped on a soft object which she heard a painful groan, the bush rustled as she and the outsider bumped together, she lies on top of the person to trap him but her feet suddenly sense a gentle brushing of something that tickles her.

Her eyes bursted open on the fact a familiar face was literally an inch of hers, those whiskers serves an indication that this being is not likely a human; probably IS a human despite of its gorgeous face, but the fact it has ears made her realize this is not normal.

And she made a realization that THIS person is none other than who it was.

"Ahri?" Irelia widened her eyes in disbelief. "What are you-"

"I-Irelia.. I- Um.. I just." Ahri nervously chuckled after she was now caught. "I just-!"

"YOU have been watching us all the time?" Irelia suddenly have felt the shock within her after she realized this.

"Well..I-I I HEARD nothing! Yes.." Ahri chuckled again, her mind is panicking, Irelia squinted, grunting at the fox as she knew that Ahri is completely lying.

"Er.. uh." Ahri blushed as the events earlier reminded some of it. "Honestly..it's quite _hot_.. for me to watch it."

"H-Hot? What do you mean?" Irelia stutters and blushes.

"Hm.. your dress tells so much for this.." Ahri used her tails to graze on Irelia's exposed shoulder.

Irelia yelped and quickly covered herself. "You are totally a naughty canine." Irelia pouted, she averted herself, blushing.

"Hmph. What are two doing? Hm?" Ahri teased mischievously.

"Syndra demanded a body relief so." Irelia admitted sheepishly.

"A word comes before massage? I guess?" Ahri giggled. "Such romantic encounter.

"J-Just.." Irelia facepalmed to hide her blush.

"Tsk. I guess my cover has been blown off after I saw the flames have gone out purposely." Ahri crosses her arms and sighed.

"You really.." Irelia squinted to express her disdainful reaction. "..Are a naughty dog."

"I am not a dog." Ahri corrected.

"You are."

"If so, then treat me as one." Ahri dared.

Irelia sighed because of how things got turned weird for her. If Syndra was here with her then the whole Navori will wake up from its sleeping chambers.

"I never knew you are quite lovely under the moonlight, Irie." Ahri leered, some of her tails are wagging teasingly.

"Wait." Irelia felt a tail rubbed her chin then towards her face.

"Hm.. I want a massage like what you did to Sondra." Ahri giggled, her eyes glimmers in shade of pink.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Irelia murmured to herself.

"Come on. While that Ball-loving mage returns~" Ahri crawled and used her tails to hold the captain's body.

"You see me as a dog then I want a typical patting session." Ahri's movements were almost seducing.

"You are so.. dead." Irelia blushed and have the feeling of discomfort.

Ahri took the captain's arm and placed it on her shoulder while she took the other for herself to hold, she slowly caressed Irelia's hand gently like how animals do to express their comfort by nudging using their cheeks.

"Don't you d-dare-!" Irelia yelped as she was pushed down on the bush by the active fox.

"Maybe.. I could try doing those movements you called massages." Ahri smirked.

 _"Is this day exactly is the so-called mating season?"_ Irelia thought to herself. She is literally screaming for help.

"Perhaps. Apparently, Vastayans like me have desires to mate with a human. Especially if that human is perfect and endearing.." Ahri replied, which it leads a huge surprise to Irelia because of how Ahri reads her thoughts.

"Since when am I endearing and perfect?" Irelia felt Ahri's weight from her top of her body, she can't think well also with her breathing. "And I didn't know that you can read someone's mind."

"From the beginning, and yes I do." Ahri giggled.

By hearing Ahri's voice, Irelia is indeed in danger, despite of the fox's desires, she wanted to scream Syndra's name loudly, but where could the mage have gone this time? Of course, the mage is far more possessive than the fox, she must've hiding for the right time to jump straight on rescue. But where?

"You are already dead."

"What?" Ahri perked her ears because of the voice, it is malicious and low, making her to wonder.

Behind her was a strong force that completely made her furs to stand, the mana was out and a mess, her position as being on top of the captain remained petrified, her ears drooped and her tails stopped wagging.

In other words..

" **WELL, WELL, WELL.. LOOK WHO'S HERE**." Syndra slyly smirked and laughed sinisterly. She is cracking her knuckles and flicking her fingertips to express her itch to kill someone with her power.

The fox became pale, her voice is muttering a stutter from her throat, while her skin is sweating with cold perspiration.

" **YOU ALSO HAVE THE COURAGE TO SULK HERE AND STALK OUR MOMENT.** " Syndra continued her raging taunt. " **NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO ADVANCE WITH IRELIA? HOW DARE YOU.** "

Irelia shuts her eyes and sighed, she expects the fury of the mage that will LITERALLY wake the people below.

" **OF COURSE SHE WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE A NAUGHTY DOG**." Syndra laughed maliciously.

Ahri is shaking and quivering as her whole body is definitely has no energy to run.

" **YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED. HA!** " Syndra prepared her magic with her hands, the spheres orbited hastily and grows larger. She binded Ahri's tails together and squeezed it.

"Ok. OKAY! I ADMIT THAT I AM SCREWED." Ahri lifted her arms and surrendered. "JUST DON'T BLAME MY TAILS!"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU HAVE SOILED IRELIA'S FACE WITH THOSE FILTHY TAILS!"

"EXCUSE me, I wash my tails one by one with a good smelling shampoo thing and a shampoo that is like a lotion!" Ahri countered.

"..Conditioner." Irelia corrected.

"That is how humans called it?" Ahri curiously asked.

"Yes. Since I have long hair, I condition mine as well." Irelia added, she combed her hair with her fingertips.

"What is your shampoo?" Ahri asked, again.

"Hm.. Ah wait just a moment." Irelia stood up and went to the camp.

Ahri was left alone with the raging mage, Syndra has no idea what's going on.

"What the hell is happening?!" Syndra angrily complained.

"I asked what shampoo that Irie uses, duh." Ahri pouted.

"Who cares?! Your VISIT is more a PAIN than that SHAMPOO!" Syndra raged in front of the fox.

"Hmph! Just admit you use soap as a shampoo for your hair. I feel bad to your hair how it gotten white." Ahri mocked.

"YOU-! HOW DARE YOU. I USE SHAMPOO!" Syndra defended. "I use PRE-ORDERED shampoo from my trusted SOURCES!"

"Pre-ORDERED? So it is likely foreign?!" Ahri's eyes glimmered with awe.

"No WAY I use other countries' products. I asked Zed to look for companies here in this country that MAKES good quality products!" Syndra stood humbly. She snickered on how her vanities are all trusted by her tastes. "Products outside of this country may BE contained disgusting materials, so I assure I USE my trusted sources!"

"Trusted my sources, my face. Just ADMIT you just bought it locally!"

"WHAT."

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare mock me. MY hair is better than YOURS! ESPECIALLY my shampoo!" Syndra jeered at the fox's face.

"Hmph! See how my tails got softer than the last time? It is because of my SHAMPOO!" Ahri's tails wagging endlessly like tentacles.

"Disgusting! Get that THING away from me!"

"HA! Look at it! Touch it! Admit DEFEAT!" Ahri slaps Syndra's face with her bunch of tails.

Syndra grunted on how annoying the tails were, she nudges and shoving the tails away, but Ahri is fascinated on the mage's reaction.

"I am back.. Oh." Irelia hurriedly went to the two who are literally having issues with tails.

"I-Irelia!" Syndra hovered and embraced the captain behind, hiding away from the attacks of the tails. "Those tails are annoying. DO something!"

"Hm~ I know EXACTLY how to annoy Syndra!" Ahri laughed as she loves her tails more.

"I am here so there is nothing to worry about." Irelia smiled at the annoyed mage.

"Tch! A pervert, ANNOYING and a stalking dog. MADNESS!" Syndra grunted, expressing her anger towards the fox.

"Hmph! I won. My tails won." Ahri snickered.

"How your tails won?" Irelia asked, she was holding a bottle of shampoo for her to show.

"My tails are better than that Ball-Loving Mage's head!" Ahri pointed.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Look Irelia. TOUCH my tails' beloved FUR!" Ahri hummed as her pride to her body is exceedingly on high levels.

Irelia touches the fur like what Ahri wanted her to do it. The softness of the strands makes her wanted to graze her hand on the smooth fur, she was indeed surprised because each tail has its own softness.

"It's delicate. I love it." Irelia was in awe as she strokes the furs.

Syndra is literally annoyed at the fox's presence, her night is literally backfired due to Ahri's stalking business. "Forget that TAIL! Let's rebuild our camp again!" Syndra shoves the tail away from Irelia's grasp.

"HEY!" Ahri stroked her tail as a surge of pain coursed through her.

"We can but I have something." Irelia presented her shampoo.

With the bottle of shampoo have shown its presence, Ahri was the first who got curious, she took the bottle and admires it.

The bottle has a design of Cherry Blossom branch at the side, with the huge waterfall at the background, the letters are well written that it is readable. By the weight of the bottle, it is quite half full.

"Irresistibly refreshing, smells as the Ionia's fresh spring morning. Perfect for long haired maidens. Experience tranquility everyday and now with Blossom Fresh. " Ahri recited the description of the bottle at the back.

"For best results, use Blossom Fresh Conditioner after every wash." Syndra recited the next line.

"..I thought you are not interested?" Ahri have seen Syndra reading the bottle with her.

"I am interested now." Syndra returns on reading the bottle's description again.

"Wait. Every wash? How many times you wash your hair?" Ahri asked the captain.

"Once in the morning, sometimes in situational like getting dirty all of the sudden, or anything, after a summoners' match, and after work." Irelia answered straightforwardly.

"That a lot?! I don't understand.." Ahri wondered like she is missing something.

"Basically, she can wash herself three times a day or depends on her situation, it can ended up four times a day. YOU nitwit!" Syndra slaps Ahri's senses to wake up.

"Ow! What was THAT for?!"

Syndra slowly went beside the captain and did something.

"Syndra?" Irelia felt Syndra's face on her head.

The mage made a light sniff to smell the captain's hair, she was enlightened on how it smelled deliciously.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to know if the shampoo you are using is effective." Syndra smirked mischievously.

"Hm.." Ahri went beside as well and made a sniff. "My..my, it smelled like you."

Syndra glared at the fox menacingly.

"What?"

"She is MINE. Don't you dare, Mutt."

"Whatever. She can be available at all times."

"Okay.. please." Irelia sighed on the fact that the two are arguing again.

"I can smell blossoms just like what the bottle says." Again, Syndra smells the hair of the captain.

"So?" Ahri sniffed again. "It smelled nice.."

Irelia sighed deeply with the fact her hair was NOW the main character of the scene of the two, but inside, she was happy due to the fact they can control their temper by just doing ridiculous.

"And it's soft as well." Syndra now admires the length of the hair.

"Syndra, what's with the praise?" Irelia nervously chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. I am just impressed on your hair.."

"Maybe impressed on the shampoo because it is far more better than hers." Ahri mumbled while she smells the captain's head again.

"Shut up. I am not talking to you."

"I am not talking to you either."

"Whatever. "

Ahri knew that Syndra got embarrassed after she stated her remark, she also knew that Syndra is one of the people she knows that can be easy to read, nevertheless the captain was also the same.

"What's with THE topic about this SHAMPOO anyway?" Syndra asked after the moment of silence, she is literally has no idea where on earth did the topic about shampoo came from.

"I don't know?" Ahri hummed innocently.

"Well, you are the one who ask what is my shampoo." Irelia faced Ahri about it.

"Oh yes. Wait, hold up.." The fox squinted as she remained thinking what happened before. It was the time where Syndra got irritated on her tails because of how dirty it was. "It was YOU who brought it up! You told me that my tails are in filth! Geez. It was you all the TIME!"

"So YOU blame ME why everything is about this SHAMPOO?" Syndra gasps.

"What happened about the part where we will apprehend this PERSON?" Irelia cuts in to the conversation.

"Oh, hmph. I suggest WE will apprehend THIS nitwit now." Syndra snickered deviously.

"Like I SAID! I SURRENDER! Geez.. Don't make me tell this to everyone." Ahri disdained.

"I assume you MUST keep this away as a secret just for the three of us." Irelia glared, her eyes pierced deeply onto the fox's soul.

"As for dearest Irelia, I will~" Ahri winked. "However, you have to make me feel those massa-"

"Noooo.. no no~, don't LISTEN to this forsaken dog." Syndra drags Irelia away.

"HEY!"

"Shall we call the night?" Irelia yawned lightly that made the two alerted.

"Aw..do it again." Ahri teased.

"What? Yawning? " Irelia raised her brow.

"Shh! Don't listen to that dog. Let's do the tent now. " Syndra shoved Ahri away as she pushed Irelia back to the camp.

"Hmph! Can I help instead?" Ahri asked the question directly to Irelia.

"Sure thing! Come on."

While the captain is preoccupied with the tent's base, the two are grunting each other as if they are having issues. Syndra is definitely annoyed because of the fox's presence. With Ahri around, her night is seriously not what she have wanted, although Irelia is still with her, the fox is definitely an annoyance and a barricade to the moments she has to do with the captain.

 _ **NOTE** :_

 _Finally! I have time to write! Also, I have to work on for my ongoing story too. :3_

 _Anyways, seems that the vacation that Syndra expects is literally a huge annoyance for her, and sums up that Ahri is slithering in-between Irelia, oh please dont forget our Karma too! This makes Irelia have a small Harem XD_

 _Future chapters would contain a load of teases ANNDD headaches for Syndra (now I feel bad for our mage), plus the dearest fluffs and oh-WOW humor!_

 _Have a nice day everyone!_


	22. Cramped

XXII

Cramped

"Ugh, why are you HERE?! MOVE!"

"Ouch! You are such a child, stop squirming!"

"Can't YOU see this tent is for two persons only!"

"Excuse me-"

"Who cares about THAT? I want to sleep here!"

"Irelia! Take this dog outside! I can't take the SMELL she leaves here!"

"Hey! How rude! Irelia, you'll be letting me stay here inside, right?"

Irelia swore that this is one of the ridiculous night she ever had, the two argue like children about the space of the tent, it is unwise to let Ahri stay outside because of the coldness of the night; perhaps she can let her stay outside due to the fact she was born a Vastaya, she can survive at any cost despite of her living in such environment like the forests of Ionia.

"If THE tent falls down, you two WILL fix it." Irelia raised her tone that made the arguing women silent.

She made a couple of breaths to calm her senses before she could state what is inside her mind. "I know the space is cramped now, there is no possibility we can expand this tent, and you two have no choice but to deal with it."

"Tsk." Syndra clicked her tongue and averted herself away.

"Except, if there would be a lounge here somewhere that we can stay." Irelia added to fill up some of the lost hope of the two.

"Hm.. I think I have seen one, but we have to climb some meters on the mountain." Ahri commented to make a suggestion.

"Oh, you are absolutely right, I remember once there was a cottage here, I don't know if that cottage was the one you have seen." Irelia pondered.

"Might as well give it a go?"

"Tomorrow, it's already midnight though. We have to take a rest now."

"How can I rest IF that woman is cramping up the TENT?" Syndra complained.

By the looks of the interior of the tent, the three women are indeed closed up to each other, Irelia is positioned on the middle while the other two was at the sides, Syndra is nearly at the wall lining of the tent in which she can feel the wind that blows passed through the fabric of the tent, she can't even stretch herself, all she can do is to turn sideways and that's it, if ever she wanted to lie using her back, she may accidentally nudge Irelia, worse is that if Irelia is already asleep, she may wake her up by accident. In short, the space is indeed cramped, thanks to whoever adds to the party, the fox she sees as a perfect blame for this.

"I can't believe OUR trip ended up having a stray dog." Syndra complained again. "Now I can't sleep."

"If the space troubles you, I will give some of mine." Irelia scoots away a little to give the mage a suitable space. However, it was Ahri's turn to lack space.

"Oh.." Irelia sighed deeply, the fact Ahri's tails can be problematic in this case. "Oh whatever, do you prefer sleeping like that?"

"I don't mind." Ahri nodded, but there is a slight smirk on her lips. "I can give you more space so don't worry."

"But you have no more left on you.."

"Here." Ahri wrapped herself with six of her tails, she looks so much comfortable with it. The other three tails are waiting for Irelia to come close by anticipating on the floor.

"What is..this." Irelia's brow twitched by the means that Ahri is planning onto something.

"And WHAT are you doing?" Syndra glared. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Come on, try it, Irelia. I won't bite." Ahri smiled, is it really a smile?

Irelia tried lying on top of those tails, immediately she felt the tails wrapped her whole and pulls her towards the fox, Ahri giggled as soon she has her own distance with the captain.

"W-Wait. What is this?" Irelia struggled slightly.

"HEY. WHAT THE-" Syndra gasps as she saw how Ahri pulls the captain towards her with the softness of the tails.

"Nope. You can enjoy your space now, and we enjoy ours." Ahri stuck out her tongue and slyly mocked the mage.

"Go AWAY! She is SUPPOSEDLY sleeping with ME!" Syndra pulls the tails, but its strength is almost gluing the captain in a tight hold.

The softness and comforting hold of the tails made Irelia wander her whole consciousness, it made her drift her away until her eyes fall heavy. It is likely Ahri summoned a spell on her to make her feel asleep even though the voices of arguing ring her ears, it doesn't matter on her because of how Ahri made a certain lullaby on her.

Until then, Irelia yawned like a child and falls asleep. Ahri silently squeals on how cute the captain was. She slowly embraced the sleeping woman while smirking at the mage to tease her.

Immediately, Syndra hit a nerve and confronted the fox. "You. ARE. SO."

"Hush now. She is sleeping.."

"Sleeping? YOU CHARMED HER!"

"So what? I made sure she rested, duh."

"You JUST wanted to sleep with her!"

"Aw. Are you jealous? Come and get me."

"You dare to challenge me?!" Syndra summoned her magic to form a bind, wrapping on the tails that held Irelia tight, she sweeps her arm to control the binding, the tails are not easy to break its hold.

"Hm. Pathetic, I can break your tails whenever I wanted to." Syndra smirked as she empowers her magic further. In a single sweep, the binding followed its master's command and pulls the tails away, Ahri grunted in pain as her tails got pulled hard, leaving Irelia slumped asleep at the same time.

"You are so arrogant." Ahri glared with her golden eyes.

"I am. You should leave now if you want." Syndra returns the glare with her set of glowing, purple eyes.

"What if I don't? " Ahri stretches her fingers as her sharp nails glistening to claw someone.

"And that will settle, a declaration of war." Syndra surged her magic more, the tent was in burst of purple light, her spheres orbited around her in haste.

Instantly, Ahri pounces Syndra down, she gripped the mage's wrist to lock any movements that Syndra could make.

"Get away FROM ME!" Syndra struggled.

"Hmph. Since you dared to hurt my tails, I will make my tails hurt YOU." Ahri snickered.

And then, Ahri slaps Syndra's face with those tails one by one. The mage grunted as it annoys her more than to rage at it.

"Didn't I told you that I know how to annoy you?" Ahri laughed but the tone of a villain.

"Dis-! gusting! I AM SO GOING..-" Syndra's speech has always interrupted by the slaps of the tails. "TO- KILL. YOU!"

"Oh? Try? Or my tails will kill you?" Ahri kept slapping the mage's face.

But the series ended up on something that made the two stop.

" _Stop_.." At the distance, Irelia murmured on her sleep. The two got silent to hear more. " _Oh. Stop_.." She made a grunt, her facial expression has her brows lowered, as if she was annoyed. ".. _More? More._ ~" At the end, she slurred with a giggle.

The two faced each other and has the same faces, telling 'What is happening?'.

Suddenly, Ahri felt a sting at one of her tails, it was Syndra who bites the tip, she hissed in pain because of this. Hurriedly, Syndra finally got out from the hold of the fox, instead of fighting back, she surged towards the sleeping captain and watches her, wanting to hear more if ever Irelia may mumble again.

Yet, Syndra felt a sting at her skin, Ahri bites her with her teeth. Both of them spoke in whisper.

" _AH! WHAT THE HELL?!_ "

" _I am JUST returning what have you DONE_!"

"UGH!" Syndra grunted as she looks for the bite mark that Ahri left.

" _DISGUSTING! WHAT IF YOU ARE A BREED OF RABIDS?! I dont WANT to end up like someone like YOU_!"

" _HEY! I am a healthy woman! How dare you_!"

"Ugh!" Syndra rushed and wipes the bite mark that she have seen there is a saliva left at Ahri's sleeves.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

" _YOUR DISGUSTING SALIVA IS ON MY SKIN_!"

" _And why are YOU wiping it on my clothes?! Wipe it on yours_!"

" _Like HELL I could_!" Syndra again grimaced as she sniffed her skin with the bite mark. And yes it smelled sour just like how saliva got dried. Disgusting.

" _Why on earth did you SMELL it?!!_ "

" _Oh SHUT UP already_!"

After that, Irelia murmured again on her sleep, she is likely uncomfortable because on how she squirms at every side. Few minutes have passed she raised her arm as if she is wanting to embrace something from above her.

Ahri noticed this and she immediately slithered her tail above for Irelia to catch it, however, Syndra tensed up and binds her tail, not knowing that her spheres are rotating around her which it leads into something ridiculous.

Irelia instead caught a sphere and embraces it.

Syndra found out her sphere was on Irelia's arms, it shows how she looks so cute at the same time, ridiculous. Irelia literally was bathed with purple light from the sphere, noticing how the sphere is screaming help either enjoying the embrace.

"Since when your spheres are huggable?" Ahri scratches her head as a sign of wondering.

"My power and I are the same, so it is likely she is hugging me as well." Syndra snickered as she watched the sleeping woman.

"Power my face. She is just hugging your **_ball_**." Ahri cheekily laughed due to its obscenity. " ** _Ball_**.." Again she laughed.

Immediately, Syndra blushed and slaps Ahri. "HOW DARE YOU SPAT THAT IN FRONT OF ME?! PERVERT! "

"But it's the truth!"

"SHUT UP!"

While Syndra is dealing her issue with Ahri, they heard the captain whispered again. This time, it leads into a batch of teasing from the fox.

"Soft.." Irelia tightly embraced the sphere, which is continuously brightening up with purple light. "Soft.." She nudged her face like a purring cat at the poor sphere.

"Oh god, she said your **_ball_** is soft." Ahri snickered before she falls down and laughed hysterically.

"You PERVERT!" Syndra blushed so hard at this. "Get OUT THIS TENT NOW."

"Why would I? This night is hilarious!"

"Oh my god someone has to send you BACK at the pound! " Syndra breaksdown as she swears that Ahri is literally a problematic issue that she has to solve.

And then her mind is a mess due to the fact her night is ruined. Irelia is sleeping with her sphere while Ahri is making her a laughingstock. Since Ahri charmed Irelia, she has an idea to wake her up. Immediately, she dissipates her spheres and took a chance to snatch Irelia's lips to break the stupid charm that could make everyone fall for each other.

And then Irelia bursted her eyes open and gasps air.

"Finally.." Syndra smiled.

"Syndra.." Irelia said while she is grasping for air.

"I made sure that charm wore off.." Syndra replied nonchalantly. Again, she returned her lips back at the captain's.

Irelia tries to push the mage away but her strength is drained. Somehow, she wanted to plead help on Ahri, but the fox is staring at them in awe.

" _AHRI, what are you doing?! Why is she is just there, watching?!_ " Irelia thought, she helplessly trying her best to push the mage away.

Well, the sounds they were making are questionable due to the mage's assault. Her lips are drenched and completely touched. It can lead into something if this hasn't stop immediately. Right now, she made movements to squirm her way out.

However, the mage abruptly stopped as Irelia bit the mage's tongue that was buried inside her mouth. The mage yelped and stared at the captain below.

"Syndra. Please.." Irelia collects air and tries to fix her composure. She knew that the kiss has an ability to weaken, therefore her mind was clouded by the intensity of the kiss.

"Why did you-" Irelia started to confront the mage but she felt a drip to her cheeks. Water; Tears in fact.

Her eyes went straight to the mage that towered her body above. She have seen the mage weeped silently with her glowing eyes.

"I wanted to spend this night alone with you. I..wanted to enjoy this trip we have. I wanted to sleep in this tent with comfort. I WANT THIS NIGHT MEMORABLE. I WANT EVERYTHING THE BEST! I WANTED.." Syndra breaksdown with her thoughts. Her tone is increasing as she states her things that she wanted to experience. By upon hearing it, it has a subtle amount of anger and disappointment.

"BUT IT'S RUINED!" Syndra screamed with madness, she even expounded her feelings with the blast of her magic.

Immediately, Irelia quickly calms down the staggering mage by embracing her. She gently caresses her white hair and strokes her back like a caring mother.

"I am here. Don't cry. I will make sure this night will be at peace for you."Irelia whispered and she tightly embraced the mage.

Then..

Ahri sneakily tries to leave the tent but Irelia's cold blades stopped her by blocking the entrance, forming an X shape. She have recieve a reply with a set of piercing, and bloody glare from Irelia's emerald eyes, which gives her a _'Don't-you-dare-leaving-the-tent'_ stare.

In fact, she knew that she was literally screwed. So screwed.

 _5:37 a.m._

Scent of nature emanates the plateau which brings forth a feeling of tranquility, having trees nested by spirited birds that are filled with wanderlust, chirping endlessly as if they were singing a sweet melody.

Under the moist land, the tent is drenched with humidity, much like assuming a rain just happened. In spite of the mage's outburst, she was sleeping soundly and at peace, she literally made Irelia as her pillow for hugging, adding the warmth of the sheets made her slumber in a deep comfort. Irelia, in other hand, nudged her head on Syndra's chest, well she already have known that the mage's chest is voluptuous than hers, honestly, she can tell that it was soft. But she has nothing to lean on besides on that part due to Syndra's embrace.

She can feel the air coming in and out from the mage's nostrils as well the rise and fall of the mage's chest. Of course, she has to be gentle this time and not denying the fact she has to treat the mage professionally.

As the two were in comfort, the lone fox at the side was in opposite. For a punishment, she was wrapped around with her tails, likely used as a rope for locking someone, her mouth was indeed wrapped with her tail as well, the only one who did this to her is none other that the one who made a murderous glare at her last night. The one she have grown curiosity with.

Behind Irelia's lips was a vile smirk as she finally remembered Ahri, she, in fact, serves Ahri right by the punishment of being annoying for the mage and of course, for making the mage cry? Never knew the mage can feel that way, and then she just let everything be at peace despite it was early enough to make breakfast for today.

\--

 _NOTE:_

 _Syndra's **balls**_ XD

 _Goodness! It's been awhile! Too busy with school and other art stuffs! And I have plans to make a new story about my beloved pair! For sure an AU? or an AU but under canon of the lores? Hmmm.. :3_

 _Well er. honestly.. I find SM smuts are hard to write and I feel like I have to practice first before making any - w -_

 _(I am LITERALLY SORRY for the one who legit gave me an idea via PM. T-T)_

Anyways! I promise I'll be working a new fic! This story is Not over yet guys xD Too busy! And its an AU!


	23. Summer Heat

XXIII

Summer Heat

How come the summer has finally showed up its anger by giving the whole land a radiating heat that could make anyone dehydrated? Despite of the weather, the officials has still their own work at the office. And in spite of that, the Captain of the Guard is dealing with papers, again.

But her office is not much a cool place for the comfort for the heat, the city is somewhat in place with neighboring buildings that cold air from the mountains will not pass through; however, the weather is fair, the winds are not active as well. Still, adding up her armor makes her whole figure feel the destructive heat of the climate. She prefered staying at home because her house is located near at the base of the mountain, which gives her haven a cooler temperature.

She took a small folder and fan herself, the sweat drips down towards her chest until it reaches down, completely vanished due to the fact her armor is obscuring the way.

"For Gods.. Why it is so hot?" Irelia complained as she fan herself harder, some of her hair got stuck on the sweat from her forehead. She took a towel from her bag and wipes her skin.

"I just wish that the trekking was still ongoing. I really missed the mountain.." She sighed and hopes that the climate from her trekking last week with Syndra can be felt this day.

Speaking of the mage, she has no idea what is she doing today, despite of the warm climate, the fortress would catch a lot of sun because it was high enough to block the rays of it. And also the fact that on the time where she breaksdown because of Ahri. The fox, beforehand, apologized on what happened and swore that it will not happen again. Wondering what could possibly happened, she is definitely worried for the mage.

As she was about to call the mage's landline, a knock from her office door stops her from doing it. Karma comes in with a sigh as well.

"Good afternoon.." Karma immediately sat on the chair in front of Irelia's desk.

"Yes. Good afternoon.." Irelia took the folder again and fans herself. "Is there I can help you with?"

"The heat is a madness, isn't it? I thought of visiting you because of this.." Karma rests her head on the desk.

"Well, look what you see? My office is likely baking me in degrees." Irelia fans harder again.

"And..yet." Karma paid her eyes a visit on Irelia's attite, which is her usual metallic armor.

"Yet?" Irelia replied on what could Karma is thinking.

Karma stood and went outside, leaving Irelia alone with her thoughts. She raised her brow as a question why Karma left like that. After few minutes, she returned with a cloth hanging on her arm.

The elder sat and presented the cloth to Irelia. She spreads it on the desk for the sweltering captain to see.

It was a loose regalia, the brown cloth is made up of threads and hand woven, with a strap that could fasten anyone, neglecting the body mass. It can make any wearer a cool feeling despite of its materials.

"Wear this please." Karma declared. "I feel uneasy as I can see your body covered with a battle armor." She chuckled nervously.

"Well.." Irelia got embarrassed as she felt that she was corrected by an elder. "I appreciate your offer but-"

Karma raised her hand.

"Now." Karma looks down before she sits, resting her head by the support of her palm.

Irelia stood up worried, she hastily went to the comfort room and switched her armor. It left a huge clank as it fell down the wooden floor.

As Irelia leaves the room, her attire made her look different, she looks like a normal person regardless on the attire even though she was one of the officials.

Karma silently snickered after she saw Irelia's figure, never knew she found the captain weird on the dress.

"You made me dress this, then you see me as a laughingstock?" Irelia pouted as she sat her chair, facing her desk and the elder.

"It's just.. I find you absolutely different." Karma smiled after she laughed. "Well, I presume that it felt cooler than before. Hm?"

"Indeed. I can feel the air now. Thank you." Irelia bowed.

"No need. And no formalities." Karma raised her hand to settle Irelia down.

She can feel the air, yes, but this made her think outside, she can almost FEEL the air pass throughout her chest. It was almost telling her that the chest part is loose that she can see her straps that covers her bosom. Irelia suddenly grasps her chest and wonders how it was possible.

Karma observes Irelia, and saw how Irelia grasping the cloth on her chest. She quickly hides her blush away and realized something.

"What are you doing?" Karma chuckled and gazed at the troubled woman.

"Ah!" Irelia fixed her composure and the robe as well. "Nothing. I just.." She went back staring at the chest part.

"Just? You kept staring at your chest. What of it?" Karma asked.

"Uh. Is it me? Or.. this part is loose than the rest?" Irelia pointed at her chest, pointing at the loose cloth.

Karma averted herself away to hide her blush. She hid her face by her palms, pretending that she was yawning.

"Well.." Karma took a deep breath before speaking. "Apparently, that's.. mine."

"This regalia?" Irelia said while she glances at the dress in which Karma declared that it was hers. "Oh."

Though that dress is cool enough to fight the heat, it made Irelia silent. As for the chest part that is loose enough, she realized that it somewhat insults her due to the fact her chest is not that acceptable in size.

"I am not saying yours are-" Karma started.

"Small." Irelia interrupted. Cold. "Well, I couldn't care less."

"Your size is suitable for actual yet simple maidens of Ionia. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Karma smiled with a small chuckle.

"So yours can be suitable for mature women." Irelia said, behind her voice has a hidden sarcasm.

"Mine is.." Karma got nervous despite of the conversation got embarrassing with the captain. Of course, she never had a conversation like this before. "J-Just.. By just looking at it, yours are not that small. I mean it." Karma interjected to avoid further embarrassment.

"Basically, you admit that you are looking at mine." Irelia squinted with a set of glare that it somewhat insults her 'size'.

"N-No! It's not like that.. Well." Karma stutters and proceeds to get along with it.

"It's okay. Besides, it really helps the air to come through." Irelia didn't gave a damn about it and moved on.

"Yes.."

A moment of silence fell for both of them, Karma wondered how would she lengthen the small talk for her to spend some more time with the captain, she has nothing to worry about though Syndra was not around.

" _Could be this is a chance?_ " Karma thought deeply. She coughed and started to think something that'll continue the conversation.

"So Irelia.. How is.. everything?" Karma nervously started. She fidgets her slender fingers under with a luscious brown tone.

"Excuse me?" Irelia clarifies as she was about to continue her work.

"I mean.. How is.. everything? Anything that troubles you?" Again, Karma had taken her fidgeting, her actions made her wonder if it was suspicious.

"Nothing in particular, except this weather." Irelia nodded, even herself agrees with it.

"I see. How about.." Karma stops and hesitated because this one is about the mage that she see who pesters Irelia.

"Hm.. Syndra?" Irelia finished for Karma before she said it.

The elder nodded sheepishly and finally gazed at the captain, paying attention to what she was about to hear.

"To begin with.." Irelia took a deep breath. "She is the same as ever yet somewhat possessive."

"Po..ssessive?" Karma had her eyes widened upon hearing the information.

"But not dangerously possessive, well, frankly she is possessive in terms of whatever she declares as hers, for example, her power." Irelia explained but the explanation is not that intriguing to Karma.

"Hm.." Karma hummed, she could sense something that Irelia hides away from her.

"Is.. that reasonable?" Irelia asks.

"For me, yes, but the truth, no." Karma leered, she stared deeply on those green pupils that could pierce someone by in gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Possessive in power is a commonality to the Sovereign, yet I could tell that based on to my 'experience' with her, that alone is different than the one she ACTUALLY possess." Her tone raised a little at the end.

The beat of her heart went fast, she knew that this is serious. Karma has her eyes onto her now, judging on how they argue before is plausibly true in the basis where Karma opened up a topic like this.

"Irelia." Karma started, her expression changed drastically from being serious to on a verge of emotions. "I..I have to tell you something.."

Irelia immediately acted and prepared for what will Karma has to say, she sat straight and listens.

"M-Maybe.. next time. I have something to do. Perhaps I.. have interrupted your work." Karma stood and faced away. Completely hesitates on the things that she would say.

"Wait." Irelia stood up as well, however, she slammed her palms gently on the desk. Karma caught her attention that made the elder nervous. "If you have something to tell, then please tell it. As possible."Green eyes went staring down at Karma's soul to prevent her from escaping that hesitation.

"Irelia..I." Karma stutters.

"If this is important then we should talk about this at the garden. Perhaps, the place will give you the courage to speak since we hang out there most of the time. Additionally, no one goes there too." Irelia declared, she wanted to hear the thoughts of the elder in a straightforward way, no more hesitations, no hindrance.

"Alright.." The elder made a small smile. "I am just.." Karma started to fidget again. Her voice went into a whisper. Completely inaudible to Irelia's hearing. " _..wanted to say how I..feel_."

"Just.. tell me after we meet there. I bet this could be important." Irelia felt disappointed as she can't take Karma's thoughts because of how hesitant the elder is.

"Alright." Now, the elder went to the door and slowly exits the office. She can feel Irelia's disappointment at her but of course, the fact they will meet up at the garden to speak such thing like feelings will definitely make Karma flip out due to her emotions.

However, she stood outside the door without moving an inch, she touched the door and slides her palm on the smooth wooden surface of it. She lowered her head started to think deeply.

"I.. said that in whisper.. am I right?" She could feel her cheeks went on fire as she talks to herself about the part where she could declare her feelings for the captain, which it ended on a whisper. "I don't know.. But there is no turning back now."

* * *

 _3:10 p.m._

 _Floating Fortress_

"UGH. THIS HEAT." Syndra grunted as she fans herself with a homemade bamboo fan, she has thoughts of exposing herself just to cool off her sweating body.

She has no idea how to fight the heat, her fortress is likely seen as melting because on how the heat got throughout the building.

"Hm.." She started to think on what will she do. "Is it okay to stay at her place?"

Thoughts brought her on the fact she wanted to stay at Irelia's home temporary just to avoid this sweltering heat, the location of her house is near at the mountain so assuming that the temperature there is cool and fresh. How she wanted to see the captain again after a week have passed since on their last trip on Navori. In fact, she really misses the captain a lot.

She took her phone and dialed the office number, and she waited for the voice that she have been waiting for.

" _Hello_?"

"Hello. Hello."

" _Syndra? Good afternoon!_ "

"Good afternoon.." She smiled behind the line. "How are you?"

" _Not quite due to the heat of the office.._ "

"Seems that we have the same issue here." Syndra sighed as she slumped on her chair, then she took the bamboo fan and proceeds to cool her off. "My fortress is completely melting! I have no idea why this country could have a maddening summer."

" _My office is literally baking me under the heat as well.. Summer is summer. So.._ " She heard Irelia sighed.

"Well.. I do have something to say.." Syndra has her cheeks in red, she twirled a strand of her hair to consider as fidgeting.

" _Hm? Please tell me_."

"Is it.. okay for me to.." Syndra pouted, she became embarrassed as she was about to say her demand. " to..stay."

" _Stay? Come again?_ "

The mage voice ended in whisper. How come she was so embarrassed on this?

"You know.. stay.. at y-your place?" Then her mind changed. "NEVERMIND! Forget what I've said."

" _Is there any reason why you wanted to stay with me?_ " Irelia asked for clarification. " _I don't mind. However, you know the people, right? They could see you_."

"I don't care. I wanted to stay with you." Syndra huffed, at the end was a blush spreads across her cheeks. "Tsk.."

" _Oh_." Behind the line was a cheeky giggle from the captain. " _Alright. So.. why do you want to stay again?_ "

"I thought your place is a lot better, I could say that your place is located at the mountain, so I assume that your place is cooler and at peace." Syndra explained straightforwardly.

" _Is that so? I am willing to let you stay since it satisfy your desires._ " Irelia finished and waited for the answer.

"Oh yes. I am willing to satisfy my DESIRES with you." The mage smirked teasingly.

" _U-uh.. well. P-please..don't do something.._ " Irelia stuttered. It sounded cute and adorable for the mage despite she can sense the embarrassment.

"Can you tell that I am literally pulling your leg?" Syndra chuckled and waited.

" _I know that there could be a possibility that you are not joking.._ "

"Hmph. So basically, you know me well.." The mage made a smirk. "Perhaps I would enjoy..your company."

" _Please_.." Irelia's voice has a slight stutter, only the cause of her embarrassment.

The mage laughed, with this kind of emotion made her day averted a little, the heat is ignored as her small talk with the captain brightened up her mood.

" _Oh. Syndra._ " Irelia caught the mage's attention. " _Please go ahead, my garden is open so, you can enter the house freely._ "

"Sure thing." Syndra nodded on what she have heard. "Why? Don't want me to fetch you?"

" _I-I have.._ " Irelia silently took a deep breath, if she tells Syndra that she will meet Karma, the mage WILL definitely rage. She might surge down and target the council or worse, clash with the elders. ".. _some work that I must finish first. The elders made a meeting and I am invited_."

"Hmph.." Syndra is not amused as she heard Irelia talks about the elders.

" _But don't worry! I will be leaving as possible_." Irelia chirped behind the line, giving a slightest of hope that Syndra would put her patience to a test.

"Alright. I will wait for you." Syndra smiled.

" _Yes. I will cut the line now. See you soon_!" Irelia prepared her goodbye for the mage.

"Why yes, of course." Syndra stood and made a closing remark as well. "I will see you soon.." And the call was ended. She went to her closet and prepares her clothes for the stay, her other vanities and herself of course. Syndra's body is clothed with her usual regalia and her none other one; her mantle.

She looked around to observe her own fortress's interior, it was likely screaming for help as if it was melting due to the heat, she sighed and made an exit to her floating home.

"I will return AS possible if this stupid heat settles down." She murmured behind her breath. "Hm.. I will think about it since I will stay with my plaything." Smirking at the words she have said, she immediately surged down towards only at the direction where Irelia's home located for her to avoid the presence of the people.

* * *

 _4:10 p.m._

 _Lotus Garden, The Placidium_

Her foot have stepped on the moist grassy patch of the garden, the sun is about to set that brought the surroundings cloaked with a orange glow, illuminated from the sun. She glances around but her eyes met only with the leaves from its branches, still with her clothing; which that Karma lend her before, she can feel the winds that made her body satisfied from the heat before.

"Karma?" She silently called. The wailing wind is calling the night, which is the only one that made a reply. Irelia takes an idle while she waited, her thoughts made its way on what she expects to happen. What if Karma would tell her that she must avoid the mage? How about the times where the mage got infuriated on that time on the beach? Or perhaps, something intriguing..?

As her thoughts clouded her, a hand tapped her shoulder, Irelia made a short shriek before she settled down.

"What was that?" Karma chuckled lightly.

"Goodness." Irelia made a sigh. "Oftentimes, you always made me jump like that to gain my attention.."

"It's kind of entertaining whenever you made actions that were unlikely to your personality." Karma smiled, that smile was genuinely warm which is uncommon to the elder.

"Seriously.." The captain pouted and took the 'praise' in which she seem to be a tease. "So. Shall we?"

Karma skipped a beat as she heard Irelia spoke first, it is the time to expose her thoughts about the captain, it will be a gamble for her because of how Irelia in contacts with the Sovereign, much like a declaration of war.

"Well Irelia.." Karma nervously started. "L-Let's have a seat over there." Karma dragged Irelia along the way and made a sit on the usual bench they had been using in personal sessions like this.

"Karma." Irelia stared as she called the elder's name. "Is this matter a business meeting? Or perhaps.."

Karma didn't speak, she just looks down and stared at the lush grass on the ground.

"A personal matter." Irelia deducted straightforwardly.

"Yes." Karma said after with the long silence.

"Alright." Irelia took a deep breath and calmly stated her words. "Was this about something about Syndra?"

Karma twitched as she heard the name that disgusts her, never knew she have gotten mad by just hearing the name.

"..I don't understand." Karma's voice is low, intimidating and cold. "Why is she clinging up on you?"

Irelia bursted her eyes with a huge discovery, the sound of it has to be something that is truly, truly an introduction of inbound emotions of the elder that she never had seen before. The elder grasps Irelia's hand tightly, her hand was trembling, was this anxiety? or was it an another way around?

"Karma.." Irelia noticed that the elder's expression changed into pain, how can she describe this? It is likely a disappointment adding with a spice of anger.

" _What is this..?_ " Karma thought, she kept unmoved on her position. " _I feel myself nervous. It is like a pain in my chest. Whenever I see Irelia with.. Syndra. This feeling happens. Am I.._ " Karma made a glance at the staring green orbs at her, which it pierces her soul.

" _Jealous?_ "

"Karma." Irelia called again, this time, her tone was solid and low. "Please tell me-"

Suddenly, it was like she caught something fell from the above, the weight of a person made contact of hers, Irelia supported herself as Karma surged in front of her and embraced her, this is unexpected. Completely unexpected.

As usual, silence falls, Irelia strokes the elder's back as an action of relieving her.

"Irelia." Karma called her, she tightens her embrace with the survived emotions. "You are my friend. A friend that I can trust."

Irelia listens carefully on what Karma is saying, who knows what kind of confession that the elder will tell.

"But I.." Karma hesitates to say her thoughts, but this is her chance, she must not let this slip by. "I never felt this feeling whenever I see you with..Syndra." Her tone got colder and colder as she states each word.

"What?" Irelia finally understands what is happening.

"I just-!" Karma faces in front of the captain with still her embrace. "Don't want to see you being with her."

Irelia finally realizes what Karma's point was. In fact, she totally sniffed the scent of the word 'Jealousy'. However, why would Karma be jealous? Does she needed attention from a friend because she spent most of her time with the malevolent mage residing at a floating fortress? Deep inside, she snickered; a handful expression of a sigh, she really felt like she was a protagonist who is literally a subject of a passive character in a revolving story of jealousy from a television drama she often watched every afternoon free hours.

A spark of emotion snaps Karma's senses after she stated her word. The mixed emotions made her stagger and flinch, she immediately pulls away and avoided Irelia's gaze. She just can't look directly at Irelia after she confessed like that.

"T-That's all! I should take my leave." Karma scuttles off with a huge blush on her face without looking back at the captain.

"Wait! Karma!" Irelia called as she tried to catch the fleeing elder. Sighing at the fact of events happened, she felt the time where she was being pulled by the magical binds of the two potentially dangerous mages of Ionia at her home last month. That sensation is definitely a description on what she currently at; being dragged in between of the binds as the two mages fight for her ' **attention** '. Oh, she forgot the Vastaya who tends to tease and ' **flirt** ' with her in times of boredom, yet perhaps she will add on the list.

"I could tell that the summer heat is the BEST description of what kind of ambient feeling of my situation." Irelia murmured as she crosses her arms, then she sat down on the bench to recollect her thoughts.

"Intensively in a hot seat." Irelia's pun matches the event; and the temperature of the bench, she has no idea if she would laugh at that or what, she sees it lame and perfect.

 _At the council_

"Oh God." Karma thought, she kept breathing after she made a vigorous jog in which she could say that she ran away from Irelia. She immediately leaned on the wall of her office, the wooden wall has a natural feeling on it, it was cool and it smelled damp due to the heat, she can tell that the weather might change because of the presence of the moisture.

"The weather is changing." Karma said, she went back to normal after those deep breaths.

Her heels made its way towards the chair that will make you feel as a high official; the most favored elder of Ionia. She sat on it and sighed. She remembered how her actions are questionable lately on the garden, she feel pathetic on that confession because on top of it, it was too straightforward yet lacking.

"What am I doing..?" Karma grunted and lays her head on the desk. "Irelia will definitely notice that I am acting strange." She sighed again. "Maybe not, it is very exposing. She can see that through me."

"Of course she can." A voice made Karma's ears send signals on hostility, she backs away and faced the unwanted visitor.

"I mean no harm!" The person raised its hands, however..

Tails. Tails are wagging around the person, Karma finally realized who is this, she lowered her stance as the markings of her mantra went out its illumination.

"Ahri." Karma said. "You could've at least knocked the door."

"My bad, elder." Ahri bowed as an apology.

"So." Karma sits on her chair and offered the chair in front of her desk to the fox. "Have a seat."

Karma made thoughts about this event, why would the Vastaya visited her unexpectedly?

"I just wanted answers." Ahri suddenly speak. She questions herself that Ahri might read her thoughts clearly. "Why yes I can hear it clearly. Even those part where you 'confessed' to Irelia."

Karma blushed, how embarrassing! She swore herself that Ahri found out her secret by just the mind reading ability of the fox.

"Wow! An elder can swear? Well..it's normal so why not?" Ahri pouted and let that slide.

The elder's brow twitched a little because on how ridiculous this conversation was. Perhaps she can communicate with Ahri by using her thoughts for her to remove the embarrassment that is currently flooding her soul.

Karma wondered why Ahri wanted answers so she spoke her words inside her mind.

"I am literally into finding secrets nowadays. So I am interested on yours." Ahri said, as if she was talking to nothingness.

Karma again, blushed.

"Oh why is that? I can sense emotion. Do you have any _secrets_?" Ahri's eyes glimmered with excitement.

Karma halted Ahri, with only a raise of her hand. Staring at those golden eyes of the fox, she might have the feeling that Ahri is messing up with her.

"Why are you so keen about finding secrets?" Karma finally stated.

"It's exciting, that's why." Ahri answered, she draw circles on the desk with her finger, staring deeply at the elder's eyes.

"Then why don't you find someone else's instead of mine?"

"Hm. Yours can be interesting." Ahri finished, she made a dull yet straight eye contact to the elder.

"Please.." Karma sighed, rather than being annoyed at the fox.

"Too bad, our beloved captain is currently occupied right now." Ahri remarked, it is likely a warning because of her expression.

"What do you mean?" The elder asked, gaining an intensive curiosity to the information.

"It's up to you." The fox glances at the elder, winking at her as if she is hinting on something. Hurriedly, Ahri made an exit, she didn't looked back at the elder who called her name for her to stop.

Karma was left alone with thoughts again, Ahri's encounter is definitely bizarre, she wanted answers but Ahri just sits there and stares at her. And yes, Ahri have found out her secret in which she had really confessed to the captain.

A question sprang to her mind, what do Ahri mean by it's up to her? And the captain is occupied right now? By what? There is no way its the same thing as doing some paperworks. It is something that she MUST now, suspicions made its way to her instincts. This really made her paranoid a little.

Karma took the phone and dialed Irelia's office. She waited for at least a minute but no one answered. And she have forgotten that Irelia's office hours are over.

"She must've went home." Karma said as she quickly pressed numbers to the home landline of the captain.

And it happened.

* * *

 _4:45 p.m._

 _Irelia's house_

Ah. Finally. The sweet comfort of the wooden floor brought a bliss to the mage's body as she lays flat on the hallway. At her left was the delightful view of the garden, she thanked Irelia for giving such nature inside her territory, the scent of leaves and wood from a nearby forest came its way to the mage's nose, in fact, the word summer really paid off. No heat. No worries.

"Hm.. When will she go home?" Syndra murmured as she misses the captain, she enjoyed the comfort of the hallway while waiting.

Instead of moping around and waiting, she ended daydreaming, otherwise she will end up bored, definitely a worst way to ruin her day and what she hated the most. As she daydream, she thought about a scene where she finally noticed that Irelia had went home, the captain brought groceries for the night and some delights for the cravings. Second, she was on the balcony and the captain made a surprise embrace from behind, which is she hopes it will come true; and one of her dreams it would happen today.

She is giggling and smirking uncontrollably, if ever she was seen by someone, they'll definitely think of her as a crazy maniac. As of now, she kept daydreaming scenes in which she hopes it will happen to her someday; some of it are..obscene, and who wouldn't have notice that to the mage's desires? Of course it's common to her despite she have always planning onto something.

Her train of thoughts ended as a loud ring of a phone somewhere inside the house, she got annoyed and followed the sound.

At the side of the partition of the wall near the stairs is a white phone, it kept ringing in a alarming tone that echoed inside the house. She is hesitating to lift the phone up and answer, and what will she say if ever she answers it? It might be someone or perhaps someone in the council.

"There is no way I am going to talk to an elder or involved in that stupid council." Syndra spat coldly. But the ring is irritating her ears.

"Who IS calling her now?! This person probably don't know that SHE is working at this hour." The ring is itching her ears. Completely irritated, her comfort zone got busted, despite of the heat, her face is making everything hot because of her increasing anger.

"Let's see." She said as she lifted the phone, she has no intentions to entertain the speaker, it will be a bad idea if she answers it because of her status in Ionia.

Now she waited without saying a word to the speaker. Until..

"Irelia." The voice is unfamiliar to her. But the sound of it is someone that Irelia's acquaintance.

She listened intently to provoke the speaker by saying nothing. And then she started to piece out who the speaker was.

"I am sorry about earlier.. I..I cannot express myself to you and.. I didn't mean of doing that to you. And, I am busy with some work to the council. As your friend.. I aware what will you think of me.."

It's her. That ELDER who kept blocking her way towards Irelia. She wanted to speak but she must not identify herself. Instead she might give the elder a trick. She noticed an advertisement magazine on the rack below, this could be useful.

" _Got annoyed by the summer? Cool off with a blast of refreshing drink that passed throughout the stages of sterilization process of osmosis! Nature's Spring!_ " She even changed her voice upon saying it.

"I uh..is this the right number?" Karma's whisper is heard in the line. Syndra silently laughed at this.

"What an imbecile!" She laughed as she took her face away from the phone at the moment for Karma to unhear.

"I-Irelia. I haven't known you can trick me by saying an advertisement." Karma chuckled a little. "It's adorable."

Syndra gasps as she heard that praise. THAT praise. How dare she say that to her ears in which she owns Irelia now?!

She quickly slams the phone down and huffed.

"You vile..Elder. She is mine. IDIOT." Syndra have grown grumpy and irritated. She crossed her arms and anger seeps out her system. "How DARE you."

However, that thought alone have a plausible backup. The elder thought she was Irelia and she tricked her by a random advertisement rant PLUS with a slam on the phone to end the call. It has to be a way that the elder might think that Irelia hated her.

"Heh." She smirked. And giggling. "Oh yes. Perfect."

However, something clicked on her mind. The elder's words echoed her ears stating something. She remembered that the elder apologized because she have done something to her 'earlier'. And those feelings? She smell something. SOMETHING might've happened. There is no way that Karma would call if it isn't not important.

"I am home." Irelia's voice went to her ears and some rickety sounds from the shoe rack.

Syndra floated near the wall leading to stairs to hide for her to make a surprise.

"Syndra? Are you home?" Irelia called, the sound is so delicious to the mage's ears as if Irelia is living with her.

"I brought ingredients for our dinner. Please come out." Irelia went straight to the kitchen, completely unaware that Syndra is hiding JUST behind the wall.

Irelia unloads her groceries and called Syndra again. "..Is she around?" Irelia went to the living room, she have noticed that the sliding door leading the garden was open. "Seems it was a yes.." She giggled and decided to look around.

Irelia thought that Syndra is playing at her. She kept looking and pretended as if she was finding an item. "Where is she? I thought she was staying here?" She went to the desk and crouched. "Here? No?"

Syndra noticed Irelia's behavior, how odd that Irelia kept looking for her in a bizarre way. "She is finding ME under the desk!?" Silently, she giggled. Then she made a hover towards the upper floor. "Hm.. I have an idea."

Irelia snuffed out everything on the living room, now she went outside and looked around. She have noticed that nothing changed as it is. Until her eyes gazed up on the rooms at the upper floor. She made a glance at her window but it is still the same, her thoughts are settled on giving the upper floor a look.

To make her lookout unnoticed, she used her ability to stealth, she made a tiptoe and went upstairs without a sound either creaks are unheard.

The hallway is awfully quiet, just what she expects. But something amidst that her senses tell, more like her clairvoyance is tickling her; as if something will happen if ever she moved an inch.

And yes, her assumptions were right as a strong mana reached her senses, she felt it very well inside one of the rooms; and right on the bat, it is located inside of her room of all places.

Slowly she slithered, she opened the door, very carefully and surely until she can almost see the beam of light that passed through the gap of the door.

"Hm.." Syndra admires the room as she strolled a little, the room is neat and organized especially the desk where a set of papers are located. Beside the desk are things for something she has no idea: compasses, goggles, maps, journals and even the camo binoculars which is placed accordingly to its group.

"What are these?" Syndra murmured, she have taken an interest to one of the things. The binoculars piqued her and made her reminded of the thing that Zed uses; including the one she had destroyed before.

"Did she bought a new one..?" Syndra nonchalantly asked, she tried to see if the binoculars are worth of try. To make a better view, there is a balcony located on the side of the room, wouldn't be great if she could give the instrument a try.

She opened the door and a blast of dry air slammed her face, the heat lingers a little but that alone was accompanied with air passing throughout the mountains, which gives the surroundings a fairly condition of ventilation. Now, she placed the binoculars to her vision and saw the intense magnification of the mountain, she clearly sees each trees that covers the landmark, almost seen as likely the hair of the mountain.

Completely pleased on what she see, she gave the binoculars an another try and this time, a different location. From what she have seen were the trees, houses, hills and even the city's nexuses. How fascinating! The discovery she had wanted finally came here, giving her a huge excitement that leads her to see more.

But her occupancy is interrupted as a sudden grasp around her body made her jump.

"Found you!" Irelia chirped, she laughed a little and swayed Syndra side by side.

The mage shrieked and played along with the captain. Yet..

Doesn't it this looks familiar?

She stopped and gave it a thought. She have seen this or perhaps made it as a deep thought before.

"What's wrong?" Irelia said, she have noticed Syndra's expression changes.

Oh! She realizes it now. It WAS the thought as she was daydreaming before! She gasps as the hopes and wishes that she demanded in her fantasy came true. As Irelia went home, she have brought groceries along with her, and it came true. Check. Next, she was surprised to feel Irelia's sudden embrace from behind and the setting was in a balcony. Completely delighted, she could expect a part of her fantasies to come true.

"What's with that expression? I thought you'll be excited to see me." Irelia said, she could wonder why the mage reacted like that.

"Who wouldn't be excited to see you after you surprised me like that?" The mage said as she gazes down on the captain's eyes.

"Is that so?"

Syndra noticed that Irelia is disappointed a little because she expected something that counts as a reply after she surprised the mage. To make it an explanation, she pulls the captain towards her and whispers to her ears.

"Your actions stated as the ones I have daydreamed before became true."

"What?" The captain's eyes widened on the information. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Everything you have done in this house." Syndra added as she twirled some of Irelia's hair strands.

"So all the actions including I went home with groceries and surprising you came out real?" Irelia stated, she was fascinated on how those things in daydreams came true.

"Hmm.."Syndra hummed as a yes. "That's why I just can't believe myself either."

Irelia got hostile, is there such thing that those daydreams came true? Well assuming that Syndra's fantasies came out real this time, what about the other fantasies? Irelia has the feeling something will happen this night, or worse, the desires that the mage had been telling her.

"What's with that look?" Syndra chuckled. "How irresistibly adorable, perhaps you expect my other fantasies would come true?"

"Just..Just get inside and I will prepare a snack for you!" Irelia suddenly trying to pull Syndra inside the room, there was a huge blush across her face that is likely seen on the mage's eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh! Snack? Just only with one look of these and I will be done!" Syndra happily said as she faces away with the binoculars. "This thing interests me as I saw Zed uses it for nice viewing."

"Well..that's the binoculars that Zed gave as a compensation." Irelia tells the mage the truth.

"So THIS is the thing that he kept blabbering last month." Syndra admires the design of the instrument.

"He said he bought them using his savings. Well, I commend with that."

Syndra uses the binoculars immediately, she viewed some trees and the mountain a far, as she enjoys the view, she caught a glimpse of something white that flutters around the branches. With one turn of the focal point, Ahri's face is the one thing she have seen under the binoculars, the fox made a peace sign and a wacky smile on her, which IT disgust her.

"So how was it? The binoculars can view great things, isn't it?" Irelia smiled as she tried to extract a comment from the mage.

"Great things. Yes. Great. THINGS." Syndra cringed on the fact she have seen Ahri again. Ugh, it made her head hurt a little after she had been a victim of Ahri's teasing. She put away the binoculars and pulls Irelia towards the room. "Snack time."

Irelia wondered why the mage suddenly changed her mind. She took a glance back at the balcony, but of course, nothing is strange on those trees. Maybe something that the mage have seen that made her quit like that.

Back on the trees outside, the fox pouted as she have seen yet denied at the same time. "How rude. I wonder why is she staying with Irie right now.. Maybe.."

She silently giggled, a pink aura surged to her eyes, she now expects something that will make everything lovely for both of the Ionians there. "I must infiltrate the house."

And then she dashed towards the home of the captain that was with the malevolent mage whom she had enjoyed teasing under with the circumstances.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Wow wow wow! Seems that our Elder Karma just built an emotion to our beloved captain! It's about time for the fight fest between Elder VS Sovereign! XD_

 _And Yes! I must update as soon as possible because of my other things including a new story, school work and art stuffs! Else this story would be left behind T - T (This story has to accommodate along with the seasonal changes too! And yes! this will be a LOOOONNNGGG story. )_

 _Lastly, next chapter will be a heck of ridiculous moments with Ahri and Zed, adding how they really, REALLY make our mage's; Syndra's head hurt. :3_


	24. Cold Breeze

XXIV

Cold Breeze

Ah, how good it felt when you are being with the one you always loved. In fact, Syndra has no idea what could possibly their relationship with Irelia called, who cares about that? The important is she owns Irelia now, due to the possibilities of having rivalry competition with her acquaintances, Syndra find this kind of relationship a challenge for her.

"That elder, and that idiot." She mumbled, then she grunted with a sigh. "I am not going to let them have my plaything."

With her signs of being infuriated, Irelia's voice reached her ears after she mumbled, she can smell a scent that tells her that it can be good.

"Here Syndra." Irelia walks in towards the table with a plate, having contents with delightful gyozas.

"Hm.." Syndra hummed, as her eyes were set on the snack, her mouth drooled a little, as if she wanted to take a piece immediately.

"And here is the sauce." Irelia happily stated as she pushed the small bowl towards the mage across the table, and sits in front the mage.

Syndra took the chopsticks and pick one gyoza, dip it in the small bowl that contains with the sauce. She bites the food and hummed, smirking a little, she really likes the taste. The softness of the gyoza steamed so well that her teeth can sink into, the meat that is seasoned very well as the taste blasts her tastebuds; perhaps it tastes better without the sauce, but the sauce enhances the meaty flavour of the gyoza. Simply irresistible. She can eat more of these.

"I made them!" Irelia chirped, smiling at the mage with delight. She made a cheeky grin to show satisfaction to the mage's expression to her cooking.

"That's why." Syndra chuckled a little; there were no signs of malevolence in her voice, she finished the last piece and hummed again.

"It's easy too. I also made the sauce worth a try for having its original salty taste." Irelia humbly explained.

"And that is the reason why I loved about you." Syndra made a daring look at the captain. "You can cook and for me." She leans and rests her chin with her palm, it kind of telling Irelia a hidden tease behind those eyes.

"That's.." Irelia averted herself to hide her blush. "H-Have also some fruits! I'll be right back." She immediately stood up and scuttled towards the kitchen.

Syndra laughed at Irelia's avoidance, she seems to see Irelia so adorably cute with her face having redness from embarrassment. As she made thoughts of Irelia, she enjoys the gyozas slowly as she can to savour the taste.

Unfortunately, she sensed something at her left. Actually, she can see the living room up here in the dining area; and that place where it lead to the sliding doors leading the backyard and the garden. What she saw is a familiar face, peeking at the edge of the sliding door, mouth opened as if she was having some drooling over something, those golden eyes were pleading and wide. Ugh. It's the one that is currently in her watchlist. Ahri. Syndra grimaced as if the fox is pleading like a stray dog, she made hand gestures to drive the fox away while her face is calling for exasperation.

Using her pointer finger, Ahri points her finger to her opened mouth, signifying as 'Give me?' She even gestured to have Irelia's gyozas for a taste.

"Shoo!" Syndra whispered angrily, driving the fox away, she gestures a shoving action to tell Ahri to leave.

Ahri continued to beg. Just like a stray dog.

"What a beggar!" Syndra rudely scowled. She ignored Ahri and went back eating.

Ahri growled softly, her tails are wagging in hostile, she hissed at Syndra, who is literally stingy now. As the fox continued to beg, Syndra grunted because her eating is getting interrupted by the fox. Instead of eating with frustration, she teased Ahri by eating the gyoza while staring at her. She slowly eats the gyoza and chew it teasingly while glaring at the fox.

And the fox immediately growled with the action, and she immediately got out from Syndra's vision; she hides away as possible.

While Syndra is eating somewhat silly, Irelia saw the mage's action while she holds a plate having contents of sliced apples, strawberries, grapes and blueberries. "What are you doing?" Irelia tilted her head as she spot Syndra eating teasingly.

"I-I am just eating it with love!" Syndra made a possible excuse with that, she is COMPLETELY embarrassed.

Irelia laughs heartily, she just can't get enough of Syndra's quirkiness.

"What?" Syndra made a fake chuckle. Seriously, she is embarrassed. And she averted herself to avoid Irelia. "THAT STUPID IDIOT. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Okay. I never laughed like this hard.." Irelia said in between of her spasming laughter. She placed the plate in the middle of the table.

"Tch!" Syndra huffed, making her eat the gyoza without wondering that she picked a hot one.

Her tongue stung with the heat of the gyoza, she sputtered the food, making her to spit the gyoza using her hand. Immediately, Irelia sat beside Syndra and lend her a hand.

"Hold on!" Irelia filled a glass of water for Syndra, she held the mage's hand with the hot gyoza inside it.

"Ugh." Syndra sighed, she finally drank the contents of the water to let the burn subsided, yet it still resides there on the base of her tongue.

"Slow down.. Did I laugh too much?" Irelia got worried.

"I am fine. Really." Syndra made an expression in which there is nothing to worry about.

"But you stung your tongue.." Irelia added, there is a hint of worry behind her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Totally." She raised her voice. "And it's still there."

"Do you want some more water?" Irelia was about to take the pitcher of water yet Syndra halted her.

"I don't think that can help." Syndra relaxes and placed the gyoza which she had just withdrawn earlier.

And with her gaze, the mage tells beyond something to Irelia's eyes. She made a hint by staring at the captain's lips.

"Now what are you thinking?" Irelia pouted, she must've seen Syndra's expression.

"Nothing." Syndra said. Her eyes are screaming with a seductive tease. "I thought..something can cure this burn inside of my mouth."

"Was that something a-" Irelia blushed and was about to deduce Syndra's desires until a voice; not just a voice but a sultry one emerged behind underneath the table.

"Lip..contact? Hm. I suggest you better make use of tongue while doing it to ease the burn inside it." Ahri said as she was seen underneath the table; well, UNDERNEATH in front of Syndra's.

Her knee got hit on the table as she shrieks, the table shakes and everything moved by it. "AH-! YOU..FU.." Syndra grimaced in pain.

* * *

"Okay.. what's going on here..?" Irelia started to assess the situation but what she have got is a fight between statements.

"THAT IDIOT IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!" The mage is grasping a bag of ice to relief her knee.

"Hey! It's NOT my fault if your knee got hit."

"JUST HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO INFILTRATE THIS HOUSE?!"

"More like, infiltration underneath the table?" Irelia somehow made a correction.

"I just want some food. BUT this vile, Ball-Loving mage is stingy as a hermit."

"What DID you just called me!?"

"Okay. Okay. Enough." There is a playful tone at Irelia's tone, she let the mages to calm down. "Please don't fight about this.."

"I just want some of these!" Ahri was about to take the gyoza but Irelia pulls the plate away from Ahri.

"If you just want some then you should at least tell me." Irelia sighed.

"She DOESN'T deserve your COOKING!" Syndra spats while pressing the compress onto her knee.

"Let me." Irelia offers Syndra a hand.

"Hm? Oh? Are you taking care of me?" Syndra smirked.

"Well.. For now.." Irelia slightly averted herself and blushed. She pressed the compress to stay intact to the mage's bruised knee.

"TCH. Now look what have you done!" Syndra put the blame to Ahri.

"Why is it my fault now?" Ahri retaliate and crossed her arms, she is somewhat ticked off by the mage's grumpiness.

"Now now Syndra. Please don't put a blame to Ahri. I know this is an accident." Irelia made an assertive remark.

"Hmph.."

"Okay. I apologize. I know I am just rambunctious these days. The world is changing and my interest to humans are growing so in much heights right now." Ahri stated, she sighed while her tails finally rested behind her.

With the information given, Irelia understands the fox's situation. Honestly, as for Ahri's desires to learn more from humans, she seemed to be troubled having to get along with how people work and their likes. But that alone is literally a headache for some people, especially Syndra.

"I see. Well in that case, you could seek assistance with me, I am sure I can be helpful for you." Irelia suggested.

"You can?"

"Of course, I can help you how to understand humans more, I do have some acquaintances that will aid you as well, like Soraka, the ninjas of the Kinkou, Master Yi and Karma." Irelia said in a pleasing tone. "Oh yes, I have met two persons that are alike to you Ahri."

"Alike? Wait.." Ahri's face darkened. "Don't tell me you met them?"

"Well..Once. I met them at the forest at the south.." Irelia just stunned, she never seen Ahri like this before. Perhaps there is something happened between Ahri and those birds; Rakan and Xayah.

"I see." Ahri's ears perked up as her tails wagged in hostility. She stood up and prepared for departure.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Hm. I guess. The dusk is about to fall." Ahri got serious out of the sudden.

"I understand. But please spare me a minute before you go."

Irelia made a favor to Syndra to hold the compression for a moment before she scuttled to the kitchen.

"Hmph. Cat got your tongue?"

"Happy?"

"You could say I am."

"As the matter of fact, I am literally jealous on how Irelia treats you like this."

"Oh?"

"Since you two had lip contacts.. Does Irelia feels it as if it was special?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like does she thinks you as something..like.." Ahri snickered.

"What." Syndra feels uneasy with this.

"What is she? A friend?"

"What?" Syndra raised her brow.

"What gender is she?" Ahri asks weird questions. Or was it?

"Are you testing me or what?" Syndra glared.

"Answer it, and you'll see."

"A girl-"

"And?" Ahri teased.

"She is my plaything."

"Right now she is YOUR friend..know what it means? So add her gender and that friend."

"Add her gender and..friend." Syndra made a thought and with the realization, she blushed. Hard. "I-IDIOT!"

"Too slow. COME ON! So? She is now your.. _girlfriend_?" Ahri leaned and teased Syndra, her tone is **seductive** that itches Syndra's ears.

"W-WE ARE NOT. NOT YET! AND YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Syndra blushed intensively until she felt her knee sting. "Ah."

"Even your KNEE is telling!"Ahri laughed. As she kept laughing, Irelia jogs towards them, she handed Ahri a box.

"Oh? A lovely box!" Ahri smiled, her face glimmered with hope.

"I made a dinner for you. Please have it your way." Irelia smiled.

"Oh..look. I finally HAVE a dinner box! Look. LOOK! ADMIT DEFEAT!" Ahri shoves the box in front of Syndra's face.

"So? I don't entertain wannabes." Syndra rolled her eyes and went back pressing her knee. "And don't shove how low class you are, you finally got to taste my plaything's cooking for ONCE! HA!" Syndra mocked the fox.

"Hmm.. Girl..frie-" Ahri was interrupted by a blast of magic from the malevolent mage, she was given by a bloody shot _'Don't-You-Dare'_ expression with a glare. The mage even binds Ahri's tails together that pains the fox.

"Okay FINE! FINE! MY TAILS ARE INNOCENT. GEEZ." Ahri winced at the pain.

"Hm?" Irelia just tilted her head and wondered.

"I am leaving.. I can't wait to eat Irelia's.." Ahri winked at the captain.

"My?" Irelia asks. "Wait.."

Even Syndra got the tease, of course she can't deny that her face heated by that and it boils her temper.

Immediately, Ahri scuttled off, she laughed teasingly that made the captain flushed in embarrassment.

"STOP WITH THE FLIRTING. AND BEING SUGGESTIVE!" Irelia screamed.

Suddenly, while they are stating everything, there is a knock at her door. Irelia of course must answer the awaiting visitor though she have visitors that are indeed like two arguing kids. She made an excuse to the mages and scuttled, catching who's visiting now.

Now the irritated mage is alone because Ahri just left with a dinner box that she continued to brag on, she shrugs and continued to eat those delicious gyozas. How simply perfect and scrumptious.. These snacks made her full without any heavy meals included. But that lasts just a minute as she filled herself, seeing the plates clean as it passed on to a dishwashing process. Irelia called for her and grabbed her attention, telling her that the council; honestly the one who came was none other than the elder in disguise. But that alone has to make a use without Syndra knowing.

And so with that Irelia went back and called Syndra, she told her that the council has something that is about the reports yesterday and she is needed for attending the short meeting.

"Oh. Please." Syndra rolled her eyes in disbelief. The stupid council is a barricade in Irelia's attention with her. And how come they needed her again while she was having a day off? That is ridiculous.

"Well. That's that. I have no choice, honestly." Irelia shrugged, she is cleaning the plates while a mage is having a steam.

"Tch! Idiotic council. Again." Crossing her arms while tantruming on Irelia's schedule with the council. Though she is invited by Irelia's hospitality with something that intrigued her.

"Follow me upstairs." Irelia guided the mage, leading her to her room.

How lovely is that the captain INVITED her inside her room. Even though the room is hot due to the weather, it's so perfect on steamy.. situations.. Well her skin has a reply on that as a tear of sweat just ran down on her forehead. She smirked as if-

"No. NO NO NO. NOT THAT!" Irelia shakes her head in steaming red. She pouted as she scolded Syndra. "Bad. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I AM INVITING YOU TO.. To. Ah forget it!"

"Oh? But it looks like it.." Syndra snickered while she gave the flustered captain a tease.

"I just wanted to show you this.." Irelia went on a direction where the desk at, by at that wall there is a loose cloth that conceals something above, she pulls it and a rectangular device just shows off itself.

"What is THAT!?" Syndra gasps, unable to get what in the world is above. "How come I didn't saw that earlier?"

"Well.. this will spice up the room a little bit. Hold on." Irelia explains. She finds something like a white thing that has buttons, she made a press on some of its buttons and a tiny beep just poped out from the device. A glow of green blinks at the lower left and suddenly a blast of air runs out from the device. Seeing this kind of phenomena makes Syndra fall into an awe like how on earth does that thing produce air.

"So. After few minutes, magic happens." Irelia added, almost feeling the air is getting a little bit of cold.

"WONDERFUL! That thing CREATES cold air?!" Syndra screamed, she faced the zone where the air is being released. "I am so going to BUY this! What is this?"

"It's called Air Conditioning Device. Simply put, it conditions air to a breeze." Irelia said, smiling with how Syndra got intrigued on it. "It was given to me last week as a reward for my hard work in the council! Though I don't use it often since the air really,really makes my room fall in winter.. Ah even the bills as well."

"Winter?! This device will make a room drop into winter?!" Her eyes went wide, filled with surprise and excitement. The air is getting cold each seconds the time ticks. Syndra felt it well under HER exposing regalias..

"Well.." Irelia stifled a laughter. "I am not sure you can survive since you wear.. your regalia that exposes your skin."

"I-I think.." Syndra shivered a little, which it made Irelia chuckle."Hmph! Wait for it! I'll be right back! Don't move!"

She flew off as the captain falls under her command. She blasted her fortress' doors and shuffled her closet, she immediately exposed herself, changing her attire in a different one. Smiling on how she looked good on the new attire, twirling around before she flies out her scorching fortress AS fast as she could since the heat is penetrating her clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone shadow emerged at the trees that has a hidden agenda going on, he glances left and right to see whether he is being watched or not. And so the coast is clear, he sighed and faces ahead. Crashing waters befall in his red eyes that creates a mist from its below, the moisture everywhere can be a bad thing for the camera on his hand. He wears the strap of the camera for protection, also with the reminder from whom he borrowed this device. Abruptly, he formed his hands like a frame, posing himself like some sort of a yoga that brings a good angle from where he stands, literally somewhat hilarious since he is meant to be feared from his killer attire.

"Oh yes! Perfect. This is a nice subject. I must give my students a perfect grade for analyzing environment tactics.." His hollow voice made a hum because of his gratitude. He snickered while putting the camera a position, he continued to pose like an absurd photographer, positioning the camera facing the waterfalls.

 _*Click_

Voila! A perfect shot! He laughed hysterically because on how GOOD he is. However..

"What.." He made a second look on the photo on the camera screen. At the side; a little bit at the edge of the photo, a white fluff obscured a misty patch that ruins the WHOLE beauty of waterfalls especially the mists, if THIS fluff is not on the shot, the mists will be taken fully without any obscurity.

"No. NO!" Zed kneeled down, screaming like an idiot who lost a ball game, his hands were raised above covering his metallic head, shaking his head as if he is having a disgraceful moment.

"Now what are you screaming for, Metal Head?" Beside the area, Ahri is sitting; eating.

The ninja raised his air, gasping on whom he have seen right now. His expression drastically changed because of the fox. "What are you doing here? I AM in a middle of-"

"Yeah? Photoshoot. Have it your way." The fox shooed Zed with chopsticks on hand, picking a sushi before she shoved it on her mouth.

"This place is OFF limits! I have found this location first!" Zed angrily stated, almost driving Ahri away.

"Excuse me? I found this place first from that day you haven't yet born, Metallic Head." Ahri defended.

"TCH! Seeing you makes me drained from this heat!" Zed continued to complain while he is patting the camera."Tsk!"

"How about some sushi?" Ahri offered some sushis to Zed, but he declined of course. "Why not? That's a shame. Though, there are so many great landscapes here in Ionia for YOUR photoshoot."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and prepared a departure. Yet both of them felt a malicious energy above the skies. They paused a moment and watched if ever there is something. Zooming across the sky, a white figure with a cloak passes by throughout the clouds, seeing it made them deduce who it was since there is only ONE Ionian who can fly freely.

"Was that Syndra?" Ahri asked Zed while chewing a sushi.

"And why is she wearing white? Something's up." Zed watches, concluding on what he have seen.

"Let's check it out! Maybe she have some Elder Fight Fest!" Ahri jumped up, holding the box on hand and chopsticks on the other.

"Hm.. Oh yes. Good plan. Apparently this camera has video feature. I found it out lately." Zed tweaks the camera and sets it on video. He is now on recording. The screen flashes a REC with a red dot above the right corner, that he points the camera at Ahri.

 ** _-Camera POV-_**

"Ooh.. You are recording me?!" Ahri shoved her face on the lens. The camera screen has been occupied by Ahri's face.

"Fool! Don't shove your face on the lens!" In point of view, the recording is pretty shaky as Zed shoved the camera away from the fox."You are ruining the footage. We MUST see the fight fest now. This will be a good vlog."

"Vlog? What's that? A log that is shaped in V?" Ahri wondered, hearing that statement makes Zed facepalm hard.

"Syndra was right. You NEED a proper education!" Zed barked. "Fool! It means a video blog for documentation purposes! I have learnt this from my dearest students! And my students are better than you."

"Blog?"

Zed have created a huge faceplam for Ahri's ignorance. Well..

"Ugh HOW will I know about that?! I am still studying Human Life!" Ahri retorted, her face has this agitation on the camera screen. Not forgetting the video is rolling.

Zed just rolled his eyes as a sign of disbelief, for once never let the fox know about things; human themed things that everytime Ahri hears consists of her own fuming ignorance. Of course the fox herself is learning humans up until now but some of it are complex that even those people around her got their heads hurt. And so without further ado, the two went off while Zed kept the camera rolling because he is making a 'Vlog' right now.

At last they have reached the one stand alone house near the base of the mountain, seeing that red arch as a gate feels so ancient that tells Ionian history.

"Hm. Why look at this red arch, so mysterious." Zed explained while the camera is on point of view. "See over there was a bamboo wall, I do expect a lush garden behind it." He pointed as if he was documenting the whole area.

"Why do you have to tell the gist of it? Isn't that supposedly weird?" Ahri interrupted, shoving her face again on the lens.

"That is why it is called a Vlog! Move! You are blocking the great subject!" Zed shooed Ahri away.

"Tch! Can we JUST go inside already!" Ahri tantrums with her tails shrill in fury.

To make everything better, Zed just sighed and moved his butt towards the door, however Ahri halted him that someone is coming outside the door. They hid by just the edge of the wall and waited. Emerging behind the door is a woman in red walking towards the red arch gate, behind her is an elderly man that is cloaked in white. An elder made a visit that probably made Zed wondered where is the fight fest he have been expecting.

"It's a normal elder, boo.. I thought it was someone else." Ahri sighed.

"Disappointing. Indeed." Zed retorted. "However, we must find answers why Syndra wears white. Who knows."

"Good idea!"

With his shadow arts, Zed immediately teleported..with Ahri who just jumped along with him. They landed inside the house, right just the hallway.

"Fool!" Zed winced while he navigates the camera, though it is shaking, the video is ongoing. "You are ruining the footage!" He ranted in whisper.

"Ooh! We are inside! Yay!" Ahri shrilled with excitement. Alas, she feels a cold draft of wind just on the floor. "Do you feel that?! It's breeze."

Zed feels a single tear of sweat running on his forehead as Ahri's tails is brushing his face and the camera, which it horrified him. "These tails! You'll ruin the footage!"

"Whatever! I don't care! I care about this breeze on the floor!" Ahri pointed. As she does that, she heard, no, even Zed heard it well, a maniacal laughter out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Zed said, though as if he is asking the 'viewers' of his vlog; more like a fake a question since he is having a video.

 ** _HA. HA. HA HA HA_**

Another laughter just rings their ears like as if this person is having a good time. Ahri hush Zed and sneaks toward a nearby door that probably has the answer of that laughter. Zed pointed the camera around and then at the door where Ahri wondered this could be it. He signals Ahri to open the door, with the breeze went cold as slit of the door gives the air freedom.

As Zed prepares the camera, he pointed it on the slit, the screen shows a white cloth fluttering around, twirling with purple hues. But that alone made a certain individual got excited, instead of making this infiltration a quiet one, she blasted the door as she shrilled out her thoughts.

"SURPRISE!" Ahri screamed, slapping her tails on Zed's face and EVEN the camera.

At the center of the room where a mage has her delight having herself inside this room shrieks as she stopped twirling her dress. Little did they know that the mage is just weird as them because she WEARS a wintertime clothing UNDER summer.

"WHO TOLD YOU TWO TO COME HERE!?" Syndra snarled angrily. Her hair fluttered as cold breeze coming from the device slams her face.

Ahri shivered as a blast of cold air touched her skin, she wrapped herself with her tails almost blocking Zed's point of view.

"Why on earth this room is c-c-cold?!" Ahri stuttered along the cold breeze.

"Tch! You are blocking!" Zed got angry while adjusting himself to capture the whole room.

"GET OUT!" Syndra shooed them.

"Ooh! This room!" Ahri got her eyes sparkled as she saw one of Irelia's things. "I knew it! I found Irie's room! Yay! AND what is that thing?!"

Finally, Ahri have seen the Air Conditioning Device above the wall, she scuttled in front of it and her hair fluttered along the breeze. Her face got sprayed by the cold air that excites her. "Oh my god! This is EXCITING!"

"You are a total blockage! GET OUT! You are blocking the air!" Syndra pulls the fox away but Ahri shoves her tails on Syndra's face.

"Mm! What a majestic room.. I have encountered a device that releases Northern winds.. Cold. I can feel the winter coming." Zed murmured as he documented the room. "This room is very comfortable. The heat outside is melting me. It's better if I could.. settle here." He sat down on the wooden floor. Yet he felt the coldness from his rear that the air penetrated the wood. He pointed the camera in front of his face, almost making a self portrait.

"Tch! I look absurd.. I can't make a perfect shot!" Zed angrily complained to himself.

While Zed is having issues on his.. 'selfies', The mages at the back are having a fight fest instead. Ahri is jumping on Irelia's bed as if it was a trampoline, while Syndra is fighting against the slapping of Ahri's tails. Literally,the room is in a mayhem right now.

"Oh YAY! I don't know what is this! But this thing is fun!"

"Your-! FREAKING!.. TAILS-!" Syndra tried to speak for her thought but the tails were slapping her face.

"What's with your look? What's with your Snowdown Outfit!?" Ahri turned around while jumping Irelia's poor bed, which it creaks every time Ahri hits the base before jumping.

"LIKE-! YOU CARE!" Syndra grunted again with THOSE tails keep on slapping her. "FOR GOD'S SAKE YOUR-! TAILS!" Syndra just received a direct slap of tail on her face.

On the floor, Zed lays flat on his stomach as he admires his documentary, he laughed behind his mask with delight, both of his legs moved back and forth like a little kid. Humming on the video he documented though some of it are Ahri's interruption, still with the documentation he took on this room is perfect.

Ahri wrapped herself using Irelia's blanket and jumped hysterically because of her new discovery. Syndra felt her head stings a little as headache came back unexpectedly.

"OH MY GOD IRELIA! COME BACK HOME!" Syndra screamed as she let her magic flowed with purple, however.. those tails are interrupting her trance. "STOP JUMPING ON IT! THAT'S WHERE IRELIA SLEEPS!"

"Really?! Oh my god I am sorry!" Ahri stopped jumping. However.. "But IT'S fun! It's bouncing! Adding up this room kills heat, it makes this fun!" Ahri jumped back again on the bed like a trampoline.

"IMBECILE! GET OUT! AH!"

* * *

As Irelia walks with the elder, the man beside her continued to speak about the reports. Honestly, she is just nodding on what the man has to say. Her thoughts were all completely about what the mage is doing in her room with the Air Conditioning Device is on.

The elder said something that halted Irelia. "Records? I think I forgot to bring it with me.. Please go ahead without me." Irelia scuttled to go back to fetch those records in need.

The house feels unnatural each step she make on the wooden floor, except for the breeze because on how strong the cold air roam around the hallway. She could wonder why on earth the cold air roaming around after she told Syndra to stay put inside her room. And so it begins..

She saw her room wide open, the sounds of exasperation and complaining can be heard inside the room. She ran towards it and saw Syndra fighting against the tails that continuously slaps her, Zed is talking to himself and doing some. _.selfies_ and AHRI is jumping on her bed like she sees it as a freaking trampoline. The device has nothing to do on the mayhem but the visitors..

"What's.. going on." Irelia squinted afar, wanting to react on what is she seeing right now. After her voice reached on the three, Syndra snapped immediately and hugged Irelia.

"I-Irelia!" Syndra hugged her tightly at the side, pointing the visitors angrily. "These BUFFOONS INFILTRATED THE HOUSE! AND AN ANNOYANCE! DO SOMETHING! QUICK!"

"Ahri.. My bed is not a TRAMPOLINE!" Irelia screamed, sighing on the fact that the fox is jumping again and again on her bed.

"Oh. I am out with this. I am busy." Zed quickly remarked, gesturing 'No' while the women are having issues. Well, except Ahri.

"OUT WITH THIS? YOU ARE SITTING ON IRELIA'S FLOOR DOING YOUR CAMERA THING! DO IT OUTSIDE!" Syndra scolded.

"Tch! My Vlog is ongoing! Shut for a minute! You'll be ruining the video!" Zed shouted back.

"How dare YOU raised your voice on me?!" Syndra barks back.

Irelia sighed on the fact her day; well the house got a little bit chaotic. Adding up Ahri STILL IS making her bed as a trampoline. Perhaps these visitors got attracted on her Air Conditioning Device because of its use.

Maybe the heat is the reason why. And perhaps the coldness of the Air Conditioning Device doesn't even work to cool off their heated quarreling.

* * *

 **NOTE** :

 _Oh no! AHRI STOP using Irelia's bed as a trampoline! XD Poor Irelia doesn't know how to react on what's happening._

 _Anyways hello people! I am sorry it took time for me to make a chapter because of school works. But I AM not going to quit whatsoever._

 _PLUS! Here is the good news and probably a bad one. Recently, Riot games just updated Syndra's lore! Oh no! I must adjust the stories that I'll be writing in the future._

 _And yes this story is OLD lore based. In case of misunderstanding._ _Thank you!_


	25. Incentive Discovery

_Expect scenes of daily lives and humor. Please enjoy!_

* * *

XXV

Incentive Discovery

" _Goood Morning! Citizens of Runeterra! It's me again for our daily winds of news about the forecast in the end of October!"_

 _ ***claps***_

" _Oops! I almost dropped my umbrella! Hehe! Anyways!"_ Forecaster Janna twirled around as she displayed the hextech-powered chart that is automated with touch screen. _"We do have a fair weather today! As we can see here, Northern winds are about to take a visit and would give us.. BRRR! Cold winds! You know what that means!"_ Drum rolls out of nowhere. _"Winter is coming, folks!"_

Crunching sounds are heard, mixing up with Janna's cheerful forecasting. _"We do have much time to enjoy crispy atmosphere outside as the season changes our surroundings with orange hues of nature!"_ She presented the trees around Runeterra that falls under Autumn. _"However, we do have 15% chance of rainfall today but don't worry! Some parts of the world will be experiencing this! Tada! We do have sunny days at Demacia, Ionia and Piltover! And so on with—"_

"Mm.. That's nice, I can play with Plaything a lot.." Syndra murmured while eating popcorn. She is resting on the captain's lap.

"W-well, just because we do have fair weather." Irelia stuttered, sweating up a little as redness turns onto her cheeks.

"Probably it is destined for me to have my fun." The mage lifted herself up, touching the captain's face until with an inch, her lips are meant to crash on the woman.

"I-I am watching the news!" Irelia shuts her eyes and denied the mage.

"Hmph. I said let me have my fun." Again, the mage pushed herself, trying to reach the captain's lips. Embarrassed, Irelia used her hand to cover the mage's lips for her to deny access. But that is backfired until they heard a loud grunt behind the sofa.

"Tsk, Irelia said she is watching the news." Ahri said as she took a piece of Syndra's popcorn with her tail. "Ooh! It takes as the same way Metal head had before!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Syndra jumped and pointed at the fox's intrusion. "AND HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY POPCORN!"

"I only took a piece! Here let me return it then." Ahri is about to spit the chewed popcorn out from her mouth.

"The HELL!? JUST EAT THAT! EW." Syndra grimaced. "AND DON'T YOU DARE TAKING ANOTHER!"

"Yay!" Ahri happily chews the popcorn. For God's sake, Syndra's head is about to pulse because of Ahri's presence. Why is every time, whenever she is with Irelia, the damned fox is popping out of nowhere!? It disrupts her time with the captain; a peaceful day probably won't be achieved by such antics of the fox.

"IRELIA!" Syndra embraced the captain tightly, pulling her away from the fox. The bowl of popcorn is being levitated for out of reach, having thoughts of Ahri might be stealing a piece again. "THAT MUTT JUST TOOK ONE OF MY POPCORN! DO SOMETHING!"

"Goodness.." Irelia sighs in disbelief. "Maybe just give her an amount and let her have it?"

"No! My popcorn is only for my own pleasure! NOT for this MUTT who keeps pestering our moment!" Syndra screamed and claimed what she wanted to say.

"Hey!" Ahri finally reacts on behalf of the mage's statement. "I came here to watch the news too! I am far more interested at that black box over there than your popcorn."

"Black box? You mean television." Irelia corrected.

"Tele-vision? * **gasp** * our vision will be teleporting up to somewhere!? I wanna see the forest!" Ahri puts up her glee, misinterpreting the meaning of the device.

"INFANT!" Syndra spats. "In your dreams! That is the ACTUAL name of the device NOT for SOMETHING that is seen inside your infantry!" The mage barked almost giving the fox a proper scolding, literally had enough of Ahri's pointless logic. So far, she can tell that this fox is not learning whatsoever, in fact, she is getting oblivious and ignorant, just like an infant.

And out of nowhere.. An advertisement pops after the weather forecast..

Bat cries and ghastly sound effects boomed the TV's speakers which it gives the three women an attention. " _THIS NOVEMBER! Celebrate the one of the most awaited event of all time! It's time for the-!  
_ _ **Spook-tacular Costume Party 20XX**_ _! Time to dress up with your favorite characters that are  
SPOOK-TACULAR!" _The ad shows variety of costumes and dresses that makes Ahri slacked jawed.. in fear, she hastily hides behind the couch, trembling alongside with her tails. As the ad continues, it shows children wearing white sheets that symbolize ghosts with their accessory of having a pumpkin bag.

" _The Spook-tacular Costume Party will be held at ANY Eco-Parks near YOU! Stay tuned and DON'T FORGET TO SAY.._ _ **TRICK OR TREAT!**_ " And the advertisement ends with a schedule of dates each week.

"Wow! Did you see that cute ghost costume by now? I want it!" Ahri chirps with excitement, her tails wags endlessly that some of it slaps Syndra's face.

"IT WILL BE BETTER IF YOU DRESS AS ONE OF YOUR FREAKING TAILS!" Syndra spats, she shoves the stray tail that is about to slap her face.

"Yet you hide behind as the advertisement displayed some costumes." Irelia asserted with her own opinion.

"Well.. that masked man with a spiky blade is terrifying!" Ahri reasoned out.

"..Chainsaw." Irelia corrected.

"Yeah! That! I don't want that! I want those ghost thingies! And I want to have that pumpkin basket!"

"As I remember, Zed used to wear like that. HA!" The mage resumes eating popcorn. "With that total metal mask of his, and his choked voice, I swear.. those **PEASANTS** will scream in FEAR and not giving him TREATS!" She laughs maliciously which it echoes around the house of the captain's.

"Your LAUGH is the most reasonable why kids will definitely scream in FEAR." Out of nowhere, a low voice reaches out, and a sudden flash from a device blinded them. Zed got piqued on what he have caught on camera, pressing buttons carefully and look for the image. He wouldn't have thought..

"HAHAHAHA! Look!" Zed's laugh is so metallic and solid, he continues to laugh; laughing at the picture. The image is focused at the women, but what is funny is that he caught that part when Syndra is laughing.. with her mouth open. Her upper teeth are seen and even her tonsils.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE MOST TERRIFYING PICTURE I'VE CAPTURED FROM MY ENTIRE CAREER!" Zed continues to laugh with his flat metallic voice, pointing out as if he is a self proclaimed photographer.

"HUH!? LET ME SEE!" Ahri hurried and look out for the image, as Zed presented it, Ahri laughs heartily. The fox's tails sway endlessly as it moves accordingly on Ahri's laugh. Syndra, in fact, got hostile.

"WHAT!? LET ME SEE THAT!" Syndra angrily surged, good thing Zed teleported at the back of the couch to avoid the mage's anger.

"HAHAHA! She doesn't NEED any costumes anymore! In fact—"

"THIS picture is her costume now!"

"We need an exorcist! I am calling right now!"

The ninja laughs in full blast. "HAHAHAH! EXORCIST! HAHAHAHA!"

Irelia is just there, watching the two laugh at the exasperated mage who is literally confused and curious on what in the world did Zed caught. "What is going on.."

"I-IRELIA!" Syndra embraces the captain. Tight. "THOSE TWO IMBECILES ARE JOKING ON ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"Well.. I am not sure because I cannot assess the situation—" Irelia's explanation got cut off as Zed presented the **zoomed** image where it focuses on Syndra's laughing. Irelia chokes and laughs, not seeing that the mage is just right beside her.

"HAHAHA! Was this.. face of defeat?" Ahri added, wiping her tears from the vigorous laughing she had.

"That is a good idea! I will name it now.." Zed taps buttons and renames the image. "I have an idea.. let's not use that! I think this will be better.." He taps the buttons, making now the said picture to be called as..

"Wait! Let me! I have a new perfect name for that!" Ahri snatches the camera, which it gives Zed a heart attack.

"IDIOT! Don't YOU dare touching my pictures!" Zed snarls, angrily from the way Ahri handles the camera. Both him and Ahri exchanging strengths by pulling the camera for which it belongs to. Ahri keeps tapping the buttons as Zed struggles the device away from the fox's hold.

"Tsk! Stop struggling!" Ahri hissed. But with Zed's strength, her face got shoved by the ninja's gloved hand which it smells. "Ew! Your hand smells like someone wipes it for sweat!"

A popup message displays on the screen with it says the image got renamed as..

 _ **Face of Defeat(1) renamed as Laughing with mai papconr**_

"Laughing with.. mai.. mai papcon.. What is this!?" Zed complains angrily. "It would be better if it is the Face of Defeat!"

The two women at the couch got curious and so they went to check up on Zed. Irelia is the one who sighs while the mage laughs, mocking at the fox's lame spelling. "INFANT! You can't even spell right! You should be studying in daycare!"

Irelia stifled in laughter. "It means.. Laughing with my popcorn. Ahri must've made a mistake in typing it."

"WHAT!? I am not laughing with my popcorn!" Syndra got shocked on what she has heard. "AND DELETE THAT PICTURE! DELETE IT!"

"Honestly, what makes it funny is the way it spelled wrong while Syndra is laughing wide open." Irelia giggles then she laughs along with Ahri.

"HAHAHAHA! Hey! I did a good job right?" Ahri wags her tails.. as if she is telling she is asking for who is a good girl.. like a dog.

"Yeah. You are a good girl." The captain pats the fox's head.

"YAY!"

"Then YOU are admitting that you are a MUTT! Get away from my Plaything!" Instantly, the mage blasts a wave that pushes the fox. Her embrace is the thing that Irelia has felt.

"Ah! What a vile hermit! I'll report you!" The fox whined, though Zed continues to complain about the name of the horrifying photo he captured. While the two are having arguments about the naming of the photo, Irelia suggested that they should try the costume party for the good shots. Whilst the idea is not bad as it could be, Syndra wonders.

"What costume is perfect for me?"

"How about we buy on the shop and see if there's anything good for you!" The captain suggested. "Since of the existence of technology, we can do online shopping."

"Online shopping? On..line? Line is on? Huh?" Ahri questions. That question leads an individual facepalm in disbelief.

"It's a thing about internet, I guess. I heard from my soldiers that this 'internet' is a widespread." Irelia answers from her own reasoning. "But then, I think I may have a magazine here.."

Irelia scuttles and went upstairs, hastily to look for the magazine about shopping stuffs. With a sound of her footstep rumble the wooden floors, a sign she is in a hurry. Now she presented the magazine for shopping named as _Shop n' Pay!_ It is an online shopping business that any customer will be served nationwide through delivery.

"Here. Let's see. Clothing.." She navigated the table of contents and look for the thing she need. There they have seen so many clothing for women and men. Syndra seemed to be in awe as soon she have seen this, she has thoughts to buy one! Though Ahri is far more far-fetched that she instantly went excited.

"Is there anything they SELL a leash here?! I am going to order one!" Syndra scowls, the tails keep on slapping her face. Irelia hummed and looks for _Accessories for Pet's_ page and saw leashes with promising designs. The mage instantly snatches the magazine and happily takes her time looking at the leashes.

"Ha! This one looks better!' Syndra points at the metallic simple chain leash. It made Ahri shudder. "How about this?! It has a pawprint! Perfect for someone who is a MUTT!"

"Hey! How dare you! Let me have that! I'm going to look for—"

"No! It's my turn, shoo for now! I am going to order some things!"

While Irelia watches the two growling for the shopping magazine, she heard Zed huffed. He is scowling while making pictures. "Why. It still is showing.."

"What's wrong?" Irelia asks.

"This." Zed presented the camera, the screen shows a message. _Insufficient Memory Space!_

"Ah. That." Irelia felt a sweat drip on her forehead. It seems Zed's picture taking got filled out.

"I can't take pictures anymore! What's wrong with it?" He grunted in annoyance.

"Pictures require memory, it's like a bank storing data I guess. It seems you need to delete some pictures—"

"No. My pictures are perfect! None can be erased! No. Never. Ever." Zed immediately huffed as he interrupted Irelia's reasoning.

"Then you'll not be able to take pictures anymore since it fills the memory space." Irelia sighs.

"Then what should I do for me to suffice this memory thing? I must preserve my pictures!" Zed quickly asks for a tip. Kind of begging to Irelia how he'll be saving those pictures instead of being erased forever.

"One thing is to develop your pictures. Like this." Good thing Irelia has a picture hidden beside the television. It is framed that shows herself sitting comfortably in her office. "That's the reason why Photo Albums are exist.

"I see. This _Develop Technique_ can make pictures taken here to become tangible, and you can place it anywhere. I must learn this! How did you do this?" Zed again sought information. Information how to convert his pictures to life.

"Ah.. That. You need someone to develop for you."

"Then please develop my pictures for me."

"And you need gold for it."

"Tsk! How much?"

"Since we are officially champions in the League, I say, 20 gold per picture. But how many pictures have you taken?" Irelia explained, she can feel that Zed's pictures lead into something a lot. The Master of the Shadows presented the camera and let Irelia analyze it.

..She can fall from her place as she have seen _1000_ pictures have been taken from the gallery space. _"Just what on earth is he taking pictures for?! "_

"So.. 20 gold multiply by.. 1000.." Irelia murmured. Her face screamed in disbelief as she can feel that this will result expensively.

"20 multiple by 1000. Hm." Zed went silent for awhile and.. "20.. 1000.. Ah. Hm." She heard him grunting in frustration. Almost seemingly that Zed can't even solve the problem.

 _"He is not good at Math."_ Irelia thought.

"You!" Zed pokes Ahri angrily.

"What? I am busy!" Ahri is just busy pulling the magazine away from Syndra's hands.

"What is 20 multiply by 1000?! Answer!" Zed said angrily.

"I don't know!" Wow. Ahri gives up easily.

"Pathetic!" He grumbles. Then he faces at the mage instead. "You—"

Syndra glared at him as if she will poke Zed with her spheres if he dared to disturb her _business_ with Ahri. It just mean that she doesn't know either.

"It's.. 20,000. Don't disturb her now." Irelia pats him.

"20,000? Fine! I still have my savings on my account at League! Please do develop my pictures, Will of the Blades. I will not hesitate to pay." Zed bows and presented the camera, returning it to the captain back with.. 1000 pictures. As Zed contented from what he has been, he suddenly felt excited from the fact he'll be having his pictures tangible. A sudden rush from his foreboding attire, killer figure, and intimidating metallic mask is out of placed from what he has been feeling, excitement. Upon his excitement, he thought of having a sort of curiosity on what the two women blabbering about that magazine. "I think it's my turn to look for my own costume. I want a promising one."

"In your face, your attire is almost a costume! No one will give you TREATS!" Syndra snarls. Good thing Irelia slips into and snatches the magazine, else it will rip off the pages from their exchanging of physical restraint. "Plaything!"

"Yes. Yes.. Let's look for costumes, please?" And so Syndra embraced the captain. However, Ahri..

"Hehe."

"Shoo! I am the only one who can embrace her! Not a MUTT like you!"

"Ah. Please. Don't fight here!" Irelia struggles. Good thing the two settled down. She started to navigate the pages, costumes are there but all of them are flashy like fairies, elves, bunnies— wait.. that only Ahri made interested. Zed rolls his eyes as a sign that Ahri is simply needed for daycare indeed. Next, Irelia flips the page and saw ghostly costumes that Zed got interested.. on the costume that only is made by a white sheet with punctured two holes for the eye, and has a drawn huge O as for the mouth. The mage laughs at Zed's poor taste, and so it's her turn to choose. Irelia shows a costume that shows a bat woman who has a mask that hides her face only at the eyes. It looks sexy but in a way of playing like a superhero.

"I'll take that! You'll be looking forward to see me wearing this, Plaything.." Syndra growls which it shivers the captain.

"S-So.. Ahri for the bunny costume.. Zed's for the ghost costume.. and Syndra for the bat costume.. That's fine?" Irelia confirms while her blush plastered her face.

"Yes!"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Of course!"

"Okay I'll order now. Let's wait for the delivery!" And so it ends up Irelia contacting the online shop, continuing her order.

"Nothing else. That's it."

 _ **"Thank you for calling Shop n' Pay! Your fees will be accumulated via League Account of Ms. Irelia Lito, Will of the Blades."**_

As the phone call ended with a beep, Syndra couldn't resist embracing the captain. Though she has received a free treatment by the captain for the costume, she could give the captain a reward by looking forward to wear the bat costume she chose. The said costume made the ninja and the fox wonder. How Syndra would look like under those bat thingies? Zed snickered, completely excited to take a shot of his friend's attire that'll complete his _Face of Defeat_ pictures. The laughing Syndra he had taken before is the next level of his funniest stolen shots for blackmailing the mage.

"Will of the Blades! I entrust you my pictures. You will make this _Develop Technique_ for me and I can't wait for the results." Zed applied his trust to Irelia, the fact he is extremely excited for his pictures. And so the three ended fighting for the magazine that they have gained interest on the things that the online shopping gives. Irelia prepared herself to travel Piltover for her to develop the pictures, using the teleporting Nexus at the city. She entrusted the three to look out for the house, giving a set of instructions to Syndra. However, the most important things goes to Zed since he is more stable on guarding stuffs, except for Ahri who is rambunctious and tend to be curious. Before she leaves, Zed gave his account number and his signature for the fees to the captain.

"I'll be back! Don't entertain people!" And so Irelia steps out her home, leaving the three for them to stay with the Air conditioning device, and TV on.

* * *

 _Piltover.. Central Area—_

The things she can hear upon arriving is the bustling city, vehicle horns went left and right from her hearing which it conclusion the traffic finally has shown up. She let her Aviator jacket to warm her up since the winter is almost approaching under the crispy hues of Autumn.

Few minutes of travelling has passed, she reaches a building that is enclosed with huge machinery. The gates are automated with artificial intelligence before entering the premises, a guarding turret is on duty for security has been activated for a long time if ever someone fails to pass on the gate. Irelia shows herself up and the AI immediately run its systems that concludes her as a customer. The gates opened for Irelia to enter, completely anxious about the possibility of those huge turrets to fire a bullet at her.

 _ ***Chime**_

The hidden bell made a sound as Irelia entered, the desk is not much clean with monitors around blinking in operation. There is no one at the desk, and so she taps the bell for customer service. Soon enough, something springs up the desk. A small creature that wears goggles, and a lab coat got somewhat bewildered from the bell thinking of it as a distraction from a customer.

"Goodness me! A customer, finally! It seems my calculations were absolutely accurate!" The small creature; The Yordle said in hurry.

"Hi, Heimerdinger.." Irelia somewhat struggled to read the tag pinned on the Yordle's coat. "I do need to develop pictures."

"Oh! You need an assistance of my notorious AI for photography! I do have materials!" He immediately typed something to the computer terminal that Irelia has no idea what is he doing. "I need the memory card please."

She manages to take the memory card to Heimerdinger and let him. She added that she wants to develop all necessary pictures taken on the memory card. As she has said that, the small scientist gasps.

"Goodness me! 1000 contents have been working to fill the memory space! Additionally, I have found video materials as well! What shall I do with it, dear customer?"

"Video? I'm sorry but, I have no idea about that."

"I recommend burning it on the CD for prolong use! You can view it on certain medias as much like televisions, computers, laptops, notebook PCs.." The scientist huffed as he navigated the contents of the memory card. "Oh my! So many good shots!"

Good shots.. more like, good shots of Zed's _selfies_ are the contents of the memory card. Few pictures are considered Nature photography, she has seen her garden as well. Not denying she has seen Ionia's natural wonders. It seems Zed traveled with his shadow powers to get to areas for photo shoots. Her eyes twitched as she has seen loads of Zed's selfies with his ninjas, he is posing in angle, posing with the camera high angle, and trying to be photogenic with his ninjas while making some weird peace signs..

 _"He totally filled my camera with pictures of himself.."_

And lastly.. she has seen Syndra's terrible stolen shots. Of course she must endure to laugh at this one. She almost hear the mage's malevolent voice coming from her head that tells her NOT to laugh. It's time for her to decide, her decision falls with her idea to burn the video files on the CD and.. develop all necessary image files to photos. And so Heimerdinger hummed as he processed his machineries, he even suggested Irelia to take her time enjoying her stay here in Piltover while waiting. Her mind plays the worries about her home being wasted from the three visitors who are literally absurd..

* * *

 _Meanwhile.._

"Hm.. Oh, what's this?" Zed picked one of the arranged square cases inside the drawers. He has seen a picture of a man riding a bike with a huge explosion at his back. "Look what I've found inside the captain's drawer underneath this Television.. It says DVD."

"DVD? What's that?" Ahri just got hit by a slap from the mage upon she asks the same question to the white haired mage."Ow—!"

"Don't ask me! Mutt!" Syndra snarls from the fact she'll be hearing Ahri's infantry again.

"Hm.. I wonder.." Zed gives the item an analysis. At the back, a summary is written in small letters.

"Upon having a conflicted past, former police Eugene strives to find his missing daughter he had been taking care of from the people who wants him dead." Zed hums. "That's interesting.. I wonder why.."

"Then find out." Syndra coldly spats as she snagged a random tail of the fox.

"Hmph! It has instructions here.." Zed opens the case, a note there is stuck on the edge which are possible instructions. The ninja reads it and tries to understand it. Literally interested how this thing will go. Supposedly, he would ask Irelia about this but it's far too late to ask her since she is in Piltover now. The TV is still on and he thought of giving the instruction a try, admitting he is not dumb than Ahri, well even Syndra's ignorance when it comes with Technology..

He follows the instructions, he looks for the tape at the CD player then taps open. A familiar circular shape just moved out the player which it gives Zed a gasp. "Look what I found! Something here opened." The two women scuttles and went behind Zed.

"What's that?!" Ahri gasps. "Maybe some kind of mechanism that will open hidden treasures?"

"Idiot! Do you think Plaything will hide treasures from THAT?!" Syndra barked. "What's that anyway?!"

Zed just rolled his eyes. Here we go again, with the 'Ignorance of Technology Nominee of the Day'. He wondered about the weird circular base that looks like the shape of the contents of the case. He pulls the glistening object with his hand. Almost special, he thinks of it as valuable because of how the CD brings rainbow rays.

"Keep your paws! This must be special!" Zed immediately barks at Ahri who has gotten curious about the CD because of its colors it gives on the base.

"Don't tell me the key of that thing is that? Put it in! ASAP! Hurry! Imbecile!" Syndra shakes Zed hastily. The ninja got annoyed and barks at her. "How DARE you raise your choked voice in front of ME?!"

"Silence! This must be placed perfectly! I must go through carefully!" Zed slowly places the CD on the player as if something's going to happen if he places it normally. The two women anticipated, waiting for the CD to be placed. With a click, Zed finally placed the CD. He is sweating from that.

"Great, it's in. What's next." Zed hummed while he reads the note. "It says close the lid."

"Then close it!" Syndra closes the lid. A loud CLICK has done that the TV suddenly went black.

"What have you done?! The TV!" The ninja angrily blames the mage. "You're the last one who touched the CD, you must be blamed!"

"Huh?! I just closed the lid, Imbecile!"

"Hey!" Ahri's ears perked up, the sound she hears comes from the TV. A loud bang from the introduction boomed the speakers which it gives the three a heart attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Syndra ducks herself, covering her head.

"It came from the TV!" Zed said as he hides using his Shadow portal.

"It says 'Enjoy the movie' on the screen. Movie? Move.. E? Something's gonna move?" Ahri puts on her seeping curiosity. Again. Speaking of moving, the TV is displaying dramatic explosions and fighting scenes. The three watches, until they found a new way to spend this day.

"Hey! Give me!" Ahri didn't know that Syndra has popcorn straight from the microwave earlier stashed on the side of the couch. She is currently munching a new bowl of popcorn.

"Shoo! The TV is about to show explosions!"

"Tch! Such greed! I'll report you to the Will of the Blades!"

And so this day ended up the three watching a movie that probably came from their ignorance and curiosity at the same time. Though, the mage is being pestered by the fox's eagerness to snatch a piece of her popcorn, adding how the ninja steals a piece using his shadows without knowing. He totally enjoys the actions, but what's more irritating is that Ahri wants a different show than this, and Syndra just loves the explosions. Just THAT. Thanks to the TV, it totally distracted the three from destroying Irelia's house from their endless quarreling to things they never had seen before.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _It's been awhile! Oh gosh! I am sorry for not updating! I've been attached on finishing my story, Behind that Attitude. Sorry Sorry!_

 _Anyways! Wow! I'll leave you guys on how you see Zed's selfies xD_

 _And again with Syndra's ignorance on Technology xD Ahri needs a tutor now XD I totally enjoyed writing at the part where Zed and Ahri mocking Syndra xD Stop joking Syndra please!_

 _Next scene will be the time they'll be attending the costume party! Will Syndra be receiving a treat? Stay tuned!_


End file.
